Midnight Sun DEUTSCH
by SaJuMA
Summary: Midnight Sun - GERMAN VERSION. Deutsche Version; deutsche Übersetzung von Midnight Sun. Ich bin kein professioneller Übersetzer, ich bin nur eine Anglistikstudentin gg .. Hab einfach aus Spaß begonnen Midnight Sun zu übersetzen!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

_WICHTIG_: Dies ist nur ungefähr die Hälfte des ersten Kapitels! (es ist ziemlich lang, ich dachte ich poste jetzt erstmal einen Teil und schaue ob überhaupt jemand liest, wenn sich Leser finden folgt der Rest des Kapitels - und vl weitere Kapitel gg - natürlich bald!)

Bitte seid nicht zu hart mit mir, das ist das erste dass ich je zu übersetzen versucht hab ... ich weiß wie sehr ich mich gefreut hab als ich Midnight Sun endlich im Internet gefunden hatte und ich fand es irgendwie unfair gegenüber den Fans die nicht so gut Englisch sprechen, dass sie nie erfahren hätten wie Edward über alles denkt und fühlt was im ersten Teil passiert ist :D

Also ich hoffe, ein paar Leute freuen sich darüber!

* * *

**1. Auf den ersten Blick.**

Es war die Tageszeit, in der ich mir wünschte, ich könnte schlafen.

High School.

Oder war Fegefeuer das richtige Wort? Wenn es _irgendeinen_ Weg gab für meine Sünden zu büßen musste mir das doch bis zu einem gewissen Grad angerechnet werden.

Die Eintönigkeit war nichts an das ich mich gewöhnen konnte; jeder Tag schien noch monotoner als der vorherige zu sein.

Ich nehme an dies _war_ meine Art zu schlafen - wenn Schlaf als der träge Zustand zwischen aktiven Phasen definiert wurde.

Ich starrte auf die Risse im Putz in der entferntesten Ecke der Cafeteria und stellte mir Muster vor die nicht da waren. Das war ein Weg um die Stimmen auszublenden, die wie ein Fluss durch meinen Kopf rauschten.

Mehrere hundert dieser Stimmen ignorierte ich aus Langeweile.

Was menschliche Gedanken betraf hatte ich alles schon einmal gehört und mehr als das.

Heute waren alle mit dem trivialen Drama eines Neuzugangs zur hiesigen Schülerschaft beschäftigt. Es brauchte so wenig um sie alle für etwas zu begeistern. Ich hatte das neue Gesicht wieder und wieder in ihren Gedanken gesehen, aus jedem Blickwinkel.

Nur ein gewöhnliches menschliches Mädchen.

Es war ermüdend wie vorhersehbar die Aufregung über ihre Ankunft war – wie wenn man einem Kind ein glänzendes Spielzeug hinhält. Die Hälfte der Jungen stellte sich schon vor in sie verliebt zu sein, nur weil sie etwas Neues zum Ansehen war. Ich bemühte mich noch mehr, sie auszublenden.

Nur vier Stimmen versuchte ich eher aus Höflichkeit als aus Abneigung zu ignorieren: meine Familie, meine zwei Brüder und zwei Schwestern, die so an das Fehlen von Privatsphäre in meiner Gegenwart gewohnt waren, dass sie beinahe keinen Gedanken daran verschwendeten. Ich gab ihnen soviel Privatsphäre wie ich konnte. Ich versuchte nicht zuzuhören soweit es ging.

Sosehr ich es auch versuchte, trotzdem... Ich kannte sie.

Rosalie dachte, wie üblich, über sich selbst nach. Sie hatte ihr Profil in der Spiegelung in jemandes Sonnenbrillen gesehen und dachte über ihre Vollkommenheit nach. Rosalies Gemüt war ein seichter Tümpel mit nur wenigen Überraschungen.

Emmett war wütend wegen eines Wrestling-Kampfes den er in der Nacht gegen Jasper verloren hatte. Er würde seine gesamte sehr eingeschränkte Geduld benötigen um bis zum Ende des Schultages durchzuhalten bis er eine Revanche inszenieren konnte.

Es fühlte sich nicht aufdringlich an, Emmetts Gedanken zu lesen da er nie etwas dachte was er nicht auch laut sagen oder in die Tat umsetzen würde.

Vielleicht fühlte ich mich nur schuldig wenn ich die Gedanken der anderen las weil ich wusste, dass es Dinge gab von denen sie nicht wollen würden, dass ich sie hörte.

Wenn Rosalies Gemüt ein seichter Tümpel war, dann war Emmetts ein Teich ohne Schatten, glasklar.

Und Jasper... litt. Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

_Edward_.

Alice sagte meinen Namen in ihrem Kopf und hatte sofort meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Es war genauso als ob jemand meinen Namen laut gerufen hätte. Ich war froh das mein Vorname in letzter Zeit aus der Mode gekommen war – es war ärgerlich gewesen: immer wenn irgendjemand an irgendeinen Edward gedacht hatte, hatte ich mich automatisch nach ihm umgedreht.

Jetzt sah ich sie nicht an. Alice und ich waren gut in diesen privaten Gesprächen. Es passierte nur selten, dass uns jemand erwischte. Ich ließ die Linien im Putz nicht aus den Augen.

_Wie hält er sich?_ fragte sie mich.

Ich runzelte die Stirn, nur eine kleine Veränderung meiner Lippen. Nichts was den anderen einen Hinweis geben würde. Es war genauso gut möglich, dass ich aus Langeweile meine Stirn runzelte.

Alices gedanklicher Tonfall war jetzt alarmiert und ich sah in ihren Gedanken dass sie Jasper aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete.

_Gibt es irgendeine Gefahr?_

Sie suchte in Gedanken voraus, in die unmittelbare Zukunft, überflog Visionen von Eintönigkeit auf der Suche nach dem Auslöser meines Stirnrunzelns.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf langsam nach links, als ob ich die Ziegel in der Wand ansehen würde, seufzte und dann nach rechts, zurück zu den Rissen im Putz.

Nur Alice wusste, dass ich meinen Kopf schüttelte.

Sie entspannte sich. _Lass es mich wissen falls es zu schlimm wird._

Ich bewegte nur meine Augen, rauf zur Decke und dann wieder nach unten.

_Danke, dass du das machst._

Ich war froh, dass ich ihr nicht laut antworten konnte. Was würde ich sagen? „Ist mir ein Vergnügen"? Das war es kaum. Ich genoss es nicht, Jaspers innerlichen Kämpfen zuzuhören. War es wirklich nötig, so zu experimentieren? Wäre der sicherere Weg nicht, einfach zuzugeben, dass er möglicherweise nie fähig sein würde seinen Durst unter Kontrolle zu halten wie wir anderen und seine Grenzen nicht auszutesten? Warum mit dem Unheil liebäugeln?

Seit unserer letzten Jagd waren zwei Wochen vergangen. Das war keine ungemein schwierige Zeitspanne für die Restlichen von uns. Ein bisschen unangenehm manchmal – wenn ein Mensch zu nahe an uns vorbeiging, wenn der Wind in die falsche Richtung blies. Aber die Menschen gingen selten zu nahe an uns vorbei. Ihre Instinkte sagten ihnen was ihr Bewusstsein nie verstehen würde: wir waren gefährlich.

Jasper war gerade sehr gefährlich.

In diesem Moment blieb ein kleines Mädchen am Endes des Tisches stehen, der am nächsten zu unserem war um mit einer Freundin zu reden. Sie schüttelte ihr kurzes, sandfarbenes Haar und fuhr mit den Fingern hindurch. Die Heizung blies ihren Geruch in unsere Richtung. Ich war an das Gefühl gewöhnt, dass dieser Geruch bei mir auslöste – der trockene Schmerz in meiner Kehle, das dumpfe Sehnen in meinem Magen, das automatische Anspannen meiner Muskeln, der überschüssige Fluss von Gift in meinem Mund...

Das war alles ziemlich normal, meist einfach zu ignorieren. Es war gegenwärtig jedoch schwieriger, das Gefühl doppelt so stark da ich Jaspers Reaktion beobachtete. Doppelter Durst, nicht nur mein eigener.

Jasper ließ seiner Phantasie freien Lauf. Er stellte es sich vor – stellte sich vor wie er von seinem Platz neben Alice aufstand und sich neben das kleine Mädchen stellte. Er dachte daran wie er sich zu ihr hinunter lehnen würde, als ob er ihr ins Ohr flüstern wollte und seine Lippen die Wölbung ihrer Kehle berühren würden. Stellte sich vor wie der heiße Fluss ihres Pulses unter der Haut sich an seinen Lippen anfühlen würde...

Ich trat gegen seinen Stuhl.

Er sah mir für einen Moment in die Augen und senkte dann seinen Blick. Ich konnte hören wie Scham und Auflehnung in seinem Kopf gegeneinander kämpften.

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte Jasper.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du hättest nichts getan", murmelte Alice ihm zu, bemüht seinen Ärger zu besänftigen. „Das konnte ich sehen."

Ich unterdrückte die Grimasse die ihre Lüge enttarnt hätte. Wir mussten zusammenhalten, Alice und ich. Es war nicht einfach Stimmen zu hören oder Visionen der Zukunft zu haben. Wir beide Freaks unter denen die sowieso schon Freaks waren. Wir bewahrten die Geheimnisse des jeweils anderen.

„Es hilft ein bisschen, wenn du sie als Personen siehst," schlug Alice vor. Sie sagte das so schnell mit ihrer hohen, melodischen Stimme, dass es für menschliche Ohren unmöglich gewesen wäre, sie zu verstehen, hätte sich jemand in unserer Nähe befunden.

„Ihr Name ist Whitney. Sie hat eine kleine Schwester, die sie vergöttert. Ihre Mutter hat Esme zu dieser Gartenparty eingeladen, weißt du noch?"

„Ich weiß wer sie ist," sagte Jasper barsch. Er drehte sich weg und starrte aus einem der kleinen Fenster die sich unter dem Dachvorsprung befanden. Sein Tonfall beendete das Gespräch.

Er würde heute Nacht jagen müssen. Es war lächerlich Risiken wie dieses einzugehen, zu versuchen seine Selbstbeherrschung auszutesten, seine Ausdauer zu trainieren. Jasper musste einfach seine Grenzen akzeptieren und sich darin bewegen. Seine früheren Gewohnheiten waren dem von uns gewählten Lebensstil nicht zuträglich, er sollte sich selbst nicht in diese Richtung treiben.

Alice seufzte unhörbar, stand auf, nahm das Tablett mit ihrem Essen – ihre Requisite, gewissermaßen - und ließ ihn in Ruhe. Sie wusste, wann er genug hatte von ihren Ermunterungen. Obwohl Emmett und Rosalie unverhohlener waren in Bezug auf ihre Beziehung, waren es Alice und Jasper die jede Gemütslage des jeweils anderen genauso gut kannten wie die eigene. So, als ob sie auch Gedanken lesen konnten – aber nur die des anderen.

_Edward Cullen._

Reflexreaktion. Ich drehte mich nach dem Klang meines Namens um als ob jemand gerufen hätte, obwohl er nicht gerufen worden war, nur gedacht.

Meine Augen blieben für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an einem Paar großer, schokoladebrauner menschlicher Augen in einem blassen, herzförmigen Gesicht hängen. Ich kannte das Gesicht obwohl ich es selbst noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Es war heute in allen menschlichen Gedanken an erster Stelle gestanden. Die neue Schülerin, Isabella Swan. Tochter des städtischen Polizeichefs, hergebracht um hier zu leben aufgrund irgendeiner neue Sorgerechtssituation. Bella. Sie hatte jeden korrigiert der ihren vollen Namen verwendete...

Ich wandte meine Augen ab, gelangweilt. Ich brauchte eine Sekunde bis mir klar wurde, dass sie es nicht gewesen war die meinen Namen gedacht hatte.

_Natürlich steht sie jetzt schon auf die Cullens_.

Ich hörte wie der erste Gedanke fortgesetzt wurde. Nun erkannte ich die „Stimme". Jessica Stanley – es war eine Weile her seit sie mich mit ihrem innerlichen Geschnatter belästigt hatte. Was für eine Erleichterung es gewesen war als sie über ihre unangebrachte Vernarrtheit hinweggekommen war. Es war beinahe unmöglich gewesen ihren andauernden lächerlichen Tagträumen zu entkommen. Ich hatte mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewünscht, ihr _genau_ erklären zu können was passiert wäre, wenn meine Lippen und die Zähne dahinter in ihre Nähe gekommen wären. Das hätte diese lästigen Fantasien verstummen lassen. Der Gedanke an ihre Reaktion brachte mich fast zum Lächeln.

_Das wird ihr überhaupt nichts bringen,_ fuhr Jessica fort. _Sie ist ja nicht mal hübsch. Ich weiß nicht warum Eric so hinstarrt... oder Mike._

Bei diesem Namen zuckte sie innerlich zusammen. Ihr neuer Schwarm, der allgemein beliebte Mike Newton, nahm sie überhaupt nicht wahr. Anscheinend nahm er aber das neue Mädchen sehr wohl wahr. Wie das Kind mit dem glänzenden Spielzeug.

Das verlieh Jessicas Gedanken etwas Gemeines, auch wenn sie sich nach außen hin sehr freundlich gegenüber dem Neuankömmling verhielt während sie ihr die allgemein bekannten Fakten über meine Familie verriet. Die neue Schülerin musste sich nach uns erkundigt haben.

_Mich sieht heute auch jeder an,_ dachte Jessica selbstgefällig. _Ist es nicht ein Glück, dass Bella zwei Kurse mit mir hat... ich wette Mike wird mich fragen wollen ob sie-_

Ich versuchte das dümmliche Geschnatter zu verdrängen bevor mich ihre Geistlosigkeit und Kleinkariertheit verrückt machen würden.

„Jessica Stanley erzählt dem neuen Swan Mädchen die gesamte Schmutzwäsche über den Cullen-Clan," murmelte ich Emmett als Ablenkung zu.

Er lachte leise in sich hinein. _Ich hoffe sie gibt sich Mühe_, dachte er.

„Ziemlich fantasielos, um ehrlich zu sein. Nur die kleinste Andeutung eines Skandals. Kein Fünkchen Horror. Ich bin ein bisschen enttäuscht."

_Und das neue Mädchen? Ist sie von dem Tratsch auch enttäuscht?_

Ich horchte um herauszufinden was das neue Mädchen, Bella, von Jessicas Geschichte hielt. Was sah sie wenn sie die merkwürdige, bleichgesichtige Familie anblickte die allgemein gemieden wurde?

Es war irgendwie meine Pflicht über ihre Reaktion Bescheid zu wissen. Ich handelte als Wächter, ein besseres Wort fiel mir nicht ein, für meine Familie. Um uns zu beschützen. Falls irgendjemand je misstrauisch wurde konnte ich uns vorwarnen und einen einfachen Rückzug ermöglichen. Es passierte gelegentlich – ein Mensch mit einem lebhaften Vorstellungsvermögen sah in uns die Figuren aus einem Buch oder Film. Normalerweise lagen sie falsch aber es war besser umzuziehen und zu vermeiden, dass sie der Sache auf den Grund gingen.

Sehr, sehr selten lag jemand richtig. Wir gaben ihnen nicht die Möglichkeit ihre Vermutung zu überprüfen. Wir verschwanden einfach, wurden nichts als eine angsteinflößende Erinnerung...

Ich konnte nichts hören obwohl ich mich genau auf die Stelle neben Jessicas oberflächlichem inneren Monolog konzentrierte.

Es war als ob niemand neben ihr sitzen würde. Wie merkwürdig, hatte das Mädchen den Platz gewechselt? Das schien nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, da Jessica noch immer auf sie einredete. Ich schaute auf um sicherzugehen, ich war verunsichert. Sonst brauchte ich nie zu überprüfen was mir mein zusätzliches „Gehör" verriet.

Wieder traf mein Blick diese großen, braunen Augen. Sie saß genau wo sie vorher gesessen hatte und sah uns an, was wahrscheinlich nur natürlich war, da Jessica ihr noch immer Klatschgeschichten über die Cullens erzählte.

Über uns nachzudenken wäre genauso natürlich gewesen.

Aber ich konnte nicht einmal ein Flüstern hören.

Einladendes, warmes Rot befleckte ihre Wangen als sie ihren Blick abwandte, weg von dem peinlichen Fauxpas beim Anstarren eines Fremden erwischt worden zu sein. Es war gut, dass Jasper immer noch aus dem Fenster sah. Ich wollte mir nicht vorstellen welche Auswirkung diese rasche Ansammlung von Blut auf seine Selbstbeherrschung haben würde.

Ihre Empfindungen waren ihr gleichsam auf die Stirn geschrieben; Überraschung, als sie unbewusst die feinen Unterschiede zwischen ihrer Art und meiner feststellte, Neugierde, als sie Jessicas Geschichte zuhörte und noch etwas ... Faszination? Das wäre nicht das erste Mal. Wir wirkten schön auf sie, unsere angestrebte Beute. Und, schlussendlich, Verlegenheit als ich sie dabei ertappte wie sie mich anstarrte.

Und doch, obwohl ihre Gedanken so offensichtlich in ihren seltsamen Augen zu lesen gewesen waren – seltsam wegen ihrer Tiefe; braune Augen schienen oft seicht aufgrund ihrer dunklen Farbe – konnte ich von ihrem Platz absolut gar nichts hören. Überhaupt nichts.

Einen Moment lang fühlte ich mich unsicher.

So etwas war mir vorher noch nie passiert. Stimmte etwas nicht mit mir? Ich fühlte mich genauso wie immer. Besorgt horchte ich genauer hin. All die Stimmen die vorher ausgeblendet hatte hörte ich plötzlich in meinem Kopf schreien.

_... frage mich auf welche Musik sie steht... vielleicht sollte ich die neue CD erwähnen..._

dache Mike Newton, zwei Tische entfernt, während er Bella Swan anstarrte.

_Wie er sie anstarrt. Reicht es ihm nicht, dass die Hälfte aller Mädchen an der Schule nur darauf wartet, dass er _... Eric Yorkie hatte gehässige Gedanken die sich auch um das neue Mädchen drehten.

_... so abstoßend. Man könnte denken sie wäre berühmt oder sonstwas... Sogar Edward _Cullen_ starrt sie an..._ Lauren Mallory war so eifersüchtig, dass ihr Gesicht eigentlich dunkelgrün hätte anlaufen müssen. _Und Jessica die mit ihrer neuen besten Freundin angibt... Was für ein Witz ... _Das Mädchen verspritzte weiter Gift mit ihren Gedanken.

_... Ich wette, dass hat sie jeder gefragt. Aber ich möchte so gern mit ihr reden. Ich werde mir eine originellere Frage ausdenken ... _überlegte sich Ashley Dowling.

_... vielleicht ist sie ja in meinem Spanischkurs... _hoffte June Richard.

_... tonnenweise Arbeit heute Abend! Mathe und der Englischtest. Ich hoffe, meine Mum..._

Angela Weber, ein ruhiges Mädchen mit ungewöhnlich netten Gedanken war die einzige am Tisch die nicht völlig besessen von dieser Bella war. Ich konnte sie alle hören, konnte jeden unwichtigen Gedanken hören, den sie hatten während er durch ihren Kopf wanderte.

Aber absolut nichts von der neuen Schülerin mit den trügerisch mitteilsamen Augen.

Natürlich konnte ich hören was das Mädchen sagte wenn sie mit Jessica sprach. Ich musste keine Gedanken lesen um ihre klare, tiefe Stimme vom anderen Ende des langen Raumes zu verstehen. „Wer ist der Junge mit den rötlich braunen Haaren?", hörte ich sie fragen während sie aus den Augenwinkeln versuchte einen Blick auf mich zu erhaschen nur um schnell wegzusehen, als sie bemerkte, dass ich sie immer noch anstarrte.

Wenn ich darauf gehofft hatte, dass mir ihre Stimme helfen würde, ihre Gedanken hören zu können die irgendwo unerreichbar für mich herumschwirrten, wurde ich sofort enttäuscht. Normalerweise hörte ich die Gedanken der Menschen in einer ähnlichen Tonlage wie ihre tatsächliche Stimme. Aber diese ruhige, schüchterne Stimme war mir unbekannt, sie glich keiner der zahllosen Gedankenstimmen die im Raum herumhüpften, da war ich mir ganz sicher. Völlig neu.

_Oh, viel Glück, du Idiotin!_ Dachte Jessica bevor sie die Frage des Mädchens beantwortete.

„Das ist Edward. Er ist supersüß, klar, aber mach dir keine Hoffnungen. Er ist an Mädchen nicht interessiert, zumindest nicht an den Mädchen hier. Scheinbar ist ihm keines hübsch genug." Sie rümpfte die Nase. Ich wandte meinen Kopf ab um mein Lächeln zu verbergen. Jessica und ihre Klassenkameradinnen hatten keine Ahnung was für ein Glück es für sie war dass mir keine von ihnen besonders gefiel. Neben dem Anflug von Heiterkeit fühlte ich einen merkwürdigen Impuls den ich nicht ganz verstand. Er hatte etwas mit den gemeinen Gedanken von Jessica zu tun von denen das neue Mädchen nichts ahnte... Ich spürte den höchst eigenartigen Drang dazwischenzugehen, diese Bella Swan vor Jessicas dunklen Absichten zu beschützen. Was für ein komisches Gefühl.

Um herauszufinden, was diese Gefühl ausgelöst haben konnte, betrachtete ich das Mädchen noch einmal.

Vielleicht war es nur ein lange unterdrückter Beschützerinstinkt – die Starken kämpfen für die Schwachen. Dieses Mädchen sah viel zerbrechlicher aus als ihre Klassenkameraden. Ihre Haut war so durchscheinend, dass es schwer zu glauben war, dass sie ihr irgendeinen Schutz vor der Außenwelt bot. Ich konnte ihr Blut unter der reinen, blassen Haut rhythmisch pulsieren sehen...

Aber darauf sollte ich mich nicht konzentrieren. Ich war gut darin, dieses von mir gewählte Leben zu führen aber ich war genauso durstig wie Jasper und es hatte keinen Sinn etwas herauszufordern.

Sie hatte eine kleine Furche zwischen ihren Augenbrauen derer sie sich nicht bewusst zu sein schien.

Es war unglaublich frustrierend! Ich konnte ganz klar sehen, dass es für sie eine Qual war, hier zu sitzen, sich mit Fremden zu unterhalten, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. An der Haltung ihrer zarten Schultern, ein bisschen gekrümmt als ob sie jeden Augenblick eine Zurückweisung erwarten müsse, konnte ich erraten wie schüchtern sie war. Und doch konnte ich nur raten, sehen, vorstellen. Nicht als Schweigen von dem sehr gewöhnlichen Menschenkind. Ich konnte nichts hören. Warum?

„Gehen wir?", murmelte Rosalie und störte damit meine Konzentration. Mit einem Anflug von Erleichterung wandte ich meinen Blick von dem Mädchen ab. Ich wollte mich nicht weiterhin vergeblich bemühen – es irritierte mich. Und ich wollte nicht irgendein Interesse für ihre Gedanken entwickeln nur weil sie mir verborgen blieben. Wenn ich sie entziffern würde – und ich _würde_ einen Weg finden, dass zu tun – wären sie zweifellos genauso einfältig und belanglos wie alle anderen menschlichen Gedanken. Die Mühe nicht wert die ich aufwenden würde um sie zu erreichen.

„Und, hat die Neue schon Angst vor uns?", fragte Emmett der noch immer auf meine Antwort auf seine vorherigen Frage wartete. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Es interessierte ihn nicht genug um auf weitere Informationen zu bestehen – mich sollte es genauso wenig interessieren. Wir standen auf und verließen die Cafeteria.

Emmett, Rosalie und Jasper gaben vor, im letzten Jahr an der High School zu sein; sie gingen in ihre Kurse. Ich spielte eine jüngere Rolle als sie. Ich ging in meinen Biologiekurs und bereitete mich geistig auf die Eintönigkeit vor. Ich bezweifelte dass Mr. Banner, ein Mann von nicht mehr als durchschnittlicher Intelligenz, irgendetwas in seinem Unterricht behandeln würde das jemanden mit zwei Abschlüssen in Medizin überraschen könnte. Im Klassenzimmer setzte ich mich auf meine Platz und breitete meine Bücher – wiederum, Requisiten denn sie enthielten nichts was ich nicht schon wusste – auf dem Tisch aus. Ich war der einzige Schüler der alleine an einem Tisch saß. Die Menschen waren nicht klug genug zu _wissen_, dass sie Angst vor mir hatten aber ihr Überlebensinstinkt genügte um sie von mir fern zu halten. Der Raum füllte sich langsam als sie nach dem Mittagessen eintrudelten. Ich lehnte mich auf meinem Stuhl zurück und wartete darauf, dass die Zeit verging. Wiederum wünschte ich mir, schlafen zu können.

Da ich gerade an sie gedacht hatte, erregte der Name des neuen Mädchens meine Aufmerksamkeit als sie von Angela Weber hereinbegleitet wurde.

_... Bella wirkt genauso schüchtern wie ich. Ich wette heute ist ein echt schwieriger Tag für sie. Ich wünschte ich könnte etwas sagen... aber es würde wahrscheinlich nur dumm klingen..._

_Super!_ dachte Mike Newton als er sich auf seinem Platz umdrehte und die Mädchen reinkommen sah. Noch immer hörte ich absolut nichts von dort wo Bella stand. Der leere Raum wo ihre Gedanken hätten sein sollen irritierte und verunsicherte mich. Sie kam näher als sie den Gang neben mir Richtung Lehrertisch entlangging.

Armes Mädchen: der Platz neben mir war der einzig freie. Automatisch räumte ich ihre Seite des Tisches frei und schob meine Bücher auf einen Stoß zusammen. Ich bezweifelte, dass sie sich hier sehr wohl fühlen würde. Es würde ein langes Semester für sie werden – zumindest in diesem Kurs. Vielleicht konnte ich jedoch ihre Geheimnisse aufspüren wenn sie so nahe neben mir saß ... nicht dass ich dazu vorher je unmittelbare Nähe benötigt hätte ... nicht dass ich irgendetwas finden würde dass es sich zu hören lohnte...

Bella Swan durchquerte den Strom heißer Luft die aus der Heizung in meine Richtung blies.

Ihr Geruch erwischte mich wie eine Abrissbirne, wie ein Rammbock. Es gab kein Bild, das die gewaltsame Kraft dessen, was in diesem Moment mit mir geschah, auf den Punkt hätte bringen können. In diesem Augenblick hatte ich mit dem Menschen, der ich einmal gewesen war, überhaupt nichts mehr gemein, keine Spur von den Fetzen Menschlichkeit in die ich mich gehüllt hatte, war mehr übrig.

Ich war ein Raubtier. Sie war meine Beute. Auf der ganzen Welt existierte nichts mehr außer dieser Wahrheit. Der Raum voller Zeugen existierte nicht mehr – in meinem Kopf waren sie schon nur mehr nebensächlicher Schaden. Das Geheimnis ihrer Gedanken war vergessen. Ihre Gedanken waren bedeutungslos da sie bald aufhören würde, sie zu denken.

Ich war ein Vampir und sie hatte das süßeste Blut das ich in den letzten achtzig Jahren gerochen hatte.

Ich hätte mir nicht vorstellen können, dass so ein Duft existierte. Wenn ich gewusste hätte, dass es ihn gibt, hätte ich mich schon vor langer Zeit auf die Suche danach gemacht. Ich hätte den ganzen Planeten nach ihr durchkämmt. Ich konnte mir den Geschmack vorstellen ...

Der Durst brannte in meiner Kehle wie Feuer. Mein Mund war klebrig und ausgetrocknet. Der frische Fluss des Gifts half nicht dabei, dieses Gefühl zu vertreiben. Als Antwort auf den Durst zog sich mein Magen vor Hunger zusammen. Meine Muskeln machten sich bereit zum Sprung. Es war noch keine Sekunde vergangen. Sie machte noch immer denselben Schritt, der mir ihren Duft ins Gesicht geweht hatte. Als ihr Fuß den Boden berührte, sah sie verstohlen zu mir her. Ihr Blick traf meinen und ich spiegelte mich in ihren großen Augen. Der Schock über das Gesicht das ich darin sah rettete ihr für einige heikle Augenblicke das Leben. Sie machte es mir nicht einfacher. Als sie den Ausdruck in meinem Gesicht sah, schoss ihr das Blut wieder in die Wangen und färbte ihre Haut in der köstlichsten Farbe die ich je gesehen hatte.

Ihr Duft war wie dichter Nebel in meinem Kopf. Ich konnte kaum klar denken. Meine Gedanken tobten, wehrten sich gegen meine Kontrolle, waren völlig zusammenhanglos.

Sie ging jetzt schneller, als hätte sie verstanden, dass sie flüchten musste. Ihre Eile machte sie ungeschickt, sie stolperte und wankte vorwärts, dabei fiel sie beinahe auf das Mädchen, das vor mir saß. Schutzlos, schwach. Sogar noch mehr als gewöhnliche Menschen. Ich versuchte mich auf das Gesicht zu konzentrieren, das ich in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, ein Gesicht das ich mit Abscheu wiedererkannte.

Das Gesicht des Monsters in mir - ein Gesicht, das ich über Jahrzehnte mit viel Anstrengung und kompromissloser Disziplin zurückgedrängt hatte. Wie schnell es jetzt wieder an die Oberfläche gekommen war! Der Duft wirbelte wieder um mich herum, zerstreute meine Gedanken und brachte mich beinahe dazu, von meinem Platz aufzuspringen.

Nein.

Ich fasste mit einer Hand unter die Tischkante als ich versuchte mich auf dem Stuhl zu halten. Das Holz war dem nicht gewachsen. Meine Hand durchbrach die Strebe und ich hatte die Hand voll bröseliger Splitter. Man sah nun die Form meiner Finger im übriggebliebenen Holz.

Vernichte Beweise. Das war eine Grundregel. Ich glättete die Ränder des Abdrucks schnell mit meinen Fingerspitzen bis nicht mehr als eine ungleichmäßige Aushöhlung und ein paar Splitter auf dem Boden übrig waren die ich mit meinem Fuß verdeckte. Vernichte Beweise. Nebensächlicher Schaden ...

Ich wusste was jetzt passieren musste. Das Mädchen würde sich neben mich setzen und ich würde sie töten müssen. Die unschuldigen Zeugen im Klassenzimmer, achtzehn andere Kinder und ein Mann, durften den Raum nicht verlassen nachdem sie gesehen hatten was sie bald sehen würden.

Ich zuckte zusammen beim Gedanken an das was ich tun musste. Nicht einmal in meinen schlimmsten Zeiten hatte ich eine solche Gräueltat begangen. Ich hatte nie Unschuldige getötet, nicht in über achtzig Jahren. Und nun plante ich zwanzig von ihnen auf einmal abzuschlachten. Das Gesicht des Monsters im Spiegel verspottete mich. Auch wenn ein Teil von mir vor dem Monster zurückschreckte, ein anderer plante es.

Wenn ich das Mädchen zuerst umbrachte, würde ich nur fünfzehn oder zwanzig Sekunden mit ihr haben, bevor die Menschen im Raum reagierten. Vielleicht ein bisschen länger wenn sie anfangs nicht bemerken würden was ich tat. Sie würde keine Zeit haben zu schreien oder irgendwelche Schmerzen zu spüren. Ich würde sie nicht brutal ermorden. Soviel konnte ich dieser Fremden mit ihrem entsetzlich begehrenswerten Blut zugestehen.

Aber dann würde ich sie vom Flüchten abhalten müssen. Ich musste mir keine Sorgen um die Fenster machen, sie waren zu hoch oben und zu klein um ihnen allen eine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu bieten. Nur die Tür musste ich blockieren und sie waren gefangen. Wenn sie in Panik gerieten und durcheinander liefen würde es schwieriger und langwieriger werden, sie alle zu überwältigen. Nicht unmöglich, aber es würde viel Lärm geben. Zeit für eine Menge Geschrei. Jemand würde es hören ... und ich würde gezwungen, noch mehr Unschuldige in dieser schwarzen Stunde zu töten.

Und ihr Blut würde erkalten während ich die anderen ermordete.

Der Duft bestrafte mich, verschloss meine Kehle mit einem trockenen Schmerz.

Also dann, die Zeugen zuerst.

Ich stellte es mir genau vor. Ich befand mich in der Mitte des Raumes, die letzte Reihe im Rücken. Ich würde mir zuerst die rechte Seite vornehmen. Ich schätzte, dass ich vier oder fünf Kehlen pro Sekunde beißen konnte. Es würde ruhig vor sich gehen. Die rechte Seite hatte Glück; sie würden mich nicht kommen sehen. Dann nach vorne und links wieder nach hinten, ich würde höchstens fünf Sekunden benötigen um jedes einzelne Leben in diesem Raum zu beenden. Lange genug, dass Bella Swan kurz sehen konnte was aus sie zukam. Lange genug, dass sie Furcht verspüren würde. Lange genug, dass sie, wenn sie vielleicht nicht vor Schock gelähmt sein würde, schreien konnte. Ein sanfter Schrei der niemanden alarmieren würde.

Ich atmete tief ein und der Geruch war wie ein Feuer das durch meine trockenen Venen raste, es entsprang meiner Brust und verdrängte jeden besseren Vorsatz den ich gehabt hätte.

Sie drehte sich gerade um. In ein paar Sekunden würde sie sich nur Zentimeter von mir entfernt hinsetzen. Das Monster in mir lächelte voller Vorfreude. Links von mir schlug jemand einen Ordner zu. Ich blickte nicht auf um nachzusehen welcher der todgeweihten Menschen es war. Aber die Bewegung wehte einen Hauch von normaler, geruchloser Luft über mein Gesicht. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte ich klar denken. In diesem kostbaren Augenblick sah ich in meinem Kopf zwei Gesichter, Seite an Seite. Eines davon war meins oder war es zumindest gewesen; das rotäugige Monster das so viele Menschen umgebracht hatte, dass ich zu zählen aufgehört hatte. Durchdachte, gerechtfertigte Morde. Ein Mörder von Mördern, ein Mörder anderer, weniger mächtiger Monster. Es war eine Art Gottkomplex darüber zu entscheiden wer ein Todesurteil verdient hatte, das musste ich mir eingestehen. Es war ein Kompromiss mit mir selbst. Ich hatte mich von menschlichem Blut ernährt, aber nur im weitesten Sinne. Meine Opfer mit ihren verschiedenen finsteren Taten kaum menschlicher als ich.

Das andere Gesicht gehörte Carlisle.

Es gab keine Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden Gesichtern. Sie waren wie hellster Tag und dunkelste Nacht. Es gab keinen Grund für eine Ähnlichkeit. Carlisle war nicht im biologischen Sinn mein Vater. Unsere Gesichtszüge glichen sich nicht. Die Ähnlichkeit unserer Hautfarbe war Folge dessen was wir waren; jeder Vampir hatte dieselbe, bleiche Haut. Die Farbe unserer Augen war eine andere Geschichte – ein Abbild unserer gemeinsamen Entscheidung. Und doch, obwohl es keinen Grund für eine Ähnlichkeit gab, hatte ich mir während der knapp über siebzig Jahre in denen ich seine Entscheidung akzeptiert hatte und in seine Fußstapfen getreten war, eingebildet, mein Gesicht würde beginnen seines bis zu einem gewissen Grad widerzuspiegeln. Meine Züge hatten sich nicht verändert, aber es schien mir, als zeichne sich etwas von seiner Weisheit in meinem Gesichtsausdruck ab, ein kleiner Anteil seines Mitgefühls wäre in der Form meines Mundes erkennbar und Spuren seiner Geduld auf meiner Stirn. All diese kleinen Verbesserungen waren im Gesicht des Monster verschwunden. In ein paar Augenblicken würde nichts mehr übrig sein, das auf die Jahre die ich mit meinem Schöpfer, Mentor, meinem Vater in jeder wesentlichen Bedeutung des Wortes, verbracht hatte. Meine Augen würden rot glühen wie die des Teufels; alle Ähnlichkeit wäre für immer verloren. In meinem Kopf verurteilten mich Carlisles freundliche Augen nicht. Ich wusste er würde mir diese furchtbare Tat vergeben. Weil er mich liebte. Weil er mich für besser hielt, als ich war. Und er würde mich noch immer lieben, auch wenn ich jetzt bewies, dass er unrecht hatte. Bella Swan setzte sich mit ungeschickten, steifen Bewegungen auf den Platz neben mir – hatte sie Angst? Ihr Geruch breitete sich in einer unerbittlichen Wolke um mich aus. Ich würde beweisen, dass mein Vater sich in mir getäuscht hatte. Der Kummer über diese Tatsache schmerzte beinahe noch mehr als das Feuer in meiner Kehle. Ich lehnte mich voller Abscheu von ihr weg – abgestoßen von dem Monster, das sich auf sie stürzen wollte.

Warum musste sie hierher kommen? Warum musste sie existieren? Warum musste sie mir das bisschen Frieden das ich in meinem Nicht-Leben hatte, ruinieren? Warum musste dieser ärgerliche Mensch überhaupt geboren werden? Sie würde mich zerstören.

Ich wandte mein Gesicht von ihr ab als mich plötzlich erbitterter, unvernünftiger Hass durchfuhr. Wer _war _dieses Geschöpf? Warum ich, warum jetzt? Warum musste ich alles verlieren, nur weil sie zufällig beschlossen hatte in genau dieser Kleinstadt aufzutauchen? Warum war sie hierher gekommen? Ich wollte nicht das Monster sein! Ich wollte die vielen unschuldigen Kinder in diesem Raum nicht töten! Ich wollte nicht alles verlieren, was ich in einem Leben voller Verzicht und Verleugnung erreicht hatte. Das würde ich nicht. Sie konnte mich nicht dazu zwingen.

Der Geruch war das Problem, der grauenhaft verlockende Geruch ihres Bluts. Wenn es nur einen Weg geben würde, zu widerstehen ... wenn nur ein weiterer Schwall frischer Luft meinen Kopf klären würde.

Bella Swan schüttelte ihr langes, dichtes, mahagonifarbenes Haar in meine Richtung aus. War sie wahnsinnig? Es war als ob sie das Monster ermutigen würde! Es verspotten. Es gab keine freundliche Brise die den Geruch von mir wegblasen würde. Bald wäre alles verloren. Nein, es gab keine hilfreiche Brise. Aber ich _musste_ nicht atmen. Ich hielt die Luft an; die Erleichterung kam sofort, war aber nicht vollkommen. Ich hatte noch immer die Erinnerung an den Duft im Kopf, den Geschmack auf der Zunge.

Ich würde nicht einmal dem lange widerstehen können. Aber vielleicht konnte ich für eine Stunde widerstehen. Eine einzige Stunde. Gerade lange genug um aus diesem Raum voller Opfer hinauszukommen, Opfer die vielleicht keine Opfer zu _sein_ brauchten. Falls ich für eine kurze Stunde widerstehen konnte. Es fühlte sich unangenehm an nicht zu atmen. Mein Körper benötigte keinen Sauerstoff aber es war entgegen meinem Instinkt. Ich verließ mich in Stresssituationen mehr auf meinen Geruchsinn als auf meine anderen Sinne. Er zeigte mir den Web beim Jagen, er war die erste Warnung bei Gefahr. Ich begegnete nicht oft Dingen die genauso gefährlich waren wie ich, aber der Selbsterhaltungstrieb war bei meinesgleichen genauso stark wie bei den Menschen. Unangenehm, aber auszuhalten. Erträglicher als _sie_ zu riechen und meine Zähne nicht in die zarte, dünne, durchsichtige Haut zu schlagen und das heiße, feuchte, pulsierende ...

Eine Stunde! Nur eine Stunde. Ich durfte nicht an den Geruch, den Geschmack denken.

Das ruhige Mädchen lehnte sich vor, sodass ihr Haar sich über ihre Mappe ergoss. Ich konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, also konnte ich auch nicht versuchen die Gefühle in ihren klaren, tiefen Augen zu lesen. War das der Grund warum sie ihre Locken zwischen uns ausgebreitet hatte? Um ihre Augen vor mir zu verstecken? Aus Furcht? Schüchternheit? Um ihre Geheimnisse vor mir zu verstecken? Meine frühere Verunsicherung darüber, dass ich von ihren Gedanken ausgeschlossen war, schien schwach und verblasste im Gegensatz zu dem Verlangen und Hass von dem ich nun besessen war. Denn ich hasste diese zerbrechliche Kindfrau neben mir, hasste sie mit all der Leidenschaft mit der ich an meinem früheren Selbst hing, an meiner Liebe zu meiner Familie, an meinen Träumen davon, besser zu sein als ich war ... Sie zu hassen, zu hassen was sie in mir auslöste – das half ein wenig. Ja, die Verunsicherung die ich zuvor verspürt hatte, war schwach, aber auch sie half ein bisschen. Ich klammerte mich an jedes Gefühl, das mich davon ablenkte, mir vorzustellen wie sie _schmecken_ würde ...

Hass und Verunsicherung. Ungeduld. Würde diese Stunde denn nie vorbeigehen?

Und wenn die Stunde vorbei war ... würde sie den Raum verlassen. Und ich würde was tun? Ich konnte mich vorstellen. _Hallo, mein Name ist Edward Cullen. Darf ich dich zu deinem nächsten Kurs begleiten?_ Sie würde Ja sagen. Das wäre höflich. Auch wenn sie, wie ich vermutete, schon Angst vor mir hatte, würde sie den Regeln folgen und neben mir hergehen. Es würde einfach sein, sie in die falsche Richtung zu führen. Ein Zipfel des Waldes ragte wie ein Finger bis zum Parkplatz vor. Ich konnte ihr erzählen, ich hätte ein Buch in meinem Auto vergessen. Würde jemand bemerken dass ich die letzte Person war, mit der sie gesehen wurde? Es regnete, wie üblich; zwei dunkle Regenmäntel die in die falsche Richtung gingen würden nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen oder mich verraten. Nur dass ich heute nicht der einzige Schüler war, der sich für sie interessierte – obwohl sich keiner so brennend interessierte wie ich. Besonders Mike Newton war sich jeder ihrer Bewegungen bewusst als sie auf ihrem Stuhl herumrutschte - sie fühlte sich unwohl in meiner Nähe, so wie sich jeder fühlen würde, so wie ich es erwartet hatte, bevor ihr Geruch jedes freundliche Mitgefühl zerstört hatte. Mike Newton würde es auffallen, wenn sie den Raum mit mir verließ.

Wenn ich es eine Stunde aushalten konnte, konnte ich es auch zwei aushalten?

Der brennende Schmerz ließ mich zusammenzucken. Sie würde in ein leeres Haus zurückkehren. Polizeichef Swan arbeitete den ganzen Tag. Ich kannte sein Haus, so wie ich jedes Haus in dieser winzigen Stadt kannte. Es schmiegte sich an dichte Wälder, ohne Nachbarn in der Nähe. Auch wenn sie Zeit hätte zu schreien, die sie nicht haben würde, wäre niemand da, der sie hören konnte. Das wäre die verantwortungsvolle Art, die Sache anzugehen. Ich hatte es sieben Jahrzehnte ohne menschliches Blut ausgehalten. Wenn ich den Atem anhielt, konnte ich zwei Stunden durchhalten. Und wenn ich sie alleine erwischen würde, gab es kein Risiko, dass jemand anders verletzt wurde. _Und dann gibt es auch keinen Grund, sich mit dieser Erfahrung zu beeilen,_ fügte das Monster in meinem Kopf hinzu. Es war eine spitzfindige Überlegung, dass ich ein weniger schlimmes Monster wäre, wenn ich dieses unschuldige Mädchen töten würde und dafür mit viel Geduld und Anstrengung die anderen neunzehn Menschen im Raum retten würde. Obwohl ich sie hasste, wusste ich gleichzeitig, dass mein Hass ungerechtfertigt war. Ich wusste, dass ich in Wahrheit mich selbst hasste. Und ich würde uns beide noch mehr hassen wenn sie tot wäre. Ich überstand die Stunde auf diese Weise, indem ich darüber nachdachte, wie ich sie umbringen könnte. Ich versuchte, zu vermeiden mir den tatsächlichen _Akt_ vorzustellen. Das könnte mir zuviel werden; es könnte damit enden, dass ich diesen Kampf verlor und alle um mich herum umbrachte. Also plante ich nur die Strategie, sonst nichts. Das brachte mich durch die Stunde. Einmal, gegen Ende, spähte sie zu mir herüber, durch den Schleier ihrer Haare. Ich spürte den ungerechten Hass in mir brennen als mein Blick ihren traf – konnte die Spiegelung davon in ihren verschreckten Augen sehen. Blut färbte ihre Wangen bevor sie sich wieder hinter ihren Haaren verstecken konnte und das richtete mich beinahe zu Grunde.

Aber die Glocke läutete. Erlöst durch die Glocke – wie klischeehaft. Wir wurden beide erlöst. Sie vom Tod und ich für kurze Zeit davon, die albtraumhafte Kreatur zu werden die ich gleichermaßen fürchtete und verabscheute. Ich konnte nicht so langsam gehen wie ich hätte sollen als ich aus dem Raum flüchtete. Wenn irgendjemand zu mir hergesehen hätte, hätten sie geahnt, dass etwas an der Art wie ich mich bewegte, nicht stimmte. Niemand beachtete mich. Alle menschlichen Gedanken drehten sich noch immer um das Mädchen das dazu verdammt war, in weniger als einer Stunde zu sterben.

Ich versteckte mich in meinem Auto.

Ich mochte die Vorstellung nicht, dass ich mich verstecken musste. Wie feig sich das anhörte. Aber es war jetzt fraglos der Fall.

Ich hatte nicht genug Disziplin übrig um jetzt in der Nähe von Menschen zu sein. Ich konzentrierte einen Großteil meiner Anstrengungen darauf, _eine_ von ihnen nicht zu töten, ich hatte keine Kraft mehr übrig, dem Rest von ihnen zu widerstehen. Was für eine Verschwendung das wäre. Wenn ich dem Monster schon nachgab, sollte es die Niederlage wenigstens wert sein. Ich hörte eine CD die mich normalerweise beruhigte aber jetzt nützte sie mir nur wenig. Nein, was mir jetzt am meisten half war die kühle, feuchte, frische Luft die mit dem leichten Regen durch mein Fenster hereinströmte. Obwohl ich mich an den Duft von Bella Swans Blut deutlich erinnern konnte, wurde durch das Einatmen der frischen Luft das Gift gleichsam aus meinem Körper gewaschen. Ich war wieder zurechnungsfähig. Ich konnte wieder denken. Und ich konnte wieder kämpfen. Ich konnte gegen das ankämpfen, was ich nicht sein wollte.

* * *

Bitte REVIEWS ... möchte gerne wissen ob meine Übersetzung Edwards Gedanken und Gefühlen gerecht wird :)


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche in die auch Bella (in Twilight) verwickelt ist, stammen aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

Dies ist der zweite Teil des ersten Kapitels, deshalb ist es ein bisschen kürzer. Das zweite Kapitel folgt bald... (bald = relativ :))

* * *

Ich musste nicht zu ihr nach Hause zu fahren. Ich musste sie nicht umzubringen. Offensichtlich war ich ein vernünftiges, denkendes Wesen und ich hatte eine Wahl. Man hatte immer eine Wahl. Im Klassenzimmer hatte ich nicht so empfunden ... aber jetzt war ich nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe. Vielleicht gab es, wenn ich mich bemühte, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, keinen Grund dafür mein Leben zu verändern. Ich hatte zurzeit die Dinge so geregelt wie es mir gefiel. Warum sollte ich mir das von einem lästigen und köstlichen Niemand zerstören lassen? Ich _musste_ meinen Vater nicht enttäuschen. Ich musste meiner Mutter nicht Stress, Sorgen und Schmerz bereiten. Ja, es würde auch meiner Adoptivmutter wehtun. Und Esme war so freundlich, so liebevoll und sanft. Jemandem wie Esme Schmerzen zu bereiten war wahrlich unentschuldbar. Wir ironisch, dass ich dieses Menschenmädchen vor der armseligen, zahnlosen Bedrohung durch Jessica Stanleys abfällige Gedanken beschützen wollte. Ich war der Letzte der je als Beschützer für Bella Swan fungieren konnte. Sie würde nie vor etwas mehr Schutz benötigen als vor mir. Wo war Alice?, fragte ich mich plötzlich. Hatte sie nicht gesehen, wie ich das Swan-Mädchen auf verschiedenste Arten umbringen würde? Warum war sie nicht gekommen, um zu helfen – um mich aufzuhalten oder mir zu helfen, die Beweise zu vernichten – was auch immer? War sie so sehr damit beschäftigt, nach Ärger mit Jasper Ausschau zu halten, dass sie diese viel schrecklichere Möglichkeit übersehen hatte? War ich stärker als ich gedacht hatte? Hätte ich dem Mädchen wirklich überhaupt nichts angetan?

Nein, ich wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Alice musste sich wirklich stark auf Jasper konzentrieren. Ich suchte in der Richtung in der sie sich aufhalten musste, in dem kleinen Gebäude das für den Englischunterricht verwendet wurde. Es dauerte nicht lange, ihre mir wohl bekannte „Stimme" ausfindig zu machen. Und ich hatte richtig gelegen. Jeder ihrer Gedanken war darauf gerichtet, jede noch so kleine Entscheidung die Jasper traf bis ins Detail zu überprüfen. Ich hätte sie gerne um Rat gefragt aber gleichzeitig war ich froh, dass sie nicht wusste, zu was ich fähig war. Dass sie nichts von dem Massaker, das ich in der letzten Stunde geplant hatte, ahnte. Ich fühlte ein neues Brennen in meinem Körper – ein brennendes Schamgefühl. Ich wollte nicht, dass irgendeiner von ihnen Bescheid wusste. Wenn ich mich von Bella Swan fernhalten konnte, wenn ich es vermeiden konnte, sie zu töten – sogar als ich nur daran dachte, wand sich das Monster aus Frustration und knirschte mit den Zähnen – würde es niemand wissen müssen. Wenn ich mich von ihrem Duft fernhalten konnte...

Es gab keinen Grund, warum ich es nicht zumindest versuchen sollte. Eine gute Entscheidung treffen. Versuchen, das zu sein, wofür Carlisle mich hielt. Die letzte Schulstunde war beinahe vorüber. Ich entschied, meinen neuen Plan sofort in die Tat umzusetzen. Besser als hier am Parkplatz herumzusitzen und zu warten bis sie vorbeikam und meine Bemühungen ruinierte. Wieder fühlte ich den ungerechtfertigen Hass auf das Mädchen. Ich hasste es, dass sie, ohne es zu wissen, diese unbewusste Macht über mich hatte. Dass sie mich zu etwas machen konnte, das ich verabscheute. Ich ging rasch – ein bisschen zu rasch, aber es waren keine Zeugen in der Nähe – über das winzige Schulgelände zum Sekretariat. Es gab keinen Grund für Bella Swan mir in die Quere zu kommen. Sie würde gemieden werden wie die Pest, denn das war sie. Das Büro war leer bis auf die Sekretärin mit der ich sprechen wollte. Sie bemerkte mein leises Eintreten nicht.

„Mrs. Cope?"

Die Frau mit den unnatürlich roten Haaren sah auf und ihre Augen wurden weit. Es traf sie immer unvorbereitet, diese kleinen Merkmale, auch wenn sie uns schon unzählige Male zuvor gesehen hatten. „Oh," stieß sie ein wenig nervös hervor. Sie glättete ihre Bluse. _Albern_, dachte sie. _Er ist beinahe jung genug, um mein Sohn zu sein. Zu jung um auf dieser Art an ihn zu denken ..._

„Hallo Edward. Was kann ich für dich tun?" Sie klimperte mit den Wimpern hinter ihren dicken Brillengläsern.

Unangenehm. Aber ich wusste, wie ich charmant sein konnte wenn ich es wollte. Es war einfach, da ich sofort wusste, wie ein Tonfall oder eine Geste ankam. Ich lehnte mich nach vorn und erwiderte ihren Blick, als ob ich ihr tief in die ausdruckslosen, kleinen braunen Augen sehen würde.

Ihre Gedanken waren bereits in Aufruhr. Das würde einfach werden. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob sie mir mit meinem Stundenplan behilflich sein könnten", sagte ich mit der sanften Stimme die ich einsetzte wenn ich Menschen nicht verschrecken wollte.

Ich hörte, wie ihr Herz schneller schlug.

„Natürlich, Edward. Wie kann ich dir helfen?" _Zu jung, zu jung_, predigte sie sich selbst. Sie lag natürlich falsch. Ich war älter als ihr Großvater. Aber laut meinem Führerschein hatte sie recht. „Ich habe mich gefragt ob ich von meinem Biologiekurs zu einem anderen Naturwissenschaftskurs wechseln könnte, Physik vielleicht?"

„Gibt es ein Problem mit Mr. Banner, Edward?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht, es ist nur dass ich den Stoff schon durchgenommen habe..."

„In der Schule für Hochbegabte in Alaska auf die ihr alle gegangen seid, ich verstehe." Sie schürzte ihre schmalen Lippen während sie darüber nachdachte.

_Die sollten alle am College sein. Ich hab die Beschwerden der Lehrer gehört. Perfekter Notendurchschnitt, nie ein Zögern bei einer Antwort, nie eine falsche Antwort auf einem Test – als ob sie einen Weg gefunden hätten, in jedem Fach zu schummeln. Mr. Varner würde eher daran glauben, dass jemand betrügt als daran zu denken, dass ein Schüler klüger als er sein könnte ... Ich wette ihre Mutter unterrichtet sie ..._

„Ehrlich gesagt, Edward, Physik ist zurzeit ziemlich voll. Mr Banner will nicht mehr als fünfundzwanzig Schüler in einem Kurs haben- „

„Ich würde keine Probleme machen."

_Natürlich nicht. Nicht ein perfekter Cullen. _

„Ich weiß, Edward. Aber es gibt nach Stand der Dinge einfach nicht genug Sitzplätze ..."

„Könnte ich den Kurs dann nicht einfach streichen? Ich könnte die Zeit für eigenständige Studien verwenden"

„Biologie streichen?" Ihr blieb der Mund offen stehen.

_Das ist verrückt. Wie schwierig ist es, im Unterricht zu sitzen, wenn du den Stoff schon kennst? Es _muss_ ein Problem mit Mr. Banner geben. Ich frage mich, ob ich mit Bob darüber reden sollte? _

„Du wirst nicht genug Stunden für deinen Abschluss zusammenkriegen."

„Die hole ich nächstes Jahr nach."

„Vielleicht solltest du mit deinen Eltern darüber reden."

Die Tür ging hinter mir auf aber wer auch immer ins Zimmer gekommen war, dachte nicht an mich, also ignorierte ich es und konzentrierte mich auf Mrs. Cope. Ich lehnte mich ein bisschen näher zu ihr und öffnete meine Augen noch ein bisschen mehr. Es hätte besser funktioniert, wenn sie golden statt schwarz gewesen wären. Das Schwarze machte den Leuten Angst, genau wie es sein sollte.

„Bitte, Mrs. Cope?" Ich ließ meine Stimme so sanft und verlockend klingen wie möglich – und sie konnte ziemlich verlockend klingen. „Gibt es nicht noch einen anderen Kurs in den ich wechseln könnte? Ich bin sicher, es muss noch irgendwo einen freien Platz geben? Biologie in der sechsten Stunde kann nicht die einzige Option sein ..."

Ich lächelte sie an, achtete aber darauf, meinen Mund nicht soweit zu öffnen, dass sie meine Zähne sehen konnte und machte mein Gesicht weich.

Ihr Herz trommelte schneller. _Zu jung_, erinnerte sie sich krampfhaft selbst. „Naja, vielleicht könnte ich mit Bob – Ich meine Mr. Banner – reden. Ich kann nachsehen, ob ..."

Nur eine einzige Sekunde änderte alles. Die Atmosphäre im Raum, warum ich hier war, der Grund warum ich mich zu der rothaarigen Frau hinlehnte ... Der Zweck war jetzt ein ganz anderer als zuvor. Nur eine Sekunde benötigte Samantha Wells um die Tür zu öffnen, einen Verspätungszettel in den Korb bei der Tür zu legen und wieder hinauszueilen, so schnell wie möglich weg von der Schule. Nur eine Sekunde brauchte der plötzliche Windstoß der durch die offene Tür kam, um mich zu erreichen. Nur eine Sekunde brauchte ich, bis mir klar wurde, warum mich die Person, die als erste durch die Tür gekommen war, nicht mit ihren Gedanken unterbrochen hatte. Ich drehte mich um, obwohl ich das nicht nötig hatte um sicherzugehen. Ich drehte mich langsam um, strengte mich an um meine rebellierenden Muskeln zu kontrollieren. Bella Swan stand mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand neben der Tür gepresst und hielt ein Blatt Papier krampfhaft in ihren Händen. Ihre Augen waren noch größer als gewöhnlich als sie meinen grimmigen, unmenschlichen Blick sah. Der Geruch ihres Bluts sättigte jedes winzig kleine Luftpartikelchen in dem kleinen, heißen Zimmer. Meine Kehle ging in Flammen auf. Das Monster starrte mich wieder aus dem Spiegel ihrer Augen an, eine teuflische Maske. Meine Hand zögerte in der Luft über dem Tresen. Ich würde nicht hinter mich blicken müssen um meine Hand auszustrecken und Mrs. Copes Kopf mit genug Kraft auf den Schreibtisch zu schmettern, um sie umzubringen. Zwei Leben statt zwanzig. Ein Tauschhandel. Das Monster wartete, gespannt, hungrig, darauf das ich es tat. Aber es gab immer eine Wahl - es _musste_ eine geben. Ich stoppte die Bewegung meiner Lungen und stellte mir Carlisles Gesicht vor. Ich drehte mich um, um Mrs. Cope anzusehen und hörte ihr innerliches Erstaunen über die Veränderung in meinem Gesichtsausdruck. Sie wich vor mir zurück, fasste ihre Furcht aber nicht in zusammenhängende Worte. Ich wandte all die Selbstbeherrschung an, die ich mir durch Jahrzehnte der Entsagung angeeignet hatte, um meine Stimme ausgeglichen und sanft klingen zu lassen. Es war gerade noch genug Luft in meinen Lungen, um ein letztes Mal hastig sprechen zu können. „Okay. Ich verstehe, dass es unmöglich ist. Haben Sie vielen Dank für Ihre Mühe." Ich wirbelte herum und flüchtete aus dem Raum. Ich versuchte die warmblütige Hitze, die vom Körper des Mädchens ausging, zu ignorieren als ich nur wenige Zentimeter an ihr vorbeilief. Ich hielt nicht an bis ich bei meinem Auto angekommen war und lief die ganze Zeit viel zu schnell. Die meisten der Menschen waren schon weg also gab es nicht allzu viele Zeugen. Ich hörte wie ein Sechstklässler, D.J. Garett, mich bemerkte und dann nicht weiter beachtete.

_Wo ist Cullen auf einmal hergekommen – es war als ob er aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht wäre ... Jetzt geht's wieder mit meinen Halluzinationen los – Mom sagt immer ..._

Als ich in meinen Volvo glitt waren die anderen bereits da. Ich versuchte meine Atmung zu kontrollieren, aber ich schnappte nach der frischen Luft als wäre ich am Ersticken gewesen.

„Edward?", fragte Alice mit alarmierter Stimme.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Was zum Teufel ist mit dir passiert?", wollte Emmett wissen, für den Moment abgelenkt von der Tatsache dass Jasper nicht in der Stimmung für eine Revanche war. Statt einer Antwort legte ich den Rückwärtsgang ein. Ich musste von diesem Parkplatz weg bevor mir Bella Swan hierher auch noch folgen konnte. Mein eigener, persönlicher Dämon verfolgte mich ...

Ich riss den Wagen herum und beschleunigte. Ich fuhr über sechzig bevor ich auf der Straße war. Auf der Straße stand der Tacho bei hundertzehn bevor ich um die Ecke gebogen war. Ohne nachzusehen wusste ich, dass Emmett, Rosalie und Jasper sich alle zu Alice gedreht hatten und sie anstarrten. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie konnte nicht sehen was passiert war, nur was noch kommen würde. Sie schaute nun für mich voraus. Wir verfolgten beide was sie in ihrem Kopf sah und waren beide überrascht.

„Du gehst weg?", flüsterte sie.

Die anderen starrten mich jetzt an.

„Tu ich das?", zischte ich durch die Zähne.

Dann sah sie, wie mein Entschluss wankte und eine andere Entscheidung meine Zukunft in eine dunklere Richtung führte.

„Oh."

Bella Swan, tot. Meine Augen, die durch das frische Blut purpurn glühten. Die Suche, die folgen würde. Die Zeit, die wir abwarten mussten bevor wir wegziehen und neu anfangen würden.

„Oh.", sagte sie wieder. Das Bild wurde deutlicher. Ich sah zum ersten Mal das Innere von Polizeichef Swans Haus, sah Bella Swan in einer kleinen Küche mit gelben Schränken, mit dem Rücken zu mir, während ich mich ihr aus dem Schatten näherte ... ließ mich von ihrem Geruch anziehen ...

„Hör auf!", stöhnte ich, ich konnte es nicht länger ertragen.

„Tut mir leid", flüsterte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen.

Das Monster jubelte.

Und die Vision in ihrem Kopf änderte sich wiederum. Eine leere Straße bei Nacht, die Bäume am Straßenrand in Schnee gehüllt, sie flogen mit beinahe 300 Stundenkilometern vorbei ...

„Ich werde dich vermissen", sagte sie, „egal wie kurz du weg sein wirst."

Emmett und Rosalie tauschten einen besorgten Blick. Wir waren fast bei der Abzweigung zu dem langen Zufahrtsweg zu unserem Haus angelangt. „Lass uns hier raus", wies mich Alice an. „Du solltest es Carlisle selbst sagen." Ich nickte und brachte das Auto mit quietschenden Reifen zum Stehen. Emmett, Rosalie und Jasper stiegen ohne ein Wort aus, sie würden es sich von Alice erklären lassen sobald ich weg war. Alice berührte meine Schulter. „Du wirst das Richtige tun", murmelte sie. Diesmal war es keine Vision, es war ein Befehl. „Sie ist die einzige Angehörige, die Charlie Swan hat. Es würde auch ihn umbringen."

„Ja", sagte ich, stimmte aber nur dem letzten Teil zu.

Sie glitt aus dem Auto um zu den anderen zu gehen, ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich voller Angst zusammen. Sie verschmolzen mit den Wäldern, waren außer Sicht bevor ich umgekehrt hatte. Ich beschleunigte, zurück Richtung Stadt und wusste dass sich Alices Vision nun von dunkel zu leuchtend hell gewandelt hatte. Während ich mit hundertvierzig zurück Richtung Forks fuhr, war ich nicht sicher wo ich hinwollte. Mich von meinem Vater verabschieden? Oder das Monster in mir willkommen heißen? Die Straße flog unter meinen Reifen dahin.

* * *

Also, bald erfahren wir was WIRKLICH geschah als Edward diese ersten paar Tage nicht in der Schule war.. aus "persönlichen Gründen" wie Rob mit seinem perfekten Lächeln im Film sagte :D

Könnte jetzt ein paar Tage dauern bis ich den nächsten Teil reinlade, das erste Kapitel hatte ich schon ziemlich vollständig übersetzt als ich es hier reingestellt hab. Gebt mir Zeit, ich werd mein Bestes tun und mich beeilen ;)

Reviews bitteee... ist die Übersetzung ok? Fehler? (Tippfehler.. aah..) Sachen die unlogisch klingen?

DANKE!

PS: ich find die Mrs. Cope einfach soo tooll.. gg.. mit ihrem "Er ist zu jung, zu jung, zu jung"... ja wir verstehen alle wie es Ihnen geht, Mrs. Cope :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

Dies ist der erste Teil des zweiten Kapitels. - die Kapitel sind eher kurz, ich weiß aber dafür werde ich umso öfter updaten, so alle 2-3 Tage. Außerdem war das der beste Moment um es zu unterteilen :)

Ich habe das Gefühl, das Übersetzten fällt mir immer leichter, Redewendungen und Vokabeln wiederholen sich, es geht jetzt schon schneller.. das ist auch ein Vorteil für EUCH :)

Na dann, lernen wir also Tanya persönlich kennen .. huii :)

* * *

**2. Wie ein offenes Buch**

Ich lehnte mich zurück in den Wall aus weichem Schnee, das trockene Pulver passte sich meiner Gestalt an. Meine Haut war abgekühlt um sich der Umgebungsluft anzugleichen und die kleinen Eissplitter fühlten sich an wie Samt.

Der Himmel über mir war klar, die Sterne glitzerten, an manchen Stellen leuchtete er blau, an manchen gelb. Die Sterne erzeugten majestätische, wirbelnde Gestalten gegen das schwarze Universum – ein fantastischer Anblick. Ausnehmend schön. Oder eher, es hätte ausnehmend schön sein _sollen_. Wäre es gewesen, wenn ich es wirklich hätte sehen können.

Es wurde nicht besser. Sechs Tage waren vergangen, sechs Tage hatte ich mich hier in der verlassenen Wildnis des Denali-Nationalparks versteckt, doch ich war der Freiheit noch immer nicht näher, als in der ersten Sekunde in der ich ihren Duft gerochen hatte. Als ich hinauf in den juwelenbesetzten Nachthimmel sah, war es, als ob etwas meine Augen daran hinderte, die Sterne zu sehen. Dieses Etwas war ein Gesicht, nur ein gewöhnliches menschliches Gesicht, aber es schien als könnte ich es nicht aus meinem Kopf verbannen.

Ich hörte die Gedanken auf mich zukommen bevor ich die dazugehörigen Schritte hören konnte. Das Geräusch der Bewegung war nur ein leises Flüstern im Pulverschnee. Es überraschte mich nicht, dass Tanya mir hierher gefolgt war. Ich wusste, dass sie in den letzten Tagen über das kommende Gespräch nachgedacht hatte. Sie schob es hinaus, bis sie absolut sicher war, was genau sie sagen wollte.

Sie kam in mein Blickfeld als sie noch ungefähr fünfzig Meter entfernt war, sprang auf einen hervorstehenden schwarzen Felsen und balancierte auf ihren bloßen Zehenballen. Tanyas Haut glänzte silbern im Licht der Sterne, und ihre langen, rotblonden Locken schimmerten. Sie war halb im Schnee vergraben während sie mich mit ihren funkelnden, bernsteinfarbenen Augen beobachtete. Ihre vollen Lippen formten langsam ein Lächeln. Exquisit. _Wenn_ ich sie wirklich hätte sehen können. Ich seufzte. Sie kauerte auf der Spitze des Felsens, ihre Fingerspitzen ruhten auf dem Stein, ihr Körper war zusammengekauert.

_Arschbombe_, dachte sie.

Sie schoss in die Höhe, ihre Gestalt wurde zu einem dunklen, rotierenden Schatten als sie sich zwischen mich und die Sterne schleuderte. Sie rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen im selben Moment, in dem sie in den Schneewall neben mir einschlug. Wildes Schneegestöber brach um mich los. Die Sterne waren nicht mehr zu sehen und ich versank tief in den federleichten Eiskristallen. Ich seufzte wieder, machte aber keine Anstalten mich zu befreien. Die Dunkelheit unter der Schneedecke schmerzte weder, noch verbesserte sie die Sicht. Ich sah noch immer dasselbe Gesicht.

„Edward?"

Der Schnee stob wieder auf als Tanya mich ausgrub. Während sie mir den Pulverschnee vom bewegungslosen Gesicht strich, traute sie sich kaum, mir in die Augen zu sehen.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte sie. „War ein Witz."

„Ich weiß. Er war lustig."

Ihre Mundwinkel sanken nach unten.

„Irina und Kate haben gesagt ich soll dich in Ruhe lassen. Sie denken, ich störe dich."

„Überhaupt nicht", versicherte ich ihr. „Ganz im Gegenteil, ich bin der, der unhöflich ist – entsetzlich unhöflich. Es tut mir sehr leid."

_Du gehst wieder nach Hause, oder?_ dachte sie.

„Das habe ich ... noch nicht vollständig ... entschieden."

_Aber hier bleiben wirst du nicht._ Ihre Gedanken waren jetzt wehmütig, traurig.

„Nein. Es scheint nicht ... hilfreich zu sein."

Sie schnitt eine Grimasse. „Das ist meine Schuld, stimmt's?"

„Natürlich nicht.", log ich ruhig.

_Sei kein Gentleman._

Ich lächelte.

_Durch mich fühlst du dich unbehaglich_, beschuldigte sie sich selbst.

„Nein."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war so ungläubig, dass ich lachen musste. Ein kurzes Lachen, gefolgt von einem weiteren Seufzen.

„Okay, gut", gab ich zu. „Ein bisschen."

Sie seufzte auch und stützte das Kinn in die Hände. Ihre Gedanken waren verärgert.

„Du bist tausendmal schöner als die Sterne, Tanya. Natürlich ist dir das bereits völlig bewusst. Lass meine Sturheit nicht dein Selbstbewusstsein untergraben." Ich lachte in mich hinein, so unwahrscheinlich war _das_.

„Ich bin Zurückweisung nicht gewohnt", grummelte sie und zog einen verführerischen Schmollmund.

„Ganz sicher nicht", stimmte ich ihr zu und versuchte mit wenig Erfolg ihre Gedanken zu blockieren, als sie flüchtig die Erinnerungen an ihre tausenden geglückten Eroberungen durchging. Hauptsächlich bevorzugte Tanya Menschen – es gab eine viel größere Anzahl von ihnen und sie hatten den zusätzlichen Vorteil, warm und weich zu sein. Und definitiv immer sehr bereitwillig.

„Succubus", neckte ich sie und hoffte, dadurch den Strom der Bilder in ihrem Kopf unterbrechen zu können.

Sie grinste und zeigte dabei ihre Zähne. „Das Original."

Im Gegensatz zu Carlisle hatten Tanya und ihre Schwestern ihr Gewissen nur langsam entdeckt. Schlussendlich war es ihre Liebe zu Menschenmännern welche die Schwestern gegen das Abschlachten gewandt hatte. Nun überlebten die Männer, die sie liebten ...

„Als du hier aufgetaucht bist", sagte Tanya langsam, „dachte ich, dass ..."

Ich wusste, was sie gedacht hatte. Und ich hätte mir denken sollen, dass sie so empfinden würde. Aber in dem Moment war ich in Bezug auf analytisches Denken nicht in Bestform gewesen.

„Du dachtest, ich hätte meine Meinung geändert."

„Ja.", sagte sie und warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Ich fühle mich schrecklich weil ich mit deinen Erwartungen gespielt habe, Tanya. Ich wollte nicht – Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Es ist nur, ich bin ziemlich ... übereilt aufgebrochen."

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du mir erzählen wirst warum ... ?"

Ich setzte mich auf und schlang abweisend die Arme um die Knie. „Ich möchte nicht darüber reden."

Tanya, Irina und Kate waren gut darin, dieses Leben zu führen, zu dem sie sich verpflichtet hatten. In gewisser Weise sogar besser als Carlisle. Trotz der wahnsinnigen Nähe, die sie sich mit denen erlaubten, die ihre Beute sein sollten – und es auch einmal waren – machten sie keine Fehler. Ich schämte mich zu sehr um Tanya meine Schwäche zu gestehen. „Frauenprobleme?", riet sie und ignorierte meinen Widerwillen. Ich lachte freudlos. „Nicht so wie du es meinst."

Dann war sie still. Ich hörte mir ihre Gedanken an, während sie verschiedene Vermutungen in Betracht zog und versuchte, die Bedeutung hinter meinen Worten zu entziffern.

„Du bist nicht mal nahe dran.", erklärte ich ihr.

„Ein Hinweis?", fragte sie.

„Bitte lass es einfach, Tanya."

Sie war wieder still und dachte weiter nach. Ich ignorierte sie und versuchte vergebens die Sterne wahrzunehmen. Nach einem Moment der Stille gab sie auf und ihre Gedanken gingen in eine neue Richtung.

_Wo wirst du hingehen, Edward, falls du weggehst? Zurück zu Carlisle? _

„Ich denke nicht.", flüsterte ich.

Wo würde ich hingehen? Ich konnte mir keinen Ort auf dem gesamten Planeten vorstellen, der mich in irgendeiner Weise interessieren würde. Es gab nichts, das ich sehen oder tun wollte. Denn, egal wo ich hinging, ich würde nie _auf_ etwas zugehen, ich würde nur _vor_ etwas weglaufen.

Ich hasste das. Wann war ich so ein Feigling geworden?

Tanya schlang ihren schlanken Arm um meine Schultern. Ich versteifte mich, aber wich nicht vor ihrer Berührung zurück. Sie meinte es nur als freundschaftlichen Trost. Größtenteils.

„Ich glaube, du _wirst_ zurückgehen.", sagte sie, in ihrer Stimme nur ein kleiner Hinweis auf ihren längst vergessenen russischen Akzent. „Egal was ... oder wer ... dich verfolgt. Du wirst ihm direkt in die Augen sehen. Das ist so deine Art."

Ihre Gedanken waren so bestimmt wie ihre Worte. Ich versuchte das Bild, das sie in ihrem Kopf von mir hatte, zu erfassen. Der, der die Dinge direkt angeht. Es war angenehm, von mir selbst wieder auf diese Weise zu denken. Ich hatte meinen Mut, meine Fähigkeit, mit Schwierigkeiten umzugehen, nie angezweifelt vor dieser schrecklichen Stunde in einem High School Biologiekurs vor nicht allzu langer Zeit.

Ich küsste sie auf die Wange und zog mich rasch zurück als sie ihren Kopf drehte, mit bereits gespitzten Lippen. Sie lächelte reumütig ob meiner Schnelligkeit.

„Danke Tanya. Ich hab es gebraucht, das zu hören."

Ihre Gedanken wurden launisch. „Gern geschehen, glaube ich. Ich wünschte du wärst vernünftiger in Bezug auf manche Dinge, Edward."

„Es tut mir Leid, Tanya. Du weißt, dass du zu gut für mich bist. Es ist nur ... ich habe bisher noch nicht das gefunden, was ich suche."

„Naja, falls du weggehst bevor ich dich noch mal sehe .. Wiedersehen, Edward."

„Wiedersehen, Tanya." Als ich die Worte sagte, konnte ich es sehen. Ich konnte sehen, wie ich wegging. Stark genug, um an den einen Ort zurückzukehren, an dem ich sein wollte. „Danke noch mal."

In einer einzigen, flinken Bewegung war sie auf den Füßen und dann rannte sie davon. Sie huschte so schnell über den Schnee, dass ihren Füßen keine Zeit blieb, in den Schnee einzusinken; sie hinterließ keine Abdrücke. Sie blickte nicht zurück. Meine Zurückweisung ärgerte sie mehr als sie vorher gezeigt hatte, auch in ihren Gedanken. Sie würde mich nicht mehr sehen wollen, bevor ich wegging. Ich verzog voller Unmut den Mund. Ich mochte es nicht, Tanya wehzutun, obgleich ihre Gefühle nicht tief, kaum rein und auf keinen Fall etwas waren, das ich erwidern konnte. Trotzdem, ich fühlte mich dadurch weniger als Gentleman.

Ich stützte mein Kinn auf die Knie und starrte wieder hinauf zu den Sternen, obwohl ich plötzlich Angst davor hatte, mich auf den Weg zu machen. Ich wusste, Alice würde mich heimkommen sehen, sie würde es den anderen sagen. Das würde sie glücklich machen – besonders Carlisle und Esme. Aber ich starrte die Sterne für einen weiteren Moment an und versuchte, an dem Gesicht vorbeizusehen. Zwischen mir und den strahlenden Lichtern am Himmel starrte mich ein Paar verwirrter, schokoladebrauner Augen an. Sie schienen mich zu fragen, was diese Entscheidung für _sie_ bedeuten würde. Natürlich konnte ich nicht völlig sicher sein, dass das die Information war, die ihre neugierigen Augen herauszufinden versuchten. Auch in meiner Vorstellung konnte ich ihre Gedanken nicht hören. Bella Swans Augen sahen mich weiter fragend an und eine klare Sicht auf die Sterne entzog sich mir weiterhin. Mit einem schweren Seufzen gab ich auf und sprang auf die Füße. Wenn ich rannte, würde ich in weniger als einer Stunde wieder bei Carlisles Auto sein ...

Ich hatte es eilig, meine Familie wiederzusehen – und wollte sehr gerne der Edward sein, der den Dingen direkt ins Auge sah – und so raste ich über das vom Sternenlicht erhellte, verschneite Feld ohne Fußabdrücke zu hinterlassen.

* * *

Wie immer - Reviews verschönern mir den Tag, wer lässt sich nicht gerne schmeicheln? :)

Aber auch Hinweise auf etwaige (Tipp-)fehler sind hilfreich und gerne gesehen! Danke!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

* * *

**Dieser Teil war wirklich schwierig zu übersetzen! Die Szene mit dem Eis in der Cafeteria war voller schwieriger Vokabeln bzw. einfach blöd formulierter Sätze :) ****Das hat sich die Mrs. Meyer nicht gut überlegt ;)**

**Aber irgendwie hab ich's anscheinend doch geschafft, also bitte, zeigt Anerkennung für meine Mühen! :D **

**Reviews entschädigen mich für die Jahre meines Lebens die mich das jetzt wieder gekostet hat ... lol**

**Ich bin vor allem den Leuten im .org Forum zu Dank verpflichtet, da finde ich immer Hilfe falls ich absolut keine Ahnung habe wie ich einen Satz/ein Wort im Deutschen ausdrücken soll.**

**Und ich möchte auch hinweisen auf _Tegan and Sara_ bzw. _Death Cab For Cutie_, deren Musik mich immer in die entspannte Stimmung bringt die ich brauche um mich konzentrieren zu können! Solltet ihr euch unbedingt mal anhören...**

**Also dann, schaun wir mal ob Bella überlebt ... gg**

**

* * *

  
**

„Es wird alles gut gehen.", hauchte Alice. Ihre Augen irrten ziellos umher und Jasper hatte eine Hand leicht an ihrem Ellbogen während er sie in die heruntergekommene Cafeteria führte, wir gingen als geschlossene Gruppe hinein. Rosalie und Emmett gingen voraus. Es war lächerlich, wie sehr Emmett wie ein Leibwächter inmitten von feindlichem Revier aussah. Rose sah ebenfalls wachsam aus, aber eher gereizt als beschützend.

„Natürlich wird es das", grummelte ich. Ihr Benehmen war lachhaft. Wenn ich mir nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass ich mit dieser Situation umgehen konnte, wäre ich zuhause geblieben. Der plötzliche Wechsel von unserem normalen, spielerischen Morgen – es hatte in der Nacht geschneit und Emmett und Jasper waren nicht erhaben darüber, meine Ablenkung auszunützen und mich mit Schneebällen zu bombardieren; als es ihnen zu langweilig geworden war, dass ich nicht reagierte, hatten sie sich gegeneinander gewandt – zu dieser übertriebenen Wachsamkeit wäre komisch gewesen, wäre es nicht so lästig.

„Sie ist noch nicht hier aber so wie sie reinkommen wird ... ihr Geruch wird uns nicht erwischen, wenn wir an unserem üblichen Platz sitzen."

„_Natürlich_ werden wir an unserem üblichen Platz sitzen. Hör auf damit, Alice. Du gehst mir auf die Nerven. Du brauchst dir um mich absolut keine Sorgen machen."

Sie blinzelte als Jasper ihr auf ihren Platz half und dann konzentrierten sich ihre Augen schließlich auf mein Gesicht.

„Hmm", meinte sie und es hörte sich überrascht an. „Ich glaube, du hast Recht."

„_Natürlich_ hab ich Recht", murmelte ich.

Ich hasste es, Gegenstand ihrer Sorge zu sein. Plötzlich empfand ich Mitleid für Jasper als ich mich an die vielen Male erinnerte, wenn wir, um ihn zu beschützen, nicht von seiner Seite gewichen waren. Er sah mir kurz in die Augen und grinste.

_Das nervt, stimmt's?_

Ich verzog das Gesicht.

War es erst letzte Woche gewesen, dass mir dieser lange, triste Raum so mörderisch langweilig erschienen war? Dass es beinahe wie Schlaf schien, wie im Koma, hier zu sein? Heute waren meine Nerven bis zum Zerreißen gespannt – Klaviersaiten die bei der leichtesten Berührung einen Ton hervorbringen würden. Meine Sinne waren aufs Äußerste geschärft, ich untersuchte jedes Geräusch, alles was ich sah, jede Bewegung der Luft die meine Haut berührte, jeden Gedanken. Besonders die Gedanken. Es gab nur einen Sinn den ich wegsperrte, den ich mich weigerte zu gebrauchen. Meinen Geruchssinn, natürlich. Ich atmete nicht.

Ich erwartete, mehr über die Cullens in den Gedanken zu hören, die ich durchforschte. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag gewartet. Hatte gesucht, nach welcher neuen Bekanntschaft auch immer, in die Bella Swan ihr Vertrauen gesetzt hatte. Versuchte, die Richtung, in welche das neue Gerücht gehen würde, herauszufinden. Aber da war nichts. Niemand bemerkte die fünf Vampire in der Cafeteria, genauso wie vor der Ankunft des neuen Mädchens. Einige der Menschen dachten noch immer über dieses Mädchen nach, hatten noch immer die gleichen Gedanken wie letzte Woche. Doch anstatt dies unsagbar langweilig zu finden, war ich nun fasziniert.

Hatte sie zu niemandem etwas über mich gesagt?

Es war unmöglich, dass sie meinen finsteren, mordlustigen Blick nicht bemerkt hatte. Ich hatte ihre Reaktion darauf gesehen. Ich hatte sie ganz sicher zu Tode erschreckt. Ich war überzeugt gewesen, sie würde es gegenüber jemandem erwähnen, vielleicht sogar ein bisschen übertreiben um die Geschichte besser klingen zu lassen. Mir ein paar bedrohliche Worte in den Mund legen.

Und noch dazu hatte sie mich gehört als ich den Biologiekurs, den wir gemeinsam hatten, wechseln wollte. Sie musste sich, nachdem sie meinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte, gefragt haben ob sie der Grund dafür war. Ein normales Mädchen hätte herumgefragt, hätte ihre Erfahrung mit jener der anderen verglichen, hätte nach einer Gemeinsamkeit gesucht, die mein Benehmen erklären würde, um sich nicht als Außenseiter zu fühlen.

Menschen versuchten die ganze Zeit verzweifelt, normal zu sein, sich anzupassen. Nicht aufzufallen unter den anderen um sie herum, wie eine gesichtslose Herde von Schafen. Während der unsicheren Jungendjahre war das Bedürfnis besonders stark. Dieses Mädchen würde keine Ausnahme von dieser Regel sein.

Aber es bemerkte überhaupt niemand, dass wir hier an unserem normalen Tisch saßen. Bella musste außerordentlich schüchtern sein wenn sie sich niemandem anvertraut hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie mit ihrem Vater darüber gesprochen, vielleicht war das die stärkste Beziehung ... obwohl das unwahrscheinlich schien in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie in ihrem Leben bisher nur wenig Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte. Sie war ihrer Mutter wahrscheinlich näher. Trotzdem, ich würde bald bei Chief Swan vorbeischauen müssen, um zu hören was er dachte.

„Gibt's was Neues?", fragte Jasper.

„Nichts. Sie ... hat offenbar niemandem davon erzählt."

Jeder von ihnen zog hierbei eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Vielleicht bist du nicht so furchteinflößend, wie du denkst.", sagte Emmett glucksend. „Ich wette, ich hätte ihr mehr Angst einjagen können."

Ich verdrehte die Augen in seine Richtung,

„Ich frage mich warum ...", Er wunderte sich wieder über die einzigartige Stille des Mädchens die ich enthüllt hatte.

„Das haben wir schon durchgekaut. Ich _weiß_ es nicht."

„Sie kommt gleich rein.", murmelte Alice. Ich fühlte, wie sich mein Körper versteifte. „Versucht, menschlich zu wirken."

„Menschlich sagst du?", fragte Emmett.

Er hielt seine rechte Faust hoch und bewegte die Finger um den Schneeball zum Vorschein zu bringen, den er die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte. Natürlich war er dort nicht geschmolzen. Er hatte ihn zu einem Eisklumpen zusammengepresst. Seine Augen waren auf Jasper gerichtet, aber ich sah die Richtung, in die seine Gedanken gingen. Alice sah das natürlich auch. Als er plötzlich den Eisklumpen in ihre Richtung schleuderte, schnippte sie ihn mit einer lässigen Bewegung ihrer Finger weg. Das Eis flog über die gesamte Länge der Cafeteria hinweg, zu schnell um für menschliche Augen sichtbar zu sein, und wurde mit einem lauten Krachen an der Ziegelmauer zerschmettert. Die Ziegel krachten ebenfalls.

Jeder in dieser Ecke des Raumes wandte sich um und starrten auf das Häufchen aus zersplittertem Eis, das auf dem Boden lag. Dann sahen sie sich um, auf der Suche nach dem Täter. Sie schauten nicht weiter als auf ein paar Tische in ihrer Umgebung. Niemand sah zu uns her.

„Sehr menschlich, Emmett.", zischte Rosalie vernichtend. „Warum schlägst du nicht gleich mit der Faust ein Loch in die Wand, wenn du schon dabei bist?"

„Es würde beeindruckender aussehen, wenn du es machst, Süße."

Ich versuchte, mich auf die beiden zu konzentrieren und fixierte ein Lächeln in meinem Gesicht, als ob ich Teil ihres Geplänkels wäre.

Ich erlaubte mir nicht, in die Richtung der Schlange zu blicken in der sie, wie ich wusste, stand. Aber das war das Einzige, dem ich zuhörte.

Ich konnte hören, wie ungeduldig Jessica mit dem neuen Mädchen war, das auch abgelenkt zu sein schien, als es regungslos in der sich fortbewegenden Schlange stand. Ich sah in Jessicas Gedanken, dass Bella Swans Wangen wieder einmal hellrosa angelaufen waren. Ich atmete in kurzen, flachen Stößen, bereit, sofort zu Atmen aufzuhören sobald mich auch nur ein Hauch ihres Geruches erreichen würde. Mike Newton war bei den beiden Mädchen. Ich hörte seine beiden Stimmen, die gedankliche und die mündliche, als er Jessica fragte, was mit dem Swan Mädchen los war. Ich mochte es nicht, wie sich seine Gedanken um sie drehten, das Aufflackern von bereits bekannten Fantasien die seine Gedanken vernebelten während er sah, wie sie zusammenzuckte und von ihrem Tagtraum aufsah, als ob sie vergessen hätte, dass er da war. „Gar nichts", hörte ich Bella mit dieser leisen, klaren Stimme sagen. Sie schien wie eine Glocke über dem Geplapper der Cafeteria zu klingen aber ich wusste, dass war nur, weil ich so konzentriert zuhörte. „Ich nehme nur was zu trinken.", fuhr sie fort und ging weiter, um die Lücke in der Schlange zu schließen. Ich konnte nicht umhin, einen Blick in ihre Richtung zu werfen. Sie starrte auf den Boden und das Blut wich ihr langsam aus dem Gesicht. Ich sah schnell weg, zu Emmett hin, der über den jetzt schmerzhaften Ausdruck in meinem Gesicht lachte.

_Du siehst aus, als ob dir schlecht wäre, Edward. _

Ich ordnete meine Gesichtszüge neu, sodass mein Gesichtsausdruck sorglos und unangestrengt wirkte. Jessica dachte laut darüber nach warum das Mädchen keinen Appetit hatte. „Hast du keinen Hunger?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, mir ist ein bisschen schlecht." Ihre Stimme klang tiefer aber dennoch sehr klar.

Warum machte mir die Besorgtheit etwas aus, die Mike Newtons Gedanken plötzlich so beschützerisch ausstrahlten? Was machte es schon, dass er leicht besitzergreifend war? Dass Mike Newton unnötigerweise Angst um sie hatte, war nicht meine Angelegenheit. Vielleicht reagierte jeder so auf sie. Hatte ich sie nicht auch instinktiv beschützen wollen? Zumindest bevor ich sie umbringen wollte ...

Aber _war_ das Mädchen krank?

Es war schwer zu beurteilen – sie sah so zerbrechlich aus mit ihrer beinahe durchscheinenden Haut ... Dann wurde mir klar, dass ich mich auch um sie sorgte, genauso wie der dämliche Junge und ich zwang mich, nicht über ihre Gesundheit nachzudenken.

Wie auch immer, ich mochte es nicht, sie durch Mikes Gedanken zu beobachten. Ich wechselte zu Jessica und sah genau zu während die drei sich einen Tisch aussuchten. Glücklicherweise setzten sie sich zu Jessicas üblichen Begleitern, an einen der ersten Tische im Raum. Ihr Geruch erreichte uns nicht, genau wie Alice versprochen hatte.

Alice stieß mich mit dem Ellbogen an. _Sie wird bald hersehen, verhalte dich menschlich._

Hinter meinem Grinsen biss ich die Zähne zusammen.

„Bleib locker, Edward", sagte Emmett. „Ehrlich. Dann bringst du halt einen Menschen um. Das ist kaum das Ende der Welt."

„Du musst es ja wissen.", murmelte ich.

Emmett lachte. „Du musst lernen, Dinge hinter dir zu lassen. So wie ich. Die Ewigkeit ist eine zu lange Zeit, um sich in Schuldgefühlen zu suhlen."

Genau in dem Moment schleuderte Alice eine Handvoll Eis, die sie versteckt gehabt hatte, in Emmetts ahnungsloses Gesicht.

Er blinzelte überrascht und grinste dann erwartungsvoll.

„Du wolltest es so.", sagte er, als er sich über den Tisch hinweg zu ihr hinlehnte und seine eisverkrusteten Haare in ihre Richtung ausschüttelte. Der Schnee schmolz in dem warmen Raum sofort und regnete aus seinen Haaren auf sie herab, halb flüssig, halb vereist. „Igitt!", beschwerte sich Rose, als sie und Alice vor den Wassermassen zurückwichen. Alice lachte und wir alle stimmten mit ein.

In Alices Kopf konnte ich sehen, wie sie diesen perfekten Moment inszeniert hatte und ich wusste, dass das Mädchen – ich sollte aufhören, auf diese Weise an sie zu denken, als ob sie das einzige Mädchen auf der Welt war – das _Bella_ uns beim lachen und herumalbern zusah. Es sah fröhlich, menschlich und einfach unrealistisch perfekt aus. Alice lachte weiter und hielt ihr Tablett als Schutzschild hoch. Das Mädchen – Bella musste uns noch immer zusehen.

_... starrt noch immer die Cullens an,_ dachte jemand und erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Ich schaute automatisch in Richtung des unbeabsichtigten Rufes und realisierte, als meine Augen ihr Ziel erreichten, dass ich die Stimme erkannte – ich hatte ihr heute sehr oft zugehört. Aber meine Augen glitten an Jessica vorbei und richtete sich auf den durchdringenden Blick des Mädchens. Sie sah schnell nach unten und versteckte sich wieder hinter ihrem dichten Haar. Was dachte sie? Die Frustration schien mit der Zeit immer heftiger zu werden anstatt zu verblassen. Ich versuchte – und war mir bei dem, was ich tat unsicher, da ich es noch nie zuvor versucht hatte – in der Stille um sie herum nachzuforschen. Mein zusätzliches Gehör hatte immer ganz von alleine funktioniert, ich hatte nie daran arbeiten müssen. Jetzt konzentrierte ich mich jedoch und versuchte zu durchbrechen, was auch immer sie abschirmte.

Nichts als Stille.

_Was _ist_ bloß so besonders an ihr? _dachte Jessica und gab damit meine eigene Frustration wieder.

„Edward Cullen starrt dich an", flüsterte sie ins Ohr des Swan Mädchens und kicherte. In ihrem Tonfall war keine Spur ihrer Eifersucht oder ihres Ärgers zu hören. Jessica schien sich darauf zu verstehen, Freundschaften vorzutäuschen.

Ich horchte, viel zu vertieft, auf die Antwort des Mädchens.

„Er sieht aber nicht sauer aus, oder?"

Also _hatte_ sie meine wilde Reaktion von letzter Woche mitbekommen. Natürlich hatte sie das. Die Frage verwirrte Jessica. Ich sah mein eigenes Gesicht in ihren Gedanken während sie meinen Gesichtsausdruck kontrollierte aber ich sah ihr nicht in die Augen. Ich konzentrierte mich noch immer auf das Mädchen, versuchte _irgendetwas_ zu hören. Meine angespannte Konzentration schien überhaupt nicht zu helfen.

„Nein.", erklärte ihr Jessica und ich wusste, sie wünschte sich, dass sie Ja sagen könnte – wie sie mein Starren wurmte – obwohl keine Spur davon in ihrer Stimme zu hören war.

„Wieso sollte er?"

„Ich glaub, er kann mich nicht leiden.", flüsterte das Mädchen zurück und legte den Kopf auf die Arme, als ob sie plötzlich müde wäre. Ich versuchte, die Bewegung zu verstehen aber ich konnte nur raten. Vielleicht _war_ sie ja müde.

„Die Cullens können niemanden leiden.", versicherte ihr Jessica. „Na ja, eigentlich beachten sie niemanden genug, um ihn leiden zu können." _Zumindest bis jetzt nicht, _beschwerte sie sich grummelnd in Gedanken.

„Obwohl – er schaut dich immer noch an."

„Hör auf, ihn anzugucken", sage das Mädchen ängstlich und hob ihren Kopf von den Armen um sicherzugehen, dass Jessica ihrer Anweisung folgte.

Jessica kicherte, tat aber, was ihr aufgetragen worden war.

Für den Rest der Stunde sah das Mädchen nicht mehr von ihrem Tisch auf. Ich dachte – obwohl ich natürlich nicht sicher sein konnte – dass das beabsichtigt war. Es wirkte, als wollte sie mich ansehen. Ihr Körper verlagerte sich immer wieder leicht in meine Richtung, sie begann wieder und wieder, ihr Kinn in meine Richtung zu drehen und dann erwischte sie sich selbst, holte tief Luft und starrte unbeweglich auf die Person, die gerade redete.

Ich ignorierte die anderen Gedanken um das Mädchen herum größtenteils, da sie sich momentan nicht um sie drehten. Mike Newton plante nach der Schule eine Schneeballschlacht auf dem Parkplatz. Er schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass sich der Schnee bereits in Regen verwandelt hatte. Das sanfte Geräusch von weichen Flocken auf dem Dach war zum alltäglicheren Prasseln der Regentropfen übergegangen. Konnte er die Veränderung wirklich nicht hören? Mir kam es laut vor.

Als die Mittagspause zu Ende ging, blieb ich auf meinem Platz. Die Menschen gingen der Reihe nach hinaus und ich erwischte mich selbst dabei, wie ich versuchte, das Geräusch ihrer Schritte aus denen der anderen herauszuhören, als ob an ihnen etwas Wichtiges oder Außergewöhnliches war. Wie albern.

Meine Familie machte auch keine Anstalten, aufzubrechen. Sie warteten um zu sehen, was ich tun würde. Würde ich in den Unterricht gehen und neben dem Mädchen sitzen wo ich den Geruch ihres Blutes riechen konnte, der so absurd stark war? Und wo ich die Wärme ihres Pulses in der Luft um mich herum spüren würde? War ich stark genug dafür? Oder hatte ich für einen Tag genug gehabt?

„Ich ... _denke_ es geht in Ordnung.", sagte Alice zögernd. „Du hast dich entschieden. Ich _denke_ du wirst die Stunde überstehen."

Aber Alice wusste genau, wie schnell man sich anders entscheiden konnte.

„Warum willst du es herausfordern, Edward?", fragte Jasper. Auch wenn er nicht selbstgefällig sein wollte ob der Tatsache, dass ich nun der Schwache war, konnte ich hören, dass er trotzdem ein bisschen so empfand. „Fahr nach Hause. Geh es langsam an."

„Was ist schon groß dabei?" Emmett stimmte ihm nicht zu. „Entweder wird er sie umbringen oder auch nicht. Er kann es genauso gut jetzt gleich hinter sich bringen, auf die eine oder auf die andere Weise."

„Ich will nicht jetzt schon umziehen.", beschwerte sich Rosalie. „Ich will nicht neu anfangen. Wir haben die High School beinahe fertig, Emmett. _Endlich_."

Ich war genauso unentschieden. Ich wollte diesem Problem unbedingt ins Gesicht sehen, anstatt wie zuvor wegzulaufen. Aber ich wollte mich selbst auch nicht zu sehr drängen.

Es war letzte Woche ein Fehler gewesen, dass Jasper solange nicht gejagt hatte; war dies ein genauso unsinniger Fehler? Ich wollte meine Familie nicht entwurzeln. Keiner von ihnen würde mir dafür danken. Aber ich wollte in meinen Biologieunterricht gehen. Mir wurde klar, dass ich ihr Gesicht wieder sehen wollte.

Das fällte die Entscheidung für mich. Diese Neugier. Ich war auf mich selbst wütend weil ich so empfand. Hatte ich mir nicht selbst versprochen, dass die Stille der Gedanken des Mädchens mich nicht dazu bringen würde, unangemessen viel Interesse an ihr zu zeigen? Und doch, hier war ich jetzt also, äußerst unangemessen interessiert. Ich wollte wissen, was sie dachte. Ihre Gedanken waren mir verschlossen doch ihre Augen waren sehr offen. Vielleicht konnte ich stattdessen in ihnen etwas lesen.

„Nein, Rose. Ich denke es geht wirklich in Ordnung.", sagte Alice. „Es festigt sich. Ich bin zu dreiundneunzig Prozent sicher, dass nichts Schlimmes passieren wird, wenn er in den Unterricht geht." Sie sah mich neugierig an. Sie fragte sich, was ich an meinen Entscheidungen geändert hatte, das ihre Vision der Zukunft sicherer machte.

Würde Neugier genug sein, um Bella Swan am Leben zu halten?

* * *

**Tut mir Leid, dass dieser Teil so lange gedauert hat :)**

**Ich war in Tirol auf Urlaub und hatte auch so einiges zu erledigen... UND es gab Probleme auf die Seite zu kommen! (also nicht alles meine Schuld. Hehe)**

**Leider wird es in den nächsten 2 Wochen so weitergehen da die Semesterferien hier zu Ende gehen und das bedeutet an meiner Uni sehr viel Organisationsstress...**

**Also bitte Geduld ;) Ich werde mich bemühen trotzdem so schnell wie möglich die weiteren Teile zu posten!!**

**Reviews = verschönern mir den Tag. Hui.**

PS: anscheinend kann man auch auf dieser Seite irgendwo sehen wie oft eine Story angeklickt wurde (also nicht nur die Reviews sondern auch wieviele "hits" man hatte) Anscheinend bin ich zu blöd das rauszufindn also wenn sich jemand erbarmen würde und mir sagn wo das geht ?? dankeschön...


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

* * *

**Hura, endlich wieder ein Teil der einfacher zu übersetzen war :)**

**Also, hier kommt die erste Unterhaltung zwischen Bella und Edward!**

* * *

Emmett hatte allerdings Recht – warum brachte ich die Sache nicht hinter mich, entweder auf die eine oder die andere Weise? Ich würde der Versuchung direkt ins Auge blicken. „Geht in den Unterricht.", befahl ich und stand auf. Ich drehte mich um und ging von ihnen weg ohne zurückzublicken. Ich konnte Alices Sorgen, Jaspers Kritik, Emmetts Zustimmung und Rosalies Ärger mir folgen hören.

An der Tür zum Klassenzimmer atmete ich noch ein letztes Mal tief ein und hielt die Luft in meinen Lungen als ich den kleine, warmen Raum betrat. Ich war nicht zu spät. Mr. Banner war noch immer dabei, alles für die heutigen Versuche vorzubereiten. Das Mädchen saß an meinem – _unserem_ Tisch, das Gesicht wieder nach unten gerichtet und starrte auf die Mappe, auf der sie herumkritzelte.

Ich musterte die Zeichnung während ich auf sie zuging, war sogar an dieser alltäglichen Schöpfung ihres Geistes interessiert, doch sie hatte keine Bedeutung. Nur ein willkürliches Gekritzel, Kreise innerhalb von Kreisen. Vielleicht konzentrierte sie sich nicht auf das Muster sondern dachte an etwas Anderes?

Ich zog meinen Stuhl unnötig grob zurück und ließ ihn damit über das Linoleum schrammen; Menschen fühlten sich immer wohler, wenn ein Geräusch das Erscheinen von jemandem ankündigte. Ich wusste, sie hatte das Geräusch gehört; sie sah nicht auf aber ihre Hand verpasste einen Kreis in ihrer Zeichnung, brachte sie damit aus dem Gleichgewicht. Warum sah sie nicht auf? Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Angst. Ich musste sicher gehen, dass ich ihr diesmal einen anderen Eindruck von mir vermitteln würde. Sie glauben machen, dass sie sich vorher alles nur eingebildet hatte.

„Hallo," sagte ich mit der ruhigen Stimme die ich verwendete, um sicherzugehen, dass Menschen sich wohlfühlten. Meine Lippen formten ein höfliches Lächeln ohne das meine Zähne sichtbar wurden.

Dann blickte sie auf, ihre großen braunen Augen überrascht – beinahe fassungslos – und voller stummer Fragen. Es war der selbe Ausdruck, der mir während der letzten Woche die Sicht versperrt hatte.

Während ich in diese eigentümlich tiefen, braunen Augen starrte, wurde mir klar, dass der Hass – der Hass von dem ich gedacht hatte, dass dieses Mädchen ihn irgendwie für ihre bloße Existenz verdiente – sich aufgelöst hatte. Jetzt wo ich nicht atmete, ihren Geruch nicht schmeckte, war es schwer zu glauben, dass jemand so verletzliches je der Grund für Hass sein konnte.

Ihre Wangen begannen zu erröten und sie schwieg.

Ich blickte ihr weiter in die Augen, konzentrierte mich nur darauf, wie fragend sie mich ansahen und versuchte, die appetitliche Farbe ihrer Haut zu ignorieren. Ich hatte noch genug Luft, um ein bisschen weiterzureden ohne einzuatmen.

„Ich heiße Edward Cullen.", sagte ich obwohl mir bewusst war, dass sie das schon wusste. Es war die höfliche Weise anzufangen. „Ich bin letzte Woche nicht dazu gekommen, mich vorzustellen. Du musst Bella Swan sein."

Sie schien verwirrt – da war wieder diese kleine Falte zwischen ihren Augen. Es dauerte eine halbe Sekunde länger als es sollte, bis sie antwortete.

„W-woher weißt du, dass ich Bella heiße?", wollte sie wissen und ihre Stimme zitterte ein kleines bisschen. Ich musste ihr wirklich Angst eingejagt haben. Ich fühlte mich schuldig; sie war einfach so wehrlos. Ich lachte sanft – es war ein Klang, von dem ich wusste, dass die Menschen sich dadurch wohler fühlten. Wieder passte ich wegen meiner Zähne auf.

„Oh, ich würde sagen, alle hier wissen, wie du heißt." Sicherlich musste sie mitbekommen haben, dass sie das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit an diesem eintönigen Ort geworden war. „Die ganze Stadt hat auf deine Ankunft gewartet."

Sie runzelte die Stirn, als wäre dies eine unerfreuliche Information. Ich nahm an, dass ihr aufgrund ihrer Schüchternheit Aufmerksamkeit als etwas Schlechtes erscheinen musste. Die meisten Menschen dachten das genaue Gegenteil. Obwohl sie nicht aus der Herde hervorstechen wollten, ersehnten sie gleichzeitig einen Scheinwerfer für ihre persönliche Gleichförmigkeit.

„Nein," sagte sie „ich meine, warum hast du mich Bella genannt, nicht Isabella?"

„Ist dir Isabella lieber?", fragte ich, verwirrt aufgrund der Tatsache dass ich nicht sehen konnte, wo diese Frage hinführen würde. Ich verstand nicht. Sie hatte an ihrem ersten Tag mehrere Male klargestellt, was sie bevorzugte. Waren alle Menschen so unverständlich wenn man den gedanklichen Zusammenhang nicht kannte?

„Nein ich mag Bella.", antwortete sie und neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck – wenn ich ihn korrekt interpretierte – war hin und hergerissen zwischen Verlegenheit und Verwirrung.

„Nur dass Charlie, also mein Vater, mich anscheinend hinter meinem Rücken Isabella nennt, jedenfalls scheint mich jeder hier unter diesem Namen zu kennen."

Ihre Haut wurde um einen Pinkton dunkler.

„Ah.", sagte ich lahm und wandte schnell meinen Blick von ihrem Gesicht. Mir war gerade klargeworden, was ihre Frage bedeutete: Ich hatte gepatzt – eine Fehler gemacht. Wenn ich an jenem ersten Tag die anderen nicht belauscht hätte, dann hätte ich sie zunächst mit ihrem vollem Namen angesprochen, wie alle anderen auch. Der Unterschied war ihr aufgefallen. Ich fühlte stechendes Unbehagen. Sie hatte meinen Schnitzer schnell erkannt. Ziemlich scharfsinnig, vor allem für jemanden, der durch meine Nähe verängstigt hätte sein sollen. Aber ich hatte größere Probleme als irgendeinen Argwohn gegenüber mir den sie möglicherweise in ihrem Kopf verschlossen hielt.

Ich hatte keine Luft mehr in den Lungen. Wenn ich wieder mit ihr sprechen wollte, würde ich einatmen müssen. Es würde schwierig werden, sich nicht zu unterhalten. Zu ihrem Unglück bedeutete, sich mit mir den Tisch zu teilen auch, dass sie mein Laborpartner war und das wir heute zusammenarbeiten würden müssen. Es würde sonderbar – und unverständlich unhöflich – scheinen, wenn ich sie ignorieren würde während wir unsere Versuche ausführten. Es würde sie argwöhnischer machen, ängstlicher ...

Ich lehnte mich soweit weg von ihr wie es ging ohne meinen Stuhl zu bewegen und drehte meinen Kopf zum Gang. Ich nahm alle Kraft zusammen, spannte meinen Muskeln an und füllte dann schnell meinen Brustkorb mit Luft, indem ich nur durch den Mund einatmete.

Ahh!

Es war wahrlich schmerzvoll. Auch wenn ich sie nicht roch, konnte ich sie auf meiner Zunge schmecken. Meine Kehle stand plötzlich wieder in Flammen und die Gier war genauso groß wie in dem Moment letzte Woche als ich ihren Geruch das erste Mal erhascht hatte. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte mich zu sammeln.

Mr. Banner gab den Startschuss: „Die Zeit läuft."

Es fühlte sich an als bräuchte ich jedes noch so kleine Bisschen Selbstbeherrschung das ich mir in siebzig Jahren harter Arbeit angeeignet hatte, um mich zurück zu dem Mädchen zu drehen, das auf den Tisch starrte und es anzulächeln.

„Ladies first?", bot ich an.

Sie schaut auf, in mein Gesicht und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde leer, ihre Augen weit. Stimmte etwas an meinem Gesichtsausdruck nicht? Hatte sie wieder Angst? Sie sagte kein Wort.

„Ich kann auch anfangen, wenn du willst.", sagte ich leise.

„Nein", sagte sie und ihr Gesicht änderte sich wieder von weiß zu rot. „Ich mach schon."

Ich starrte lieber auf die Ausrüstung auf dem Tisch, das abgenützte Mikroskop, die Schachtel mit den Objektträgern als mich auf das Blut des Mädchens zu konzentrieren, das unter ihrer hellen Haut strömte. Ich atmete noch einmal schnell durch die Zähne ein und zuckte zusammen als der Geschmack meine Kehle schmerzen ließ.

„Prophase.", sagte sie nach einer kurzen Überprüfung. Sie begann, den Objektträger vom Mikroskop zu nehmen, obwohl sie ihn nur kurz angesehen hatte.

„Lässt du mich auch einen Blick drauf werfen?" Instinktiv – törichterweise, als ob ich einer ihrer Art wäre – streckte ich meine Hand aus, um ihre davon abzuhalten, den Objektträger abzunehmen. Für eine Sekunde brannte die Hitze ihrer Haut auf meiner. Es war wie ein elektrischer Impuls – sicherlich viel heißer als bloß 36 Grad. Die Hitze schoss durch meine Hand und meinen Arm hinauf. Sie zog ihre Hand ruckartig unter meiner hervor.

„Entschuldigung.", murmelte ich durch meine zusammengebissenen Zähne. Da ich irgendwo anders hinsehen musste, schnappte ich mir das Mikroskop und schaute kurz in das Okular. Sie hatte recht.

„Prophase.", stimmte ich ihr zu. Ich war immer noch zu unruhig um sie anzusehen. Ich atmete so ruhig wie möglich durch meine zusammengebissenen Zähne und versuchte, den feurigen Durst zu ignorieren, während ich mich auf die einfache Aufgabe konzentrierte und die passenden Worte in das Protokoll eintrug. Dann tauschte ich den ersten Objektträger gegen den zweiten aus. Was dachte sie nun? Wie hatte es sich für sie angefühlt, als ich ihre Hand berührt hatte? Meine Haut musste eiskalt gewesen sein – abstoßend. Kein Wunder, dass sie so still war.

Ich warf einen Blick auf den Objektträger. „Anaphase.", sagte ich mehr zu mir selbst während ich es in die zweite Zeile eintrug.

„Darf ich?", fragte sie.

Ich sah auf und war überrascht zu sehen, dass sie mich erwartungsvoll anblickte, eine Hand halb ausgestreckt in Richtung Mikroskop. Sie sah nicht _aus_, als ob sie Angst hätte. Dachte sie wirklich, meine Antwort wäre falsch?

Ich konnte nicht anders als ob ihres hoffnungsvollen Gesichtsausdruckes zu lächeln, als ich das Mikroskop zu ihr hinüber schob.

Sie starrte mit einer Entschlossenheit in das Okular, die schnell nachließ. Ihre Mundwinkel gingen nach unten.

„Nummer drei?", fragte sie. Sie sah nicht vom Mikroskop auf, aber streckte ihre Hand aus. Ich reichte ihr den nächsten Objektträger und achtete diesmal darauf, dass meine Haut auf keinen Fall ihre berührte. Neben ihr zu sitzen war wie neben einer Heizlampe zu sitzen. Ich konnte fühlen, wie sich mein Körper aufgrund der höheren Temperatur selbst langsam erwärmte.

Sie sah den Objektträger nicht lange an. „Interphase.", sagte sie mit ungezwungener Stimme – bemühte sich vielleicht ein bisschen zu sehr, es so klingen zu lassen – und schob das Mikroskop zu mir herüber. Sie berührte das Papier nicht, sondern wartete darauf, dass ich die Antwort hinschrieb. Ich überprüfte es – sie hatte wieder richtig gelegen. Wir beendeten das Experiment auf diese Weise; wir sprachen nicht mehr als ein Wort auf einmal und sahen uns nicht in die Augen.

Wir waren die einzigen die schon fertig waren – die anderen in der Klasse hatten mehr Schwierigkeiten mit dem Experiment. Mike Newton schien Probleme zu haben, sich zu konzentrieren – er versuchte, mich und Bella zu beobachten.

_Ich wünschte, er wäre dort geblieben, wo auch immer er war_, dachte Mike hitzig. Hmm. Interessant. Mir war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass der Junge irgendeinen Groll gegen mich hegte. Dies war eine neue Entwicklung, ungefähr so neu wie die Ankunft des Mädchens, so schien es. Noch interessanter war – wie ich zu meiner eigenen Überraschung feststellte – dass dieses Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

Ich sah wieder auf das Mädchen hinab, verwirrt von der Vielfalt von Chaos und Turbulenzen die sie trotz ihrer einfachen, ungefährlichen Erscheinung in meinem Leben anrichtete. Es war nicht so, dass ich nicht sehen konnte was Mike beschäftigte. Sie war genau genommen recht hübsch ... auf eine ungewöhnliche Art und Weise. Anstatt bloß schön zu sein war ihr Gesicht _interessant_.

Nicht völlig symmetrisch – ihr schmales Kinn nicht im Gleichgewicht mit ihren breiten Wangenknochen; extreme Farben – der Kontrast von hell und dunkel zwischen ihrer Haut und ihren Haaren; und dann waren da ihre Augen, überschäumend vor stummen Geheimnissen ...

Augen, die sich plötzlich in meine bohrten.

Ich starrte zurück, versuchte zumindest eines dieser Geheimnisse zu erraten.

„Hast du Kontaktlinsen bekommen?", fragte sie unvermittelt.

Was für eine merkwürdige Frage. „Nein." Ich musste beinahe lachen bei dem Gedanken _meine_ Sehkraft zu verbessern.

„Oh.", murmelte sie. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass deine Augen irgendwie anders sind."

Mir wurde plötzlich kälter als mir klar wurde, dass ich anscheinend nicht der einzige war, der heute Geheimnisse aufzuspüren versuchte. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln, meine Schultern steif und starrte geradeaus zum Lehrer, der seine Runden machte. Natürlich waren meine Augen anders seit dem letzten Mal, als sie hineingeblickt hatte. Um mich für die heutige Tortur, die heutige Verlockung vorzubereiten, hatte ich das gesamte Wochenende mit Jagen verbracht und meinen Durst so sehr gesättigt wie möglich, hatte es regelrecht übertrieben. Ich hatte mich mit dem Blut von Tieren geradezu überfüllt, nicht dass das irgendeinen Unterschied gemacht hätte angesichts des unfassbaren Geschmackes der in der Luft um sie herum trieb. Als ich sie das letzte Mal zornig angestarrt hatte, waren meine Augen vor Durst schwarz gewesen. Nun, da mein Körper vor Blut schwamm, hatten meine Augen einen warmen Goldton. Sie waren hell bernsteinfarben durch meinen exzessiven Versuch, den Durst zu löschen.

Ein weiterer Fehler. Wenn ich gesehen hätte, was sie mit ihrer Frage meinte, hätte ich einfach mit Ja antworten können.

Ich hatte nun 2 Jahre neben Menschen gesessen in dieser Schule und sie war die Erste, die mich genau genug betrachtete, um die Veränderung in meinen Augen zu bemerken. Die anderen, obwohl sie die Schönheit meiner Familie bewunderten, neigten dazu, schnell nach unten zu blicken wenn sich unsere Blicke trafen. Sie wichen zurück, verdrängten die Einzelheiten unseres Aussehens in dem instinktiven Bestreben, sich selbst vor dem Verstehen zu bewahren. Unwissenheit war ein Segen für den menschlichen Geist.

Warum musste es dieses Mädchen sein, das zuviel sehen würde?

Mr. Banner kam an unseren Tisch. Ich atmete dankbar den Strom frischer Luft ein, den er mit sich brachte bevor er sich mit ihrem Geruch vermischen konnte.

„Edward," sagte er, während er unsere Antworten überflog, „meinst du nicht, Isabella hätte auch ein wenig am Mikroskop üben sollen?"

„Bella.", korrigierte ich ihn automatisch. „Um ehrlich zu sein, drei der fünf hat sie identifiziert." Mr. Banners Gedanken waren skeptisch als er sich umdrehte um das Mädchen anzusehen. „Hast du die Übung schon einmal gemacht?"

Ich sah vertieft zu als sie lächelte, sie sah ein bisschen verlegen aus.

„Nicht mit Zwiebelwurzeln."

„Mit Fisch-Blastula?", fragte Mr. Banner nach.

„Hm-mhh."

Das überraschte ihn. Er hatte das heutige Experiment aus einem Fortgeschrittenenkurs ausgewählt. Er nickte nachdenklich. „Warst du in Phoenix in einem College-Vorbereitungskurs?"

„Ja."

Sie war also in Fortgeschrittenenkursen; sehr intelligent für einen Menschen. Das überraschte mich nicht.

„Na ja.", sagte Mr. Banner und schürzte die Lippen. „Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass ihr zusammensitzt." Er drehte sich um und während er nach vorn ging murmelte er, „Dann können die andern Schüler auch mal selbst was lernen." Ich bezweifelte, dass das Mädchen das hören konnte. Sie begann wieder Kreise auf ihre Mappe zu kritzeln.

Zwei Patzer bis jetzt in einer halben Stunde. Eine schwache Leistung meinerseits. Obwohl ich überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, was das Mädchen über mich dachte – wie sehr fürchtete sie sich, wie viel vermutete sie? – wusste ich, dass ich mich mehr anstrengen musste um einen besseren Eindruck von mir zu hinterlassen. Etwas, das besser ihre Erinnerung an unsere letzte heftige Begegnung auslöschen würde.

„Schade mit dem Schnee, nicht wahr?", sagte ich und wiederholte damit den Smalltalk den ich heute schon ein Dutzend Schüler diskutieren gehört hatte. Ein langweiliges, alltägliches Gesprächsthema. Das Wetter – immer eine sichere Wahl.

Sie starrte mich mit offensichtlichem Zweifel in den Augen an – eine abnormale Reaktion auf meine sehr normalen Worte. „Ehrlich gesagt, nein.", sagte sie und überraschte mich damit wieder. Ich versuchte die Unterhaltung wieder auf den belanglosen Pfad zurückzuführen. Sie kam von einem viel helleren, wärmeren Ort – ihre Haut schien das irgendwie widerzuspiegeln, trotz ihrer Helligkeit – und sie musste sich durch die Kälte unwohl fühlen. Durch meine eisige Berührung hatte sie sich auf jeden Fall so gefühlt ...

„Du magst die Kälte nicht.", riet ich.

„Genauso wenig wie die Nässe.", stimmte sie zu.

„Dann ist Forks wohl nicht gerade ein angenehmer Ort für dich." _Vielleicht hättest du nicht hierher kommen sollen,_ wollte ich hinzufügen. _Vielleicht solltest du wieder dahin zurückgehen, wo du hingehörst._

_

* * *

_

**tadaaa.. ich weiß jetzt hör ich an einer spannenden Stelle auf aber 1. wisst ihr alle was passiert gg und 2. versuche ich, dass die "Kapitel" die ich poste ungefähr gleich lang sind...**

**  
!! REVIEWS nicht vergessen !!**

**hab mit dem nächsten Teil schon angefangen, gebt mir 2-3 Tage****;)**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

_

**Das war auch wieder eher einfach zu übersetzen ... Ich mag Kapitel mit viel Konversation weil da kann ich das Gesprochene einfach aus dem Buch übernehmen! ich gebs ja zu... gg**

**Also, weiter geht's mit dem Bio-Unterricht ! **

**Ich hab bio ja nie so gemocht. aber wir haben auch fast nie irgendwelche experimente gemacht :(**

**-- UND neben mir ist auch nie ein Edward gesessen! :)**

**

* * *

**

Ich war mir jedoch nicht sicher, ob ich das wollte. Ich würde mich immer an den Geruch ihres Bluts erinnern – gab es irgendeine Garantie, dass ich ihr nicht am Ende folgen würde? Abgesehen davon, wenn sie zurückgehen würde, würden ihre Gedanken für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben. Ein andauerndes, nagendes Rätsel.

„Wenn du wüsstest.", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und ihre Augen blickten finster an mir vorbei. Ihr Antworten waren nie das, was ich erwartete. Sie brachten mich dazu, mehr Fragen stellen zu wollen.

„Warum bist du dann hierher gezogen?", wollte ich wissen und mir wurde sofort klar, dass mein Tonfall zu anklagend war, nicht zwanglos genug für diese Unterhaltung. Die Frage klang unhöflich, neugierig.

„Komplizierte Geschichte." Sie blinzelte mit ihren großen Augen und beließ es dabei. Ich implodierte beinahe vor Neugierde – die Neugierde brannte so heiß wie der Durst in meiner Kehle. Tatsächlich bemerkte ich, dass es einfacher wurde, zu atmen; die Qual wurde erträglicher je mehr ich mich daran gewöhnte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich folgen kann.", beharrte ich. Vielleicht würde die gebotene Höflichkeit sie dazu bringen, meine Fragen weiter zu beantworten solange ich unhöflich genug war sie zu fragen.

Sie starrte stumm auf ihre Hände hinab. Das machte mich ungeduldig; ich wollte meine Hand unter ihr Kinn legen und ihren Kopf anheben damit ich in ihren Augen lesen konnte. Aber es wäre töricht von mir gewesen – gefährlich - ihre Haut noch einmal zu berühren.

Sie blickte plötzlich auf. Es war eine Erleichterung, die Gefühle in ihren Augen wieder sehen zu können. Sie sprach hastig und formte die Wörter überstürzt.

„Meine Mutter hat wieder geheiratet."

Ah, das war menschlich genug, einfach zu verstehen. Traurigkeit huschte über ihre klaren Augen und brachte die Falte zwischen ihnen wieder zum Vorschein.

„Das klingt doch gar nicht so kompliziert.", sagte ich. Meine Stimme war sanft ohne das ich es beabsichtigt hatte. Ihre Traurigkeit brachte mich dazu, mich merkwürdig hilflos zu fühlen. Ich wünschte mir, ich könnte ihr in irgendeiner Weise helfen, sich besser zu fühlen. Eine seltsame Anwandlung.

„Wie lange ist das her?"

„Letzten September." Sie atmete heftig aus - es war nicht wirklich ein Seufzen. Ich hielt meinen Atem an als ihr warmer Atem über mein Gesicht strich.

„Und du kannst ihn nicht ausstehen.", riet ich. Ich angelte nach mehr Informationen.

„Nein, Phil ist schon okay.", sagte sie und korrigierte meine Vermutung. Die Andeutung eines Lächelns spielte nun um ihre vollen Lippen. „Zu jung vielleicht, aber eigentlich nett."

Das passte nicht in das Szenario das ich in meinem Kopf konstruiert hatte.

„Warum bist du nicht bei ihnen geblieben?", fragte ich, meine Stimme ein bisschen zu wissbegierig. Es klang, als wäre ich neugierig. Was ich auch war, zugegeben.

„Phil ist viel unterwegs. Er ist Baseballprofi." Das kleine Lächeln wurde ausgeprägter; diese Berufswahl amüsierte sie.

Ich lächelte auch, ohne das ich es vorhatte. Ich versuchte nicht, ihr ein entspanntes Gefühl zu vermitteln. Ihr Lächeln brachte mich einfach dazu, auch lächeln zu wollen – ich wollte an ihrem Geheimnis teilhaben.

„Kenne ich ihn?"

ich ging die Liste von Baseballspielern in meinem Kopf durch und fragte mich welcher Phil ihrer war ...

„Würde mich wundern. Er ist kein _guter_ Baseballprofi." Noch ein Lächeln. „Nur Minor League. Er spielt wo er kann."

Die Liste in meinem Kopf änderte sich und ich erstellte in weniger als einer Sekunde eine Tabelle der Möglichkeiten. Im selben Moment stellte ich mir das neue Szenario vor.

„Und deine Mutter hat dich hierher geschickt, damit sie mit ihm mitreisen kann.", sagte ich. Vermutungen anzustellen schien mir mehr Informationen zu bringen, als wenn ich ihr Fragen stellte. Und wiederum funktionierte es. Sie streckte ihr Kinn vor und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde plötzlich stur.

„Sie hat mich nicht hierher geschickt," sagte sie und ihre Stimme hatte einen neuen, harten Ton. Meine Vermutung hatte sie verstimmt, obwohl ich nicht wirklich verstand warum. „Ich hab mich selbst geschickt."

Ich konnte weder die Bedeutung ihrer Aussage erraten, noch warum sie so gekränkt war. Ich wusste überhaupt nicht mehr weiter.

Also gab ich auf. Man konnte dieses Mädchen einfach nicht verstehen. Sie war nicht so wie andere Menschen. Vielleicht waren die Stille ihrer Gedanken und das Parfum ihres Geruchs nicht die einzigen ungewöhnlichen Dinge an ihr.

„Das verstehe ich nicht.", gab ich zu. Ich hasste es, mir das einzugestehen.

Sie seufzte und starrte mir länger in die Augen als die meisten normalen Menschen es aushielten.

„Zuerst blieb sie bei mir in Phoenix, aber sie vermisste ihn.", erklärte sie langsam und ihre Stimme klang mit jedem Wort mehr niedergeschlagen. „Sie war unglücklich ... Also dachte ich mir, es wäre eine gute Idee, meine Beziehung zu Charlie ein wenig aufzufrischen."

Die kleine Falte zwischen ihren Augen vertiefte sich.

„Aber jetzt bist du unglücklich.", murmelte ich. Ich konnte anscheinend nicht aufhören meine Thesen laut auszusprechen und darauf zu hoffen, durch ihre Reaktionen mehr herauszufinden. Diese schien jedoch nicht allzu weit vom Ziel abzuweichen.

„Und?", sagte sie, als wäre es dieser Aspekt nicht einmal annähernd wert, berücksichtigt zu werden.

Ich starrte ihr weiter in die Augen und spürte, dass es mir endlich gelungen war, einen ersten wirklichen Einblick in ihre Seele zu bekommen. An diesem einen Wort sah ich, wo sie sich selbst auf ihrer Prioritätenliste einstufte. Anders als bei den meisten Menschen standen ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse weit unten auf der Liste.

Sie war selbstlos.

Als ich das sah, begann sich das Geheimnis der Person, die sich hinter diesen stummen Gedanken versteckte, langsam zu lichten.

„Ist das gerecht?", sagte ich. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich versuchte zwanglos zu wirken, versuchte, die Intensität meiner Neugierde zu verstecken.

Sie lachte, aber in dem Geräusch war keine Spur von Humor zu hören.

„Seit wann ist das Leben denn gerecht?"

Ich wollte ob ihrer Worte lachen, obwohl auch ich keine wirkliche Belustigung verspürte. Ich wusste ein bisschen etwas über die Ungerechtigkeit des Lebens.

„Jetzt wo du's sagst – stimmt, seit wann?"

Sie starrte mich an und schien wieder verwirrt zu sein. Ihr Blick flatterte umher und kehrte dann wieder zu meinen Augen zurück.

„Das ist die ganze Geschichte.", erklärte sie mir.

Aber ich war noch nicht bereit, diese Unerhaltung enden zu lassen. Das kleine V zwischen ihren Augen, ein Überbleibsel ihrer Sorgen, machte mir zu schaffen. Ich wollte es mit meiner Fingerspitze glätten. Aber natürlich konnte ich sie nicht berühren. Das war in jeder Hinsicht unsicher.

„Du verstellst dich ausgezeichnet." Ich sprach langsam, dachte immer noch über diese nächste These nach. „Aber ich wette, dass es dir viel mehr ausmacht, als du irgendjemandem zeigst."

Sie verzog das Gesicht, ihre Augen verengten sich und sie machte einen schiefen Schmollmund. Sie drehte sich weg und sah wieder nach vorn. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn ich richtig riet Sie war nicht der durchschnittliche Märtyrer – sie wollte kein Publikum für ihren Schmerz.

„Hab ich Unrecht?"

Sie wich ein bisschen zurück aber gab ansonsten vor, mich nicht zu hören.

Das brachte mich zum Lächeln. „Dachte ich's mir doch."

„Was interessiert _dich_ das denn?", fragte sie mich während sie immer noch wegstarrte.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Frage.", gab ich zu, mehr mir selbst gegenüber als um ihr zu antworten.

Ihr Urteilsvermögen war besser als meins – sie ging den Dingen sofort auf den Grund während ich am Rand herumzappelte und wie blind die Hinweise durchsiebte. Die Einzelheiten ihres sehr menschlichen Lebens sollten mir _nicht_ wichtig sein. Es war falsch von mir, mich darum zu sorgen, was sie dachte. Über das Beschützen meiner Familie vor Verdächtigungen hinaus waren menschliche Gedanken bedeutungslos.

Ich war nicht daran gewöhnt, der weniger intuitive von Zweien zu sein. Ich verließ mich zuviel auf mein zusätzliches Gehör – ich war ganz eindeutig nicht so scharfsichtig wie ich mir selbst zugebilligt hatte.

Das Mädchen seufzte und blickte finster nach vorn Richtung Lehrer.

Irgendetwas an ihrem frustrierten Gesichtsausdruck fand ich belustigend. Die ganze Situation, die ganze Unterhaltung war einfach zu komisch. Niemand außer diesem kleinen Mädchen hatte je mehr in Gefahr geschwebt weil er in meiner Nähe war – jeden Augenblick konnte ich, abgelenkt von meinem lächerlichen Vertieftsein in unsere Unterhaltung, durch die Nase einatmen; sie angreifen bevor ich mich selbst aufhalten konnte – und _sie_ war verärgert weil _ich_ ihre Frage nicht beantwortet hatte.

„Nerve ich dich?", fragte ich und lächelte ob der Absurdität des Ganzen.

Sie warf mir einen flüchtigen Blick zu und dann schienen ihre Augen von meinen gefangengenommen zu werden.

„Nicht du" erklärte sie mir, „ich selbst nerve mich. Ich bin so leicht zu durchschauen – man kann mir alles vom Gesicht ablesen. Meine Mutter nennt mich immer ihr offenes Buch."

Sie runzelte missmutig die Stirn. Ich starrte sie verwundert an. Der Grund warum sie so verärgert war, war dass sie dachte, es wäre für mich _zu einfach_, sie zu durchschauen. Wie bizarr. Ich hatte noch nie soviel Aufwand betrieben, um jemanden zu verstehen. In meinem ganzen Leben nicht – oder eher während meiner gesamten Existenz nicht, denn _Leben_ war kaum das richtige Wort. Ich hatte nicht wirklich ein _Leben_.

„Im Gegenteil." Ich stimmte ihr nicht zu und fühlte mich dabei merkwürdig ... argwöhnisch, als gäbe es hier eine versteckte Gefahr die sich meinem Blick entzog. Ich war plötzlich ungeduldig, diese Vorahnung verunsicherte mich. „Ich finde es außerordentlich schwer, dich zu durchschauen."

„Dann bist du wohl besonders gut darin.", riet sie und stellte damit ihre eigene Vermutung an, mit welcher sie wiederum beim ersten Versuch ins Schwarze traf.

„Normalerweise schon.", stimmte ich ihr zu. Dann lächelte ich sie offen an, dadurch zogen sich meine Lippen zurück und dahinter zum Vorschein kamen meine schimmernden, rasiermesserscharfen Zähne.

Es war dumm, das zu tun, aber ich hatte plötzlich und unerwartet das Verlangen, mit einer Warnung zu dem Mädchen durchzudringen. Ihr Körper war mir nun näher als zuvor, da sie während unserer Unterhaltung unbewusst zu mir hergerutscht war. All die kleinen Hinweise und Zeichen, die ausreichten, um den Rest der Menschheit abzuschrecken schienen bei ihr nicht zu funktionieren. Warum zuckte sie nicht voller Entsetzen vor mir zurück? Sie musste doch gewiss mittlerweile genug von meiner dunklen Seite gesehen haben, um sich der Gefahr bewusst zu werden, so intuitiv wie sie zu sein schien.

Ich bekam nicht mehr zu sehen, ob meine Warnung den beabsichtigten Effekt erzielte. In dem Moment rief Mr. Banner die Klasse zur Ruhe und sie drehte sich sofort von mir weg. Sie schien ein wenig erleichtert aufgrund der Unterbrechung also verstand sie unbewusst möglicherweise doch.

Ich hoffte, dass sie es tat.

Ich bemerkte die Faszination, die in mir heranwuchs auch wenn ich versuchte, sie bei der Wurzel zu packen und auszureißen. Ich konnte es mir nicht leisten, Bella Swan interessant zu finden. Oder vielmehr, _sie_ konnte es sich nicht leisten. Ich war jetzt schon begierig auf eine neue Chance, mich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Ich wollte mehr über ihre Mutter wissen, über ihr Leben bevor sie hierher gekommen war, die Beziehung zu ihrem Vater. All die unwichtigen Details, die ihren Charakter greifbarer machen würden. Aber jede Sekunde, die ich mit ihr verbrachte, war ein Fehler. Ein Risiko, welches sie nicht eingehen müssen sollte.

Geistesabwesend warf sie genau in dem Moment ihr dichtes Haar über die Schulter zurück, in dem ich mir den nächsten Atemzug erlaubte. Eine besonders konzentrierte Woge ihres Geruches traf mich hinten in meiner Kehle.

Es war wie an jenem ersten Tag – wie die Abrissbirne.

Der brennende, trockene Schmerz machte mich benommen. Ich musste mich wieder am Tisch festklammern, um mich im Stuhl zu halten. Dieses Mal hatte ich ein wenig mehr Selbstkontrolle. Ich zerbrach wenigstens nichts. Das Monster knurrte in mir, fand jedoch keinen Gefallen an meinem Schmerz. Seine Fesseln waren zu straff. Im Moment.

Ich hörte völlig zu atmen auf und lehnte mich soweit weg von dem Mädchen, wie möglich. Nein, ich konnte es mir nicht leisten, sie faszinierend zu finden. Je interessanter ich sie fand, umso wahrscheinlicher war es, dass ich sie umbringen würde. Ich hatte mir heute schon zwei geringfügige Patzer geleistet. Würde ich einen dritten begehen, einen der nicht _geringfügig_ war?

Sobald die Glocke läutete, floh ich aus dem Klassenzimmer – und zerstörte damit wahrscheinlich jeglichen höflichen Eindruck den ich während der vergangenen Stunde halbwegs aufgebaut hatte.

Wieder atmete ich draußen hektisch die klare, feuchte Luft ein, als wäre sie eine heilende Essenz.

Ich beeilte mich, um soviel Abstand wie möglich zwischen mich und das Mädchen zu bringen.

* * *

.

**REVIEWS!! Nicht vergessen .. **

**irgendwie hatte ich doch mehr Zeit zwischen den Prüfungen also freut euch, werde es wahrscheinlich schaffen, spätestens alle 3 Tage zu posten .. huraaa**

**Dieser Teil ist ein bisschen kürzer aber es ist auch der vorletzte des zweiten Kapitels!**

**Bald kommen wir also endlich zum dritten Kapitel: „Frostiges Klima" mit dem (beinahe) Unfall, Edward rettet sie.. etc etc. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

_

Ich entschuldige mich gleich hier am Beginn für ein kleines Problem, das ich diesmal hatte.

Wie bitte übersetzt man „violent music"? – ich hab eine halbe Stunde im Forum diskutiert und keinem ist ein passendes (vor allem für diese Situation) deutsches Äquivalent eingefallen.

Deshalb hab ich am Ende beschlossen, es einfach mit „Heavy Metal Musik" zu übersetzen. Mir ist klar, dass das nicht perfekt ist. Aber ich musste irgendwie ausdrücken dass er laute, gewalttätige Musik gehört hat. (und wer sagt schon über sich selbst, dass er „gewalttätige" Musik hört? Lol)

Also Sorry für diese Übersetzung mit der auch ich selbst nicht zufrieden bin!

**Sorry für die ewig lange A/N !**

**Hier kommt also der letzte Teil des zweiten Kapitels, **

**Edwards Reaktion auf die Biologiestunde + die Unterhaltung mit Bella.**

**

* * *

  
**

Emmett wartete vor der Tür des Spanischkurses auf mich, den wir gemeinsam hatten. Er versuchte für einen Moment, meinen ungebärdigen Gesichtsausdruck zu entziffern.

_Wie ist es gelaufen?_ fragte er vorsichtig.

„Niemand ist gestorben.", murmelte ich.

_Naja, das ist doch was. Als ich am Ende der Stunde gesehen habe, wie Alice alles stehen und liegen gelassen hat ..._

Während wir das Klassenzimmer betraten, sah ich seine Erinnerung von vor ein paar Minuten. Ich blickte durch die offene Tür eines Klassenzimmers: ich sah Alice, die mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck auf das Naturwissenschaftsgebäude zustrebte. In der Erinnerung fühlte ich seinen Drang, aufzustehen und sie zu begleiten und dann seine Entscheidung, auf seinem Platz zu bleiben. Wenn Alice seine Hilfe brauchen würde, würde sie fragen ...

Ich schloss vor Horror und Ekel die Augen während ich auf meinen Stuhl sank.

„Mir war nicht klar gewesen, dass es so knapp war. Ich dachte nicht dass ich ... Ich habe nicht gesehen, dass es so schlimm war.", flüsterte ich.

_Das war es nicht,_ beruhigte er mich. _Niemand ist gestorben, stimmt's?_

„Stimmt.", presste ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Diesmal nicht."

_Vielleicht wird es einfacher werden._

„Sicher."

_Oder vielleicht bringst du sie um. _Er zuckte mit den Schultern. _Du wärst nicht der Erste der Mist baut. Niemand würde dich allzu sehr verurteilen. Manchmal riecht eine Person einfach zu gut. Ich bin beeindruckt, dass du es solange ausgehalten hast._

„Das ist keine große Hilfe, Emmett."

Ich fand seine Akzeptanz des Gedanken, dass ich das Mädchen umbringen würde, dass dies irgendwie unvermeidbar wäre, abstoßend. War es ihre Schuld, dass sie so gut roch?

_Ich weiß, als mir das passiert ist, ..._ erinnerte er sich und nahm mich mit an den Tag vor einem halben Jahrhundert, auf einen Feldweg in der Abenddämmerung, wo eine Frau mittleren Alters ihre trockene Wäsche von der zwischen Apfelbäumen gespannten Leine nahm. Der Geruch von Äpfeln hing schwer in der Luft – die Ernte war vorüber und die verschmähten Früchte waren auf dem Boden verstreut. Aus den Rissen in der Schale drang ihr Duft in üppigen Wolken. Das frischgemähtes Heu war wie ein Hintergrund, eine Harmonie zu ihrem Geruch. Er ging den Feldweg entlang, beinahe bemerkte die Frau überhaupt nicht. Er war dabei, eine Besorgung für Rosalie zu erledigen. Der Himmel über ihm war violett und wurde gegen Westen hin orange. Er wäre den sich dahinschlängelnden Pfad entlanggegangen und es hätte keinen Grund gegeben, sich an diesen Abend zu erinnern, als eine plötzliche Abendbrise die weißen Laken wie Segel aufblähte und den Geruch der Frau über Emmetts Gesicht fächelte.

„Ah", stöhnte ich leise. Als ob der Duft, an den ich mich selbst erinnerte, nicht genug wäre.

_Ich weiß. Ich hab's nicht mal eine halbe Sekunde ausgehalten. Ich hab nicht mal daran gedacht, mich dagegen zu wehren. _

Seine Erinnerung wurde viel zu deutlich, als dass ich sie aushalten hätte können.

Ich sprang auf die Füße, meine Zähne fest genug zusammengebissen, um durch Stahl schneiden zu können.

„Esta bien, Edward?", fragte mich Senora Goff, sie war überrascht von meiner plötzlichen Bewegung. Ich konnte mein Gesicht in ihren Gedanken sehen und ich wusste, dass ich alles andere als gut aussah.

„Me perdona", murmelte ich als ich schnell auf die Tür zulief.

„Emmett – por favor, puedas tu ayuda a tu hermano?", fragte sie und deutete hilflos in meine Richtung als ich aus dem Raum stürmte.

„Sicher.", hörte ich ihn sagen. Und dann war er direkt hinter mir.

Er folgte mir zur anderen Seite des Gebäudes wo er mich einholte und mir die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Ich stieß seine Hand mit unnötiger Wucht weg. Es hätte die Knochen einer menschlichen Hand zerschmettert, genauso wie die Knochen des dazugehörigen Armes.

„Tut mir Leid, Edward."

„Ich weiß." Ich machte tiefe Atemzüge, schnappte nach Luft und versuchte, meinen Kopf und meine Lungen frei zu bekommen.

„Ist es so schlimm wie das?", wollte er wissen und versuchte, während er fragte, nicht an den Duft oder den Geschmack in seiner Erinnerung zu denken, und hatte damit nicht wirklich Erfolg.

„Schlimmer, Emmett, schlimmer."

Er schwieg für einen Moment.

_Vielleicht ..._

„Nein, es wäre nicht besser, wenn ich es hinter mich bringen würde. Geh zurück in den Unterricht, Emmett. Ich möchte alleine sein."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen weiteren Gedanken drehte er sich um und ging rasch davon.

Er würde der Spanischlehrerin erklären, dass ich krank sei, dass ich schwänzte oder, dass ich ein völlig außer Kontrolle geratener Vampir wäre. War seine Entschuldigung wirklich wichtig? Vielleicht würde ich nicht zurückkommen. Vielleicht musste ich die Stadt verlassen.

Ich ging wieder zu meinem Wagen um darauf zu warten, dass die Schule aus war. Um mich zu verstecken. Schon wieder.

Ich hätte die Zeit damit verbringen sollen, eine Entscheidung zu fällen oder meinen Entschluss weiter zu stärken, aber, wie ein Süchtiger, durchsuchte ich das Geplapper der Gedanken die dem Schulgebäude entströmten. Die bekannten Stimmen stachen heraus, aber ich war im Moment nicht daran interessiert, mir Alices Visionen anzusehen oder Rosalies Beschwerden zuzuhören. Ich hatte kein Problem, Jessica zu finden, aber das Mädchen war nicht bei ihr also suchte ich weiter. Mike Newtons Gedanken erregten meine Aufmerksamkeit und schlussendlich konnte ich sie ausfindig machen, in der Turnhalle, bei ihm.

Er war unglücklich weil ich heute im Biologieunterricht mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Antwort, als er sie darauf angesprochen hatte.

_Ich habe ihn noch nie zu irgendjemandem hier mehr als ein oder zwei Worte sagen hören. War ja klar, dass er beschließt, Bella interessant zu finden. Ich mag die Art nicht, wie er sie ansieht. Aber sie schien davon nicht allzu sehr begeistert zu sein. Was hat sie gesagt? „Ich frage mich was letzten Montag mit ihm los war." Sowas in der Art. Sie hörte sich nicht an, als ob es ihr wichtig wäre. Die haben sich bestimmt nicht viel zu sagen gehabt ... _

Er versuchte sich damit selbst seinen Pessimismus auszureden, ermutigt von der Vorstellung, dass Bella an dem Wortwechsel mit mir kein Interesse gezeigt hatte. Das ärgerte mich viel mehr, als ich akzeptieren konnte also hörte ich auf, ihn zu belauschen.

Ich schob eine CD mit Heavy Metal Musik in die Stereoanlage und drehte sie so laut auf, dass sie alle anderen Stimmen übertönte.

Ich musste mich stark auf die Musik konzentrieren, um mich davon abzuhalten, wieder zu Mike Newtons Gedanken zurückzudriften, dem nichtsahnenden Mädchen nachzuspionieren ...

Ich schummelte einige Male als die Stunde dem Ende zuging. Ich spionierte nicht, versuchte ich mich selbst zu überzeugen. Ich bereitete mich nur vor. Ich wollte ganz genau wissen, wann sie die Turnhalle verlassen würde, wann sie auf dem Parkplatz sein würde. Ich wollte verhindern, dass sie mich überraschte. Als die Schüler begannen, die Turnhalle zu verlassen, stieg ich aus dem Auto. Ich war mir nicht sicher, warum ich es tat. Es regnete leicht – ich ignorierte es während sich meine Haare vollsogen.

Wollte ich, dass sie mich sah? Hoffte ich, dass sie herkommen und mit mir sprechen würde? Was machte ich da eigentlich?

Ich rührte mich nicht, auch wenn ich mich selbst davon zu überzeugen versuchte, wieder in den Wagen zu steigen. Ich wusste, dass mein Benehmen verwerflich war.

Ich hielt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und atmete ganz flach, als ich sah wie sie auf mich zuging und ihre Mundwinkel nach unten sanken. Sie sah mich nicht an. Einige Mal sah sie nach oben in die Wolken und verzog das Gesicht als ob diese sie persönlich beleidigt hätten. Ich war enttäuscht als sie bei ihrem Auto ankam bevor sie an mir vorbeimusste. Hätte sie mich angesprochen? Hätte ich sie angesprochen? Sie stieg in einen verblichenen roten Transporter, ein rostiger Koloss der älter war als ihr Vater. Ich sah zu, wie sie ihn startete – der alte Motor dröhnte lauter als jedes andere Fahrzeug auf dem Parkplatz – und dann ihre Hände an die Heizungsöffnungen hielt. Die Kälte war ihr unangenehm – sie mochte sie nicht. Sie kämmte ihr dichtes Haar mit den Fingern und zog Locken durch den Strom heißer Luft, als ob sie versuchen würde, sie zu trocknen. Ich stellte mir vor, wie es in der Fahrerkabine des Transporters riechen würde und vertrieb den Gedanken gleich wieder.

Sie sah sich um als sie sich zum Ausparken bereit machte und schaute endlich in meine Richtung. Sie starrte mich an, nur für eine halbe Sekunde, und alles was ich in ihren Augen lesen konnte, war Überraschung bevor sie ihren Blick losriss und den Rückwärtsgang einlegte. Und dann kam sie mit quietschenden Reifen wieder zum Stehen als das hintere Ende ihres Transporters nur um Zentimeter nicht mit Erin Teagues Kombi zusammenstieß. Sie starrte in den Rückspiegel und ihr Mund stand vor Unmut offen. Als das andere Auto an ihr vorbeifuhr, überprüfte sie alle toten Winkel zweimal und kroch dann Zentimeter für Zentimeter aus ihrer Parklücke, so vorsichtig, dass ich grinsen musste. Es war, als dachte sie, dass sie mit ihrem klapprigen Transporter _gefährlich_ wäre.

Der Gedanke, dass Bella Swan für irgendjemanden eine Gefahr wäre, egal was sie fuhr, brachte mich zum Lachen, während das Mädchen stur geradeaus starrend an mir vorbeifuhr.

* * *

**Also .. ich hoffe ihr wart alle zufrieden mit dem 2. Kapitel und wartet schon gespannt auf **

**3. „Frostiges Klima"**

**Die Spannung steigt!! (hoffentlich gg)**

**Nächstes Update ziemlich wahrscheinlich Montag!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

* * *

**1. Teil des dritten Kapitels! Huraaa...**

**Also, dies ist soz. die Einleitung zur ersten „Lebensretterszene" wie ich sie so gerne nenne... **

**Das war ein blödes Kapitel zum Übersetzen, wie man sicher auch merkt. Die Formulierungen waren hier wieder sehr schwierig ins Deutsche übertragbar. Das war auch ein Grund warum es so lange gedauert hat!**

**Ich hoffe es ist nicht zuuu „undeutsch" ;)**

**

* * *

**

**3. Frostiges Klima **

Stimmt, ich war nicht durstig, aber ich entschied mich, in dieser Nacht wieder jagen zu gehen. Ein kleines bisschen vorbeugen, auch wenn ich wusste, dass es nicht genügen würde.

Carlisle begleitete mich; wir waren nicht miteinander alleine gewesen, seit ich aus Denali zurückgekehrt war. Während wir durch den dunklen Wald liefen, konnte ich hören, wie er über den hastigen Abschied von letzter Woche nachdachte.

In seiner Erinnerung sah ich wie sich mein Gesicht vor heftiger Verzweiflung verzerrt hatte. Ich fühlte seine Überraschung und seine plötzliche Sorge.

„_Edward?"_

„_Ich muss weggehen, Carlisle. Ich muss _jetzt_ weggehen."_

„_Was ist passiert?"_

„_Nichts. Noch nicht. Aber es wird etwas passieren, wenn ich hier bleibe."_

Er hatte die Hand nach mir ausgestreckt. Ich fühlte wie es ihn verletzt hatte als ich vor seiner Berührung zurückgezuckt war.

„_Ich verstehe nicht."_

„_Hast du je ... Gab es je einen Zeitpunkt …"_

Ich sah mich selbst, wie ich tief Luft holte, sah das wilde Leuchten in meinen Augen durch den Filter seiner tiefen Besorgnis.

„_Hat für dich je eine Person besser gerochen als der Rest von ihnen? _Viel_ besser? _

„_Oh."_

Als ich sicher war, dass er mich verstanden hatte, war mein Gesicht voller Scham.

Er streckte die Hand aus, um mich zu berühren und ignorierte es diesmal, als ich wieder zurückzuckte. Er ließ seine Hand auf meiner Schulter ruhen.

„Tu, was tu tun musst um zu widerstehen, Sohn. Ich werde dich vermissen. Hier, nimm meinen Wagen, er ist schneller."

Er fragte sich jetzt ob er das Richtige getan hatte, als er mich wegschickte, fragte sich ob er mich mit seinem fehlenden Vertrauen nicht verletzt hatte.

„Nein", flüsterte ich während ich rannte. „Das war, was ich gebrauchte habe. Ich hätte dein Vertrauen so einfach missbraucht, wenn du mir befohlen hättest, zu bleiben."

„Es tut mir leid, das du das ertragen musst, Edward. Aber du solltest tun, was du kannst, um das Swan-Mädchen am Leben zu halten. Auch wenn das bedeutet, dass du uns wieder verlassen musst."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß."

„Warum _bist_ du zurückgekommen? Du weißt wie froh ich darüber bin, dich hier zu haben, aber wenn das zu schwierig ist ..."

„Ich mochte es nicht, mich wie ein Feigling zu fühlen.", gab ich zu.

Wir waren langsamer geworden, joggten jetzt einfach durch die Dunkelheit.

„Besser, als sie in Gefahr zu bringen. In ein oder zwei Jahren wird sie weg sein."

„Du hast Recht, das weiß ich." Seine Worte brachten mich aber ganz im Gegenteil dazu, noch begieriger bleiben zu wollen. Das Mädchen würde in ein, zwei Jahren weg sein ...

Carlisle blieb stehen und ich mit ihm; er drehte sich um, um meinen Gesichtsausdruck zu entziffern.

_Aber du wirst nicht wegrennen, stimmt's?_

Ich ließ den Kopf hängen.

_Ist es dein Stolz, Edward? Es ist keine Schande, -_

„Nein, es ist nicht Stolz der mich hier hält. Jetzt nicht."

_Weißt du nicht, wo du hinsollst?_

Ich lachte kurz. „Nein, das würde mich nicht aufhalten, wenn ich mich selbst dazu bringen könnte, wegzugehen."

„Wir kommen natürlich mit dir, falls es das ist, was du brauchst. Du brauchst nur zu fragen. Du bist für die anderen umgezogen, ohne dich zu beschweren. Sie werden es dir nicht missgönnen."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Er lachte. „Ja, Rosalie vielleicht, aber sie schuldet dir etwas. Wie auch immer, es ist viel besser wenn wir jetzt weggehen, wo noch kein Schaden angerichtet ist, als später, wenn ein Leben beendet wurde." Am Ende war kein Humor mehr zu hören.

Ich wich bei seinen Worten zurück.

„Ja", stimmte ich zu. Meine Stimme klang heiser.

_Aber du gehst nicht weg?_

Ich seufzte. „Ich sollte es tun."

„Was hält dich hier, Edward? Das verstehe ich nicht ..."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es erklären kann." Auch für mich ergab es keinen Sinn.

Er musterte mein Gesicht für einen langen Moment.

_Nein, ich verstehe es nicht. Aber ich werde deine Privatsphäre respektieren, wenn dir das lieber ist._

„Danke. Das ist sehr großzügig von dir wenn man bedenkt, dass ich niemandem Privatsphäre geben kann."

Mit einer Ausnahme. Und ich tat was ich konnte, um sie dessen zu berauben, oder?

_Wir haben alle unsere Eigenarten_. Er lachte wieder. _Wollen wir?_

Er hatte gerade den Geruch einer kleinen Herde von Wild erhascht. Es war schwierig, sehr viel Enthusiasmus für etwas aufzubringen, das auch unter den besten Bedingungen ein weniger als schmackhaftes Aroma war. Jetzt im Moment, mit der Erinnerung an das Blut des Mädchens noch frisch im Kopf, drehte mir der Geruch tatsächlich den Magen um.

Ich seufzte. „Ja, legen wir los", stimmte ich ihm zu, auch wenn ich wusste, dass es mir wenig helfen würde, noch mehr Blut hinunter zu zwingen.

Wir kauerten uns beide in Jagdposition hin und ließen zu, dass uns der nicht ansprechende Geruch stumm vorwärts zog.

* * *

Es war kälter als wir nach Hause kamen. Der geschmolzene Schnee war wieder gefroren; es war als ob alles von einer dünnen Schicht Glas überzogen wäre – jede Kiefernnadel, jeder Farnwedel, jeder Grashalm war mit Eis bedeckt.

Während Carlisle sich für seine Frühschicht im Krankenhaus umzog blieb ich am Fluss und wartete darauf, dass die Sonne aufging.

Ich fühlte mich beinahe angeschwollen aufgrund der Menge Blut die ich getrunken hatte, doch ich wusste, dass das Fehlen von tatsächlichem Durst wenig nützen würde wenn ich wieder neben dem Mädchen saß. Kühl und bewegungslos wie der Stein, auf dem ich saß, starrte ich auf das dunkle Wasser, dass am eisigen Ufer vorbeifloss, starrte durch es hindurch.

Carlisle hatte Recht. Ich sollte Forks verlassen. Sie konnten irgendeine Geschichte verbreiten, um meine Abwesenheit zu erklären. Internat in Europa. Besuch bei entfernten Verwandten. Weggelaufener Teenager. Die Geschichte war nicht wichtig. Niemand würde zu genau nachfragen.

Es wären nur ein oder zwei Jahre, dann würde das Mädchen verschwinden. Sie würde mit ihrem Leben weitermachen – sie würde ein Leben _haben_, mit dem sie weitermachen konnte. Sie würde irgendwo aufs College gehen, älter werden, eine Karriere beginnen, vielleicht jemanden heiraten. Ich konnte mir das vorstellen – Ich konnte das Mädchen sehen, ganz in Weiß gekleidet, wie sie mit gemäßigten Schritten dahinging, am Arm ihres Vaters.

Er war merkwürdig, der Schmerz den mir dieses Bild verursachte. Ich konnte es nicht verstehen. War ich eifersüchtig, weil sie eine Zukunft hatte, die ich nie würde haben können? Das ergab keinen Sinn. Jeder der Menschen um mich herum hatte dieselbe Möglichkeit vor sich – ein Leben – und ich hielt selten inne, um sie zu beneiden.

Ich sollte sie ihrer Zukunft überlassen. Aufhören, ihr Leben zu riskieren. Das war das einzig Richtige. Carlisle wählte immer den richtigen Weg. Ich sollte jetzt auf ihn hören.

Die Sonne stieg hinter den Wolken auf und das blasse Licht glitzerte auf all dem gefrorenen Glas.

Ein weiterer Tag, entschied ich. Ich würde sie noch ein weiteres Mal sehen. Damit würde ich fertig werden. Möglicherweise würde ich mein bevorstehendes Verschwinden erwähnen, die Geschichte in Gang bringen.

Es würde schwierig werden, das sah ich an dem heftigen Zögern das mich bereits jetzt dazu brachte, mir Ausreden zu überlegen, um doch zu bleiben – um die Frist auf zwei, drei, vier Tage auszudehnen ... Aber ich würde das Richtige tun. Ich wusste, ich konnte auf Carlisles Rate vertrauen. Und ich wusste auch, dass ich gefühlsmäßig zu verwirrt war, um die richtige Entscheidung alleine zu treffen.

Viel zu verwirrt.

Wie viel dieses Zögerns lag in meiner besessenen Neugier begründet und wie viel in meinem ungestillten Appetit?

Ich ging ins Haus, um mir für die Schule frische Kleidung anzuziehen.

Alice saß auf der obersten Stufe an der Schwelle zum dritten Stock und wartete auf mich.

_Du gehst wieder weg,_ warf sie mir vor.

Ich seufzte und nickte.

_Ich kann nicht sehen, wo du diesmal hingehst. _

„Ich weiß noch nicht, wo ich hingehen werde", flüsterte ich.

_Ich will, dass du hier bleibst._

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

_Vielleicht könnten Jazz und ich mit dir mitkommen?_

„Sie werden euch umso mehr brauchen, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin, um für sie Ausschau zu halten. Und denk an Esme. Würdest du ihr mit einem Schlag ihre halbe Familie wegnehmen?"

_Du wirst sie so traurig machen._

„Ich weiß. Das ist der Grund warum du hier bleiben musst."

_Das ist nicht dasselbe, wie dich hier zu haben und das weißt du auch._

„Ja. Aber ich muss das tun, was richtig ist."

_Es gibt aber viele richtige und viele falsche Wege, ist es nicht so?_

Für einen kurzen Moment wurde sie in eine ihrer seltsamen Visionen hineingerissen; ich schaute mit ihr zu, als die verschwommenen Bilder flackerten und herumwirbelten. Ich sah mich selbst mit eigentümlichen Schatten vermischt, die ich nicht unterscheiden konnte, vage, schemenhafte Formen. Und dann, plötzlich, glitzerte meine Haut im strahlend hellen Sonnenlicht einer kleinen, offenen Waldlichtung. Dies war eine Ort den ich kannte. Es war eine Gestalt mit mir auf der Wiese aber wieder war sie verschwommen, nicht genug _da_, um sie zu erkennen. Die Bilder zitterten und verschwanden, als eine Million winzigkleiner Entscheidungen die Zukunft wieder veränderte.

„Ich hab davon nicht viel verstanden", sagte ich zu ihr, als die Vision ins Schwarze überging.

_Ich auch nicht. Deine Zukunft verändert sich so schnell, dass ich nicht mithalten kann. Ich _denke_ aber ..._

Sie hörte auf zu sprechen und überflog eine große Auswahl anderer Visionen aus der letzten Zeit für mich. Sie waren alle gleich – verschwommen und vage.

„Ich _denke_ aber, dass sich etwas verändert" sagte sie laut. „Dein Leben scheint an einem Wendepunkt zu stehen."

Ich lachte grimmig. „Dir ist schon klar, dass du dich gerade wie einer dieser betrügerischen Zigeuner auf einem Jahrmarkt anhörst, oder?"

Sie streckte mir ihre winzige Zunge heraus.

„Heute wird aber alles gut gehen, oder?", fragte ich und meine Stimme klang plötzlich besorgt.

„Ich sehe dich heute niemanden umbringen", versicherte sie mir.

„Danke, Alice."

„Geh dich anziehen. Ich werde nichts sagen – Ich lass es dich den anderen erzählen, wenn du bereit bist."

Sie stand auf und huschte die Treppe hinunter, ihre Schultern leicht gebeugt.

_Ich werde dich vermissen. Wirklich._

Ja, ich würde sie auch wirklich vermissen.

* * *

**GESCHAFFT! Hura!**

**Nächstes Kapitel ist die Szene wo er den Van aufhält!! Aahh.. Aufregung! Hihi.**

**PS: tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert hat aber man muss seinen guten ruf als student pflegen und das bedeutet: soviel ausgehn wie möglich :) und da is man dann halt doch müde.. und vorlesungen auch noch... seufz.**

**Na ja jetz hab ich's ja endlich geschafft :)**

**werd mich beim nächsten kapitel wieder bemühn, früher zu posten!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

* * *

**Huii.. endlich die Lebensretterszene! **

**das hat mir immer am meisten gefallen, dass er sie dauernd gerettet hat. Bin ich altmodisch? Bin ich antifeministisch? Ist mir egal, ich finde das einfach soo lieb :)**

**Egal wie oft ich den Film sehe, wenn er sie in Port Angeles auf der Straße vor den schmierigen Typen rettet, als da der Volvo um die Ecke geschossen kommt... hach.. das is einfach sooo cool! Hihi**

**mag ich auch haben. Seufz. :)**

**apropos mag ich auch haben - ich hoffe ihr habt alle die GQ Fotos von Robert Pattinson gesehn? ****OH my goood! kann man sich denn so einen mann nicht irgendwo in einem katalog bestellen oda sowas!? :O  
**

**PS: spezielle grüße an **_**tesoro**_**: hab deine nachricht gekriegt und das hat mich dann dazugebracht, wirklich noch heute zu posten :) hatte in den letzten tagen probleme mit dem internet, deshalb die lange wartezeit, sry !**

**Aber jetzt geht's weiter:**

* * *

Es war eine ruhige Fahrt zur Schule. Jasper spürte, dass Alice aus irgendeinem Grund aufgebracht war, aber er wusste, dass sie, wenn sie darüber reden wollte, es schon getan hätte. Emmett und Rosalie bemerkten nichts, sie hatten wieder einen ihrer Momente und starrten voller Verwunderung in die Augen des jeweils anderen – es war von außen ziemlich widerlich anzusehen.

Es war uns allen völlig bewusst, dass sie bis über beide Ohren verliebt waren. Oder vielleicht war ich nur verbittert, weil ich als Einziger alleine war. An manchen Tagen war es schlimmer als an anderen, mit drei perfekt zusammenpassenden Liebespärchen zusammenzuleben. Dieser war einer von ihnen.

Vielleicht würden sie alle glücklicher sein, wenn ich nicht mehr um sie wäre, übellaunig und streitlustig wie der alte Mann, der ich mittlerweile sein sollte.

Natürlich war das Erste, was ich tat, als wir bei der Schule ankamen, nach dem Mädchen Ausschau zu halten. Ich bereitete mich nur wieder vor.

Klar.

Es war beschämend wie meine Welt plötzlich nichts mehr beinhaltete außer ihr – meine gesamte Existenz drehte sich nur noch um das Mädchen, nicht mehr um mich selbst.

Es war aber ziemlich einfach zu verstehen, wirklich: nach 80 Jahren des immer gleichen Trotts, jeden Tag und jede Nacht, wurde man von jeder Veränderung sofort gefangengenommen.

**(Ja klaarr.. ich glaub eher da is jemand verliebt. Hihi)**

Sie war noch nicht angekommen, aber ich konnte das donnernde Knattern ihres Transporters in der Ferne hören. Ich lehnte mich an meinen Wagen, um zu warten.

Alice blieb bei mir, während die anderen sofort in den Unterricht gingen. Sie waren gelangweilt von meiner Besessenheit – es war für sie unverständlich, wie irgendein Mensch mein Interesse solange fesseln konnte, egal wie köstlich er roch.

Das Mädchen fuhr langsam in mein Blickfeld, ihre Augen konzentriert auf die Straße gerichtet, die Hände ans Lenkrad geklammert. Sie schien wegen irgendetwas ängstlich zu sein. Ich benötigte einen Moment bis ich verstand, was es war, bis mir klar wurde, dass jeder der Menschen heute denselben Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte. Ah, die Straße war aufgrund des Eises aalglatt und sie alle bemühten sich, vorsichtiger zu fahren. Ich konnte sehen, dass sie das zusätzliche Risiko ernst nahm. Das schien mit den wenigen anderen Dingen überein zustimmen, die ich schon über ihren Charakter herausgefunden hatte. Ich fügte es zu meiner kleinen Liste hinzu: sie war ein ernsthafter Mensch, ein verantwortungsbewusster Mensch.

Sie parkte nicht weit entfernt von mir, hatte aber noch nicht bemerkt, dass ich hier stand und sie anstarrte. Ich fragte mich, was sie tun würde, wenn sie mich bemerkte? Rot anlaufen und sich abwenden? Das war meine erste Vermutung. Aber vielleicht würde sie zurückstarren. Vielleicht würde sie herkommen und mit mir sprechen. Ich atmete tief ein, füllte hoffnungsvoll meine Lungen, nur für den Fall.

Sie stieg vorsichtig aus ihrem Transporter, testete den rutschigen Boden bevor sie mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht darauf stieg. Sie sah nicht hoch und das frustrierte mich. Vielleicht würde ich hingehen und mit ihr reden …

Nein, das wäre falsch.

Anstatt sich in Richtung Schule zu wenden, ging sie zum hinteren Ende ihres Transporters und klammerte sich dabei auf eine drollige Art und Weise an ihn, sie vertraute ihrer eigenen Standfestigkeit nicht. Es brachte mich zum Lächeln und ich fühlte Alices Blick auf mir. Ich achtete nicht darauf, was sie darüber dachte – ich hatte zuviel Spaß dabei, das Mädchen zu beobachten während sie ihre Schneeketten inspizierte. Sie sah wirklich so aus, als würde sie Gefahr laufen, hinzufallen – so wie ihre Füße herumschlitterten. Niemand sonst hatte Probleme – hatte sie auf dem schlimmsten Fleckchen Eis geparkt? Sie hielt inne und starrte mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck nach unten. Er schien … liebevoll? Als würde sie etwas an den Reifen … berühren?

Wiederum schmerzte die Neugierde wie ein Durst. Es war als _müsste_ ich wissen, was sie dachte – als wäre nichts Anderes mehr von Bedeutung.

Ich würde hingehen und mir ihr sprechen. Sie sah sowieso so aus, als ob sie Hilfe gebrauchen könnte, zumindest bis sie von dem rutschigen Straßenbelag runter war.

Natürlich konnte ich ihr das nicht anbieten, oder doch? Ich zögerte, hin- und hergerissen. So ablehnend wie sie gegenüber Schnee zu sein schien, würde sie wohl kaum die Berührung meiner kalten Hand begrüßen. Ich hätte Handschuhe tragen sollen -

„NEIN!", keuchte Alice laut.

Sofort durchsuchte ich ihre Gedanken und dachte anfangs, ich hätte eine schlimme Entscheidung getroffen und sie sähe mich etwas Unentschuldbares tun.

Aber es hatte überhaupt nichts mit mir zu tun.

Tyler Crowley hatte beschlossen, mit unvernünftiger Geschwindigkeit auf den Parkplatz einzubiegen. Diese Entscheidung würde ihn über eine Eisplatte rutschen lassen …

Die Vision kam knapp eine halbe Sekunde vor der Realität. Tylers Van schoss um die Ecke, während ich noch immer die Schlussfolgerung betrachtete, die das entsetzte Keuchen bei Alice ausgelöst hatte.

Nein, diese Vision hatte nichts mit mir zu tun und doch hatte sie _alles_ mit mir zu tun, denn Tylers Van – die Reifen prallten nun im schlimmstmöglichen Winkel auf das Eis – würde über den Parkplatz schlittern und das Mädchen zerquetschen, welches der ungebetene Hauptfokus meines Lebens geworden war.

Auch ohne Alices Voraussicht wäre es sehr einfach gewesen, den weiteren Weg, den der Van, über den Tyler die Kontrolle verloren hatte, nehmen würde, vorherzusehen.

Das Mädchen, das genau an der falschen Stelle am hinteren Ende ihres Transporters stand, sah auf, erschrocken durch das Geräusch der quietschenden Reifen. Sie blickte geradewegs in meine vor Entsetzen aufgerissenen Augen und drehte sich dann um, um ihrem kommenden Tod ins Auge zu sehen.

_Nicht sie! _Die Worte wurden in meinem Kopf geschrieen, als würden sie zu jemand anderem gehören. Noch immer in Alices Gedanken gefangen sah ich, wie sich die Vision veränderte, ich hatte jedoch keine Zeit, zuzusehen was das Ergebnis sein würde.

Ich rannte los, schoss über den Parkplatz und warf mich zwischen den Van und das erstarrte Mädchen. Ich bewegte mich so schnell, das alles außer das Objekt meiner Aufmerksamkeit nur verschwommene Schlieren waren.

Sie sah mich nicht – keine menschlichen Augen hätten meinem Flug folgen können – denn sie starrte noch immer auf das schwerfällige Gebilde, das dabei war, ihren Körper in das metallenen Fahrgestell ihres Transporters zu quetschen.

Ich fing sie auf, fasste sie um die Taille, bewegte mich aber mit zuviel Hast um so sanft zu sein, wie es in ihrem Fall nötig gewesen wäre.

In der Hundertstelsekunde zwischen dem Moment, in dem ich sie aus dem Weg des Todes riss und dem, in dem ich mit ihr in meinen Armen auf den Boden prallte, war ich mir ihres zarten, zerbrechlichen Körpers lebhaft bewusst.

Als ich hörte, wie ihr Kopf auf das Eis knallte, fühlte ich mich für einen Augenblick, als wäre auch ich zu Eis erstarrt.

Aber ich hatte nicht einmal eine volle Sekunde, um mich ihres Befindens zu versichern. Ich hörte den Van hinter uns, wie er sich knirschend und quietschend um die massive eiserne Karosserie ihres Transporters schlang.

Er veränderte seinen Kurs, bog sich, als er wieder auf sie zukam – als wäre sie ein Magnet der ihn in unsere Richtung zog.

Ein Wort, das ich noch nie zuvor in Anwesenheit einer Lady verwendet hatte, rutschte mir zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus.

Ich hatte bereits zuviel getan.

Als ich beinahe durch die Luft geflogen war, um sie aus dem Weg zu stoßen, war ich mir des Fehlers, den ich machte, völlig bewusst gewesen.

Das Wissen, das es ein Fehler war, hatte mich nicht aufgehalten, aber ich war mir des Risikos, das ich einging sehr wohl bewusst – das ich nicht nur für mich selbst, sondern auch für meine gesamte Familie einging.

Enthüllung.

Und das hier würde es sicherlich nicht besser machen, aber ich würde dem Van auf keinen Fall erlauben, in seinem zweiten Versuch, sie umzubringen, erfolgreich zu sein.

Ich setzte sie ab, streckte die Arme aus und hielt mit meinen Händen den Van auf, bevor er das Mädchen berühren konnte. Seine Kraft schleuderte mich zurück in den Wagen der neben ihrem Transporter parkte und ich konnte fühlen, wie er sich um meine Schultern wölbte.

Der Van bebte und zitterte gegen das unnachgiebige Hindernis meiner Hände und schwankte dann, er balancierte unsicher auf den zwei Reifen die am weitesten von uns entfernt waren.

Wenn ich meine Hände bewegte, würde der Hinterreifen auf ihren Beinen landen.

Oh um _Himmels_ Willen, würden den die Katastrophen nie enden? Gab es irgendetwas, das noch schief laufen konnte? Ich konnte kaum hier sitzen bleiben, den Van hochhalten und auf Hilfe warten. Genauso wenig konnte ich den Van wegschleudern, der Fahrer war zu bedenken, seine Gedanken vor lauter Panik völlig unverständlich.

Mit einem innerlichen Knurren presste ich meine Hände gegen den Van, sodass er für einen Moment von uns weg schwankte.

Als er zurück in meine Richtung fiel, fing ich ihn mit meiner rechten Hand unter der Karosserie auf während ich meinen linken Arm wieder um die Taille des Mädchens schlang und sie hinter dem Van hervorzog. Ich presste sie fest an meine Seite. Ihr Körper war völlig schlaff als ich sie herumschwang, um ihre Beine außer Gefahr zu bringen – war sie bei Bewusstsein? Wie viel Schaden hatte ich an ihr angerichtet in meinem Stegreifversuch sie zu retten?

Ich ließ den Van zu Boden sinken, jetzt, wo er sie nicht mehr verletzen konnte. Er krachte auf den Asphalt und alle Fenster zersplitterten gleichzeitig.

Ich wusste, ich befand mich mitten in einer Krise. Wie viel hatte sie gesehen? Hatten irgendwelche anderen Zeugen zugesehen, wie ich mich an ihrer Seite materialisiert und dann den Van herumjongliert hatte, bei dem Versuch, sie darunter hervor zu holen? Diese Fragen _sollten_ meine größte Sorge sein.

Aber ich war zu ängstlich, um mich wirklich so um die Gefahr der Enthüllung zu kümmern, wie ich sollte. Zu panisch, dass ich sie in meinem Versuch, ihr zu helfen, selbst verletzt hatte. Zu verängstigt, da ich sie so nahe bei mir hatte, im Wissen was ich riechen würde, falls ich mir erlauben sollte, einzuatmen. Zu bewusst der Hitze ihres weichen Körpers, der an meinen gepresst war – auch durch das doppelte Hindernis unserer Jacken. Ich konnte diese Hitze fühlen ...

Die erste Furcht war die größte Furcht. Während die Schreie der Zeugen um uns herum laut wurden, lehnte ich mich zu ihr hin um ihr Gesicht zu untersuchen, um festzustellen, ob sie bei Bewusstsein war – und hoffe heftigst, dass sie nicht blutete.

Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten mich voller Schock an.

* * *

**Aaahh. Spaaannnend :)**

**Das nächste Kapitel wird wahrscheinlich wieder länger dauern weil es ziemlich lange wird! Den Teil kann man nicht so gut unterbrechen... **

**Aber es wird lustig im Krankenhaus mit Carlisle! Soviel kann ich schon mal sagen :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

  
_

**Sodala – nächster Teil. Diesmal wär ich schon richtig früh fertig gewesen aber mein Laptop hat mich im stich gelassen – klingt wie eine Ausrede, ist aber keine! :) **

**(Internetprobleme + ein verschwundener AdobeReader!)  
**

**Aber was will man machen – hier also die heiß ersehnte Fortsetzung der Unfallszene ...  
**

**Have Fun!!**

**

* * *

  
**

„Bella?", fragte ich eindringlich. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Mir geht's gut." Sie sprach die Worte automatisch, mit benommener Stimme.

Erleichterung, so exquisit, dass es beinahe schmerzhaft war, durchfuhr mich beim Klang ihrer Stimme.

Ich saugte Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein und das Brennen, das dabei in meiner Kehle entstand, machte mir nichts aus. Ich begrüßte es beinahe.

Sie mühte sich ab, um sich aufzusetzen aber ich war noch nicht bereit, sie loszulassen. Es fühlte sich irgendwie ... sicherer an? Besser, zumindest, sie an meine Seite gedrückt zu halten.

„Vorsicht", warnte ich sie. „Ich glaube, du bist ziemlich hart mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen."

Es hatte keinen Geruch nach frischem Blut gegeben – was ein Segen war – aber das schloss innere Verletzungen nicht aus. Ich war schlagartig bestrebt, sie zu Carlisle sowie einer kompletten Röntgenausstattung zu bringen.

„Au", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme klang auf witzige Weise schockiert, als ihr bewusst wurde, das ich mit ihrem Kopf richtig gelegen hatte.

„Hab ich's mir doch gedacht." Die Erleichterung machte es lustig für mich, ich war beinahe überdreht.

„Wie zum ..." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und verstummte dann. „Wie bist du so schnell hier gewesen?"

Die Erleichterung wurde übelschmeckend, die Komik verschwand. Sie _hatte_ zuviel mitgekriegt.

Nun da es so schien, als wäre das Mädchen in einer annehmbaren Verfassung, wurde die Angst um meine Familie heftiger.

„Ich stand direkt neben dir, Bella." Ich wusste aus Erfahrung, dass, wenn ich mich beim Lügen sehr selbstsicher anhörte, dies den Fragenden eher an der Wahrheit zweifeln ließ.

Sie wollte sich wieder aufsetzen und diesmal ließ ich es zu. Ich musste atmen um meine Rolle korrekt spielen zu können. Ich brauchte Abstand von ihrer warmblütigen Hitze, sodass sie mich nicht kombiniert mit ihrem Geruch überwältigen würde. Ich rutschte, so weit es in dem kleinen Raum zwischen den demolierten Fahrzeugen möglich war, von ihr weg.

Sie starrte zu mir hoch und ich starrte zurück. Zuerst wegsehen war ein Fehler, den nur ein inkompetenter Lügner machen würde, und ich war kein inkompetenter Lügner. Mein Gesichtsausdruck war ausgeglichen, freundlich ... Es schien sie zu verwirren. Das war gut.

Die Unfallszene war nun von Leuten umgeben. Hauptsächlich Schüler, Kinder, die glotzten und versuchten, sich nach vorne zu drängen und durch die Spalten zu sehen, ob irgendwelche zerfleischten Körper sichtbar waren.

Es gab Geschrei und einen Strom schockierter Gedanken. Ich überprüfte die Gedanken einmal, um sicherzugehen, dass es noch keine Verdächtigungen gab, blendete sie dann aus und konzentrierte mich einzig und allein auf das Mädchen.

Sie war durch das Chaos abgelenkt. Sie blickte um sich, ihr Gesichtsausdruck noch immer wie betäubt und versuchte dann, aufzustehen.

Ich legte ihr meine Hand leicht auf die Schulter, um sie daran zu hindern.

„Bleib erst mal sitzen." Es _schien_ ihr gut zu gehen, aber sollte sie wirklich ihren Nacken bewegen? Wiederum wünschte ich mir, Carlisle wäre hier. Meine jahrelangen theoretischen Medizinstudien konnten mit seiner jahrhundertelangen praktischen Erfahrung nicht mithalten.

„Aber es ist kalt", widersprach sie.

Sie war zwei verschiedene Male beinahe zu Tode gequetscht worden und ein weiteres Mal fast zum Krüppel gemacht und es war die Kälte, die ihr Sorgen bereitete.

Ein leises Lachen entkam meinen Lippen bevor ich mich daran erinnern konnte, dass die Situation nicht komisch war.

Bella blinzelte und dann konzentrierten sich ihre Augen auf mein Gesicht. „Du warst dort drüben."

Das ernüchterte mich wieder.

Sie blickte Richtung Süden, obwohl es dort jetzt nichts zu sehen gab, außer die verbeulte Seite des Vans. „Bei deinem Auto."

„Nein, war ich nicht."

„Ich hab dich gesehen", beharrte sie; ihre Stimme klang kindlich wenn sie stur war. Ihr Kinn schob sich nach vorne.

„Bella, ich stand neben dir, und ich hab dich zur Seite gezogen."

Ich blickte ihr tief in die großen Augen und versuchte, sie dazu zu bringen, meine Version zu akzeptieren – die einzig vernünftige der vorliegenden Versionen.

Ihr Kiefer verspannte sich. „Nein."

Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, nicht in Panik zu geraten. Wenn ich sie nur für wenige Augenblicke ruhig halten könnte, um mir eine Chance zu geben, die Beweise zu zerstören ... und ihre Geschichte zu untergraben, indem ich ihre Kopfverletzung offen legte.

Sollte es nicht einfach sein, dieses schweigsame, geheimnisvolle Mädchen stumm zu halten? Wenn sie mir nur vertrauen würde, nur für ein paar Augenblicke ...

„Bella, bitte", sagte ich und meine Stimme klang zu angestrengt, denn ich _wollte_ plötzlich, dass sie mir vertraute. Ich wollte es so sehr und nicht nur in Bezug auf den Unfall. Ein dummer Wunsch.

Was für einen Sinn hätte es für sie, _mir_ zu vertrauen?

„Warum?", fragte sie, immer noch wehrhaft.

„Vertrau mir", flehte ich sie an.

„Versprichst du, mir später alles zu erklären?"

Es machte mich wütend, sie wieder anlügen zu müssen, wenn ich mir gleichzeitig so sehr wünschte, dass ich auf irgendeine Weise ihr Vertrauen verdienen könnte. Deshalb klang es gereizt, als ich ihr antwortete.

„Schön, wie du willst."

„Schön.", wiederholte sie in demselben Ton.

Während der Rettungsversuch um uns herum begann – Erwachsene kamen an, Lehrer riefen, Sirenen waren in der Ferne zu hören – versuchte ich das Mädchen zu ignorieren und meine Prioritäten in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bekommen. Ich durchsuchte jeden Kopf auf dem Parkplatz, die Zeugen, sowie auch die Zuspätkommenden, aber ich konnte nichts Gefährliches finden. Viele waren überrascht, mich hier bei Bella zu sehen aber alle schlossen daraus – da es keine andere Erklärung gab – dass sie mich einfach nicht bemerkt hatten, als ich vor dem Unfall neben dem Mädchen stand.

Sie war die einzige, welche die simple Erklärung nicht akzeptierte, aber sie würde als die am wenigsten verlässliche Zeugin angesehen werden. Sie war verängstigt, traumatisiert, gar nicht zu reden von dem Kopfstoß den sie erlitten hatte. Möglicherweise stand sie unter Schock. Es wäre akzeptierbar, dass ihre Geschichte konfus klang, oder? Niemand würde ihr viel Glauben schenken bei so vielen anderen Zuschauern ...

Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich die Gedanken von Rosalie, Jasper und Emmett erwischte, die gerade erst am Unfallort ankamen. Ich würde hierfür heute Abend Riesenärger bekommen.

Ich wollte die Ausbeulungen, die meine Schultern in dem hellbraunen Auto hinterlassen hatten, glätten, doch das Mädchen war zu nahe. Ich würde warten müssen, bis sie abgelenkt war.

Es war frustrierend, zu warten – so viele Augen auf mich gerichtet – während sich die Menschen mit dem Van abmühten und versuchten, ihn von uns wegzuziehen. Ich hätte ihnen vielleicht geholfen, einfach um den Vorgang zu beschleunigen, aber ich steckte bereits in genug Schwierigkeiten und das Mädchen hatte scharfe Augen. Endlich schafften sie es, ihn weit genug von uns wegzudrücken, sodass die Sanitäter mit ihren Tragen zu uns durchkamen.

Ein bekanntes, fahles Gesicht taxierte mich.

„Hey, Edward", sagte Brett Warner. Er war ein eingetragener Pfleger und ich kannte ihn gut vom Krankenhaus. Es war ein Glückstreffer – der einzige Glückstreffer heute – dass er der Erste war, der zu uns vordrang. In seinen Gedanken vermerkte er, dass ich aufmerksam und ruhig aussah.

„Geht's dir gut, Junge?"

„Perfekt, Brett. Mich hat nichts erwischt. Aber ich fürchte, Bella hier könnte eine Gehirnerschütterung haben. Sie hat sich ihren Kopf so richtig angeschlagen als ich sie aus dem Weg gerissen hab ..."

Brett wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Mädchen zu, welches mir einen grimmigen Blick zuwarf, als ob ich sie verraten hätte.

Oh, stimmte ja. Sie war eine stumme Märtyrerin – sie würde es vorziehen, in Stille zu leiden.

Sie widersprach jedoch nicht sofort meiner Geschichte und darüber war ich erleichtert.

Der nächste Sanitäter versuchte darauf zu bestehen, dass ich mich behandeln ließ aber es war nicht allzu schwer, ihm dies auszureden. Ich versprach, mich von meinem Vater untersuchen zu lassen und er beließ es dabei.

Bei den meisten Menschen genügte es, mit ruhiger Zuversicht zu sprechen. Bei den meisten Menschen, nur nicht dem Mädchen, selbstverständlich.

Passte sie in _irgendeines_ der üblichen Verhaltensmuster?

Als sie ihr die Halskrause anlegten – und ihr Gesicht vor Scham knallrot anlief – nutzte ich den Moment der Ablenkung, um mit meinem Fuß still die Einbeulung im Van zu glätten. Nur meine Geschwister bemerkten, was ich tat und ich hörte Emmetts gedankliches Versprechen, sich um alles zu kümmern, das ich nicht erreichen konnte.

Dankbar für seine Hilfe – und noch viel mehr dankbar dafür, dass zumindest Emmett mir meine gefährliche Entscheidung bereits verziehen hatte – war ich viel entspannter, als ich auf den Vordersitz des Rettungswagens an Bretts Seite kletterte.

Der Polizeichef kam an, bevor sie Bella hinten in den Rettungswagen geladen hatten.

Obwohl die Gedanken von Bellas Vater nicht in Worte gefasst waren, übertönten die Panik und Besorgnis, die seinem Kopf entwichen, so ziemlich jeden anderen Gedanken in der näheren Umgebung.

Eine große Welle wortloser Angst und Schuldgefühle strömte aus ihm heraus als er seine einzige Tochter auf der Krankentrage sah.

Strömte aus ihm heraus und durch mich hindurch, wiederholte sich, und wurde stärker. Als Alice mich gewarnt hatte, dass Charlie Swans Tochter umzubringen auch ihn umbringen würde, hatte sie nicht übertrieben.

Mein Kopf senkte sich unter der Schuld als ich seiner panischen Stimme zuhörte.

„Bella!", schrie er.

„Mir geht's gut, Char – Dad." Sie seufzte. „Nichts passiert."

Ihre Zusicherung konnte seine Furcht kaum beruhigen. Er drehte sich sofort zu dem Sanitäter um, der ihm am nächsten war und verlangte mehr Informationen.

Erst als ich hörte, wie er sprach, trotz seiner Panik zusammenhängende Sätze bildete, wurde mir klar, dass seine Angst und Besorgnis _nicht_ wortlos waren. Ich konnte nur ... die genauen Worte nicht hören.

Hmm. Charlie Swan war nicht so stumm wie seine Tochter, aber ich konnte sehen, wo sie es herhatte. Interessant.

Ich hatte nie viel Zeit in der Nähe des städtischen Polizeichefs verbracht. Ich hatte ihn immer für einen langsam denkenden Mann gehalten – nun wurde mir klar, dass _ich_ der langsame war. Seine Gedanken waren zum Teil verborgen, nicht abwesend. Ich konnte nur ihren Tenor, ihren Tonfall hören ...

Ich wollte genauer hinhören, um zu rauszufinden, ob ich in diesem neuen, kleinerem Rätsel den Schlüssel zu den Geheimnissen des Mädchens finden könnte. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt war Bella bereits in den Rettungswagen geladen und wir waren unterwegs.

Es war schwierig, mich von dieser möglichen Lösung des Mysteriums, das begonnen hatte, mich zu verfolgen, loszureißen.

Aber ich musste jetzt nachdenken – ich musste alles, was heute passiert war, aus jedem Winkel betrachten. Ich musste zuhören, um sicherzugehen, dass ich uns nicht alle in so große Gefahr gebracht hatte, dass wir die Stadt sofort verlassen würden müssen. Ich musste mich konzentrieren.

In den Gedanken der Sanitäter fand ich nichts, was mir Sorgen machte. Soweit sie wussten, hatte das Mädchen keine ernsthaften Verletzungen. Und Bella hielt sich an die Geschichte, die ich erzählt hatte, bis jetzt.

Als wir das Krankenhaus erreichten, hatte mit Carlisle zu sprechen oberste Priorität. Ich hastete durch die automatische Tür, aber ich war unfähig, völlig darauf zu verzichten auf Bella acht zugeben; ich behielt sie im Auge indem ich die Gedanken der Rettungssanitäter überwachte.

Es war einfach, den vertrauten Verstand meines Vaters zu finden. Er war ganz allein in seinem kleinen Büro – der zweite Glückstreffer an diesem glücklosen Tag.

„Carlisle."

Er hatte mich kommen gehört und war beunruhigt, sobald er mein Gesicht sah. Er sprang auf die Füße und sein Gesicht wurde weiß wie Schnee. Er lehnte sich über den ordentlich aufgeräumten Schreibtisch aus Walnussholz nach vorn.

Edward – du hast doch nicht –

„Nein, nein, das ist es nicht."

Er atmete tief ein. _Natürlich nicht. Tut mir Leid, dass ich es in Erwägung gezogen habe. Deine Augen, natürlich, ich hätte es wissen müssen ..._

Er bemerkte mit Erleichterung meine immer noch goldfarbenen Augen.

„Sie ist jedoch verletzt, Carlisle, wahrscheinlich nichts Ernstes, aber – "

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ein dummer Autounfall. Sie war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Aber ich konnte nicht einfach nur dastehen – sie zerquetschen lassen – "

_Fang noch mal von vorne an, ich verstehe nicht ganz. Was hattest du damit zu tun?_

„Ein Van ist über das Eis gerutscht", flüsterte ich. Ich starrte die Wand hinter ihm an, während ich sprach. Anstatt einer Ansammlung eingerahmter Diplome hatte er ein einziges, einfaches Ölgemälde – eines seiner Lieblingsstücke, ein unentdeckter Hassam.

„Sie stand im Weg. Alice hat es kommen sehen, aber es war nicht genug Zeit um irgendetwas zu tun, außer über den Parkplatz zu _rennen_ und sie aus dem Weg zu stoßen. Es hat niemand bemerkt ... außer ihr. Ich musste auch den Van aufhalten aber wiederum – das hat niemand gesehen ... abgesehen von ihr. Es ... es tut mir Leid, Carlisle. Ich wollte uns nicht in Gefahr bringen."

Er umkreiste den Tisch und legte mir seine Hand auf die Schulter.

_Du hast das Richtige getan. Und es kann nicht einfach für dich gewesen sein. Ich bin stolz auf dich, Edward._

Nun konnte ich ihm in die Augen sehen. „Sie weiß, dass ... etwas mit mir nicht stimmt."

„Das ist nicht wichtig. Falls wir weggehen müssen, gehen wir weg. Was hat sie gesagt?"

Ich schüttelte ein wenig frustriert den Kopf. „Nichts, bis jetzt."

_Bis jetzt?_

„Sie hat meiner Version der Ereignisse zugestimmt – aber sie erwartet eine Erklärung."

Er runzelte die Stirn während er darüber nachdachte, was ich gesagt hatte.

„Sie hat sich den Kopf gestoßen – na ja, eigentlich hab ich das getan", fuhr ich schnell fort. „Ich hab sie ziemlich hart auf den Boden geworfen. Es scheint ihr gut zu gehen, aber ... ich denke nicht, dass es schwierig sein wird, ihre Aussage als falsch hinzustellen."

Ich fühlte mich schon wie ein Schuft als ich nur die Worte aussprach.

Carlisle hörte den Widerwillen in meiner Stimme. _Möglicherweise wird das nicht nötig sein. Lass uns abwarten, was passiert, meinst du nicht? Hört sich an, als ob ich eine Patientin habe, um die ich mich kümmern muss._

„Bitte", sagte ich. „Ich mache mir solche Sorgen, dass ich sie verletzt haben könnte."

* * *

**Danke für das lange Warten, dafür war es ein längeres Kapitel als die letzten paar! :) **

**Da jetzt auch noch die Osterfeiertage auf uns zukommen wird es sicher wieder eine Woche dauern bis das nächste Kapitel fertig ist! Aber als nächstes kommt die Untersuchung durch Carlisle und so.. Carlisle ist immer lustig :D **

**UND es wird immer offensichtlich, dass Edward in sie verliebt ist – nur er selbst kapiert es einfach nicht! Ach, naiver kleiner Edward... :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

_

**Es tut mir WIRKLICH Leid ! das ihr solange warten musstet.. irgendwie war ich überhaupt nicht in der Stimmung zu übersetzen und Ostern – Feiertage – Verwandtschaftstreffen haben auch nicht grade dazubeigetragen :) **

**Da ich grade im Uni-Stress bin, ist dieses Kapitel recht kurz aber ich dachte ich schieße mal was vor, besser als wenn ihr **_**noch**_** eine Woche gaaarr nix zu lesen bekommt ;)**

**Ich hoffe ihr freut euch...**

**Also wo waren wir? Nach dem Unfall – im Krankenhaus – für uns wird immer offensichtlicher das Edward total in sie verliebt ist - aber er sieht es einfach nicht ein. Seufz. Wie süüß *gg***

**

* * *

  
**

Carlisles Gesicht erhellte sich. Er glättete seine blonden Haare, die nur um eine Spur heller waren als seine goldenen Augen, und lachte.

_Heute war ein sehr interessanter Tag für dich, oder?_ In seinen Gedanken konnte ich die Ironie sehen, und es war humorvoll, zumindest für ihn.

Ein ziemlicher Rollentausch. Irgendwann in der kurzen, gedankenlosen Sekunde als ich über den eisigen Parkplatz gerast war, hatte ich mich vom Mörder zum Beschützer gewandelt.

Ich lachte mit ihm, als ich mich daran erinnerte, wie sicher ich mir gewesen war, dass Bella nie vor etwas mehr Schutz benötigen würde, als vor mir selbst. Mein Lachen hatte einen bitteren Beigeschmack, denn trotz des Vans war es noch immer die absolute Wahrheit.

**********

**********

Ich wartete alleine in Carlisles Büro – eine der längeren Stunden meines Lebens – und lauschte auf das Krankenhaus voller Gedanken.

Tyler Crowley, der Fahrer des Vans, sah aus, als ob er schwerer verletzt wäre als Bella und die Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich auf ihn, während sie darauf wartete, geröntgt zu werden. Carlisle hielt sich im Hintergrund, er vertraute auf die Diagnose des Sanitäters, dass das Mädchen nur leicht verletzt war. Dies machte mich ängstlich aber ich wusste, er hatte Recht. Ein kurzer Blick auf sein Gesicht und sie würde sofort an mich erinnert werden, an die Tatsache, dass etwas mit meiner Familie nicht stimmte und das würde sie zum Reden bringen.

Sie hatte auf jeden Fall einen bereitwilligen Partner für eine Unterhaltung. Tyler war voller Schuldgefühle aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er sie beinahe umgebracht hatte und es schien, als könne er nicht aufhören, darüber zu sprechen.

Ich konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck durch seine Augen sehen und es war klar, dass sie sich wünschte, er würde den Mund halten. Wie konnte er das nicht sehen?

Ich war einen Moment lang sehr angespannt, als Tyler sie fragte, wie sie ausgewichen war.

Ich wartete, ohne zu atmen, als sie zögerte.

"_Ähm …",_ hörte er sie sagen. Dann machte sie eine so lange Pause, dass Tyler sich fragte, ob seine Frage sie verwirrt hatte. Endlich fuhr sie fort. _„Edward hat mich beiseite gezogen."_

Ich atmete aus. Und dann beschleunigte sich meine Atmung. Ich hatte sie noch nie zuvor meinen Namen aussprechen gehört. Mir gefiel, wie es klang – auch wenn ich es nur durch Tylers Gedanken hörte. Ich wollte es für mich selbst hören ...

„_Edward Cullen",_ sagte sie, als Tyler nicht wusste, wen sie meinte. Ich fand mich an der Tür wieder, den Knauf in der Hand. Der Wunsch, sie zu sehen wurde stärker. Ich musste mich selbst zur Vorsicht gemahnen.

„Er stand neben mir."

„_Cullen?" Hm. Das ist ja komisch. „Den hab ich gar nicht gesehen" Ich könnte schwören ... „Wow, ich nehm an, das ging einfach alles zu schnell. Geht's ihm gut?"_

„Ich glaub schon. Er muss hier irgendwo sein."

Ich sah ihren nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck, wie sich ihre Augen argwöhnisch verengten, aber diese kleinen Veränderungen bemerkte Tyler in keinster Weise.

_Sie ist hübsch,_ dachte er, beinahe überrascht. _Sogar jetzt, so übel zugerichtet. Nicht mein üblicher Typ, aber trotzdem ... Ich sollte mit ihr ausgehen. Als Wiedergutmachung für heute ..._

Ich war auf dem Gang und auf halbem Weg zur Unfallstation, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken, was ich tat.

Glücklicherweise betrat die Schwester den Raum bevor ich es konnte – Bella war dran, geröntgt zu werden.

Ich lehnte in einem dunklen Winkel an der Wand, gleich um die Ecke, und versuchte mich zu beruhigen, während sie im Rollstuhl fortgebracht wurde.

Es war nicht wichtig, dass Tyler dachte, sie wäre hübsch. Jeder würde das bemerken. Es gab keinen Grund für mich, so zu fühlen ... wie _fühlte_ ich mich? Genervt? Oder lag _wütend_ näher an der Wahrheit? Das ergab absolut keinen Sinn.

Ich blieb solange ich konnte wo ich war, aber die Ungeduld überwältigte mich und ich ging über einen Hintereingang zum Röntgenzimmer.

Sie war schon zurück zur Unfallstation gebracht worden, aber ich konnte einen Blick auf ihre Röntgenbilder erhaschen, während mir die Schwester den Rücken zudrehte.

Ich fühlte mich ruhiger, nachdem ich das getan hatte. Ihrem Kopf ging es gut. Ich hatte sie nicht verletzt, nicht wirklich.

Carlisle erwischte mich dort.

_Du siehst besser aus_, bemerkte er.

Ich sah einfach geradeaus. Wir waren nicht allein, der Gang war voller Krankenpfleger und Besucher.

_Ah, ja._ Er klemmte ihre Röntgenbilder unter das Licht aber ich benötigte keinen zweiten Blick darauf.

_Ich seh schon. Ihr fehlt überhaupt nichts. Gut gemacht, Edward._

Der Klang der Bestätigung meines Vaters löste eine gemischte Reaktion in mir aus. Ich hätte mich darüber gefreut, nur wusste ich, dass er mit dem, was ich jetzt vorhatte zu tun, nicht einverstanden sein würde. Zumindest wäre er nicht einverstanden, wenn er meine wahren Beweggründe kennen würde ...

„Ich glaube, ich werde mit ihr reden – bevor sie dich sieht", murmelte ich leise. „Mich natürlich benehmen, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Sie beruhigen." Alles akzeptable Gründe.

Carlisle nickte abwesend, er sah sich noch immer die Röntgenbilder an.

„Gute Idee. Hmm."

Ich sah auf, um zu sehen, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte.

_Sieh dir mal all die verheilten Prellungen an! Wie oft hat ihre Mutter sie bloß fallen lassen?_

Carlisle lachte über seinen Witz.

„Schön langsam denke ich, dass das Mädchen einfach nur richtig Pech hat. Immer zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort."

_Forks ist ganz sicher der falsche Ort für sie, mit dir hier._

Ich zuckte zusammen.

_Geh schon vor. Glätte die Wellen. Ich bin gleich bei dir._

_

* * *

  
_

**Liebe Fans! :) **

**Ich bin mit diesem Kapitel nicht so wirklich zufrieden.. hab jetzt über 2 Wochen Pause gemacht und bin ein bisschen raus aus der „Stimmung" – das nervt! Das Unileben hat mich beschlagnahmt und jetzt muss ich mich erst wieder in MS reinfühlen...**

**Ich hoffe es war nicht allzu schlecht übersetzt – Verbesserungsvorschläge und Hinweise auf etwaige Fehler nehme ich wie immer (und in diesem Fall besonders!) gerne an! **

**Bitte nehmt euch die Zeit, zu reviewen, ich kann grade echt nicht einschätzen ob dieses Kapitel sich jetzt allzu sehr von den anderen unterscheidet bzw. ob es völliger Mist ist ? Kann auch gerne was ändern...**


	12. Chapter 13

**ACHTUNG! WICHTIGE INFO!  
**

**Dies ist KEIN völlig neues Kapitel! Es ist dasselbe wie das vorherige, nur hab ich jetzt noch eine Seite hinzugefügt! Ich hab nämlich bemerkt, dass der Rest des (offiziellen) 3. Kapitels nur mehr 1 Seite war, die hätte ich auch gleich noch dazu übersetzen könne, sorry, hab also umsonst mitten im Gespräch unterbrochen :) **

**Es zahlt sich kaum aus, das als ein extra Kapitel zu veröffentlichen, (ich wollte das 3. Kapitel endgültig fertig haben) daher hab ichs also einfach hier drangehängt. Ihr müsst einfach runterscrollen wenn ihr nicht alles nochmal lesen wollt, bis zu "Ich will die Wahrheit wissen,..."**

** Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu umständlich *liebschau* Danke!**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

* * *

**Ich widme dieses Update **_**Marissa007**_**, die mir extra geschrieben und mich ganz lieb darum gebeten hat, ja nicht zu übersetzen aufzuhören. Freut mich das es jemanden gibt, der so auf meine neuen Kapitel wartet! Ich hoffe du bist mit dem folgenden zufrieden ...**

**Also – wir waren im Krankenhaus, hier ist die Szene in der Bella Carlisle das erste Mal trifft :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Ich ging schnell weg und fühlte mich schuldig. Vielleicht war ich ein zu guter Lügner wenn ich sogar Carlisle täuschen konnte.

Als ich auf die Unfallstation kam, murmelte Tyler leise vor sich hin, er war noch immer dabei, sich zu entschuldigen. Das Mädchen versuchte seinen Gewissensbissen zu entkommen, indem sie sich schlafend stellte. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen aber ihre Atmung war nicht gleichmäßig und gelegentlich zuckten ihre Finger voller Ungeduld.

Mein Blick ruhte für einen langen Moment auf ihrem Gesicht. Dies war das letzte Mal, dass ich sie sehen würde. Diese Tatsache verursachte einen scharfen Schmerz in meiner Brust. War es, weil ich es hasste, ein Rätsel ungelöst zu lassen? Das schien keine ausreichende Erklärung zu sein.

Ich atmete schließlich tief ein und trat in ihr Blickfeld.

Als Tyler mich sah, begann er zu sprechen, aber ich legte einen Finger auf meine Lippen.

„Schläft sie?", murmelte ich.

Bella schlug die Augen auf und blickte in meine. Ihre Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment und wurden dann schmal vor Wut oder Misstrauen. Mir fiel wieder ein, dass ich eine Rolle zu spielen hatte, also lächelte ich sie an als ob an diesem Morgen nichts Ungewöhnliches passiert wäre – außer dass sie sich den Kopf gestoßen hatte und ihre Fantasie mit ihr durchgegangen war.

„Hey, Edward," sagte Tyler, „Es tut mir wirklich leid –"

Ich hob eine Hand um seine Entschuldigung zu stoppen, „Es wurde ja kein Blut vergossen", sagte ich ironisch.

Ohne nachzudenken grinste ich ein bisschen zu breit über meinen kleinen privaten Witz.

(Ich weiß, in der deutschen Übersetzung von Twilight sagt er: „Nichts passiert." Im Original heißt es aber: „No blood, no foul" und sonst ergäbe der darauffolgende Satz keinen Sinn ;))

Es war erstaunlich einfach, Tyler zu ignorieren, der nicht mehr als 2 Meter von mir entfernt lag und voll frischem Blut war. Ich hatte nie verstanden, wie Carlisle das schaffte – das Blut seiner Patienten zu ignorieren, um sie behandeln zu können. Wäre die ständige Versuchung nicht so ablenkend, so gefährlich ... ? Aber nun ... konnte ich verstehen, dass, wenn man sich nur _intensiv_ genug auf etwas anderes konzentrierte, mit der Verlockung umzugehen ein Leichtes war.

Sogar so frisch und freiliegend konnte Tylers Blut nicht mit Bellas mithalten.

Ich hielt Abstand zu ihr und setzte mich an den Rand von Tylers Bett.

„Also, wie lautet der Richterspruch?", fragte ich sie.

Ihre Unterlippe schob sich ein bisschen nach vorn. „Mir fehlt nicht das Geringste, aber sie lassen mich nicht gehen. Wieso bist du nicht an eine Bahre geschnallt wie alle anderen Beteiligten?"

Ihre Ungeduld brachte mich wieder zum Lächeln.

Ich konnte Carlisle jetzt im Gang hören.

„Alles eine Frage von Beziehungen.", sagte ich milde. „Aber keine Sorge, ich bin gekommen, um dich hier rauszuholen."

Ich beobachtete ihre Reaktion ganz genau als mein Vater den Raum betrat. Ihre Augen wurden groß und vor Überraschung blieb ihr der Mund offen stehen. Ich stöhnte innerlich. Ja, sie hatte die Ähnlichkeit ganz sicher bemerkt.

„Also, Miss Swan. Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte Carlisle. Er hatte eine wundervoll beruhigende Art, mit Patienten umzugehen, welche die meisten sofort dazu brachte, sich wohl zu fühlen. Ich konnte nicht sagen, was für eine Wirkung sie auf Bella hatte.

„Mir geht's gut", sagte sie leise.

Carlisle klemmte ihre Röntgenbilder unter das Licht neben ihrem Bett.

„Die Aufnahmen sehen gut aus. Tut Ihr Kopf weh? Edward sagt, Sie seien ziemlich hart aufgeschlagen."

Sie seufzte und sagte: „Meinem Kopf geht's auch gut." Aber dieses Mal konnte man die Ungeduld in ihrer Stimme hören. Dann warf sie mir einen finsteren Blick zu.

Carlisle trat einen Schritt näher und tastete sanft ihren Kopf ab, bis er die Beule unter ihren Haaren gefunden hatte.

Ich wurde von der Welle von Emotionen überrascht, die über mich hinwegschwappte.

Ich hatte Carlisle schon tausendmal mit Menschen arbeiten sehen. Vor Jahren hatte ich ihm sogar inoffiziell assistiert – aber nur in Situationen, in denen es kein Blut gab.

Also war es nichts Neues für mich, ihm dabei zuzusehen wie er mit dem Mädchen interagierte, als wäre er genauso menschlich wie sie. Ich hatte ihm seine Selbstbeherrschung oft geneidet, aber das war nicht dasselbe wie dieses Gefühl. Ich beneidete ihn um mehr als seine Beherrschung. Ich sehnte mich nach dem Unterschied zwischen Carlisle und mir – dass er sie so sanft berühren konnte, ohne Furcht, wissend, dass er ihr niemals etwas zuleide tun würde ...

Sie zuckte zusammen und ich sprang beinahe von meinem Platz auf. Ich musste mich für einen Augenblick konzentrieren, um meine entspannte Haltung zu wahren.

„Empfindlich?", fragte Carlisle.

Ihr Kinn reckte sich ein Stückchen in die Höhe. „Nicht sehr", sagte sie.

Ein weiteres Puzzleteil fügte sich in das Bild ihres Charakters: sie war mutig. Sie mochte es nicht, Schwäche zu zeigen.

Wahrscheinlich das verletzlichste Wesen, das ich je gesehen hatte und sie wollte nicht schwach erscheinen. Ein unterdrücktes Lachen entkam meinen Lippen.

Sie warf noch einen bösen Blick in meine Richtung.

„Gut," sagte Carlisle, „Ihr Vater wartet draußen, Sie können jetzt mit ihm nach Hause fahren. Aber kommen Sie wieder her, wenn Ihnen schwindlig wird oder wenn Sie irgendwelche Probleme beim Sehen bekommen."

Ihr Vater war hier? Ich überflog die Gedanken im überfüllten Warteraum, aber ich konnte seine unauffällige Gedankenstimme nicht aus der Gruppe herausfiltern, bevor sie mit ängstlichem Gesicht weitersprach.

„Kann ich nicht wieder in die Schule?"

„Vielleicht sollten Sie es für heute ruhig angehen lassen.", schlug Carlisle vor.

Ihre Augen richteten sich wieder auf mich. „Darf _er_ in die Schule?"

Benimm dich normal, beruhige sie ... ignoriere wie es sich anfühlt, wenn sie dir in die Augen sieht ...

„Irgendjemand muss schließlich die Nachricht überbringen, dass wir überlebt haben.", sagte ich.

„Um ehrlich zu sein," korrigierte Carlisle, „sieht es so aus, als säße der größte Teil der Schule im Wartezimmer."

Diesmal konnte ich ihre Reaktion vorhersehen – ihre Abneigung gegen Aufmerksamkeit. Sie enttäuschte mich nicht.

"Auch das noch.", stöhnte sie und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

Mir gefiel, dass ich endlich richtig geraten hatte. Ich fing an, sie zu verstehen ...

„Möchten Sie lieber noch bleiben?", fragte Carlisle.

„Nein, nein!", rief sie schnell, schwang die Beine von der Matratze und ließ sich hinuntergleiten bis ihre Füße den Boden berührten. Sie stolperte nach vorn, völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht, in Carlisles Arme. Er fing sie auf und hielt sie fest, bis sie ruhig dastand.

Wieder überkam mich der Neid.

„Mir geht's gut.", sagte sie mit leicht rosa Wangen, bevor er einen Kommentar abgeben konnte.

Natürlich würde das Carlisle nichts ausmachen. Er stellte sicher, dass sie das Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte und ließ seine Hände fallen.

„Nehmen Sie ein paar Tylenol gegen die Schmerzen.", wies er sie an.

„So schlimm ist es nicht."

Carlisle lächelte, während er ihre Krankenakte unterzeichnete. „Es scheint, als hätten Sie großes Glück gehabt."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf ein bisschen und blickte mich scharf an.

„Ich hatte Glück, dass er zufällig neben mir stand."

„Oh – ja, richtig", stimmte Carlisle ihr schnell zu. Er konnte dasselbe aus ihrer Stimme heraushören wie ich. Sie hatte ihre Verdachte nicht als Einbildung abgeschrieben. Noch nicht.

_Sie gehört ganz dir, _dachte Carlisle, _handhabe die Sache so, wie du es für richtig hältst._

„Tausend Dank", flüsterte ich schnell und leise. Keiner der Menschen hörte mich. Carlisles Lippen hoben sich ein bisschen ob meines Sarkasmuses bevor er sich zu Tyler umdrehte.

„Sie dagegen werden noch ein bisschen bei uns bleiben müssen, fürchte ich", sagte er während er begann, die Schnittwunden zu untersuchen, welche die zersplitterte Windschutzscheibe zurückgelassen hatte.

Naja, ich hatte den Schlamassel angerichtet also war es nur fair, dass ich mich jetzt darum kümmern musste.

Bella trat entschlossen auf mich zu bis sie unangenehm nahe vor mir stand. Ich erinnerte mich, wie ich vor dem ganzen Durcheinander darauf gehofft hatte, dass sie mich ansprechen würde ... Dies war wie eine Verhöhnung dieses Wunsches.

„Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?", zischte sie leise.

Ihr warmer Atem streifte mein Gesicht und ich musste einen Schritt zurückweichen. Ihre Wirkung hatte nicht das kleinste bisschen nachgelassen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie in meiner Nähe war, löste das meine schlimmsten, dringlichsten Instinkte aus. Gift sammelte sich in meinem Mund und mein Körper sehnte sich danach, anzugreifen – sie in meine Arme zu reißen und meine Zähne in ihrer Kehle zu versenken.

Mein Verstand war stärker als mein Körper, aber nur gerade eben so.

„Dein Vater wartet auf dich", erinnerte ich sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Sie warf einen Blick Richtung Carlisle und Tyler. Tyler schenkte uns überhaupt keine Aufmerksamkeit, Carlisle jedoch beobachtete jede einzelne meiner Bewegungen.

_Vorsichtig, Edward._

„Ich möchte unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast", beharrte sie leise.

Ich wollte ihr sagen, dass ich sehr viel dagegen hatte, aber ich wusste, dass ich dies letztendlich doch würde tun müssen. Ich konnte es genauso gut gleich hinter mich bringen.

Ich war voller widerstreitender Gefühle als ich aus dem Raum stapfte. Ich hörte sie hinter mir herstolpern, sie bemühte sich, mit mir mitzuhalten.

Ich musste eine Show abliefern. Ich kannte die Rolle, die ich spielen würde – ich wusste genau, welche Figur ich sein würde: der Schurke. Ich würde sie belügen, verspotten und grausam zu ihr sein.

Es ging gegen jeden meiner besseren Impulse – gegen all die menschlichen Instinkte, an die ich mich all die Jahre geklammert hatte. Ich hatte mir nie mehr gewünscht, das Vertrauen von jemandem zu verdienen, als in diesem Augenblick, in dem ich jede Möglichkeit darauf zerstören musste.

Was es noch schlimmer machte, war, dass ich wusste, das dies die letzte Erinnerung sein würde, die sie an mich haben würde. Dies war meine Abschiedsszene.

Ich drehte mich zu ihr um.

„Was willst du?", fragte ich sie mit kalter Stimme.

Sie wich vor meiner Feindseligkeit zurück. Ihre Augen nahmen einen verwirrten Ausdruck an, den Ausdruck, der mich verfolgt hatte ...

„Du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig", sagte sie unsicher, ihr elfenbeinfarbenes Gesicht war erbleicht.

Es war sehr schwierig, so barsch weiterzusprechen. „Ich hab dir das Leben gerettet – ich bin dir gar nichts schuldig."

Sie zuckte zusammen – es brannte wie Feuer, zu sehen, wie meine Worte sie verletzten.

„Du hast es versprochen", flüsterte sie.

„Bella, du hast dir den Kopf gestoßen, du weißt nicht, was du redest"

Ihr Kinn hob sich. „Mit meinem Kopf ist alles okay"

Sie war jetzt wütend und das machte es einfacher für mich. Ich begegnete ihrem finsteren Blick und schaute noch ein bisschen unfreundlicher zurück.

„Was willst du von mir, Bella?"  
"Ich will die Wahrheit wissen. Ich will wissen, warum ich für dich lüge."

Was sie wollte, war nur fair – und es frustrierte mich, es ihr abschlagen zu müssen.

„Was ist denn _deiner_ Meinung nach passiert?", knurrte ich sie beinahe an.

Die Worte schossen nur so aus ihr heraus „Ich weiß nur, dass du nicht in meiner Nähe warst – und Tyler hat dich auch nicht gesehen, also erzähl mir gefälligst nicht, dass mein Kopf was abbekommen hat. Der Van hätte uns beide getötet – hat er aber nicht, und dann hatte er plötzlich Dellen, wo deine Hände waren – und das andere Auto auch, aber du bist überhaupt nicht verletzt – und der Van hätte eigentlich meine Beine zerquetschen müssen, aber du hast ihn hochgehalten ..." Plötzlich biss sie die Zähne zusammen, und in ihren Augen glitzerten zurückgehaltene Tränen.

Ich starrte sie mit höhnischem Gesichtsausdruck an, obwohl ich in Wirklichkeit Ehrfurcht empfand; sie hatte alles gesehen.

„Du bist also der Meinung, ich hätte einen Van angehoben?", fragte ich sarkastisch.

Sie antwortete mit einem einzigen, steifen Nicken.

Meine Stimme wurde noch spöttischer. „Das wird dir niemand glauben, das ist dir klar, oder?"

Sie bemühte sich, ihre Wut im Zaum zu halten. Als sie mir antwortete, sprach sie jedes Wort langsam und bestimmt. „Ich hab nicht vor, es irgendjemandem zu sagen."

Sie meinte es ernst – das konnte ich in ihren Augen sehen. Auch wütend und betrogen würde sie mein Geheimnis bewahren.

_Warum?_

Der Schock darüber ruinierte für eine halbe Sekunde meinen sorgsam gewahrten Gesichtsausdruck, dann riss ich mich zusammen.

„Warum ist es dann so wichtig?", fragte ich, bemüht, meinen scharfen Tonfall beizubehalten.

„Es ist _mir_ wichtig", sagte sie mit Nachdruck. „Ich lüge nicht gerne, und wenn ich es tue, will ich einen guten Grund dafür haben."

Sie wollte, dass ich ihr vertraute. Genauso, wie ich wollte, dass sie mir vertraute. Aber das war eine Grenze, die ich nicht übertreten konnte.

Meine Stimme blieb kalt. „Kannst du mir nicht einfach danken und die Sache vergessen?"

„Danke.", sagte sie und wartete ab, stumm schäumend vor Wut.

„Du lässt nicht locker, oder?"

„Nein."

„Dann hoffe ich, ..." Ich konnte ihr die Wahrheit nicht sagen, selbst wenn ich es wollte ... und ich wollte es _nicht_. Mir war es lieber, sie würde sich ihre eigene Erklärung ausdenken, als zu wissen, was ich war, denn nichts konnte schlimmer sein als die Wahrheit – ich war ein lebendiger Albtraum, einem Horrorroman entsprungen.

„...dass du mit Enttäuschungen umgehen kannst."

Wir funkelten uns böse an. Es war merkwürdig, wie liebenswert ihre Wut war. Wie ein wütendes Kätzchen, sanft und harmlos, und sich ihrer eigenen Verletzlichkeit absolut nicht bewusst.

Sie lief rot an und presste wieder die Zähne zusammen. „Warum hast du dir überhaupt die Mühe gemacht?"

Ihre Frage war keine, die ich erwartet hatte oder auf die ich vorbereitet war, zu antworten. Ich fiel für einen Augenblick aus der Rolle, die ich spielte. Ich fühlte, wie mir die Maske vom Gesicht rutschte, und sagte ihr – dieses eine Mal – die Wahrheit.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Ich prägte mir ein letztes Mal ihr Gesicht ein – es war noch immer voller Zornesfalten, das Blut war ihr noch nicht aus den Wangen gewichen – und dann drehte ich mich um und ging davon.

* * *

**So, jetzt ist das 3. Kapitel wirklich beendet :)**

**Also weiter geht's mit dem 4. Kapitel... oder hab ich vielleicht eine Überraschung für euch? Ich glaube: JA :P**


	13. ÜBERRASCHUNG!

Hallo liebe Leser :)

Gleich mal vorweg: nein, dies ist leider kein neues Kapitel von Midnight Sun. (so schnell bin ich auch wieder nicht ;))

ABER:

-

Hier kommt meine ÜBERRASCHUNG!! (hier erwarte ich Jubel, Trubel, Heiterkeit :))

-

Ich hab auf Stephenie Meyers Homepage ein Outtake (also eine Szene, die nicht im Buch vorkam) aus **New Moon (Biss zur Mittagsstunde)** gefunden – aus Edwards Sicht!

Oh ja, ich war genauso aufgeregt – wir wollten doch alle immer wissen wie es Edward ergangen ist, was er die ganze Zeit gemacht hat und wo er war...

Die Szene beschreibt das Telefongespräch, in dem Rosalie Edward mitteilt, dass Bella „tot" ist.

Ich dachte, es wär ganz cool, dass zu übersetzen – wir warten doch alle verzweifelt auf den Film - geben wirs zu :D

So, nach dieser ewig langen Erklärung nun zum Wichtigsten: ich hab schon einen Teil dieses Outtakes übersetzt – ihr könnt es in Form einer neuen Story auf meiner Seite finden!

Ich will hier gar nicht Werbung für mich selbst machen (oder doch...hehe) aber ich dachte, die Leute die mich nicht auf Author Alert haben verpassen es sonst und würden die Geschichte sicher auch gerne lesen!

-

Ich freu mich auf eure Reviews und bin schon fleißig am Übersetzen des 4. Kapitels von Midnight Sun!

Bis bald,

J.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

* * *

**Wir sind bei ****Kapitel 4 ****angelangt!!**

**Bei der Gelegenheit möchte ich mich mal bei folgenden Lesern bedanken, die meine Übersetzung unter ihren Favourite Stories eingetragen haben:**

**mytia** (du warst die ALLERerste! :D) Celesoan, etoile16, katam88, Marissa007, viola2811, Danacull, Onyx92, riotqueen, cherrymoon86, Cute-Shojo, isil15, maashmay, majan25, Mikomi Mokutomo, Mondsteinfee, Natevity, Rilana, starwarsschroeder, twighlightfan, TwilightEdwardHe'sHot, ViSissi, Winnetou 1995, GeTwilightet85

und die zuvor vergessene: Nadine99 natürlich auch. Danke für die regelmäßigen Reviews! :)

**Ich freue mich, dass euch „meine" Geschichte so gefällt und hofft, ihr seid auch weiterhin zufrieden damit! :)**

**Bis jetzt habe ich so viele positive Reaktionen bekommen, es überrascht und freut mich immer wieder! Ich finde das so toll, ich bin nur Studentin und mach das hauptsächlich aus Spaß in meiner Freizeit ... und ihr alle lest es! Das ist für mich jedes Mal wieder unfassbar! **

**Ich habe übrigens bereits 74 Word-Seiten dieser Geschichte übersetzt! :D Das hört sich soviel an und dabei kommt es mir vor als hätte ich grade erst angefangen ...**

**Ein großes Dankeschön auch wieder an ****majan25****, meine fleißige Betaleserin! :) **

‚**doctors = Ärzte' ist jetzt in meiner „hilfreiche Vokabeln"-Datei abgespeichert! lol**

**

* * *

  
**

**4. VISIONEN**

Ich fuhr zurück zur Schule. Es war das einzig Richtige, die unauffälligste Art, sich zu benehmen.

Gegen Ende des Tages waren auch fast alle anderen Schüler in ihren Unterricht zurückgekehrt. Nur Tyler und Bella – und ein paar andere, die den Unfall wahrscheinlich als Gelegenheit zum Schwänzen nutzten – waren abwesend.

Es hätte mir nicht so schwer fallen sollen, das Richtige zu tun. Aber ich kämpfte den ganzen Nachmittag gegen den Drang an, auch zu schwänzen – um das Mädchen wieder zu finden.

Wie ein Stalker. Ein besessener Stalker. Ein besessener Vampir-Stalker.

Die Schule war heute – irgendwie, unmöglicherweise – sogar noch langweiliger, als sie mir noch vor einer Woche erschienen war. Wie im Koma. Als wäre die Farbe aus den Ziegeln, den Bäumen, dem Himmel, den Gesichtern um mich herum gewichen ...Ich starrte auf die Risse in der Wand.

Es gab noch eine weitere richtige Sache, die ich hätte tun sollen ... was ich nicht tat. Natürlich war es gleichzeitig auch falsch. Es kam ganz auf die Sichtweise an, aus der man es betrachtete.

Aus der Sichtweise eines Cullens – nicht einfach eines Vampires, sondern eines _Cullens_, jemand, der zu einer Familie gehörte, welch ein seltener Zustand in unserer Welt – hätte das Richtige zu tun irgendwie so ausgesehen:

„_Es überrascht mich, dich im Unterricht zu sehen, Edward. Ich hörte, du warst in den schrecklichen Unfall von heute morgen verwickelt."  
"Ja, war ich, Mr. Banner, aber ich war der, der Glück hatte." Ein freundliches Lächeln. „Ich wurde überhaupt nicht verletzt ... Ich wünschte, ich könnte dasselbe über Tyler und Bella sagen."_

„_Wie geht es ihnen?"_

„_Ich glaube Tyler geht es gut ... nur ein paar oberflächliche Wunden vom Glas der Windschutzscheibe. Wegen Bella bin ich mir aber nicht so sicher." Ein besorgtes Stirnrunzeln. „Sie könnte eine Gehirnerschütterung haben. Ich habe gehört, sie redete eine Weile lang ziemlich zusammenhangloses Zeug – soll sogar Dinge gesehen haben. Ich weiß, dass die Ärzte ziemlich besorgt waren ..."_

So hätte es klingen sollen. Das war, was ich meiner Familie schuldete.

„Es überrascht mich, dich im Unterricht zu sehen, Edward. Ich hörte, du warst in den schrecklichen Unfall von heute morgen verwickelt."  
"Ich wurde nicht verletzt." Kein Lächeln.

Mr. Banner verlagerte unbehaglich sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Weißt du wie es Tyler Crowley und Bella Swan geht? Ich habe gehört, es gab einige Verletzungen ..."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

Mr. Banner räusperte sich. „Ähm, ja dann ...", sagte er und infolge meines kalten Blicks klang seine Stimme ein bisschen angespannt.

Er ging schnell zurück in den vorderen Teil des Klassenzimmers und begann seinen Vortrag.

Es war die falsche Vorgehensweise. Außer man betrachtete es von einem etwas undurchsichtigerem Gesichtspunkt.

Es kam mir einfach so ... so _unritterlich_ vor, das Mädchen hinter ihrem Rücken zu verleumden, besonders da sie sich als vertrauenswürdiger erwies, als ich es mir je hatte träumen lassen. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, um mich zu verraten, obwohl sie gute Gründe dafür gehabt hätte. Würde ich sie verraten, wenn sie doch nichts anderes getan hatte, als mein Geheimnis zu bewahren?

Ich führte beinahe die gleiche Unterhaltung mit Mrs. Goff – nur auf Spanisch, nicht auf Englisch – und Emmett warf mir einen langen Blick zu.

_Ich hoffe, du hast eine gute Erklärung für das, was heute passiert ist. Rose ist auf dem Kriegspfad. _

Ich verdrehte die Augen ohne ihn anzusehen.

Ich hatte mir in der Tat eine völlig vernünftige Erklärung ausgedacht. Nur mal angenommen, ich _hätte_ nichts getan, um den Van davon abzuhalten, das Mädchen zu zerquetschen – ich schreckte vor dem Gedanken zurück. Aber wenn es sie erwischt _hätte_, wenn sie übel zugerichtet und blutend dagelegen wäre und die rote Flüssigkeit hätte sich über den Asphalt ergossen, der Geruch von frischem Blut durch die Luft pulsierend ...

Ich schauderte wieder, aber nicht nur vor Entsetzen. Ein Teil von mir zitterte vor Verlangen. Nein, ich wäre nicht fähig gewesen, sie bluten zu sehen, ohne uns alle auf eine viel abscheulichere und schockierendere Weise zu enthüllen.

Es war eine völlig vernünftige Entschuldigung ... aber ich würde sie nicht verwenden. Es war zu beschämend.

Und ich hatte sowieso erst lange danach daran gedacht.

_Sei auf der Hut vor Jasper ..._ fuhr Emmett fort, er war sich meines Tagtraumes völlig unbewusst. _Er ist nicht so wütend, aber er ist entschlossener ..._

Ich verstand, was er meinte, und für einen Augenblick verschwamm der Raum vor meinen Augen. Meine Wut war so intensiv, dass mir eine rote Wolke die Sicht versperrte. Ich dachte, ich würde daran ersticken.

_HERRGOTT, EDWARD! REISS DICH ZUSAMMEN!,_ schrie mich Emmett in seinen Gedanken an. Seine Hand sank auf meine Schulter und hielt mich auf meinem Stuhl, bevor ich aufspringen konnte. Er benutzte seine volle Kraft selten – es war selten notwendig, war er doch um so vieles stärker als jeder Vampir, dem jeder von uns je begegnet war – aber jetzt wandte er sie an. Er packte meinen Arm mehr als dass er mich runter drückte. Wenn er mich nach unten gestoßen hätte, wäre der Stuhl unter mir zusammengebrochen.

_GANZ RUHIG!,_ befahl er.

Ich versuchte, mich zu beruhigen, aber es fiel mir schwer. Die Wut brannte in meinem Kopf.

_Jasper wird nichts unternehmen, bevor wir uns nicht alle darüber unterhalten haben. Ich dachte nur, du solltest wissen, in welche Richtung es gehen würde._

Ich konzentrierte mich darauf, mich zu entspannen und spürte, wie sich Emmetts Griff lockerte.

_Versuch, nicht _noch_ mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu ziehen. Du bist schon in genug Schwierigkeiten._

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und Emmett lies mich los.

Ich überflog routiniert den Raum, aber unsere Konfrontation war so kurz und stumm gewesen, dass nur ein paar Leute, die hinter Emmett saßen, sie überhaupt bemerkt hatten. Keiner von ihnen wusste, was er davon halten sollte und sie dachten nicht mehr darüber nach. Die Cullens waren Freaks – das wusste bereits jeder.

_Verdammt, Kleiner, du bist ja völlig fertig,_ fügte Emmett hinzu und Mitgefühl klang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Du kannst mich mal", murmelte ich und hörte ihn leise in sich hineinlachen.

**(Im Original sagt er „Bite me", was das ganze natürlich noch viiiiel besser macht :D)**

Emmett hegte keinen Groll gegen mich und ich hätte ihm wahrscheinlich für seine unbekümmerte Art dankbar sein sollen. Aber ich konnte sehen, dass Jaspers Absichten für Emmett Sinn ergaben und wie er darüber nachdachte, dass es möglicherweise die beste Vorgehensweise war. Die Wut siedete in mir, kaum unter Kontrolle. Ja, Emmett war stärker als ich, aber im Ringen musste er mich erst noch besiegen. Er behauptete, dass es daran lag, dass ich betrog aber Gedanken zu hören war genauso ein Teil von mir wie seine immense Kraft ein Teil von ihm war. Wir waren einander ebenbürtig im Kampf.

Ein Kampf? War es das, wo dies hinführte? Würde ich mit meiner _Familie_ um einen Menschen kämpfen, den ich kaum kannte?

Ich dachte einen Moment darüber nach, dachte daran, wie zerbrechlich sich der Körper des Mädchens in meinen Armen angefühlt hatte, und auf der anderen Seite Jasper, Rose und Emmett – übernatürlich stark und schnell, von Natur aus Tötungsmaschinen ...

Ja, ich würde für sie kämpfen. Gegen meine Familie. Ich schauderte.

Aber es war nicht fair, sie ohne Verteidigung zurück zulassen, wenn ich derjenige war, der sie in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

Ich konnte jedoch nicht alleine gewinnen, nicht gegen die drei, und ich fragte mich, wer meine Verbündeten sein würden.

Carlisle, ganz sicher. Er würde gegen niemanden kämpfen aber er würde völlig gegen Roses und Jaspers Pläne sein. Das konnte alles sein, was ich brauchte. Ich würde schon sehen ...

Esme, fraglich. Sie würde sich auch nicht auf die _Gegenseite_ schlagen und sie würde es hassen, nicht einer Meinung mit Carlisle zu sein, aber sie würde hinter jedem Plan stehen, der ihre Familie unversehrt ließ. Ihre erste Priorität würde nicht sein, Recht zu haben, sondern ich. Wenn Carlisle die Seele der Familie war, dann war Esme das Herz. Er stellte einen Anführer da, dem es wert war, zu folgen; sie verwandelte dieses Folgen in einen Akt der Liebe. Wir alle liebten einander – auch unter der Wut die ich gerade gegen Jasper und Rose verspürte, auch während ich plante, gegen sie zu kämpfen, um das Mädchen zu retten, wusste ich, dass ich sie alle liebte.

Alice ... ich hatte keine Ahnung. Es würde wahrscheinlich darauf ankommen, was sie voraussehen würde. Ich stellte mir vor, sie würde sich auf die Seite des Gewinners schlagen.

Also würde ich dies ohne Hilfe erledigen müssen. Ich war ihnen alleine nicht gewachsen, aber ich würde nicht zulassen, dass das Mädchen wegen mir verletzt wurde. Das könnte ein Ausweichmanöver verlangen.

Mein Zorn wurde ein wenig schwächer aufgrund des plötzlichen schwarzen Humors. Ich konnte mir die Reaktion des Mädchens vorstellen, wenn ich sie entführen würde. Natürlich erriet ich ihre Reaktionen nur selten – aber welche andere Reaktion außer Furcht konnte sie haben?

Ich war mir jedoch nicht sicher, wie ich das bewerkstelligen sollte – sie zu entführen. Ich würde es nicht aushalten, allzu lang in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Vielleicht würde ich sie einfach zu ihrer Mutter zurück bringen. Und sogar das wäre gefährlich. Für sie.

Und auch für mich, realisierte ich plötzlich. Wenn ich sie aus Versehen umbringen würde ... Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie viel Schmerz mir das genau verursachen würde, aber ich wusste, er würde vielseitig und sehr intensiv sein.

Die Zeit verging schnell, während ich über all die Komplikationen nachdachte, die vor mir lagen: die Diskussion, die zuhause auf mich wartete, der Konflikt mit meiner Familie, was ich danach vielleicht würde tun müssen ...

Na ja, ich konnte mich nicht mehr darüber beschweren, dass das Leben _außerhalb_ der Schule eintönig war.

In der Hinsicht hatte das Mädchen viel verändert.

Als die Glocke läutete, gingen Emmett und ich wortlos zu meinem Wagen. Er machte sich Sorgen um mich und auch um Rose. Er wusste, für wessen Seite er sich in einem Streit entscheiden würde müssen, und es machte ihm zu schaffen.

Die Anderen warteten bereits im Wagen auf uns, sie sagten ebenfalls kein Wort. Wir waren eine sehr ruhige Gruppe.

Nur ich konnte das Geschrei hören.

_Idiot! Wahnsinniger! Schwachkopf! Blödmann! Selbstsüchtiger, verantwortungsloser Trottel! _Rosalie bombardierte mich mit einer ununterbrochenen Tirade von Schimpfwörtern, die sie mit voller Kraft aus ihren mentalen Lungen brüllte. Es machte es schwierig, die anderen zu hören aber ich ignorierte sie soweit als möglich.

Emmett hatte bezüglich Jasper richtig gelegen. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Einstellung die Richtige war.

Alice war beunruhigt, sie machte sich Sorgen um Jasper und überflog Bilder der Zukunft. Egal aus welcher Richtung Jasper das Mädchen angriff, Alice sah jedes Mal, wie ich mich ihm in den Weg stellte. Interessant ... weder Rose noch Emmett waren in den Visionen bei ihm. Also plante Jasper alleine vorzugehen. Das würde die Dinge ausgleichen.

Jasper war der beste, ganz sicher aber der erfahrenste Kämpfer unter uns. Mein einziger Vorteil lag darin, dass ich seine Bewegungen würde hören können, bevor er sie machte.

Ich hatte niemals zuvor anders als spielerisch gegen Emmett oder Jasper gekämpft – nur aus Spaß ein bisschen gerauft. Mir wurde Übel bei dem Gedanken daran, wirklich zu versuchen, Jasper zu verletzen ...

Nein, das nicht. Ich würde mich ihm nur in den Weg stellen. Das war alles.

Ich konzentrierte mich auf Alice und prägte mir Jaspers verschiedene Arten zu attackieren ein.

Als ich das tat, veränderten sich ihre Visionen und entfernten sich immer weiter vom Haus der Swans. Ich hielt ihn schon früher auf ...

_Hör auf damit, Edward! Das kann nicht passieren. Ich werde es nicht zulassen. _

Ich antwortete ihr nicht, ich sah einfach weiter zu.

Sie begann, weiter voraus zu suchen, in das unsichere, neblige Reich entfernter Möglichkeiten. Alles war schattig und vage.

* * *

**Diesmal hör ich sogar da auf, wo auch Mrs. Meyer einen Absatz macht! Unglaublich :)**

**Zurzeit bin ich schnell beim Übersetzen, es macht Spaß und ich muss fast keine Wörter nachschaun – es rennt dahii (wie man bei uns in Österreich sagt. Oder zumindest bei mir zuhause *gg*)**

**Ich hab schon ein paar weitere Kapitel fertig also könnt ihr euch (wenn die brave Betaleserin mitspielt ;)) zumindest bis zu den Prüfungen (in zwei Wochen) auf regelmäßige Updates freuen!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

* * *

**Heute sag ich nicht viel weil ich totaaaal im Stress bin :( … Prüfungen!! AAH.**

**Aber nächsten Freitag ist alles vorbei. Ich weiß noch nicht ob ich in der kommenden Woche ein Kapitel veröffentlichen werde können, mal schaun.**

* * *

Das angespannte Schweigen hielt während der gesamten Heimfahrt an. Ich parkte in der großen Garage unseres Hauses; Carlisles Mercedes stand neben Emmetts großem Jeep, dem M3 von Rose und meinem Vanquish. Ich war froh, dass Carlisle bereits zuhause war – dieses Schweigen würde mit einer Explosion enden und ich wollte, dass er da war, wenn das passierte.

Wir gingen ohne Umweg ins Speisezimmer.

Der Raum wurde natürlich nie für seinen vorgesehenen Zweck verwendet. Aber er war mit einem langen, ovalen Tisch aus Mahagoni eingerichtet, der von Stühlen umgeben war – wir waren skrupellos, wenn es darum ging, alle vorgesehenen Requisiten am richtigen Platz zu haben. Carlisle mochte es, den Raum für Besprechungen zu verwenden.

In einer Gruppe mit so starken und unterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten war es manchmal notwendig, die Dinge in einem gelassenen Umfeld und im Sitzen zu besprechen.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass die Kulisse heute nicht viel helfen würde.

Carlisle saß auf seinem üblichen Platz am Ostende der Tafel. Esme saß neben ihm – sie hatten ihre Hände auf dem Tisch verschränkt.

Esmes Augen ruhten auf mir, ihre goldenen Tiefen voller Sorge.

_Bleib_. Es war ihr einziger Gedanke.

Ich wünschte mir, ich könnte der Frau, die mir eine wahre Mutter war, zulächeln, aber ich konnte sie jetzt nicht beruhigen.

Ich setzte mich an Carlisles andere Seite. Esme streckte den Arm um ihn herum, um mir ihre freie Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was gleich geschehen würde, sie machte sich einfach Sorgen um mich.

Carlisle konnte besser einschätzen, was kommen würde. Seine Lippen waren fest aufeinander gepresst und seine Stirn lag in Falten. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte zu alt für sein junges Gesicht.

Als sich die anderen setzten, konnte ich zusehen, wie die Grenzen gezogen wurden.

Rosalie saß direkt gegenüber von Carlisle, am anderen Ende des langen Tisches. Sie funkelte mich böse an, ohne den Blick auch nur einmal abzuwenden.

Emmett saß an ihrer Seite, mit schiefem Gesicht und unentschlossenen Gedanken.

Jasper zögerte und stellte sich dann an die Wand hinter Rosalie. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, ganz egal wie diese Diskussion ausgehen würde. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen.

Alice kam als letzte rein und ihre Augen waren auf etwas in der Ferne konzentriert – die Zukunft, noch immer zu undeutlich, als dass sie etwas darin hätte sehen können.

Ohne nachzudenken, so schien es, ließ sie sich neben Esme nieder. Sie rieb ihre Stirn, als hätte sie Kopfschmerzen. Jasper zuckte unbehaglich und dachte kurz darüber nach, sich zu ihr zu setzen, blieb dann aber an seinem Platz.

Ich atmete tief ein. Ich hatte diese Sache angefangen – ich sollte auch als Erster etwas sagen.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte ich und sah zuerst Rose an, dann Jasper und zum Schluss Emmett. „Es war nicht meine Absicht, irgendjemanden von euch einem Risiko auszusetzen. Es war gedankenlos und ich übernehme die volle Verantwortung für meine übereilte Reaktion."

Rosalie starrte mich unheilvoll an. „Was meinst du mit ‚die volle Verantwortung übernehmen'? Wirst du es in Ordnung bringen?"

„Nicht auf die Art und Weise, wie du denkst", sagte ich und strengte mich an, meine Stimme gleichmäßig und ruhig zu halten. „Ich bin bereit, sofort wegzugehen, wenn es das besser macht." _Wenn ich sicher bin, dass das Mädchen in Sicherheit ist, wenn ich sicher bin, dass niemand von euch sie anrühren wird_, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.

„Nein", murmelte Esme. „Nein, Edward."

Ich tätschelte ihre Hand. „Es sind doch nur ein paar Jahre."

„Esme hat aber Recht", sagte Emmett. „Du kannst jetzt nicht irgendwohin gehen. Das wäre das _Gegenteil_ von hilfreich. Wir müssen wissen was die Leute denken, jetzt mehr als je zuvor."

„Alice wird das Wichtigste mitbekommen", widersprach ich.

Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, Emmett hat Recht, Edward. Das Mädchen wird eher etwas sagen, wenn du auf einmal verschwindest. Entweder wir alle verlassen die Stadt, oder keiner von uns geht."

„Sie wird nichts sagen", stellte ich schnell klar. Rose stand kurz vorm Explodieren und ich wollte diese Tatsache vorher noch aussprechen.

„Du weißt nicht, was in ihrem Kopf vorgeht", erinnerte mich Carlisle.

„Soviel weiß ich aber. Alice, du weißt, dass ich Recht habe."

Alice sah mich erschöpft an. „Ich kann nicht sehen, was passieren wird, wenn wir das hier einfach ignorieren." Sie warf einen schnellen Blick auf Rose und Jasper.

Nein, sie konnte diese Zukunft nicht sehen – nicht wenn Rose und Jasper so sehr davon überzeugt waren, den Vorfall nicht zu ignorieren.

Rosalie knallte ihre Handfläche auf den Tisch. „Wir können dem Menschen keine Möglichkeit erlauben, etwas zu sagen. Carlisle, das _musst_ du einsehen. Auch wenn wir uns entschließen würden, alle zu verschwinden, ist es nicht sicher, Geschichten zurückzulassen. Wir leben so anders als der Rest unserer Art – du weißt, es gibt genug, die sich darüber freuen würden, eine Entschuldigung zu haben, um uns anzuschwärzen. Wir müssen vorsichtiger sein als alle anderen!"

„Wir haben schon früher Gerüchte hinterlassen", erinnerte ich sie.

„Nur Gerüchte und Verdächtigungen, Edward. Keine Augenzeugen und Beweise!"

„Beweise!", spottete ich.

Aber Jasper nickte und seine Augen waren hart.

„Rose- ", begann Carlisle.

„Lass mich ausreden, Carlisle. Es muss ja keine große Sache sein. Das Mädchen hat sich heute den Kopf gestoßen. Vielleicht stellt sich ja heraus, dass die Verletzung schwerwiegender war, als es ausgesehen hat." Rosalie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jeder Mensch geht schlafen mit der Möglichkeit nie wieder aufzuwachen. Die anderen würden von uns erwarten, keine Spuren zu hinterlassen. Technisch gesehen wäre es Edwards Aufgabe, aber offensichtlich ist er dazu nicht fähig. Du weißt, dass ich mich unter Kontrolle habe. Ich würde keine Beweise zurücklassen."

„Ja Rosalie, wir alle wissen was für eine professionelle Mörderin du bist", knurrte ich.

Sie fauchte mich wütend an.

„Edward, bitte", sagte Carlisle. Dann drehte er sich zu Rosalie. „Rosalie, in Rochester habe ich nichts gesagt, weil ich fand, dass du Gerechtigkeit verdient hattest. Die Männer, die du getötet hast, haben dir furchtbares Leid angetan. Dies ist nicht dieselbe Situation. Das Swan Mädchen ist eine Unschuldige."

„Es ist nichts Persönliches, Carlisle", presste Rosalie zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Es geht darum, uns alle zu beschützen."

Es war einen kurzen Moment lang still, während Carlisle sich eine Antwort überlegte.

Als er nickte, leuchteten Rosalies Augen auf. Sie hätte es besser wissen sollen. Auch wenn es mir nicht möglich gewesen wäre, seine Gedanken zu lesen, hätte ich seine folgenden Worte vorhersehen können. Carlisle machte nie Zugeständnisse.

„Ich weiß, du hast nur gute Absichten Rosalie, aber ... ich möchte sehr gerne, dass unsere Familie es _wert_ ist, beschützt zu werden. Ein gelegentlicher ... Unfall oder Kontrollverlust ist ein bedauerlicher Teil dessen, was wir sind." Es war typisch für ihn, sich selbst in diese Mehrzahl einzubeziehen, obwohl er sich selbst nie so einen Fehltritt geleistet hatte. „Ein unschuldiges Kind kaltblütig zu ermorden ist etwas völlig Anderes. Ich meine, dass das Risiko, das sie darstellt, ob sie ihren Verdacht ausspricht oder nicht, nichts ist im Vergleich zu einem viel größeren Risiko. Wenn wir Ausnahmen machen, um uns zu schützen, riskieren wir etwas viel Wichtigeres. Wir riskieren, die Essenz dessen zu verlieren, was uns ausmacht."

Ich achtete sorgfältig auf meinen Gesichtsausdruck. Es wäre überhaupt nicht hilfreich, zu grinsen. Oder zu applaudieren, was ich mir so sehr wünschte, jetzt tun zu können.

Rosalie blickte finster. „Es wäre einfach nur die verantwortungsbewusste Weise zu handeln."

„Es wäre die abgestumpfte Weise zu handeln", korrigierte Carlisle sie behutsam. „Jedes Leben ist kostbar."

Rosalie seufzte schwer und sie zog einen Schmollmund. Emmett tätschelte ihre Schulter. „Es wird schon alles gut werden, Rose", munterte er sie leise auf.

„Die Frage", fuhr Carlisle fort, „ist, ob wir weiterziehen sollten?"

„Nein", stöhnte Rosalie. „Wir haben uns gerade erst hier niedergelassen. Ich will nicht wieder mein zweites High School Jahr von vorne beginnen!"

„Du könntest natürlich dein gegenwärtiges Alter beibehalten", sagte Carlisle.

„Und müsste dafür umso früher wieder umziehen?", konterte sie.

Carlisle zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich _mag_ es hier! Die Sonne scheint so selten, dass wir uns beinahe _normal_ verhalten können!"

„Nun, wir müssen uns ganz sicher nicht jetzt sofort entscheiden. Wir können abwarten und dann sehen, ob es nötig wird. Edward scheint vom Schweigen des Swan Mädchens überzeugt zu sein."

Rosalie schnaubte.

Aber ich machte mir nicht länger Sorgen um Rose. Ich konnte sehen, dass sie sich Carlisles Entscheidung anschließen würde, ganz egal wie wütend sie auf mich war. Ihre Unterhaltung drehte sich jetzt um unwichtige Details.

Jasper blieb unbewegt.

Ich verstand warum. Bevor er und Alice sich getroffen hatten, hatte er in einem Kampfgebiet gelebt, einem unerbittlichen Kriegsschauplatz.

Er kannte die Konsequenzen, wenn man sich über die Regeln hinwegsetzte - er hatte das grausige Nachspiel mit eigenen Augen gesehen.

Es sagte viel aus, dass er nicht versucht hatte, Rosalie mit seinen besonderen Fähigkeiten zu beruhigen, genauso wenig wie er jetzt versuchte, sie aufzuhetzen. Er distanzierte sich von dieser Unterhaltung – er war darüber erhaben.

„Jasper", sagte ich.

Er erwiderte meinen Blick, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos.

„Sie wird nicht für meinen Fehler bezahlen. Das werde ich nicht zulassen."

„Dann zieht sie daraus also Vorteile? Sie hätte heute sterben sollen, Edward. Ich würde das nur richtig stellen."

Ich wiederholte mich und betonte dabei jedes Wort. „Ich werde es nicht zulassen."

Seine Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. Das hatte er nicht erwartet – er hatte sich nicht vorgestellt, dass ich ihn aufhalten würde.

Er schüttelte einmal den Kopf. „Ich werde Alice nicht in Gefahr leben lassen, nicht einmal in der geringsten Gefahr. Du empfindest für niemanden dasselbe wie ich für sie, Edward, und du hast nicht das durchlebt, was ich durchlebt habe, ganz gleich ob du meine Erinnerungen gesehen hast oder nicht. Du verstehst es nicht."

„Das bestreite ich gar nicht, Jasper. Aber ich sage dir jetzt, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du Bella Swan verletzt."

Wir starrten uns an – nicht auf feindliche Art und Weise, aber wir schätzten den Gegner ein. Ich spürte, wie er die Stimmung um mich herum zu erfühlen versuchte, er prüfte meine Entschlossenheit.

„Jazz", sagte Alice und unterbrach uns.

Er hielt meinem Blick noch für einen Moment länger stand und sah sie dann an. „Mach dir nicht die Mühe, mir zu sagen, dass du auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst, Alice. Das weiß ich schon. Ich muss trotzdem- "

„Das ist es nicht, was ich sagen wollte", unterbrach ihn Alice. „Ich wollte dich um einen Gefallen bitten."

Ich sah, was sie dachte und mir blieb nach einem hörbaren Keuchen der Mund offen stehen. Ich starrte sie schockiert an und war mir nur vage bewusst, dass mich nun jeder außer Alice und Jasper misstrauisch beäugte.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst. Danke. Aber ich würde es wirklich sehr begrüßen, wenn du nicht versuchen würdest, Bella umzubringen. Erstens, weil Edward es ernst meint und ich nicht will, dass ihr miteinander kämpft. Zweitens, weil sie meine Freundin ist. Zumindest _wird_ sie es sein."

Es war glasklar in ihrem Kopf: Alice, die lächelte und ihren eisigen, weißen Arm um die zerbrechlichen Schultern des Mädchens geschlungen hatte. Und Bella lächelte auch, ihr Arm lag um Alices Taille.

Die Vision war bombensicher; nur der genaue Zeitpunkt lag noch nicht fest.

„Aber ... Alice ...", keuchte Jasper. Ich schaffte es nicht, meinen Kopf zu drehen, um seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen. Ich konnte mich nicht von dem Bild in Alices Kopf losreißen, um seinen Gedanken zuzuhören.

* * *

**Reviews!! :) .... helfen mir über die nervigen Prüfungswochen hinweg...**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

* * *

**ICH BIN WIEDER DA!! :D Die Prüfungen sind vorbei!! *partyparty***

**Als Dank für eure Geduld und die vielen Glück-Wünschungen (jaaaa.. das kann man so sagen. gg) gibt's heute wieder mal eine Überraschung!**

**Da ihr alle so brav gewartet habt während der letzten 2 Wochen bekommt ihr heute nicht nur dieses Kapitel sondern – OH JA! – endlich auch die Übersetzung aus Rosalies Sicht (aus New Moon)– ihr findet sie als eigene Story auf meinem Profil! **

**Dies ist schon wieder der letzte Teil des 4. Kapitels – das war ja eher kurz... Gott sei Dank weil dann kriegn wir bald wieder mehr Edward/Bella Szenen zu sehn :D**

**Übrigens hab ich für das letzte Kapitel die 100. Review ****für diese Story gekriegt! Danke cherrymoon86 ! :)**

**-- danke an die liebe majan25 fürs Betalesen! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

„Ich werde sie eines Tages lieben, Jazz. Ich werde dir sehr böse sein, wenn du sie nicht in Ruhe lässt."

Ich war noch immer in Alices Gedanken gefangen. Ich sah die Zukunft flirren, als Jaspers Entschluss angesichts ihrer unerwarteten Bitte wankte.

„Ah", seufzte sie – seine Unentschlossenheit hatte eine neue Zukunft offenbart. „Siehst du? Bella wird nichts sagen. Es gibt nichts, um das man sich Sorgen machen müsste."

Die Art wie sie den Namen des Mädchens aussprach ... als wären sie bereits enge Vertraute ...

„Alice", sagte ich mit zugeschnürter Kehle. „Was ... hat das zu ....?"

„Ich hab dir gesagt, es wird sich etwas ändern. Ich weiß es nicht, Edward." Aber sie presste die Lippen zusammen und ich konnte sehen, dass da noch mehr war. Sie versuchte, nicht daran zu denken; sie konzentrierte sich plötzlich sehr stark auf Jasper, obwohl er zu verblüfft war, als dass er in seiner Entscheidungsfindung große Fortschritte hätte machen können.

Sie tat das manchmal, wenn sie versuchte, etwas vor mir geheim zu halten.

„Was, Alice? Was versuchst du vor mir zu verstecken?"

Ich hörte Emmett murren. Er war immer frustriert, wenn Alice und ich eine dieser Unterhaltungen führten.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf während sie versuchte, mich nicht hineinzulassen.

„Geht es um das Mädchen?", forderte ich. „Geht es um Bella?"

Sie hatte ihre Zähne vor Konzentration zusammengebissen, aber als ich Bellas Namen aussprach, unterlief ihr ein Fehler.

Es dauerte nur den winzigsten Teil einer Sekunde, aber das war lang genug.

„NEIN!", schrie ich. Ich hörte, wie mein Stuhl zu Boden fiel und erst dann wurde mir klar, dass ich aufgesprungen war.

„Edward!", Carlisle war auch auf den Füßen, seine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich nahm ihn kaum war.

„Es verfestigt sich", flüsterte Alice. „Jede Minute bist du mehr entschlossen. Es sind wirklich nur zwei Wege für sie übrig. Es kann nur der eine oder der andere sein, Edward."

Ich konnte sehen, was sie sah ... aber ich konnte es nicht akzeptieren.

„Nein", sagte ich wieder, meine Verweigerung klang leer. Meine Beine fühlten sich schwach an und ich musste mich auf dem Tisch abstützen.

„Würde _bitte_ irgendjemand den Rest von uns in das Geheimnis einweihen?", beschwerte sich Emmett.

„Ich muss fortgehen", flüsterte ich Alice zu und ignorierte ihn.

„Das haben wir doch schon besprochen, Edward", sagte Emmett mit lauter Stimme. „Das ist die beste Art, das Mädchen zum Reden zu bringen. Außerdem, wenn du weggehst, können wir nicht sicher sein, ob sie reden wird oder nicht. Du musst hier bleiben und dich der Sache stellen."

„Ich sehe dich nirgendwo hin gehen, Edward", sagte Alice. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du noch weggehen _kannst_."

_Denk darüber nach_, fügte sie stumm hinzu. _Denk darüber nach, fortzugehen._

Ich verstand, was sie meinte. Ja, die Vorstellung, das Mädchen nie wieder zu sehen war ... schmerzhaft.

Aber es war auch notwendig. Ich konnte weder die eine noch die andere Zukunft billigen, zu der ich sie anscheinend verdammt hatte.

_Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher wegen Jasper_, fuhr Alice fort. _Wenn du weggehst, wenn er denkt, sie ist eine Gefahr für uns ..._

„Das höre ich nicht", widersprach ich ihr, ich war mir noch immer nur teilweise unseres Publikums bewusst.

Jasper zögerte. Er würde nichts tun, dass Alice verletzen würde.

_Nicht jetzt im Moment. Wirst du ihr Leben riskieren, sie ohne Verteidigung zurücklassen?_

„Warum tust du mir das an?", stöhnte ich. Mein Kopf fiel in meine Hände.

Ich war nicht Bellas Beschützer. Ich konnte es nicht sein. War Alices geteilte Zukunft nicht Beweis genug dafür?

_Ich liebe sie auch. Oder ich werde es tun. Es ist nicht dasselbe, aber ich möchte, dass sie dafür hier ist._

„Liebe sie _auch_?", flüsterte ich ungläubig.

Sie seufzte. _Du bist so blind, Edward. Siehst du nicht, wo dich das alles hinführt? Siehst du nicht, wo du bereits bist? Es ist unausweichlicher, als dass die Sonne im Osten aufgeht. Sieh was ich sehe ..._

Ich schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Nein." Ich versuchte die Vision, die sie mir zeigte, abzuwehren. „Ich muss diesem Kurs nicht folgen. Ich werde fortgehen. Ich _werde_ die Zukunft ändern."

„Du kannst es versuchen", sagte sie mit skeptischer Stimme.

„Oh, jetzt_ kommt schon_!", bellte Emmett.

„Hör doch mal zu", zischte Rosalie ihn an. „Alice sieht, dass er sich in einen _Menschen_ verliebt. Wie typisch Edward!" Sie machte ein Würgegeräusch.

Ich hörte sie kaum.

„Was?", sagte Emmett überrascht. Dann hallte sein dröhnendes Lachen durch den Raum. „War es das, was die ganze Zeit los war?" Er lachte wieder. „ Das ist _wirklich_ Pech, Edward."

Ich fühlte seine Hand auf meiner Schulter und schüttelte sie abwesend hinunter. Ich konnte ihm jetzt keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken.

„Sich in einen _Menschen_ verlieben?" wiederholte Esme fassungslos. „In das Mädchen das er heute gerettet hat? Sich in sie _verlieben_?"

„Was siehst du, Alice? Ganz genau", forderte Jasper.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um; ich starrte weiter wie betäubt auf die Seite ihres Gesichts.

„Es kommt ganz darauf an, ob er stark genug ist oder nicht. Entweder wird er sie selbst umbringen" – sie drehte sich zu mir, um mir einen bösen Blick zu zuwerfen – „was mich _wirklich_ verärgern würde, Edward, gar nicht zu sprechen davon, was es _dir_ antun würde -" sie sah wieder Jasper an, „oder sie wird eines Tages eine von uns sein."

Jemand rang nach Luft; ich sah nicht nach, wer es war.

„Das wird nicht passieren!", schrie ich wieder. „Keines von beiden!"

Alice schien mich nicht zu hören. „Es kommt ganz darauf an", wiederholte sie. „Er könnte gerade stark genug sein, um sie nicht zu töten – aber es wird sehr knapp sein. Es wird unglaubliche Selbstbeherrschung verlangen", sinnierte sie. „Mehr noch als Carlisle hat. Er könnte _gerade_ stark genug sein ... Das Einzige, wofür er nicht stark genug ist, es zu tun, ist, sich von ihr fernzuhalten. Das ist eine aussichtslose Sache."

Ich konnte meine Stimme nicht finden. Und auch sonst niemand, so schien es. Der Raum war still.

Ich starrte Alice an und alle anderen starrten mich an. Ich konnte meinen eigenen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck aus fünf verschiedenen Blickwinkeln betrachten.

Nach einem langen Augenblick seufzte Carlisle.

„Nun, das ... macht die Dinge komplizierter."

„Kann man wohl sagen", stimmte Emmett ihm zu. Seine Stimme klang immer noch so, als wäre er kurz davor zu lachen. Typisch Emmett, man konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass er das Komische in der Zerstörung meines Lebens fand.

„Ich nehme an, die Pläne verbleiben wie gehabt", sagte Carlisle nachdenklich.. „Wir werden hier bleiben und beobachten. Natürlich wird niemand ... das Mädchen verletzen."

Ich versteifte mich.

„Nein", sagte Jasper leise. „Damit bin ich einverstanden. Wenn Alice nur zwei Wege sieht– "

„Nein!" Meine Stimme war kein Schrei oder ein Knurren oder ein Ruf der Verzweiflung, sondern eine Kombination aus allen dreien. „Nein!"

Ich musste weg, brauchte Abstand vom Lärm ihrer Gedanken – Rosalies selbstgerechte Abscheu, Emmetts Humor, Carlisles endlose Geduld ...

Schlimmer: Alices Zuversicht, Jaspers Vertrauen in diese Zuversicht.

Am Schlimmsten: Esmes ... _Freude_.

Ich schlich aus dem Raum. Esme berührte meinen Arm, als ich an ihr vorbeiging, aber ich reagierte nicht auf ihre Geste.

Ich begann zu rennen, bevor ich aus dem Haus war. Ich ließ den Fluss mit einem Sprung hinter mir und lief in den Wald. Es regnete wieder, so schwer, dass ich in wenigen Sekunden völlig durchnässt war. Ich mochte die dichte Wasserhülle – sie bildete eine Mauer zwischen mir und dem Rest der Welt. Sie schloss mich ein und gab mir die Möglichkeit, alleine zu sein.

Ich rannte genau Richtung Osten, über das Gebirge, ohne meinen geradlinigen Kurs zu unterbrechen, bis ich die Lichter von Seattle auf der anderen Seite der Meeresenge sehen konnte. Ich blieb stehen, bevor ich die Grenzen der menschlichen Zivilisation streifte.

Eingeschlossen vom Regen, ganz allein, zwang ich mich schlussendlich dazu, mir anzusehen, was ich getan hatte – wie ich die Zukunft verunstaltet hatte.

Als erstes die Vision des Mädchens und Alice mit ihren Armen umeinander – das Vertrauen und die Freundschaft waren so offensichtlich, es sprang einem sofort ins Auge . Bellas große, schokoladefarbene Augen waren in dieser Vision nicht verwirrt, aber noch immer voller Geheimnisse – in diesem Moment schienen es unbeschwerte Geheimnisse zu sein. Sie zuckte vor Alices kaltem Arm nicht zurück.

Was bedeutete das? Wie viel wusste sie? Was hielt sie in diesem Moment des Stillebens in der Zukunft von _mir_?

Dann das andere Bild, beinahe gleich, aber nun voller Grauen. Alice und Bella, die Arme noch immer voller Vertrauen und Freundschaft umeinander gelegt. Aber jetzt gab es keinen Unterschied zwischen diesen Armen – beide waren weiß, glatt wie Marmor, hart wie Stahl. Bellas große Augen waren nicht mehr länger schokoladefarben. Die Iriden waren von einem schockierenden, lebhaften Purpur. Die Geheimnisse in ihnen waren unergründlich – Akzeptanz oder Trostlosigkeit? Es war unmöglich zu sagen. Ihr Gesicht war kalt und unvergänglich.

Ich schauderte. Ich konnte die Fragen nicht unterdrücken, sie lauteten ähnlich und doch anders: Was bedeutete das – Wie war es dazu gekommen? Und was hielt sie nun von mir?

Ich konnte die letzte beantworten. Wenn ich sie durch meine Schwäche und Selbstsucht zu diesem leeren Halbleben gezwungen hatte, würde sie mich ganz sicher hassen.

Aber es gab noch ein weiteres schreckliches Bild – schlimmer als jedes andere Bild, das ich je in meinem Kopf gehabt hatte.

Meine eigenen Augen, dunkel purpurn von menschlichem Blut, die Augen des Monsters. Bellas gebrochener Körper in meinen Armen, aschfahl, blutleer, leblos. Es war so greifbar, so klar.

Ich hielt es nicht aus, das zu sehen. Konnte es nicht ertragen. Ich versuchte, es aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen, versuchte, etwas anderes zu sehen, irgendetwas. Versuchte wieder den Ausdruck auf ihrem lebenden Gesicht zu sehen, der mir während des letzten Kapitels meiner Existenz die Sicht versperrt hatte. Alles vergebens.

Alices trostlose Vision erfüllte meinen Kopf und ich wand mich innerlich vor der Qual, die davon verursacht wurde. Indessen schäumte das Monster in mir vor Entzücken über, es frohlockte über die Wahrscheinlichkeit seines Erfolges. Es machte mich krank.

Das konnte nicht zugelassen werden. Es musste eine Möglichkeit geben, die Zukunft zu überlisten. Ich würde Alices Vision nicht erlauben, mir meinen Weg vorzuschreiben. Ich konnte einen anderen Pfad einschlagen. Es gab immer eine Alternative.

Es musste eine geben.

* * *

**DAMdaDAM! Das war ja ein dramatisches Kapitelende :) .. ich habs grad nochmal gelesen zum Überprüfen und war selbst total aufgeregt hihi .. dumm, obwohl ich's beim Übersetzen schon ca. 10 mal gelesen hab! **

**Nicht vergessen – Alice/Rosalie Telefongespräch aus New Moon aus Rosalies Sicht – auf meinem Profil ;)**

**Reeeviiieews nicht vergessen! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

_**Endlich das 5. Kapitel! Dieser Teil besteht eig. nur aus Edwards Gedanken, ohne Cullens, ohne Bella.. mir gefällt das so gut wie er alles beschreibt und man kann ihn um soooviel besser verstehen - seine Reaktionen in Twilight etc.**

**Viel Spaß damit!**

**danke wieder mal an majan25, die mir immer genau die Wörter sagt, die eigentlich völlig offensichtlich wären aber mir natürlich nicht einfallen .. warum einfach, wenns auch kompliziert geht? :)  
**

* * *

**5. Ein gefragtes Mädchen**

High School. Nicht mehr länger Fegefeuer; nun war es die reinste Hölle. Folter und Feuer ... ja, ich hatte beides.

Ich erledigte nun alles völlig korrekt. Das Tüpfelchen auf jedem „i", den Strich durch jedes „t". Niemand konnte mir vorwerfen, dass ich mich vor der Erfüllung meiner Pflichten drücken würde.

Um Esme eine Freude zu machen und die anderen zu schützen, blieb ich in Forks. Ich folgte wieder meinem üblichen Zeitablauf. Ich jagte nicht öfter als die anderen auch. Jeden Tag ging ich zur Schule und spielte Mensch. Jeden Tag passte ich genau auf, ob ich etwas Neues über die Cullens hörte – es gab nie etwas Neues. Das Mädchen sagte kein Wort über ihre Vermutungen. Sie wiederholte nur dieselbe Geschichte wieder und wieder – dass ich neben ihr gestanden und sie dann beiseite gezogen hatte – bis es ihren begierigen Zuhörern langweilig wurde und sie aufhörten, nach mehr Details zu suchen.

Es gab keine Gefahr. Meine übereilte Reaktion hatte niemanden verletzt.

Niemanden außer mir selbst.

Ich war fest entschlossen, die Zukunft zu verändern. Nicht die einfachste Aufgabe, die man sich selbst stellen konnte, aber es gab keine andere Alternative, mit der ich leben konnte.

Alice sagte, dass ich nicht stark genug sein würde, um mich von dem Mädchen fern zu halten. Ich würde ihr das Gegenteil beweisen.

Ich hatte gedacht, der erste Tag würde der härteste sein. Am Ende des Tages war ich mir _sicher _gewesen, dass dies der Fall war. Doch ich hatte mich getäuscht.

Zu wissen, dass ich dem Mädchen damit wehtun würde, hatte mir zu schaffen gemacht. Ich hatte mich mit der Tatsache getröstet, dass ihr Schmerz nicht mehr als ein Nadelstich sein würde – nur ein winziger Stich der Zurückweisung – verglichen mit meinem. Bella war ein Mensch und sie wusste, dass ich etwas Anderes war, wider der Natur, etwas Furchteinflößendes. Sie würde wahrscheinlich eher erleichtert als verletzt sein, wenn ich mich von ihr abwendete und vorgäbe, sie würde nicht existieren.

„Hallo, Edward", hatte sie mich an jenem ersten Tag zurück in der Biologiestunde begrüßt. Ihre Stimme hatte sympathisch und freundlich geklungen, eine 180 Grad Wendung im Vergleich zum letzten Mal, als ich mit ihr gesprochen hatte.

Warum? Was hatte diese Veränderung zu bedeuten? Hatte sie es vergessen? Beschlossen, dass sie sich den ganzen Vorfall nur eingebildet hatte?

War es möglich, dass sie mir die Nichterfüllung meines Versprechens vergeben hatte?

Die Fragen hatten gebrannt wie der Durst, der mich jedes Mal befiel, wenn ich atmete.

Nur einen Moment, um in ihre Augen zu blicken. Nur um zu sehen, ob ich dort die Antworten lesen konnte ...

Nein. Nicht einmal das konnte ich mir erlauben. Nicht, wenn ich vorhatte, die Zukunft zu verändern.

Ich hatte mein Kinn einen Zentimeter in ihre Richtung bewegt, ohne meinen Blick vom vorderen Bereich des Raumes abzuwenden. Ich hatte einmal genickt und dann meinen Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet.

Sie sprach mich nicht noch einmal an.

An diesem Nachmittag rannte ich, sobald die Schule aus und meine Rolle gespielt war, nach Seattle, genauso wie am Tag zuvor. Es schien, als könne ich ein bisschen besser mit dem Schmerz umgehen, wenn ich über den Untergrund flog und alles um mich herum zu einer grünen Masse verschwamm.

Dieser Lauf entwickelte sich zu meiner täglichen Gewohnheit.

Liebte ich sie? Das glaubte ich nicht. Noch nicht. Ich konnte jedoch Alices flüchtige Blicke auf diese Zukunft nicht vergessen und sah, wie einfach es sein würde, sich in Bella zu verlieben.

Es würde sein, wie zu fallen: mühelos. Mich selbst davon abzuhalten, sie zu lieben, war das Gegenteil von fallen – es war, als ob ich mich an einer Klippe hinaufziehen musste, eine Hand nach der anderen, die Aufgabe so zermürbend, als wäre ich nicht stärker als ein Mensch.

Mehr als ein Monat verging und jeden Tag wurde es schwerer. Das ergab für mich keinen Sinn – Ich wartete immer darauf, dass ich darüber hinwegkam, dass es einfacher wurde. Das musste es sein, was Alice gemeint hatte, als sie voraussagte, dass ich mich nicht von dem Mädchen fernhalten würde können. Sie hatte das Ausmaß des Schmerzes gesehen. Aber mit Schmerz konnte ich umgehen.

Ich würde Bellas Zukunft nicht zerstören. Wenn es mir vorherbestimmt war, sie zu lieben, war dann sie zu meiden nicht das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte?

Sie zu meiden war aber dann schon das Äußerste, das ich ertragen konnte. Ich konnte vorgeben, sie zu ignorieren und nie in ihre Richtung zu sehen. Ich konnte vorgeben, dass sie mich absolut nicht interessierte.

Aber das war das ganze Ausmaß, nur Täuschung und nicht die Realität.

Ich lauschte noch immer auf jeden Atemzug, den sie machte, jedes Wort, das sie sprach.

Ich unterteilte meine Qualen in vier Kategorien.

Die ersten zwei waren mir vertraut. Ihr Geruch und ihre Stille. Oder, besser gesagt – um die Verantwortung auf mich zu übertragen, wo sie hingehörte – mein Durst und meine Neugier.

Der Durst war die Grundlegendste meiner Qualen. Es war zu meiner Gewohnheit geworden, in Biologie einfach überhaupt nicht zu atmen. Natürlich gab es immer Ausnahmen – wenn ich eine Frage beantworten musste oder Ähnliches und ich meinen Atem brauchte, um sprechen zu können. Jedes Mal wenn ich die Luft rund um das Mädchen schmeckte, war es wie am ersten Tag – Feuer und Verlangen und brutale Gewalt, die verzweifelt darauf wartete, losbrechen zu können. Es war in diesen Momenten schwer, mich auch nur ein kleines Bisschen an Vernunft oder Selbstbeherrschung festzuklammern. Und genau wie am ersten Tag brüllte jedes Mal das Monster in mir, so knapp unter der Oberfläche ...

Die Neugier war die Beständigste meiner Qualen. Die Frage ging mir nie aus dem Kopf: Was denkt sie _jetzt_? Wenn ich sie leise seufzen hörte. Wenn sie abwesend eine Locke ihres Haares um den Finger wickelte. Wenn sie ihre Bücher mit größerer Wucht als üblich auf den Tisch knallte. Wenn sie zu spät zum Unterricht kam. Wenn sie mit dem Fuß ungeduldig auf den Boden tappte. Jede Bewegung, die ich aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, war ein unerträgliches Rätsel. Wenn sie mit den anderen menschlichen Schülern sprach, analysierte ich jedes ihrer Worte und jede Stimmlage. Sprach sie aus, was sie dachte, oder was sie dachte, dass sie sagen sollte? Es klang für mich oft so, als würde sie versuchen zu sagen, was ihre Zuhörer von ihr erwarteten und das erinnerte mich an meine Familie und unser tägliches Leben der Illusion – wir waren besser darin, als sie es war. Sofern ich mich in dieser Hinsicht nicht irrte, mir die Dinge nur einbildete. Warum sollte sie eine Rolle spielen müssen? Sie war eine von ihnen – ein menschlicher Teenager.

Mike Newton war die Überraschendste meiner Qualen. Wer hätte sich je träumen lassen, dass so ein langweiliger, typischer Sterblicher mich so reizen könnte? Um fair zu bleiben: ich hätte dem nervtötenden Jungen gegenüber etwas Dankbarkeit empfinden sollen; er brachte das Mädchen mehr zum Reden als die Anderen. Ich erfuhr durch diese Unterhaltungen so viele Dinge über sie – ich arbeitete noch immer an meiner Liste – aber ganz im Gegenteil, anstatt ihm dafür dankbar zu sein, regte mich Mikes Hilfe bei diesem Projekt nur noch mehr auf. Ich wollte nicht, dass Mike derjenige war, der ihre Geheimnisse entschlüsselte. Ich wollte das tun. Es half, dass er es nicht bemerkte, wenn sie etwas preisgab, wenn ihr etwas herausrutschte. Er wusste nichts über sie. Er hatte in seinem Kopf eine Bella erschaffen, die nicht existierte – ein Mädchen, genauso durchschnittlich, wie er es war. Er hatte die Selbstlosigkeit und Tapferkeit nicht wahrgenommen, die sie von anderen Menschen unterschied, er hörte die ungewöhnliche Reife ihrer Gedanken nicht, wenn sie diese aussprach. Er erkannte nicht, dass sie, wenn sie über ihre Mutter sprach, sich anhörte wie ein Elternteil, der über sein Kind spricht und nicht umgekehrt – liebevoll, nachsichtig, ein bisschen amüsiert und mit starkem Beschützerinstinkt. Er hörte die Geduld in ihrer Stimme nicht, wenn sie Interesse an seinen ausschweifenden Geschichten vortäuschte und hatte keine Ahnung von der Freundlichkeit, die hinter dieser Geduld steckte.

Ihre Unterhaltungen mit Mike erlaubten mir, die wichtigste Charaktereigenschaft, die Aufschlussreichste von allen, zu meiner Liste hinzuzufügen, die so einfach wie selten war. Bella war _gut_. All die anderen Dinge liefen auf dieses große Ganze hinaus – freundlich und zurückhaltend und selbstlos und liebevoll und mutig – sie war durch und durch gut.

Diese hilfreichen Entdeckungen konnten mich jedoch nicht dazu bringen, mich für den Jungen zu erwärmen. Die besitzergreifende Art und Weise, in der er Bella betrachtete– als wäre sie eine Errungenschaft, die man machen konnte – provozierte mich beinahe sosehr wie die geschmacklosen Fantasien, die er über sie hatte.

Im Laufe der Zeit wurde er sich ihrer auch immer sicherer, da sie ihn denen vorzuziehen schien, die er als seine Rivalen ansah – Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie und, ab und zu, auch mich selbst. Er saß vor Unterrichtsbeginn regelmäßig auf ihrer Seite unseres Tisches und schwatzte mit ihr, ermutigt von ihrem Lächeln. Nur ein höfliches Lächeln, sagte ich mir. Dennoch unterhielt ich mich häufig mit der Vorstellung, dass ich ihm einen Schlag versetzte, der ihn quer durch den Raum und an die gegenüberliegende Wand schmettern würde ... Es würde ihn wahrscheinlich nicht tödlich verletzen ...

Mike dachte über mich nicht oft als Rivalen nach. Nach dem Unfall hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht, dass diese Erfahrung, die wir geteilt hatten, uns einander näher bringen würde, aber ganz offensichtlich war das Gegenteil der Fall gewesen. Zu dieser Zeit hatte es ihm noch etwas ausgemacht, dass ich Bella meine alleinige Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Doch nun ignorierte ich sie genauso kompromisslos wie die anderen und er wurde selbstgefällig.

Was dachte sie jetzt? Gefiel ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit?

Und, schlussendlich, die letzte meiner Qualen: Bellas Desinteresse. Sie ignorierte mich, genauso wie ich sie ignorierte. Sie versuchte nicht, mich noch einmal anzusprechen. Soviel ich wusste, dachte sie überhaupt nicht über mich nach.

Dies hätte mich vielleicht verrückt gemacht – oder sogar meinen Vorsatz gebrochen, die Zukunft zu verändern – doch manchmal starrte sie mich auf die Art und Weise an, wie sie es zuvor getan hatte. Ich sah es nicht, da ich es mir selbst nicht erlauben konnte, sie anzusehen, aber Alice warnte uns immer, wenn sie kurz davor war, mich anzustarren; die Anderen waren noch immer argwöhnisch gegenüber dem problematischen Wissen des Mädchens.

Es linderte den Schmerz ein bisschen, dass sie von Zeit zu Zeit aus der Ferne einen Blick in meine Richtung warf. Natürlich konnte sie sich auch einfach nur fragen, was für eine Art von Freak ich war.

„Bella wird Edward in einer Minute anstarren. Benehmt euch normal", sagte Alice an einem Dienstag im März und die anderen bemühten sich, wie Menschen hin und her zu rutschen und ihr Gewicht zu verlagern; völlige Bewegungslosigkeit war ein Merkmal unserer Art.

Ich achtete darauf, wie oft sie in meine Richtung sah. Es gefiel mir, obwohl es das nicht sollte, dass es mit der Zeit nicht weniger häufig wurde. Ich wusste nicht, was das bedeutete, aber ich fühlte mich dadurch besser.

Alice seufzte. _Ich wünschte ..._

„Halt dich da raus, Alice", murmelte ich leise. „Das wird nicht passieren."

Sie schmollte. Alice war begierig darauf, die Freundschaft mit Bella zu schließen, die sie in ihrer Vision gesehen hatte. Auf eine merkwürdige Weise vermisste sie das Mädchen, das sie nicht kannte.

Ich gebe zu, du bist besser, als ich gedacht hätte. Dank dir ist die Zukunft jetzt wieder völlig verheddert und ohne jeglichen Sinn. Ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden.

„Für mich ergibt sie sehr viel Sinn."

Sie schnaubte leise.

Ich versuchte sie auszublenden, ich hatte nicht die Geduld für eine Unterhaltung. Ich war in keiner sehr guten Stimmung – angespannter als ich irgendjemanden von ihnen sehen ließ. Nur Jasper war bewusst, wie verkrampft ich wirklich war, er fühlte den Stress, der von mir ausstrahlte durch seine einzigartige Fähigkeit, die Stimmung Anderer sowohl wahrzunehmen, als auch zu beeinflussen. Er verstand jedoch die Gründe hinter den Stimmungen nicht und – da ich zur Zeit dauernd miese Laune hatte – beachtete er es nicht.

Heute würde es schwer werden. Schwerer als am Tag zuvor, wie es das Muster vorgab.

Mike Newton, der widerliche Junge, mit dem ich mir selbst nicht erlauben konnte, zu konkurrieren, würde Bella um ein Date bitten.

* * *

**Wenn ich Mike wär, hätte ich jetz Angst :)**

**Nachdem ich für den zweiten Teil des Rosalie-Outtakes genau 3 Reviews bekommen habe, war ich schon ein wenig enttäucht :(**

**Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel hier wieder mehr Reaktionen hervorruft? :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

_**Ja, tatsächlich, schon WIEDER ein neues Kapitel! Ich bin gut, ich weiß... :P**

**Mein Ferienplan: ab jetzt jeden Dienstag und Freitag**** ein neues Kapitel zu posten – im Moment schauts so aus als ob ich es schaffen würde ... ich hoffe ich halte das durch gg**

**Viel Spaß damit!**

**Dankeschön! majan25.**

* * *

Ein Ball mit Damenwahl lauerte am Horizont und er hatte sehr gehofft, dass Bella ihn fragen würde. Dass sie es nicht getan hatte, hatte sein Selbstbewusstsein erschüttert. Jetzt steckte er in einer ungemütlichen Zwickmühle – ich genoss sein Unbehagen mehr, als ich sollte – denn Jessica Stanley hatte ihn gerade zum Tanz eingeladen. Er wollte nicht „Ja" sagen, denn er hoffte noch immer, dass Bella ihn wählen würde (und er sich als Sieger über seine Rivalen erweisen würde), aber er wollte auch nicht „Nein" sagen und den Ball ganz verpassen. Jessica, die durch sein Zögern verletzt war und den Grund dafür richtig erriet, wünschte ihr insgeheim die Pest an den Hals. Wieder spürte ich den Drang, mich zwischen Jessicas finstere Gedanken und Bella zu stellen. Ich verstand diesen Drang jetzt besser, aber das machte die Tatsache, dass ich ihm nicht nachgeben konnte, nur noch frustrierender.

Dass es so weit gekommen war! Ich war völlig fixiert auf die unbedeutenden High School Dramen, die ich einst so verachtet hatte.

Mike sprach sich selbst Mut zu, während er Bella zur Biologiestunde begleitete. Ich lauschte seinen Bemühungen, während ich darauf wartete, dass sie im Klassenzimmer ankamen. Der Junge war schwach. Er hatte absichtlich auf diesen Ball gewartet, weil er Angst davor hatte, seine Schwärmerei zuzugeben, bevor sie eine deutliche Präferenz für ihn gezeigt hatte. Er wollte sich nicht anfällig für ihre Zurückweisung machen, ihm war es lieber, sie würde diesen Sprung zuerst wagen.

Feigling.

Er setzte sich wieder an unseren Tisch, er fühlte sich hier wohl, weil es für ihn seit langem eine Gewohnheit war, und ich stellte mir das Geräusch vor, das sein Körper machen würde, wenn er mit genug Kraft an die gegenüberliegende Wand prallte, um alle seine Knochen zu brechen.

„Was ich dir sagen wollte," sagte er zu dem Mädchen, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet. „Jessica hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihr zum Frühjahrsball gehe."

„Echt? Toll!" antwortete Bella sofort und mit Begeisterung. Es war schwer, nicht zu lächeln, als ihr Tonfall in Mikes Bewusstsein drang. Er hatte auf Entsetzen gehofft. „Ihr habt bestimmt einen super Abend zusammen."

Er suchte verzweifelt nach der richtigen Antwort. „Na ja ...", zögerte er und war kurz davor, sich zu drücken. Dann fing er sich wieder. „Die Sache ist ... Ich hab ihr gesagt, ich weiß noch nicht."

„Warum das denn?", forderte sie. Ihr Tonfall war missbilligend, aber es war auch ein winziger Hauch Erleichterung darin zu hören.

Was hatte _das_ denn zu bedeuten? Eine unerwartete, intensive Wut brachte meine Hände dazu, sich zu Fäusten zu verkrampfen.

Mike hörte die Erleichterung nicht. Sein Gesicht war rot angelaufen –so wütend wie ich plötzlich war, schien es wie eine Einladung – und er blickte wieder zu Boden, als er weitersprach.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher ... also, ob du nicht vielleicht vorhattest, mich zu fragen."

Bella zögerte.

In diesem Moment des Zögerns sah ich die Zukunft klarer, als Alice es je getan hatte.

Das Mädchen mochte jetzt Ja zu Mikes unausgesprochener Frage sagen oder auch nicht, aber auf die eine oder andere Weise würde sie, an einem Tag nicht allzu fern in der Zukunft, zu jemandem Ja sagen. Sie war hübsch und faszinierend und menschliche Männer waren sich dessen bewusst. Ob sie sich auf jemanden aus dieser farblosen Menge einlassen würde oder warten, bis sie aus Forks weg war, der Tag würde kommen, an dem sie Ja sagen _würde_.

Ich sah ihr Leben, wie ich es zuvor gesehen hatte – College, Karriere ... Liebe, Ehe. Ich sah sie wieder am Arm ihres Vaters, gekleidet in hauchdünnes Weiß, ihr Gesicht rosa angelaufen vor Glück, während sie sich zum Klang von Wagners Marsch bewegte.

Der Schmerz war größer als alles, was ich je zuvor gefühlt hatte. Ein Mensch musste an der Schwelle des Todes stehen, um diesen Schmerz zu fühlen – ein Mensch würde ihn nicht überleben.

Und nicht nur Schmerz, sondern reiner _Zorn_.

Die Wut sehnte sich nach einem körperlichen Ausweg. Obwohl dieser unbedeutende, unwürdige Junge vielleicht nicht der sein mochte, zu dem Bella Ja sagen würde, sehnte ich mich danach, seinen Schädel in meiner Hand zu zerquetschen, stellvertretend für wen auch immer sie wählen würde.

Ich verstand dieses Gefühl nicht – es war so ein Durcheinander aus Schmerz und Zorn und Sehnsucht und Verzweiflung. Ich hatte es noch nie zuvor gefühlt; ich konnte es nicht benennen.

„Mike, ich finde, du solltest ihr zusagen", sagte Bella mit sanfter Stimme.

Mikes Hoffnung sank. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich das genossen, aber ich war völlig gefangen in den Nachwirkungen des Schmerzes – und den Gewissensbissen darüber, was der Schmerz und Zorn in mir ausgelöst hatten.

Alice hatte Recht. Ich war _nicht_ stark genug.

Genau in diesem Moment würde Alice zusehen, wie sich die Zukunft wandelte und neu verflocht, wie sie sich wieder von Grund auf veränderte. Würde ihr dies gefallen?

„Hast du schon jemand anderen gefragt?", wollte Mike missmutig wissen. Er warf mir einen schnellen Blick zu und zum ersten Mal seit vielen Wochen war er wieder misstrauisch. Ich bemerkte, dass ich mein Interesse verraten hatte; mein Kopf war in Bellas Richtung geneigt.

Der ungezügelte Neid in seinen Gedanken – Neid auf jeden, den dieses Mädchen ihm vorziehen konnte – gab meiner namenlosen Gefühlsregung plötzlich einen Namen.

Ich war eifersüchtig.

„Nein," sagte das Mädchen mit einer Spur von Humor in der Stimme. „Ich gehe überhaupt nicht zum Ball."

Durch all die Schuldgefühle und Wut spürte ich Erleichterung ob ihrer Worte. Plötzlich erwog ich _meine_ Rivalen.

„Warum denn nicht?", fragte Mike und seine Stimme klang beinahe grob. Es erzürnte mich, dass er so mit ihr sprach. Ich verbiss mir ein Knurren.

„Das ist der Samstag, an dem ich nach Seattle fahre", antwortete sie.

Die Neugier war nicht so heftig, wie sie es zuvor gewesen wäre – nun da ich fest vorhatte, die Antworten auf alle Fragen herauszufinden. Ich würde das Warum und Weshalb dieser neuen Enthüllung noch früh genug erfahren.

Mikes Tonfall verwandelte sich in ein unangenehmes Betteln. „Kannst du das nicht auf ein anderes Wochenende verschieben?"

„Nein, tut mir leid." Bella klang jetzt schroffer. „Und du solltest Jess auch nicht länger warten lassen – das ist unhöflich."

Ihre Sorge um Jessicas Gefühle fachte das Feuer meiner Eifersucht weiter an. Dieser Ausflug nach Seattle war ganz klar eine Ausrede, um Nein sagen zu können – hatte sie aus bloßer Loyalität für ihre Freundin abgelehnt?

Sie war mehr als selbstlos genug, um das zu tun. Wünschte sie sich insgeheim, sie könnte Ja sagen? Oder lag ich mit beiden Vermutungen falsch? War sie an jemand anderem interessiert?

„Ja, du hast Recht", murmelte Mike, so entmutigt, das ich beinahe Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Beinahe.

Er wandte seine Augen von dem Mädchen und schnitt mir damit den Blick auf ihr Gesicht ab, den ich durch seine Gedanken hatte.

Das würde ich nicht dulden.

Ich drehte mich zur ihr, um selbst in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, zum ersten Mal seit mehr als einem Monat. Die Erleichterung, die ich fühlte, als ich mir dies erlaubte, war schneidend, wie ein Atemzug für menschliche Lungen, die nach einem langen Tauchgang wieder zurück an die Oberfläche kamen.

Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und die Hände seitlich an den Kopf gepresst. Ihr Schultern waren abwehrend nach innen gewölbt. Sie schüttelte ganz langsam ihren Kopf, als versuchte sie, einen Gedanken daraus zu verdrängen.

Frustrierend. Faszinierend.

Mr. Banners Stimme riss sie aus ihrer gedanklichen Abwesenheit und ihre Augen öffneten sich langsam. Sie sah mich sofort an, vielleicht spürte sie meinen Blick. Sie starrte mir mit demselben verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck in die Augen, der mich solange verfolgt hatte.

Ich fühlte in diesem Augenblick weder die Reue, noch die Schuldgefühle oder den Zorn. Ich wusste, sie würden wiederkommen, und zwar bald, aber in diesem einen Moment befand ich mich in einem merkwürdig aufgeregten Rausch. Als hätte ich triumphiert statt verloren.

Sie sah nicht weg, obwohl ich sie mit unangemessener Intensität anstarrte, während ich vergeblich versuchte, durch ihre tiefbraunen Augen ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Sie waren voller Fragen anstelle von Antworten.

Ich konnte die Reflektion meiner eigenen Augen in ihnen sehen und dass sie schwarz vor Durst waren. Seit meinem letzten Jagdausflug waren beinahe zwei Wochen vergangen, heute war nicht der sicherste Tag für meinen Willen, um zu Staub zu zerfallen. Aber die Schwärze schien ihr keine Angst einzujagen. Sie sah noch immer nicht weg und ein zartes, extrem verlockendes Pink begann, ihre Wangen zu färben.

_Was dachte sie jetzt?_

Ich sprach die Frage beinahe laut aus, aber genau in diesem Moment rief Mr. Banner meinen Namen. Ich entnahm seinen Gedanken die korrekte Antwort, während ich kurz in seine Richtung schaute.

Ich nahm einen schnellen Atemzug. „Der Krebs-Zyklus."

Durst versengte meine Kehle – er straffte meine Muskeln und füllte meinen Mund mit Gift – und ich schloss meine Augen, versuchte mich trotz des Verlangens nach ihrem Blut, das in mir tobte, zu konzentrieren.

Das Monster war stärker als zuvor. Das Monster jubelte. Es begrüßte diese zweiseitige Zukunft, die ihm eine ausgeglichene fünfzig-fünfzig Chance auf das gab, nach dem es so heftig dürstete. Die dritte, wackelige Zukunft, die ich aus reiner Willenskraft zu erschaffen versucht hatte, war zu Staub zerfallen – zerstört ausgerechnet durch ganz gewöhnliche Eifersucht – und es war seinem Ziel nun um soviel näher.

Die Reue und Schuldgefühle brannten zusammen mit dem Durst und wenn ich die Fähigkeit gehabt hätte, Tränen zu produzieren, hätten sie nun meine Augen gefüllt.

Was hatte ich getan?

Da ich wusste, dass der Kampf ohnehin verloren war, schien es keinen Grund zu geben, dem, was ich wollte, zu widerstehen; ich drehte mich, um das Mädchen wieder anzustarren.

Sie hatte sich hinter ihren Haaren versteckt, aber ich konnte durch einen Öffnung in den Locken sehen, dass ihre Wangen nun tiefrot angelaufen waren.

Dem Monster gefiel das.

Sie erwiderte meinen Blick nicht noch mal, sondern drehte nervös eine Strähne des dunklen Haares zwischen ihren Fingern. Ihre zierlichen Finger, ihr fragiles Handgelenk – sie waren so zerbrechlich und sahen aus, als ob sie durch einen bloßen Hauch meines Atems zerbrechen konnten.

Nein, nein, nein. Ich konnte das nicht tun. Sie war zu zerbrechlich, zu gut, zu kostbar um diese Schicksal zu verdienen. Ich konnte meinem Leben nicht erlauben, mit ihrem zu kollidieren, es zu zerstören.

Aber ich konnte ihr auch nicht fernbleiben. Damit hatte Alice Recht gehabt.

Das Monster in mir fauchte frustriert, als ich zögerte und zuerst zu der einen und dann zur anderen Möglichkeit tendierte.

Meine kurze Stunde mit ihr verflog allzu schnell, während ich zwischen Hammer und Amboss schwankte. Die Glocke läutete und sie begann, ohne mich anzusehen, ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen.

Das enttäuschte mich, aber ich konnte kaum etwas Anderes erwarten. Die Art und Weise, wie ich sie seit dem Unfall behandelt hatte, war unentschuldbar.

„Bella?", sagte ich, unfähig mich zurückzuhalten. Meine Willenskraft lag bereits in Scherben.

Sie zögerte, bevor sie mich ansah; als sie sich umdrehte, war ihr Gesichtsausdruck wachsam, argwöhnisch.

Ich erinnerte mich selbst daran, dass sie jedes Recht darauf hatte, mir nicht zu vertrauen. Dass sie es nicht tun sollte.

Sie wartete darauf, dass ich weitersprach, aber ich starrte sie einfach nur an und studierte ihr Gesicht. Ich sog in regelmäßigen Abständen kleine Mengen Sauerstoff ein und kämpfte gegen den Durst.

„Was ist?", sagte sie endlich. „Sprichst du wieder mit mir?" Es lag ein Hauch von Feindseligkeit in ihrer Stimme, die genau wie ihre Wut liebenswert war. Es brachte mich dazu, lächeln zu wollen.

Ich war nicht sicher, wie ich ihre Frage beantworten sollte. _Sprach_ ich wieder mit ihr, auf die Weise, die sie meinte?

Nein. Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern konnte. Ich würde versuchen, es zu verhindern.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", teilte ich ihr mit.

Sie schloss ihre Augen, was mich frustrierte. Es schnitt mir meinen besten Zugang zu ihren Gefühlen ab. Sie nahm einen langsamen, tiefen Atemzug, ohne ihre Augen zu öffnen. Sie hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen.

Sie sprach mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen. Das war doch ganz sicher keine normale menschliche Art und Weise, sich zu unterhalten, oder? Warum machte sie das?

„Was willst du dann, Edward?"

Der Klang meines Namens auf ihren Lippen löste eigenartige Reaktionen in meinem Körper aus. Hätte ich einen Herzschlag gehabt, hätte er sich beschleunigt.

Aber wie sollte ich ihr antworten?

Mit der Wahrheit, entschied ich. Ich würde von nun an so ehrlich mit ihr sein, wie ich nur konnte.

Ich wollte nicht ihr Misstrauen verdienen, auch wenn es unmöglich war, ihr Vertrauen zu erlangen.

* * *

**Ich hätte eine Bitte: es gibt bei jedem Kapitel neue Leute die meine Übersetzung als Favorite Story kennzeichnen aber keine Review hinterlassen. Ich will euch zu nix zwingen aber wenn es eure Favorite Story ist, könntet ihr dann nicht vielleicht schreiben, WAS euch so gut gefällt? *liebschau* :)**

**Danke an die Leute die regelmäßig reviewen! Freu mich wirklich über jede Nachricht, die ich bekomme ...**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

_**Also erstmal möcht ich sagen: ich hab so gelacht nachdem ich 2 Stunden nach dem Posten des letzten Kapitels 20 neue Mails mit Reviews hatte – ihr habt euch also alle angesprochen gefühlt von meiner Bitte! :D**

**Hab mich wirklich sehr gefreut; Feedback bekommen ist immer toll und vor allem soviel Lob.. hehe.. das ist gut fürs Ego :)**

**ich poste dieses kapitel jetzt - um genau 00:00 Uhr - weil ich morgen einen furchtbar stressigen tag habe und keine zeit mehr haben werde.. also wartet das hier schon auf euch wenn ihr aufwacht! :) viel spaß!  
**

**Hier also (wie im Zeitplan für Freitag vorgesehen! *stolzbin*) das neue Kapitel:**

**[Dankeschön! majan25.]**

* * *

„Es tut mir leid", erklärte ich ihr. Das entsprach mehr der Wahrheit, als sie je wissen würde. Unglücklicherweise konnte ich mich gefahrlos nur für die unbedeutenden Dinge entschuldigen. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich sehr unhöflich verhalte. Aber es ist besser so, wirklich."

Es wäre besser für sie, wenn ich so weitermachen konnte, weiter so unhöflich war. Konnte ich das?

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sie schienen noch immer skeptisch.

„Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon du sprichst."

Ich versuchte, sie soviel zu warnen, wie ich mir erlauben konnte. „Es ist besser, wenn wir nicht befreundet sind." Ganz sicher konnte sie das spüren. Sie war ein kluges Mädchen. „Glaub mir."

Ihre Augen wurden schmal und ich erinnerte mich, dass ich diese Worte schon einmal gesagt hatte – kurz bevor ich ein Versprechen gebrochen hatte. Ich wich zurück, als sie ihre Zähne zusammenbiss, ganz klar erinnerte sie sich ebenfalls daran.

„Nur blöd, dass dir das nicht früher aufgefallen ist," sagte sie wütend. „Dann müsstest du jetzt nicht alles so schrecklich bereuen."

Ich starrte sie schockiert an. Was wusste sie darüber, was ich bereute?

„Bereuen? Was denn bereuen?", wollte ich wissen.

„Dass du nicht einfach zugesehen hast, wie der blöde Van mich zermatscht", fuhr sie mich an.

Ich erstarrte, völlig fassungslos.

Wie konnte sie _das_ denken? Ihr Leben zu retten war das einzige Akzeptable, das ich getan hatte, seit ich sie getroffen hatte. Das Einzige, für das ich mich nicht schämte.

Einzig und allein darum war ich froh, überhaupt zu existieren. Ich hatte seit dem ersten Moment, da ich ihren Geruch wahrgenommen hatte, darum gekämpft, sie am Leben zu erhalten. Wie konnte sie das von mir denken? Wie konnte sie es wagen, meine einzige gute Tat inmitten dieses ganzen Durcheinanders zu hinterfragen?

„Du glaubst ich bereue es, dir das Leben gerettet zu haben?"

„Ich _weiß_ es", konterte sie.

Ihre Meinung über meine Absichten ließ mich vor Wut kochen. „Gar nichts weißt du."

Wie verwirrend und unverständlich die Vorgänge in ihrem Gehirn doch waren! Sie musste völlig anders denken als alle anderen Menschen. Das musste die Erklärung für ihre gedankliche Stille sein. Sie war völlig anders.

Sie drehte sich abrupt weg und biss wieder die Zähne zusammen. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, dieses Mal vor Wut. Sie knallte ihre Bücher auf einen Stapel, hob sie energisch auf und marschierte auf die Tür zu, ohne meinem Blick zu begegnen.

Selbst wenn ich in dem Moment verärgert war, es war unmöglich ihre Wut nicht doch ein bisschen unterhaltsam zu finden. Sie ging steif dahin, ohne zu schauen, wo sie hintrat und blieb mit dem Fuß an der Türschwelle hängen. Sie stolperte und ihre Sachen fielen zu Boden. Anstatt sich zu bücken, um sie aufzuheben, blieb sie starr gerade stehen und blickte nicht einmal nach unten, als ob sie nicht sicher wäre, ob die Bücher es wert waren, aufgehoben zu werden.

Ich schaffte es, nicht zu lachen.

Niemand war hier, der mich sehen konnte; ich huschte an ihre Seite und hatte ihre Bücher geordnet, bevor sie nach unten sah.

Sie bückte sich, sah mich auf halbem Weg, und erstarrte. Ich gab ihr die Bücher zurück und passte auf, dass meine eisige Haut ihre nicht berührte.

„Danke", sagte sie mit kalter, scharfer Stimme.

Ihr Tonfall ließ meinen Ärger wieder aufwallen.

„Keine Ursache", sagte ich genauso kalt.

Sie richtete sich mit einem Ruck auf und stampfte davon, zu ihrer nächsten Stunde.

Ich blickte ihr hinterher, solange, bis ich ihre wütende Gestalt nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Spanisch zog verschwommen an mir vorüber. Mrs. Goff hinterfragte meine Geistesabwesenheit nie – sie wusste, dass mein Spanisch besser war als ihres und erlaubte mir viele Freiheiten – was mir Gelegenheit gab, um nachzudenken.

Also ich konnte das Mädchen nicht ignorieren. Soviel war klar. Aber bedeutete das, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte, als sie zu töten? Das konnte nicht die einzige zur Auswahl stehende Zukunft sein. Es musste eine andere Alternative geben, ein empfindliches Gleichgewicht. Ich versuchte, mir eine Lösung einfallen zu lassen ...

Ich schenkte Emmett nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit, bis die Stunde beinahe vorüber war. Er war neugierig – Emmett war nicht allzu intuitiv in Bezug auf die Zwischentöne in der Stimmung von Anderen, aber er konnte die offensichtliche Veränderung an mir sehen. Er fragte sich, was geschehen war, das den unablässigen finsteren Blick aus meinem Gesicht gewischt hatte. Er mühte sich ab, ein Wort für die Veränderung zu finden und entschied schlussendlich, dass ich _hoffnungsvoll_ aussah.

Hoffnungsvoll? War das, wie es von Außen wirkte?

Ich dachte über den Begriff Hoffnung nach, während wir zum Volvo gingen und fragte mich, auf _was_ genau ich hoffen sollte.

Aber ich hatte nicht lange Zeit nachzudenken. Da ich wie immer aufmerksam auf Gedanken über das Mädchen achtete, erregte der Klang von Bellas Namen in den Köpfen meiner ... meiner Rivalen, wie ich vermutlich zugeben musste, meine Aufmerksamkeit. Eric und Tyler, die – mit großer Genugtuung – von Mikes Scheitern gehört hatten, bereiteten sich darauf vor, ihren eigenen Versuch zu wagen.

Eric war bereits auf Position, er lehnte an ihrem Transporter, wo sie ihm nicht entkommen konnte. Tylers Stunde dauerte länger, da sie noch eine Aufgabe bekamen und er beeilte sich verzweifelt, sie noch zu erwischen, bevor sie ihm entkommen konnte.

Das musste ich sehen.

„Warte hier auf die Anderen, okay?", murmelte ich Emmett zu.

Er beäugte mich argwöhnisch, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und nickte.

_Der Kleine hat den Verstand verloren_, dachte er, amüsiert von meiner merkwürdigen Bitte.

Ich sah Bella auf ihrem Weg aus der Turnhalle und wartete an einer Stelle, an der sie mich nicht sehen konnte, bis sie an mir vorüber war. Als sie immer näher an die Stelle kam, wo Eric ihr auflauerte, ging ich mit großen Schritten weiter, im richtigen Tempo, um zum passenden Zeitpunkt an ihnen vorüberzugehen.

Ich sah zu, wie sich ihr Körper versteifte, als sie den Jungen erblickte, der auf sie wartete. Sie erstarrte für einen Augenblick, entspannte sich dann und ging weiter.

„Hi, Eric", hörte ich sie mit freundlicher Stimme rufen.

Ich war plötzlich und unerwarteterweise besorgt. Was, wenn dieser schlaksige Junge mit der unreinen Haut ihr irgendwie gefiel?

Eric schluckte laut und sein Adamsapfel hob und senkte sich. „Hi, Bella."

Sie schien seine Nervosität nicht zu bemerken.

"Was gibt's?", fragte sie, während sie ihren Transporter aufschloss, ohne in sein verängstigtes Gesicht zu sehen.

"Äh, ich wollt dich fragen … ob du vielleicht Lust hättest, zum Frühjahrsball zu gehen ... mit mir." Seine Stimme brach.

Sie blickte endlich auf. War sie verblüfft oder erfreut? Eric konnte ihrem Blick nicht standhalten, also konnte ich ihr Gesicht nicht in seinen Gedanken sehen.

„Ich dachte, es ist Damenwahl", sagte sie, und es klang verwirrt.

„Ja, stimmt.", stimmte er ihr kläglich zu.

Dieser bedauernswerte Junge ärgerte mich nicht so sehr, wie Mike Newton es tat, aber ich konnte kein Mitgefühl für ihn aufbringen, bevor Bella ihm nicht mit sanfter Stimme geantwortet hatte.

„Danke für deine Einladung, aber ich bin an dem Tag in Seattle."

Das hatte er bereits gehört, trotzdem; es war eine Enttäuschung für ihn.

„Oh," murmelte er und wagte kaum die Augen auf Höhe ihrer Nase zu erheben. „Na ja, vielleicht ein andermal."

„Klar", stimmte sie zu. Dann biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, als ob sie es bereute, ihm ein Schlupfloch gelassen zu haben. Das gefiel mir.

Eric sank in sich zusammen und ging in die falsche Richtung davon, sein einziger Gedanke die Flucht.

In diesem Moment ging ich an ihr vorüber und hörte sie erleichtert seufzen. Ich lachte.

Als sie das Geräusch hörte, wirbelte sie herum, aber ich blickte stur geradeaus und presste meine Lippen zusammen, um mich nicht zu verraten.

Tyler war hinter mir, er rannte beinahe in seiner Eile, sie noch zu erwischen, bevor sie wegfahren konnte. Er war kühner und selbstbewusster als die anderen Zwei; er hatte nur solange damit gewartet, Bella zu fragen, weil er Mikes Vorrecht respektiert hatte.

Ich wollte aus zwei Gründen, dass er sie erwischte. Wenn – was ich anfing, zu vermuten – Bella diese ganze Aufmerksamkeit nervte, wollte ich es genießen, ihre Reaktion zu sehen. Aber wenn sie das nicht tat – wenn Tylers Einladung die war, auf die sie gewartet hatte – dann wollte ich das auch wissen.

Ich versuchte, Tyler Crowley als Rivalen einzuschätzen, obwohl ich wusste, dass es falsch war. Er schien mir ermüdend durchschnittlich und unauffällig zu sein, aber was wusste ich schon von Bellas Vorlieben?

Vielleicht mochte sie durchschnittliche Jungen.

Ich wand mich bei dem Gedanken. Ich konnte niemals ein durchschnittlicher Junge sein. Wie töricht von mir, um ihre Zuneigung wetteifern zu wollen. Wie könnte sie sich je etwas aus jemandem machen, der in jeder Hinsicht ein Monster war?

Sie war zu gut für ein Monster.

Ich hätte sie entkommen lassen sollen, aber meine unentschuldbare Neugier hielt mich davon ab, das Richtige zu tun. Schon wieder. Aber was, wenn Tyler seine Chance jetzt verpasste, nur um sie dann später zu kontaktieren, wenn es für mich keine Möglichkeit geben würde, das Ergebnis zu erfahren? Ich fuhr mit meinem Volvo auf die schmale Fahrbahn und versperrte ihr damit die Ausfahrt.

Emmett und die Anderen waren auf dem Weg zum Auto, aber er hatte ihnen mein merkwürdiges Verhalten beschrieben und sie gingen langsam, beobachteten mich und versuchten herauszufinden, was ich da machte.

Ich beobachtete das Mädchen im Rückspiegel. Sie starrte finster auf das hintere Ende meines Wagens, ohne meinen Blick zu erwidern. Sie sah aus, als wünschte sie sich, sie würde einen Panzer fahren und nicht einen verrosteten Chevy.

Tyler eilte zu seinem Auto und reihte sich hinter ihr ein, er war dankbar für mein unerklärliches Verhalten. Er winkte ihr zu, versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, aber sie bemerkte es nicht. Er wartete einen Augenblick, stieg dann aus und schlenderte zu ihrem Beifahrerfenster. Er klopfte an das Glas.

Sie fuhr zusammen und starrte ihn dann verwirrt an. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick kurbelte sie das Fenster herunter, es schien ihr Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten.

„Tut mir leid, Tyler," sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang verärgert, „Aber ich steck hinter Cullen fest."

Sie sprach meinen Nachnamen mit einem harten Unterton aus - sie war noch immer wütend auf mich.

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Tyler, er ließ sich von ihrer Laune nicht abschrecken. „Ich wollte dich nur etwas fragen, solange wir hier festsitzen."  
Er grinste eingebildet.

Ich fand die Art, wie sie ob seiner offensichtlichen Absicht erbleichte, sehr befriedigend.

„Hast du vor, mich zum Frühjahrsball zu bitten?", fragte er und in seinem Kopf gab es keinen einzigen Gedanke an eine mögliche Zurückweisung.

„Ich bin nicht hier, Tyler.", sagte sie und der Ärger war noch immer deutlich in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

„Ja, das hat Mike auch gesagt."

„Aber warum ...?", begann sie zu fragen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte gehofft, du wolltest es ihm nur schonend beibringen."

Ihre Augen blitzten, und wurden dann kalt. „Tut mir leid, Tyler", sagte sie und es hörte sich überhaupt nicht so an, als täte es ihr leid. „Aber ich bin wirklich nicht hier an dem Tag."

Er akzeptierte diese Ausrede, sein Selbstbewusstsein nach wie vor unangetastet. „Ist schon okay. Wir haben ja noch den Jahresabschlussball."

Er stolzierte zurück zu seinem Auto.

Es war richtig gewesen, hierauf zu warten.

Der entsetzte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war unbezahlbar. Er bestätigte mir, was ich nicht so verzweifelt zu wissen benötigen sollte – dass sie für keinen dieser menschlichen Männer, die ihr den Hof machen wollten, Gefühle hatte.

Und außerdem war ihr Gesichtsausdruck möglicherweise das Lustigste, was ich je gesehen hatte.

In dem Moment kam meine Familie beim Auto an und war verwirrt, dass es mich ausnahmsweise einmal vor Lachen schüttelte, im Gegensatz zu sonst, wenn ich alles und jeden in meiner Umgebung nur mordlustig anstarrte.

_Was ist so lustig?_ wollte Emmett wissen.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, während mich gleichzeitig ein neuerlicher Lachanfall schüttelte, als Bella wütend ihren lautstarken Motor aufheulen ließ. Sie sah aus, als würde sie sich wieder einen Panzer wünschen.

„Fahren wir!", zischte Rosalie ungeduldig. „Hör auf, dich wie ein Idiot zu benehmen. Falls du das _kannst_."

Ihre Worte störten mich nicht – ich hatte viel zu viel Spaß. Aber ich tat, um was sie mich gebeten hatte.

Niemand sprach mich auf dem Weg nach Hause an. Ich lachte noch immer von Zeit zu Zeit in mich hinein, wenn ich an Bellas Gesicht dachte.

Als ich in die Zufahrt einbog – und beschleunigte, jetzt, wo es keine Zeugen mehr gab – ruinierte Alice meine Stimmung.

„Also darf ich jetzt endlich mit Bella reden?", fragte sie plötzlich, ohne vorher über die Worte nachzudenken und folglich ohne mich zu warnen.

„Nein", blaffte ich sie an.

„Wie unfair! Auf was soll ich noch warten?"

„Ich habe gar nichts entschieden, Alice."

„Wie du meinst, Edward."

In ihrem Kopf waren Bellas zwei Schicksale wieder klar zu sehen.

„Was bringt es, sie kennen lernen zu wollen?", murmelte ich. Ich war plötzlich missmutig. „Wenn ich sie sowieso umbringen werde?"

Alice zögerte einen Augenblick. „Da ist was dran", gab sie zu.

Ich fuhr in die letzte Haarnadelkurve mit 90 Meilen pro Stunde und kam dann mit quietschenden Reifen einen Zentimeter vor der hinteren Garagenwand zum Stehen.

„Viel Spaß bei deinem Lauf", sagte Rosalie süffisant, als ich aus dem Auto stürzte.

Aber heute ging ich nicht laufen. Stattdessen ging ich auf die Jagd.

* * *

**Nächstes Kapitel: Edward beobachtet Bella zum ersten Mal beim Schlafen und macht dabei eine sehr wichtige Entdeckung! **

**(werde mich bemühn ab jetzt immer so eine kleine vorschau für das nächste kapitel zu hinterlassen .. macht das ganze doch spannender, oder? he he he)**

**Mir hat übrigens der Teil mit Rosalie am Ende am Besten gefallen. hihi**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

* * *

**Diese Kapitel war irgendwie sehr schwer zu übersetzen, diese ganzen Beschreibungen von Personen und Situationen und ... Ich hoffe, ich habe die Gefühle so halbwegs rübergebracht.**

**Hier sieht Edward Bella zum ersten Mal beim Schlafen zu... endlich erfahren wir darüber etwas :) ...**

**Dies ist das wahrscheinlich wichtigste, entscheidenste Kapitel für ihn. (wir finden auch heraus, warum es ‚Midnight Sun' heißt.)**

**Dankeschön! majan25.**

**Ein ganz großes Dankeschön an _Jacky-Renesmee_ für den Vorschlag mit den ‚Rückschauen', sodass man sich wieder auskennt wo das letzte Kapitel geendet hat :) .. tolle Idee!  
**

_**Rückblende:**_

**Im letzten Kapitel hatte Edward seinen Spaß als er zuhörte, wie auch Tyler und Eric Bella zum Ball einluden :). Am Ende beschloss er gerade, Jagen zu gehen ...  
**

* * *

Es war vorgesehen, dass die Anderen morgen auf die Jagd gehen würden, aber ich konnte es mir im Moment nicht leisten, durstig zu sein. Ich übertrieb es, trank mehr als nötig, übersättigte mich wieder – mit einer kleinen Gruppe von Elchen und einem Schwarzbär, über die ich das Glück hatte, so früh im Jahr zu stolpern. Ich war so voll, dass es unangenehm war. Warum konnte das nicht genug sein? Warum musste ihr Geruch um so viel stärker sein als jeder andere?

Ich hatte als Vorbereitung auf den nächsten Tag gejagt, aber als ich nicht mehr jagen konnte und es noch immer Stunden bis zum Sonnenaufgang waren, wurde mir klar, dass der nächste Tag nicht früh genug sein würde.

Ich fühlte wieder diesen aufgeregten Rausch als mir klar wurde, dass ich losgehen und versuchen würde, das Mädchen zu finden.

Ich kämpfte den ganzen Rückweg nach Forks mit mir selbst, aber meine weniger noble Seite gewann den Streit und ich fuhr fort mit meinem unverzeihlichen Plan. Das Monster war ruhelos, aber sicher hinter Gittern. Ich wusste, ich würde mich in sicherer Entfernung von ihr aufhalten. Ich wollte nur wissen, wo sie war. Ich wollte nur ihr Gesicht sehen.

Es war nach Mitternacht und in Bellas Haus war alles dunkel und ruhig. Ihr Transporter war am Randstein geparkt, der Streifenwagen ihres Vaters in der Einfahrt. Es waren in der Umgebung keine bewussten Gedanken zu hören. Ich beobachtete das Haus für einen Moment aus der Schwärze des Waldes heraus, der im Osten daran grenzte. Die Vordertür würde wahrscheinlich verschlossen sein – kein Problem, außer dass ich kein aufgebrochenes Schloss als Beweis zurücklassen wollte. Ich beschloss, das Fenster im ersten Stock zuerst zu versuchen. Nicht viele Leute würden sich die Mühe machen, dort ein Schloss anzubringen.

Ich durchquerte den Vorgarten und war innerhalb einer halben Sekunde die Hauswand hochgeklettert.

Während ich an einer Hand von der Traufe über dem Fenster herabbaumelte, sah ich zum Fenster hinein und mir stockte der Atem.

Es war ihr Zimmer. Ich konnte sie in dem kleinen Einzelbett liegen sehen, ihre Tagesdecken auf dem Boden verstreut und die Beine in den Bettlaken verwickelt. Während ich sie beobachtete, zuckte sie unruhig und warf einen Arm über den Kopf. Sie hatte keinen tiefen Schlaf, zumindest nicht in dieser Nacht. Spürte sie die Gefahr in ihrer Nähe?

Ich war von mir selbst angewidert, als ich zusah, wie sie sich wieder herumwarf. War ich auch nur in irgendeiner Hinsicht besser als ein kranker Spanner? Ich _war_ nicht besser. Ich war viel, viel schlimmer.

Ich entspannte meine Finger, bereit, mich hinunterfallen zu lassen. Aber zuerst erlaubte ich mir einen langen Blick auf ihr Gesicht.

Es war nicht entspannt. Die kleine Furche zwischen ihren Augenbrauen war zu sehen und die Mundwinkel nach unten gezogen. Ihre Lippen zitterten und teilten sich dann.

„Okay, Mom", murmelte sie.

Bella sprach im Schlaf.

Neugierde flammte auf und überwältigte den Selbstekel. Die Verlockung dieser ungeschützten, unbewusst ausgesprochenen Gedanken war unglaublich einladend.

Ich versuchte, das Fenster zu öffnen und es war nicht verschlossen, obwohl es aufgrund des langen Nichtgebrauchs klemmte. Ich schob es langsam beiseite und zuckte bei jedem leisem Ächzen des metallenen Rahmens zusammen. Für das nächste Mal würde ich mir etwas Öl besorgen müssen ...

Das nächste Mal? Ich schüttelte den Kopf, wiederum angewidert von mir selbst.

Ich glitt geräuschlos durch das halboffene Fenster.

Ihr Zimmer war klein – chaotisch, aber nicht unsauber. Neben ihrem Bett befand sich ein Stapel Bücher, deren Rücken nicht in meine Richtung schauten und rund um ihren billigen CD-Player lagen CDs verstreut – die ganz oberste war eine einfache, unbeschriftete, durchsichtige Hülle. Stapel von Zetteln umgaben einen Computer, der aussah, als ob er in ein Museum für veraltete Technologien gehörte. Schuhe lagen auf dem Holzfußboden verteilt.

Ich wollte sehr gerne die Titel ihrer CDs und Bücher lesen, aber ich hatte mir selbst versprochen, Abstand zu halten; stattdessen setzte ich mich in den alten Schaukelstuhl in der am weitesten von ihr entfernten Ecke des Raumes.

Hatte ich wirklich einmal gedacht, sie sähe durchschnittlich aus? Ich erinnerte mich an jenen ersten Tag zurück und meine Abscheu gegenüber den Jungen, die sofort von ihr fasziniert waren. Aber wenn ich mich jetzt an ihr Gesicht in deren Köpfen zurückerinnerte, konnte ich nicht verstehen, warum ich sie nicht sofort wunderschön gefunden hatte. Es schien so offensichtlich.

In diesem Moment – ihr dunkles Haar zerzaust und wirr um ihr bleiches Gesicht, bekleidet mit einem abgetragenen, löchrigen T-Shirt und zerschlissenen Jogginghosen, ihre Gesichtszüge im Schlaf entspannt, ihre vollen Lippen ein kleines bisschen geöffnet – verschlug sie mir den Atem. Oder hätte es getan, dachte ich trocken, wenn ich atmen würde.

Sie sprach nicht mehr. Vielleicht war ihr Traum zu Ende.

Ich starrte auf ihr Gesicht und versuchte, mir eine Lösung einfallen zu lassen, um die Zukunft erträglich zu machen.

Sie zu verletzten war unerträglich. Bedeutete das, meine einzige Alternative war, noch einmal zu versuchen fortzugehen?

Dieses Mal konnten die Anderen nicht versuchen, mich umzustimmen. Meine Abwesenheit würde niemanden in Gefahr bringen. Es gäbe keinen Verdacht, nichts, was irgendjemanden an den Unfall denken lassen würde.

Ich zögerte, wie ich es an diesem Nachmittag getan hatte und es schien keine Lösung zu geben.

Ich konnte nicht darauf hoffen, mit den menschlichen Jungen zu konkurrieren, egal ob ihr diese Jungen gefielen oder nicht. Ich war ein Monster. Wie konnte sie mich als irgendetwas Anderes sehen? Wenn sie die Wahrheit über mich kennen würde, würde diese sie ängstigen und anwidern. Wie das Opfer in einem Horrorfilm würde sie kreischend vor Entsetzen wegrennen.

Ich erinnerte mich an ihren ersten Tag in Biologie ... und wusste, das dies genau diejenige Reaktion war, die sie haben sollte.

Es war töricht, sich vorzustellen, dass sie, wäre ich es gewesen, der sie zu diesem albernen Tanz eingeladen hätte, ihre hastig gemachten Pläne abgesagt und zugestimmt hätte, mit mir hinzugehen.

Ich war nicht derjenige, zu dem es ihr vorbestimmt war, Ja zu sagen. Es war jemand Anderer, jemand, der menschlich und warm war. Und ich konnte mir nicht einmal erlauben – eines Tages, wenn dieses Ja ausgesprochen wurde – ihn zu verfolgen und umzubringen, denn sie verdiente ihn, wer auch immer es war. Sie verdiente Glück und Liebe, wen auch immer sie wählen würde.

Ich schuldete es ihr, jetzt das Richtige zu tun; ich konnte nicht mehr länger vorgeben, dass ich nur Gefahr lief, mich in das Mädchen zu verlieben.

Im Grunde genommen machte es wirklich keinen Unterschied, ob ich fortging, denn Bella konnte mich nie auf die Art und Weise sehen, wie ich es mir wünschte. Niemals als jemanden sehen, der es wert war, geliebt zu werden.

Niemals.

Konnte ein totes, erstarrtes Herz brechen? Es fühlte sich an, als würde meines das tun.

„Edward", sagte Bella.

Ich erstarrte und blickte auf ihre geschlossenen Augen.

War sie aufgewacht und hatte mich hier erwischt? Sie _sah aus_, als ob sie schlafen würde, und doch hatte ihre Stimme so klar geklungen ...

Sie seufzte leise, bewegte sich wieder ruhelos hin und her und rollte sich dann auf die Seite – noch immer tief schlafend und träumend.

„Edward", murmelte sie sanft.

Sie träumte von mir.

Konnte ein totes, erstarrtes Herz wieder zu schlagen beginnen? Es fühlte sich an, als würde meines das gleich tun.

„Bleib", seufzte sie. „Geh nicht. Bitte ... geh nicht."

Sie träumte von mir und es war nicht einmal ein Albtraum. Sie wollte, dass ich bei ihr blieb, dort in ihrem Traum.

Ich rang um Worte, um die Gefühle zu beschreiben, die mich erfüllten, aber ich kannte keine Worte, die stark genug waren, um sie zu erfassen. Für einen langen Moment ertrank ich in ihnen.

Als ich wieder auftauchte, war ich nicht mehr derselbe Mann, der ich gewesen war.

Mein Leben war eine unendliche, unveränderliche Mitternacht. Es musste, zwangsläufig, immer Mitternacht für mich sein. Warum war es also möglich, dass jetzt die Sonne aufging, mitten in meiner Mitternacht?

Damals, als ich ein Vampir geworden war und meine Seele und meine Sterblichkeit im glühenden Schmerz der Verwandlung gegen Unsterblichkeit getauscht hatte, war ich wahrhaftig erstarrt. Mein Körper hatte sich zu etwas gewandelt, das mehr Stein als Fleisch war, dauerhaft und unveränderlich. Mein _Selbst_ war ebenfalls genau so erstarrt, wie es war – meine Persönlichkeit, meine Vorlieben und Abneigungen, meine Launen und meine Sehnsüchte; alle waren an Ort und Stelle eingefroren.

Das Gleiche galt für die Anderen. Wir waren alle erstarrt. Lebendiges Gestein.

Wenn in jemandes Leben eine Veränderung eintrat, war dies etwas Seltenes und Dauerhaftes. Ich hatte gesehen, wie es mit Carlisle geschehen war und dann, ein Jahrzehnt später, mit Rosalie. Die Liebe hatte sie auf ewig währende Art und Weise verändert, eine Art und Weise, die nie verblasste. Mehr als achtzig Jahre waren vergangen seit Carlisle Esme gefunden hatte und dennoch betrachtete er sie noch immer mit den ungläubigen Augen der ersten Liebe. Es würde für die Beiden immer so sein.

Es würde auch für mich immer so sein. Ich würde dieses zerbrechliche, menschliche Mädchen immer lieben, für den Rest meiner endlosen Existenz.

Ich blickte auf ihr schlafendes Gesicht und fühlte, wie diese Liebe für sie in jeden Teil meines steinernen Körpers sank.

Sie schlief jetzt ruhiger, mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

* * *

**Ooooohh. wie lieb war das bitte? :) hihi. ich glaub das is bis jetzt mein lieblingskapitel.. auch wenns schwierig war .. aber es is einfach so schön :D**

_**Nächstes Kapitel:**_** Edward schmiedet einen Plan ... und ja, sie reden auch endlich wieder was miteinander :)**

**WICHTIG: Ich hab gerade erfahren, dass ich kurzfristig auf Urlaub fahren werde - tut mir Leid euch also mitteilen zu müssen, dass ich nicht sicher bin ob ich den nächsten FR und DI Termin einhalten werde können! Ich bitte um Geduld ^^ :)  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

  
_

**Ich bin wieder da! Ich hoffe, ihr hattet eine schöne Woche ohne mich und die Entzugserscheinungen waren nicht allzu drastisch *gg***

**Dies ist auch schon wieder der letzte Teil des 5. Kapitels ...**

**Danke an majan25 !**

**Rückblende:**** Am Ende des letzten Kapitels hatte Edward endlich eingesehen, dass er Bella liebt, nachdem sie im Schlaf seinen Namen gesagt hatte :) – er sitzt noch immer im alten Schaukelstuhl und beobachtet sie ...**

**Viel Spaß!**

**

* * *

  
**

Während ich sie ganze Zeit betrachtete, begann ich einen Plan zu schmieden.

Ich liebte sie, also würde ich versuchen, stark genug zu sein, um sie zu verlassen. Ich wusste, ich war im Moment nicht so stark. Daran würde ich arbeiten. Aber vielleicht war ich stark genug, um die Zukunft auf eine andere Art und Weise zu überlisten.

Alice hatte nur zwei Versionen der Zukunft für Bella gesehen und nun verstand ich beide davon.

Falls ich mir irgendwelche Fehler erlaubte, würde sie zu lieben mich nicht davon abhalten, sie umzubringen.

Und doch konnte ich im Moment das Monster nicht fühlen, konnte es nirgendwo in mir finden. Vielleicht hatte die Liebe es für immer verstummen lassen. Wenn ich sie jetzt umbringen würde, wäre es nicht vorsätzlich, sondern ein schrecklicher Unfall.

Ich würde übertrieben vorsichtig sein müssen. Ich würde mir niemals erlauben können, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Ich würde jeden einzelnen meiner Atemzüge überwachen müssen. Ich würde immer einen Sicherheitsabstand halten müssen.

Ich würde keine Fehler machen.

Ich verstand endlich die zweite Zukunft. Ich war von dieser Zukunft verblüfft gewesen – was in aller Welt konnte geschehen, dass als Resultat daraus Bella zu einer Gefangenen dieses unsterblichen Halblebens werden würde?

Nun – da ich mich verzweifelt nach dem Mädchen verzehrte – konnte ich verstehen, wie ich aus unverzeihlicher Selbstsucht meinen Vater um diesen Gefallen bitten könnte. Ihn darum bitten könnte, ihr Leben und ihre Seele zu rauben, sodass ich sie für immer bei mir behalten konnte.

Sie hatte Besseres verdient.

Aber ich sah noch eine weitere Zukunft, ein dünnes Seil auf dem ich möglicherweise würde balancieren können, wenn ich es schaffte, das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Konnte ich das schaffen? Mit ihr zusammen zu sein und sie nicht zu verwandeln, sie Mensch sein zu lassen?

Ich nahm einen entschlossenen, tiefen Atemzug und dann noch einen und ließ ihren Geruch durch meinen Körper hindurch brennen wie ein Lauffeuer. Der Raum war erfüllt von ihrem Parfum; ihr Duft lag auf jeder Oberfläche. Mein Kopf drehte sich, aber ich kämpfte dagegen an. Ich würde mich an das hier gewöhnen müssen, wenn ich versuchen wollte, irgendeine Art von Beziehung mit ihr zu führen. Ich nahm einen weiteren, tiefen, brennenden Atemzug.

Ich sah ihr beim Schlafen zu, bis die Sonne hinter den östlichen Wolken aufging und die ganze Zeit über schmiedete ich Pläne und atmete.

*****

Ich kam kurz, nachdem die anderen zur Schule gefahren waren, nach Hause. Ich zog mich schnell um und vermied es, Esmes fragendem Blick zu begegnen. Sie sah den fiebrigen Glanz in meinen Augen und fühlte sowohl Sorge als auch Erleichterung. Meine langanhaltende Melancholie hatte ihr Schmerzen bereitet und sie war froh, dass es vorbei zu sein schien.

Ich rannte zur Schule und kam ein paar Sekunden nach meinen Geschwistern dort an. Sie drehten sich nicht um, obwohl zumindest Alice gewusst haben musste, dass ich hier in den dichten Wäldern stand, die an den Asphalt grenzten. Ich wartete bis niemand hersah und schlenderte dann locker zwischen den Bäumen hervor auf den Parkplatz voller Autos.

Ich hörte Bellas Transporter um die Ecke rumpeln und blieb hinter einem Kombi stehen, wo ich beobachten konnte, ohne gesehen zu werden.

Sie fuhr auf den Parkplatz und warf meinem Volvo einen langen, finsteren Blick zu, bevor sie in einer der am weitesten entfernten Lücken parkte, ihre Stirn die ganze Zeit verärgert in Falten gelegt.

Es war merkwürdig, sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie wahrscheinlich noch immer böse auf mich war und aus gutem Grund.

Ich wollte mich selbst auslachen – oder mir eine verpassen. Meine ganzen Pläne und Verschwörungen waren absolut irrelevant, wenn sie sich nicht auch etwas aus mir machte, oder? Ihr Traum konnte sich um etwas völlig Willkürliches gedreht haben. Ich war so ein arroganter Narr.

Nun, es war soviel besser für sie, wenn sie sich nichts aus mir machte. Das würde mich nicht davon abhalten, mich weiter um sie zu bemühen, aber ich würde sie angemessen warnen, während ich mich bemühte. Das schuldete ich ihr.

Ich ging geräuschlos auf sie zu und fragte mich, wie ich sie am besten ansprechen sollte.

Sie machte es mir leicht. Als sie ausstieg, rutschte ihr der Schlüssel für ihren Transporter aus der Hand und fiel in eine tiefe Pfütze.

Sie streckte die Hand aus aber ich hob ihn als erster auf, bevor sie mit ihren Finger in das kalte Wasser greifen musste.

Ich lehnte mich an ihren Transporter, als sie zusammenschrak und sich dann aufrichtete.

„Wie _machst_ du das?", wollte sie wissen.

Ja, sie war noch immer wütend.

Ich hielt ihr den Schlüssel hin. „Wie mache ich was?"

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und ich ließ den Schlüssel hineinfallen. Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sog ihren Geruch ein.

„Einfach so aus heiterem Himmel auftauchen", erklärte sie.

„Bella, was kann ich dafür, dass du ein außergewöhnlich unaufmerksamer Mensch bist?" Die Worte waren reine Ironie, beinahe ein Scherz. Gab es irgendetwas, das sie nicht sah?

Konnte sie hören, wie sich meine Stimme einer Umarmung gleich um ihren Namen schlang?

Sie starrte mich böse an, ohne meinen Humor zu würdigen. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich – aus Wut? Aus Furcht? Nach einem kurzen Moment blickte sie zu Boden.

„Was sollte der Stau gestern?", fragte sie, ohne meinem Blick zu begegnen. „Ich dachte, du wolltest so tun, als würde ich nicht existieren, nicht mich bis aufs Blut reizen."

Sie war noch immer sehr wütend. Es würde einigen Aufwand benötigen, um die Dinge mit ihr wieder richtig zu stellen. Ich erinnerte mich an meinen Vorsatz, ehrlich mit ihr zu sein ...

„Das war nur Tyler zuliebe. Ich musste ihm seine Chance lassen." Und dann lachte ich. Ich konnte nicht anders, als ich mich an ihren Gesichtsausdruck von gestern erinnerte.

„Du –" keuchte sie und brach dann ab, sie schien zu aufgebracht zu sein, um den Satz zu beenden.

Da war er wieder – genau derselbe Gesichtsausdruck. Ich unterdrückte ein weiteres Lachen. Sie war schon wütend genug.

„Außerdem tue ich nicht so, als würdest du nicht existieren", schloss ich.

Es war richtig, die Unterhaltung locker und neckisch zu halten. Sie würde nicht verstehen, wenn ich ihr zeigte, wie ich wirklich empfand. Ich würde ihr Angst einjagen. Ich musste meine Gefühle im Zaum halten, mich unbeschwert benehmen ...

„Das heißt, du willst mich _tatsächlich_ bis aufs Blut reizen? Wenn ich schon Tylers Van überlebt hab?"

Ein kurzer Anflug von Wut durchfuhr mich. Konnte sie das wirklich glauben?

Es war irrational von mir, mich so angegriffen zu fühlen – sie wusste nichts von der Veränderung, die in der Nacht vor sich gegangen war. Aber ich war trotzdem aufgebracht.

„Bella, was du sagst, ist komplett absurd", schnauzte ich sie an.

Ihr Gesicht lief rot an und sie drehte mir den Rücken zu. Sie begann, wegzugehen.

Reue. Ich hatte kein Recht auf meine Wut.

„Warte", bat ich.

Sie blieb nicht stehen, also lief ich ihr nach.

„Es tut mir leid, das war nicht nett. Nicht, dass es nicht wahr wäre" – es _war_ absurd, sich vorzustellen, dass ich ihr auf welche Art und Weise auch immer Schaden wünschte – „aber es war trotzdem nicht nett, es zu sagen."

„Warum lässt du mich nicht einfach in Frieden?"

_Glaub mir_, wollte ich sagen. _Das hab ich versucht._

_Oh und außerdem bin ich rettungslos in dich verliebt._

Sei unbeschwert.

„Ich wollte dich was fragen, aber du hast mich vom Thema abgebracht." Mir war noch ein Zwischenfall eingefallen und ich lachte.

„Sag mal, hast du vielleicht eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit?", fragte sie.

Es musste so scheinen. Meine Stimmung war sprunghaft, so viele neue Gefühle strömten durch mich hindurch.

„Jetzt fängst du schon wieder an.", wies ich sie hin.

Sie seufzte. „Na schön. Was willst du wissen?"

„Ich hab mich gefragt, ob du nächste Woche Samstag ..." Ich sah zu, wie ihr Gesicht einen schockierten Ausdruck annahm und unterdrückte ein erneutes Lachen. „Du weißt schon, am Tag des Frühjahrsballs –"

Sie unterbrach mich und endlich kehrten ihre Augen zu meinen zurück. „Soll das vielleicht _witzig_ sein?"

Ja. „Würdest du mich bitte ausreden lassen?"

Sie wartete ohne etwas zu sagen und biss sich dabei auf ihre weiche Unterlippe.

Dieser Anblick lenkte mich für einen Augenblick ab. Merkwürdige, ungewohnte Reaktionen erwachten in meinem vergessenen, menschlichen Kern. Ich versuchte sie abzuschütteln, um meine Rolle spielen zu können.

„Ich hab mitbekommen, dass du den Tag in Seattle verbringst, und wollte dich fragen, ob du mitfahren willst?", bot ich an. Mir war klar geworden, dass es besser war, ihre Pläne mit ihr zu _teilen_, anstatt sie nur darüber auszufragen.

Sie starrte mich verständnislos an. „Was?"

„Willst du mit nach Seattle fahren?" Alleine in einem Auto mit ihr – meine Kehle brannte bei dem Gedanken. Ich atmete tief ein. _Gewöhn dich daran._

„Mit wem denn?", fragte sie und ihre Augen waren wieder groß und verwirrt.

„Mit mir, wem sonst?", sagte ich langsam.

„Warum?"

War es tatsächlich so ein Schock, dass ich ihre Gesellschaft wollte? Sie musste mein früheres Benehmen wirklich vollkommen falsch verstanden haben.

„Na ja", sagte ich so locker wie möglich, „Ich hatte sowieso vor, in den nächsten Wochen nach Seattle zu fahren und ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher, ob dein Transporter die Strecke schafft." Es erschien mir sicherer, sie zu reizen, als mir zu erlauben, ernst zu sein.

„Mein Transporter läuft prima, danke der Nachfrage.", sagte sie mit der gleichen überraschten Stimme. Sie ging wieder los. Ich hielt mit ihr Schritt.

Sie hatte nicht wirklich ‚Nein' gesagt, also nützte ich dies zu meinem Vorteil.

Würde sie ‚Nein' sagen? Was würde ich tun, falls sie es tat?

„Aber schafft er die Strecke auch mit einer Tankfüllung?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was dich das angeht", spie sie aus.

Das war noch immer kein ‚Nein'. Und ihr Herz schlug wieder schneller, ihr Atem ging rascher.

„Die Verschwendung begrenzter Ressourcen geht jeden etwas an."

„Ganz ehrlich, Edward, ich kapier's nicht. Ich dachte, du willst nicht mit mir befreundet sein."

Ein Schauer durchfuhr mich, als sie meinen Namen aussprach.

Wie sollte ich die Unterhaltung unbeschwert halten und gleichzeitig ehrlich sein? Nun, es war wichtiger, ehrlich zu sein. Besonders, was dieses Thema betraf.

„Ich hab gesagt, es wäre besser, wenn wir nicht befreundet wären, nicht, dass ich es nicht will."

„Ach so, vielen Dank – gut, dass wir das _geklärt_ haben", sagte sie sarkastisch.

Sie blieb unter dem Dach der Cafeteria stehen und sah mir wieder in die Augen. Ihr Herz schlug unregelmäßig. Hatte sie Angst?

Ich wählte meine Worte sorgfältig. Nein, ich konnte sie nicht verlassen, aber möglicherweise würde sie klug genug sein, mich zu verlassen, bevor es zu spät war.

„Es wäre ... _besonnener_ von dir, nicht mit mir befreundet zu sein." Als ich in die schokoladebraunen Tiefen ihrer Augen blickte, hatte ich keine Chance mehr auf _unbeschwert_. „Aber ich bin es leid, mich von dir fernzuhalten, Bella." Die Worte brannten vor viel zu viel Leidenschaft.

Sie hörte auf zu atmen und in der Sekunde, die sie brauchte, um wieder damit zu beginnen, machte es mir Sorgen.

Wie sehr hatte ich sie verängstigt? Das würde ich herausfinden.

„Fährst du mit mir nach Seattle?", fragte ich ohne Umschweife.

Sie nickte und ihr Herz klopfte laut.

_Ja_. Sie hatte ‚Ja' gesagt _zu mir_.

Und dann stürzte mein Gewissen auf mich ein. Was würde sie das kosten?

„Du solltest dich wirklich von mir fernhalten", warnte ich sie. Verstand sie mich? Würde sie der Zukunft, mit der ich sie bedrohte, entkommen? Konnte ich gar nichts tun, um sie vor _mir_ zu retten?

_Sei unbeschwert_, schrie ich mich selbst an. „Wir sehen uns in Bio."

Ich musste mich konzentrieren, um nicht zu rennen, als ich floh.

* * *

**Dankeschön für die Geduld während ich im Urlaub war – es war sehr entspannend :)  
**

**Das nächste Kapitel (6.!) gibt's wieder Dienstag! (der Plan läuft also weiter wie gehabt)**

_**Vorschau:**_** gibt's nicht weil ich noch nicht zu übersetzen angefangen habe und jetzt erst mal Koffer auspacken gehe :) ... vielleicht kann ich in die Review-Antworten ein paar Hinweise reinschreiben *zwinkerzwinker***


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Argh, jetz is es noch einen Tag später geworden! Tut mir leid wegen der Verspätung! Irgendwie hatte der Urlaub noch so seine Nachwirkungen... :)**

**Kapitel 6.. eines meiner Lieblingskapitel, auch im Original.**

**Vor dem namensgebenden Bluttest gibt's aber noch die Szene in der Cafeteria, als sie gemeinsam am Tisch sitzen .. ich fand die Szene immer sehr wichtig und hab mich gewundert, dass sie – bis auf ein paar wenige Zeilen – nicht im Film war...**

**Viel Spaß!**

**Dankeschön majan25!  
**

_**Rückblende: **_

Edward hat Bella gefragt, ob sie mit ihm nach Seattle fährt (sie hat genickt :)) und dann hat er ihr mitgeteilt, dass er es leid ist, sich von ihr fernzuhalten ...

* * *

**6. Der Geruch von Blut**

Ich verfolgte sie den ganzen Tag durch die Augen der Anderen und war mir dabei meiner eigenen Umgebung kaum bewusst. Nicht durch Mike Newtons Augen, denn ich konnte seine anstößigen Fantasien nicht mehr ertragen, und auch nicht durch die von Jessica Stanley, denn ihre Feindseligkeit gegenüber Bella machte mich auf eine Art und Weise wütend, die für das unbedeutende Mädchen nicht sicher war. Angela Weber war eine gute Wahl, wenn ihre Augen zur Verfügung standen; sie war freundlich, ihr Kopf war ein einfacher Ort, um sich dort aufzuhalten. Und dann waren es von Zeit zu Zeit die Lehrer, welche mir die beste Sicht boten.

Es überraschte mich, als ich sie durch den Tag stolpern sah – wie sie über Risse auf dem Gehsteig, ihre Bücher und, am häufigsten, ihre eigenen Füße fiel – dass die Leute, die ich belauschte, Bella für _tollpatschig_ hielten.

Ich dachte darüber nach. Es stimmte, dass sie oft Probleme damit hatte, aufrecht zu bleiben. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie sie an jenem ersten Tag gegen den Tisch gestolpert, vor dem Unfall auf dem Eis herumgerutscht, gestern an der Türschwelle hängen geblieben war ... Wie merkwürdig, sie hatten Recht. Sie _war_ tollpatschig.

Ich wusste nicht, warum ich das so komisch fand, aber ich lachte laut auf, als ich nach Geschichte zu meiner Englisch Stunde ging und mir mehrere Schüler argwöhnische Blicke zuwarfen. Wieso war mir das vorher nie aufgefallen? Vielleicht weil sie, wenn sie stillhielt, etwas sehr Graziöses an sich hatte, die Art wie sie ihren Kopf hielt, die Wölbung ihres Nackens ...

Im Moment hatte sie jedoch nichts Graziöses an sich. Mr. Varner sah zu, als sich ihre Stiefelspitze im Teppich verhakte und sie buchstäblich in ihren Sessel fiel.

Ich lachte wieder.

Die Zeit verging unglaublich langsam, während ich darauf wartete, sie mit meinen eigenen Augen zu sehen. Endlich läutete die Glocke. Ich ging schnell in die Cafeteria, um mir meinen Platz zu sichern. Ich war einer der Ersten dort. Ich wählte einen Tisch, der üblicherweise unbesetzt war und es sicherlich auch bleiben würde, nachdem ich hier saß.

Als meine Familie hereinkam und mich alleine an einem neuen Platz sitzen saß, waren sie nicht überrascht. Alice musste sie gewarnt haben.

Rose stolzierte an mir vorbei, ohne mich anzusehen.

_Idiot._

Rosalie und ich hatten nie eine einfache Beziehung gehabt – ich hatte sie verärgert, als wir zum allerersten Mal miteinander gesprochen hatten und von da an ging es bergab – aber es schien, als wäre sie in den letzten Tagen noch schlechter gelaunt als sonst. Ich seufzte. Rosalie dachte immer, die ganze Welt drehe sich nur um sie.

Jasper warf mir ein halbherziges Lächeln zu, als er vorbeiging.

_Viel Glück_, dachte er skeptisch.

Emmett verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

_Hat den Verstand verloren, der arme Kleine._

Alice strahlte und ihre Zähne glänzten dabei zu hell.

_Kann ich _jetzt_ mit Bella reden??_

„Halt dich da raus", sagte ich leise.

Sie machte ein langes Gesicht und dann erhellte es sich wieder.

_Na schön. Sei stur. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit._

Ich seufzte wieder.

_Vergiss den Versuch in Bio heute nicht._

Ich nickte. Nein, das hatte ich nicht vergessen.

Während ich auf Bella wartete, folgte ich ihr durch die Augen des Erstklässlers, der auf seinem Weg zur Cafeteria hinter Jessica herging. Jessica plapperte über den bevorstehenden Ball, aber Bella antwortete ihr nicht. Nicht, dass Jessica ihr viel Gelegenheit dazu gab.

Sobald Bella durch die Tür kam, fiel ihr Blick auf den Tisch, an dem meine Geschwister saßen. Sie starrte sie einen Moment lang an, dann legte sie die Stirn in Falten und blickte zu Boden. Sie hatte mich hier nicht bemerkt.

Sie sah so ... _traurig_ aus. Ich fühlte einen starken Drang aufzustehen und zu ihr hinzugehen, sie auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu trösten – nur dass ich nicht wusste, wie ich sie trösten sollte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was sie dazu brachte, so zu schauen. Jessica schnatterte weiter über den Ball. War Bella traurig darüber, dass sie ihn verpassen würde? Das schien nicht sehr wahrscheinlich ...

Dem konnte jedoch abgeholfen werden, wenn sie es so wünschte.

Sie kaufte sich als Mittagessen nur etwas zu trinken und nichts weiter. War das richtig? Benötigte sie nicht mehr Nahrung als das? Ich hatte nie so genau auf die menschliche Ernährung geachtet.

Es war wirklich ärgerlich, wie zerbrechlich Menschen waren! Es gab eine Million verschiedenster Dinge, auf die man achten musste ...

„Edward Cullen guckt dich schon wieder so an", hörte ich Jessica sagen. „Komisch, dass er heute alleine sitzt."

Ich war Jessica dankbar – obwohl sie jetzt noch feindseliger war – denn Bellas Kopf schoss nach oben und ihre Augen suchten umher, bis sie meine trafen.

Es war jetzt keine Spur der Traurigkeit mehr in ihrem Gesicht zu entdecken. Ich erlaubte mir zu hoffen, dass sie traurig gewesen war, weil sie gedacht hatte, ich wäre früher nach Hause gefahren und diese Hoffnung brachte mich zum Lächeln.

Ich deutete ihr mit dem Finger, sich zu mir zu setzen. Sie sah so bestürzt aus, dass ich sie wieder necken wollte.

Also zwinkerte ich ihr zu und ihr Mund klappte auf.

„Meint er _dich_?", fragte Jessica so ungläubig, dass es schon fast unverschämt war.

„Vielleicht hat er eine Frage zu den Biohausaufgaben," sagte sie mit leiser, unsicherer Stimme. „Äh, ich geh mal nachsehen, was er will."

Das war ein weiteres ‚Ja'.

Sie stolperte zweimal auf dem Weg zu meinem Tisch, obwohl ihr nichts im Weg stand außer völlig gerades, flaches Linoleum. Ernsthaft, wie _hatte _ich das vorher nicht sehen können? Ich hatte wahrscheinlich mehr auf ihre stummen Gedanken geachtet ... Was war mir sonst noch entgangen?

_Sei ehrlich, sei locker_, sagte ich mir selbst immer wieder vor.

Sie blieb hinter dem Stuhl, der mir gegenüber stand, stehen und zögerte. Ich atmete tief ein, diesmal durch die Nase anstatt durch den Mund.

_Fühl das Brennen_, dachte ich trocken.

„Hast du Lust, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten?", fragte ich sie.

Während sie mich die ganze Zeit anstarrte, zog sie den Stuhl zurück und setzte sich. Sie schien nervös, doch ihre körperliche Akzeptanz war noch ein weiteres ‚Ja'.

Ich wartete darauf, dass sie sprach.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, aber schließlich sagte sie: „Das ist – ich weiß nicht – ich bin überrascht."

„Na ja ..." Ich zögerte. „Ich hab mir gedacht, wenn ich schon in die Hölle komme, dann wenigstens nicht ohne guten Grund."

Was hatte mich dazu gebracht, das zu sagen? Na ja, zumindest war es ehrlich. Und möglicherweise würde sie die nicht sehr subtile Warnung, die in meinen Worten enthalten war, heraushören. Vielleicht würde ihr klar werden, dass sie aufstehen und so schnell wie möglich weglaufen sollte ...

Sie stand nicht auf. Sie starrte mich abwartend an, als ob ich meinen Satz nicht zu Ende gesprochen hätte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du damit meinst," sagte sie, als ich nicht weiterredete.

Das war eine Erleichterung. Ich lächelte.

„Ich weiß."

Es war schwierig, die Gedanken, die mich von hinter ihrem Rücken anschrieen, zu ignorieren – und ich wollte sowieso das Thema wechseln.

„Ich glaube, deine Freunde sind sauer, dass ich dich entführt hab."

Das schien sie nicht zu kümmern. „Sie werden's überleben"

„Was, wenn ich dich nicht mehr zurückbringe?" Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob ich jetzt versuchte, ehrlich zu sein oder ob ich sie nur wieder zu necken versuchte. In ihrer Nähe zu sein, machte es schwierig, Sinn in meine eigenen Gedanken zu bringen.

Bella schluckte laut.

Ich lachte über ihren Gesichtsausdruck. „Du siehst besorgt aus." Es _sollte_ wirklich nicht komisch sein ... Sie sollte sich Sorgen machen.

„Besorgt nun nicht gerade" Sie war eine schlechte Lügnerin; es half nicht, dass ihr die Stimme versagte. „Eher überrascht ... "

„Ich sagte doch," erinnerte ich sie. „Ich bin es leid, mich von dir fernzuhalten. Also hab ich es aufgegeben."

* * *

**Damit ich doch möglichst schnell was posten konnte ist dieses Kapitel etwas kürzer als üblich (aber nur um ca. 500 Wörter gg). Ich werde mich bemühn, das im Nächsten wieder aufzuholen, das wird dann halt länger! Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht allzu böse ;)**

**Wann das Nächste kommt, ist noch nicht ganz sicher, hab jetzt aber wieder aufgeholt mit meinen Kapiteln, zurzeit haben meine Betaleserin u ich leider ein bisschen Stress im Privatleben. Ich hoffe aber, ab kommenden Dienstag den Zeitplan wieder einhalten zu können!**

**Nochmal Entschuldigung an alle, die umsonst dauernd reinschaun :S Tut mir wirklich leid! :) Also nochmal zum mitschreiben: nächstes Kapitel nicht fix, hoffentlich aber noch diese Woche!**

_**Vorschau: **_

**im nächsten Kapitel geht das Gespräch weiter ... und wird ein bisschen ernster.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

_

**Jetzt kriegt ihr dieses Kapitel sogar 1 Tag früher! (ok, es is knapp.. 20 Minuten vor Mitternacht gg aber ich hab mich extra bemüht, es heute noch zu posten damit ihr morgen früh nach dem Aufwachen was habt, über das ihr euch freut! Ja, ich bin so nett :P)_  
_**

**Wie ich schon einigen von euch geschrieben hab, ist dieses Kapitel als Wiedergutmachung fürs letzte Mal extralang! Ich hoffe ihr freut euch *gg***

**So, hier geht's jetz endlich mal zur Sache... Bella sagt ihm, was sie denkt und wir machen endlich ein bisschen Fortschritte.**

**Danke an majan25 wie immer fürs Betalesn! Bei diesem Kapitel hatten wir, glaub ich, beide unseren Spaß :) Danke auch dafür, dass du trotz dem ganzen Stress so schnell damit fertig warst! :)**

**_Rückblende:_**

**Edward u Bella unterhalten sich in der Cafeteria und sie versteht nicht, was er ihr mitteilen möchte ...**

**„_Ich sagte doch," erinnerte ich sie. „Ich bin es leid, mich von dir fernzuhalten. Also hab ich es aufgegeben."_**

_

* * *

  
_

Mit ein bisschen Anstrengung lächelte ich weiter. Es funktionierte überhaupt nicht – zu versuchen, gleichzeitig ehrlich zu sein und locker zu wirken.

„Aufgegeben?", wiederholte sie verdutzt.

„Ja – aufgegeben, gut zu sein." Und anscheinend hatte ich es auch aufgegeben, locker wirken zu wollen. „Ab jetzt mache ich nur noch, was ich will, und lass den Dingen ihren Lauf."

Das war ehrlich genug. Lass sie meine Selbstsucht sehen. Lass ihr das ebenfalls eine Warnung sein.

„Ich kann dir schon wieder nicht folgen."

Ich war selbstsüchtig genug, froh darüber zu sein, dass es so war. „Ich verrate immer zu viel, wenn ich mit dir rede – das ist schon mal ein Problem."

Ein eher unwichtiges Problem im Vergleich zu den Restlichen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", versicherte sie mir. „Ich verstehe nicht das Geringste."

Gut. Dann würde sie bleiben. „Das hoffe ich."

„Also noch mal, so, dass ich es auch kapiere – sind wir nun Freunde oder nicht?"

Ich dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach. „Freunde ..." wiederholte ich. Ich mochte den Klang davon nicht. Es war nicht genug.

„Oder nicht", murmelte sie verlegen.

Dachte sie, ich würde sie nicht so sehr mögen?

Ich lächelte. „Na ja, ich würde sagen, wir können es probieren. Aber ich sag dir gleich – ich bin kein guter Freund für dich."

Ich wartete auf ihre Antwort, hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits wünschte ich mir, sie würde endlich verstehen, was ich versuchte, ihr zu sagen und andererseits dachte ich, ich würde möglicherweise sterben, wenn sie es tat. Wie melodramatisch. Es schien, als wäre ich dabei, mich in einen Menschen zu verwandeln, so wie ich mich gerade verhielt.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller. „Das sagst du ständig."

„Genau – weil du mir nicht zuhörst", sagte ich und es klang wieder viel zu intensiv. „Ich warte immer noch darauf, dass du mir endlich glaubst. Wenn du klug bist, gehst du mir aus dem Weg."

Ah, aber würde ich ihr erlauben, das zu tun, wenn sie es versuchte?

Ihr Augen verengten sich. „Damit hätten wir dann auch die Frage meiner Intelligenz geklärt."

Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, was sie damit meinte, aber lächelte sie entschuldigend an. Ich vermutete, dass ich sie unabsichtlich beleidigt hatte.

„Das heißt also", sagte sie langsam. „Falls ich ... nicht klug bin, können wir versuchen, Freunde zu sein?"

„So ungefähr."

Sie wandte den Blick ab und starrte angestrengt auf die Flasche Limonade in ihren Händen.

Die alte Neugier quälte mich wieder.

„Was denkst du gerade?" fragte ich – es war eine Erleichterung, die Worte endlich laut auszusprechen.

Sie erwiderte meinen Blick und ihr Atem kam schneller, während sich ihre Wangen hellrosa färbten. Ich atmete ein, kostete den Geruch in der Luft.

„Ich versuche herauszufinden, wer du wirklich bist."

Ich bemühte mich, das Lächeln in meinem Gesicht zu halten, meinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu verändern, während sich Panik in meinem Körper ausbreitete.

Natürlich fragte sie sich das. Sie war nicht dumm. Ich konnte nicht darauf hoffen, dass ihr etwas so Offensichtliches entging.

„Und – warst du schon erfolgreich?", fragte ich so unbeschwert ich konnte.

„Nicht sehr", gab sie zu.

Ich lachte leise aus plötzlicher Erleichterung. „Aber du hast so deine Theorien?"

Sie konnten nicht schlimmer als die Wahrheit sein, egal was sie sich einfallen lassen würde.

Ihre Wangen wurden noch dunkler und sie antwortete nicht. Ich konnte die Wärme ihrer Schamesröte in der Luft um mich herum fühlen.

Ich probierte meinen überzeugenden Tonfall an ihr aus. Er funktionierte gut bei normalen Menschen.

„Du willst es mir nicht sagen?" Ich lächelte ermutigend.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Zu peinlich"

Argh. Es nicht zu wissen war schlimmer als alles andere. Warum sollten ihr ihre Spekulationen peinlich sein? Ich hielt es nicht aus, es nicht zu wissen.

„Das ist _wirklich_ frustrierend, ehrlich"

Meine Klage löste etwas in ihr aus. Ihre Augen blitzten auf und die Worte schossen rascher als sonst aus ihr heraus

„Ach was; was soll _daran_ denn frustrierend sein – nur weil sich jemand weigert, dir zu verraten, was er denkt, obwohl er selbst die ganze Zeit kryptische Andeutungen macht, die offensichtlich zu nichts anderem da sind, als dich die ganze Nacht vom Schlafen abzuhalten, weil du draus nicht schlau wirst? Ehrlich, was soll daran denn frustrierend sein?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn, bestürzt darüber, dass sie Recht hatte. Mein Verhalten war nicht fair.

Sie fuhr fort. „Oder sagen wir mal, jemand macht ständig die eigenartigsten Sachen, rettet dir zum Beispiel an einem Tag unter unmöglichen Umständen das Leben und behandelt dich am nächsten Tag wie eine Aussätzige, ohne irgendeine Erklärung abzugeben, obwohl er es versprochen hat – das ist auch _überhaupt_ nicht frustrierend."

Es war die längste Rede, die ich sie je hatte halten hören und sie lieferte mir eine neue Eigenschaft für meine Liste.

„Du hast ganz schön Temperament, nicht wahr?" *****

„Ich hab was gegen Doppelmoral."

Sie hatte natürlich völlig Recht damit, wütend zu sein.

Ich starrte Bella an und fragte mich, wie ich in Bezug auf sie _irgendetwas_ richtig machen konnte, bis mich die stummen Schreie in Mike Newtons Kopf ablenkten.

Er war so wütend, dass ich lachen musste.

„Was?" wollte sie wissen.

„Dein Freund denkt anscheinend, ich bin nicht nett zu dir, und jetzt überlegt er sich gerade, ob er rüberkommen und unsere Auseinandersetzung beenden soll." Das würde ich liebend gerne sehen. Ich lachte wieder.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, von wem du sprichst", sagte sie frostig. „Aber ich bin mir trotzdem sicher, dass du falsch liegst." ******

Es gefiel mir immens, wie sie ihn durch ihren abschätzigen Satz verleugnete.

„Es stimmt, verlass dich drauf. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass die meisten Leute leicht zu durchschauen sind."

„Außer mir natürlich."

„Genau, außer dir." Musste sie überall die Ausnahme darstellen?

Wäre es nicht fairer gewesen – wenn man alles andere in Betracht zog, mit dem ich gerade zurechtkommen musste – wenn ich wenigstens _irgend_etwas aus ihrem Kopf hätte hören können? War das zuviel verlangt? „Ich frage mich, woran das liegt."

Ich starrte ihr in die Augen, versuchte wieder ...

Sie wandte den Blick ab. Sie schraubte die Flasche auf und nahm einen schnellen Schluck, die Augen auf den Tisch gerichtet.

„Hast du keinen Hunger?" fragte ich sie.

„Nein." Sie blickte auf die leere Tischplatte zwischen uns. „Und du?"

„Ich? Nein, ich hab keinen Hunger", sagte ich. Das hatte ich definitiv nicht.

Sie starrte mit geschürzten Lippen auf den Tisch. Ich wartete.

„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" fragte sie und sah mir plötzlich wieder in die Augen.

Was würde sie von mir wollen? Würde sie nach der Wahrheit fragen, die ich mir nicht erlauben konnte, ihr zu verraten – die Wahrheit, von der ich wollte, dass sie diese niemals erfuhr?

„Das kommt ganz drauf an."

„Es ist nur ein kleiner", versprach sie.

Ich wartete, wieder neugierig geworden.

„Ich dachte nur ...", sagte sie langsam, starrte die Limoflasche an und kreiste mit dem kleinen Finger um die Öffnung. „Vielleicht könntest du mich beim nächsten Mal vorher warnen, wenn du beschließt, mich zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit zu ignorieren? Dann kann ich mich drauf einstellen."

Sie wollte eine Warnung? Dann musste von mir ignoriert zu werden etwas Schlechtes für sie sein ... Ich lächelte.

„Das kann ich wohl kaum abschlagen", stimmte ich ihr zu.

„Danke", sagte sie und blickte auf. Sie sah so erleichtert aus, dass ich selbst auch vor Erleichterung auflachen wollte.

„Krieg ich im Gegenzug eine Antwort?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Eine", willigte sie ein.

„Eine deiner Theorien?"

Sie errötete. „Nicht das."

„Du hast mir eine Antwort versprochen, von Einschränkungen war keine Rede", wandte ich ein.

„Und du hast selber Versprechen gebrochen", entgegnete sie mir.

Damit hatte sie Recht.

„Nur eine Theorie – ich lache auch nicht."

„Klar lachst du." Sie schien sich dessen sehr sicher zu sein, obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, was daran lustig sein sollte.

Ich versuchte es wieder mit meiner Überzeugungstaktik. Ich blickte ihr tief in die Augen – was einfach war, bei so unergründlichen Augen – und flüsterte: „Bitte?"

Sie blinzelte und jeder Ausdruck verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht.

Nun, das war nicht so ganz die Reaktion, auf die ich abgezielt hatte.

„Äh, was?", fragte sie. Sie sah benommen aus. Was stimmte nicht mit ihr?

Aber ich gab noch nicht auf.

„Verrätst du mir bitte eine kleine Theorie?", bat ich mit meiner sanften, nicht furchteinflößenden Stimme und hielt ihren Blick mit meinem fest.

Zu meiner großen Überraschung und Befriedigung funktionierte es endlich.

„Äh, also, hat dich vielleicht eine radioaktive Spinne gebissen?"

Comics? Kein Wunder, dass sie gedacht hatte, ich würde lachen.

„Das ist nicht gerade originell", tadelte ich und versuchte meine erneute Erleichterung nicht zu zeigen.

„Tut mir leid, mehr fällt mir nicht ein", sagte sie beleidigt.

Das war eine noch viel größere Erleichterung. Ich konnte sie wieder necken.

„Das war noch nicht einmal nah dran."

„Keine Spinnen?"

„Keine Spinnen."

„Und keine Radioaktivität?"

„Nein."

„Mist", seufzte sie.

„Kryptonit macht mir auch nichts aus", sagte ich schnell – bevor sie nach _Bissen_ zu fragen begann– und dann musste ich lachen, weil sie glaubte, ich wäre ein Superheld.

„Du wolltest nicht lachen."

Ich presste meine Lippen zusammen.

„Irgendwann krieg ich es raus", versprach sie.

Und wenn sie das tat, dann würde sie rennen.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest es nicht probieren", sagte ich und jede Spur von Spott war aus meiner Stimme verschwunden.

„Weil ...?"

Ich schuldete ihr die Wahrheit. Trotzdem versuchte ich zu lächeln, um meine Worte weniger bedrohlich klingen zu lassen. „Was, wenn ich kein Superheld bin? Was, wenn ich der Böse bin?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich ein bisschen und ihre Lippen öffneten sich einen Spalt. „Oh", sagte sie. Und dann nach einer weiteren Sekunde: „Verstehe."

Sie hatte es endlich begriffen.

„Ach ja?", fragte ich und musste mich anstrengen, meinen Schmerz zu verbergen.

„Du bist gefährlich?", mutmaßte sie. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich und ihr Herz raste.

Ich konnte ihr nicht antworten. War dies mein letzter Moment mit ihr? Würde sie jetzt wegrennen? Konnte ich mir erlauben, ihr zu sagen, dass ich sie liebte, bevor sie mich verließ? Oder würde ihr das noch mehr Angst einjagen?

„Aber nicht böse", flüsterte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. In ihren klaren Augen war keinerlei Furcht zu erkennen. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass du böse bist."

„Du irrst dich", hauchte ich.

Selbstverständlich war ich böse. Freute ich mich denn nicht, jetzt, da sie besser von mir dachte, als ich es verdiente? Wenn ich ein guter Mensch gewesen wäre, hätte ich mich von ihr ferngehalten.

Ich streckte die Hand über den Tisch und da ich nicht wusste, was ich noch sagen sollte, griff ich nach der Verschlusskappe ihrer Limonadenflasche.

Sie zuckte nicht zurück vor meiner Hand, die ihr plötzlich so nah war. Sie hatte wirklich keine Angst vor mir. Noch nicht.

Ich drehte den Verschluss wie einen Kreisel, blickte ihn an, anstelle von ihr. Meine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander.

_Lauf, Bella, lauf._ Ich schaffte es nicht, die Worte laut auszusprechen.

Sie sprang auf. „Wir kommen zu spät", sagte sie, gerade als ich begann, mir Sorgen zu machen, dass sie meine stumme Warnung irgendwie gehört hatte.

„Ich gehe heute nicht zu Bio."

„Warum nicht?"

_Weil ich dich nicht umbringen möchte._ „Es ist gut für die Gesundheit, gelegentlich zu schwänzen."

Um genau zu sein: es war gut für die Gesundheit der Menschen, wenn die Vampire an Tagen, an denen menschliches Blut vergossen wurde, schwänzten. Mr. Banner würde heute Blutgruppen bestimmen. Alice hatte bereits ihre erste Stunde ausfallen lassen.

„Ich gehe jedenfalls hin", sagte sie. Das überraschte mich nicht. Sie war verantwortungsbewusst – sie tat immer das Richtige.

Sie war das Gegenteil von mir.

„Dann bis später", sagte ich, versuchte wieder locker zu klingen und starrte die kreiselnde Verschlusskappe an_. _

_Und übrigens, ich bin verrückt nach dir und zwar auf furchterregende, gefährliche Art und Weise._

Sie zögerte und einen Moment lang hoffte ich, dass sie trotz allem bei mir bleiben würde.

Aber die Glocke läutete und sie eilte davon.

* * *

*** **

**Oh ja, diesmal gibt's eine Fußnote (huii wie in einem wichtigen Buch hehe ;))**

**Aber im Ernst; ich wollte nur darauf hinweisen, dass es in der offiziellen deutschen Übersetzung von Twilight heißt:**

„**Kann es sein, dass du ganz schön sauer bist?"** **(English original: „You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?")**

**Wenn ich diesen Satz verwenden würde (der ganz offensichtlich nicht die wörtliche Übersetzung des Originals ist ;)), ergäbe aber seine Bemerkung von wegen „neue Eigenschaft für meine Liste" keinen Sinn.**

**Deshalb hoffe ich, ihr erlaubt mir dieses eine Mal einen kleinen Teil des Gesprächs eigenständig zu übersetzen :) – und wenn wer was dagegen hat kann er auch nix machen :P  
**

****  
**

**auch hier lautet es in der deutschen Übersetzung ein bisschen anders (statt „von wem" steht „wovon") was ich unpassend finde, es geht ja um JEMANDEN und nicht um ETWAS. Ich fand die Übersetzung immer schon komisch und jetzt nehme ich mir die Freiheit etwas dagegen zu machen :)  
**

**woaah soviel Kommentar :) aber wenn ich mal anfange, was zu erklären.. dann.. na ja .. dauert das!  
**

**Ok ich hoffe ihr seid zufrieden mit dem langen Kapitel, ich fand das Gespräch immer so toll!**

_**Vorschau: **_**nächstes Mal ist dann endlich der Bluttest ... hihi ... ich sags mal so: freut euch darauf, darüber aus Edwards Perspektive zu lesen – das wird interessant!**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

_

**Heute gibts sogar pünktlich (am Freitag) das neue Kapitel! **

**Ich möchte das jetz nochmal offiziell klarstellen (habs ja in manchen Review-Antworten schon erwähnt ;)): zurzeit haben meine Betaleserin und ich ein bisschen Stress im Privatleben, dh. es ist nicht immer möglich, dem Ferienzeitplan (neue Kapitel: DI und FR) zu folgen. Ich werd mich aber bemühn, diesen soweit es geht einzuhalten. Mein Ziel ist es auf jeden Fall 2 Kapitel pro Woche zu posten.**

**So, jetzt kommen wir aber endlich zum Bluttest :) ... auch im Buch eines meiner Lieblingskapitel und aus Edwards Sicht ist es noch besser weil da ist das ganze nicht so prüde, der denkt auch ein bisschen drüber nach, wie es ist, sie zu berühren etc. Sehr untypisch für Stephenie Meyer *seufz***

**Naja, ihr werdet sehen was ich meine :) Viel Spaß damit!**

**Wieder mal ein großes Danke an majan25 für die tollen Vorschläge :)**

**_Rückblende:_**

Edward und Bella haben ihr Gespräch in der Cafeteria beendet, sie macht sich auf in den Biologiunterricht, er 'schwänzt' diese Stunde. (für mich ist Schwänzen nicht, wenn man auf dem Schulparkplatz im Auto sitzt, aber naja... jedem das Seine :)

* * *

Ich wartete, bis sie weg war, steckte dann die Verschlusskappe in meine Hosentasche – ein Souvenir dieser folgenschweren Unterhaltung – und ging durch den Regen zu meinem Auto.

Ich legte meine Lieblings-CD, um mich zu beruhigen ein – dieselbe, die ich mir an jenem ersten Tag angehört hatte – aber ich hörte Debussys Klänge nicht lange. Andere Noten gingen mir durch den Kopf, das Fragment einer Melodie, die mir gefiel und mich faszinierte. Ich drehte die Stereoanlage leiser und hörte der Musik in meinem Kopf zu, spielte mit dem Bruchstück herum, bis es sich zu einem runderen Mehrklang entwickelte. Meine Finger bewegten sich instinktiv in der Luft über imaginäre Klaviertasten.

Die neue Komposition war gerade dabei, sich wirklich gut zu entwickeln, als eine Welle von gedanklicher Angst meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Ich sah in die Richtung, aus der die Verzweiflung kam.

_Wird sie jetzt ohnmächtig? Was mach ich bloß?_ Mike geriet in Panik.

In hundert Metern Entfernung ließ Mike Newton Bellas schlafen Körper auf den Gehweg sinken. Sie sackte regungslos auf den nassen Beton, die Augen geschlossen, ihre Haut leichenblass.

Ich riss beinahe die Tür vom Auto.

„Bella?" rief ich.

Es gab keine Veränderung in ihrem leblosen Gesicht, als ich ihren Namen rief.

Mein gesamter Körper wurde kälter als Eis.

Ich war mir bewusst, dass Mike verärgert und überrascht über mein plötzliches Auftauchen war, als ich wie wild seine Gedanken durchsuchte. Er dachte nur an seine Wut auf mich, also wusste ich nicht, was mit Bella passiert war. Wenn er irgendetwas getan hatte, um ihr zu schaden, dann würde ich ihn auslöschen.

„Was ist passiert – ist sie verletzt?", wollte ich wissen, während ich versuchte, irgendetwas aus seinen Gedanken herauszulesen. Es war zum Verrücktwerden, sich mit menschlicher Geschwindigkeit bewegen zu müssen. Ich hätte nicht durch mein Rufen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenken sollen.

Dann konnte ich ihren Herzschlag und ihren gleichmäßigen Atem hören. Als ich sie ansah, kniff sie die Augen fester zusammen. Das linderte meine Panik etwas.

Ich sah Erinnerungen in Mikes Kopf aufflackern, Bilder aus dem Biologieunterricht blitzten auf. Bellas Kopf auf unserem Tisch, ihre helle Haut, die eine grünliche Farbe annahm. Rote Tropfen auf den weißen Karten ...

Blutgruppenbestimmung.

Ich blieb stehen, wo ich war und hielt die Luft an. Ihr Geruch war eine Sache, ihr fließendes Blut aber eine ganz andere.

„Ich glaube, sie ist einfach zusammengeklappt," sagte Mike ängstlich und gleichzeitig verärgert. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was passiert ist, sie hatte sich noch nicht mal in den Finger gestochen."

Erleichterung durchfuhr mich und ich atmete wieder, kostete die Luft. Ah, ich konnte das Blut riechen, das aus Mike Newtons kleiner Wunde floss. Früher einmal wäre das vielleicht verlockend gewesen.

Ich kniete neben ihr nieder, während Mike mir nicht von der Seite wich. Er war fuchsteufelswild über mein Eingreifen.

„Bella. Hörst du mich?"

„Nein," stöhnte sie. „Geh weg."

Die Erleichterung war so exquisit, dass ich lachen musste. Es ging ihr gut.

„Ich war gerade dabei, sie zur Schwester zu bringen," sagte Mike. „Aber dann konnte sie nicht mehr weiterlaufen."

„Ich bringe sie hin. Du kannst wieder zurückgehen," sagte ich abweisend.

Mike knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen. „Nein. Ich soll das machen."

Ich würde nicht hier herumstehen und mich mit diesem armseligen Wicht streiten.

Freudig erregt und verängstigt, halb dankbar und halb bedrückt aufgrund der Zwangslage, die es notwendig machte, sie zu berühren, hob ich Bella sanft vom Gehweg auf und hielt sie in meinen Armen, berührte nur ihre Kleider, hielt soviel Abstand zwischen unseren Körpern wie irgend möglich. Gleichzeitig schritt ich vorwärts, ich hatte es eilig, sie in Sicherheit zu bringen – mit anderen Worten, weiter weg von mir.

Sie riss erstaunt die Augen auf.

„Lass mich runter," befahl sie mit schwacher Stimme – ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen war ihr die Angelegenheit wieder peinlich. Sie mochte es nicht, Schwäche zu zeigen.

Ich hörte Mikes protestierende Schreie hinter uns kaum.

„Du siehst furchtbar aus," teilte ich ihr mit und grinste, weil ihr nichts fehlte außer ein bisschen Schwindel und ein schwacher Magen.

„Lass mich runter", sagte sie. Ihre Lippen waren weiß.

„Du fällst also in Ohnmacht, wenn du Blut siehst?" Konnte es noch ironischer werden?

Sie schloss die Augen und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Und nicht einmal dein eigenes," fügte ich hinzu und mein Grinsen wurde breiter.

Wir waren am vorderen Büro angekommen. Die Tür stand einen Spalt offen und ich stieß sie mit dem Fuß weiter auf.

Ms. Cope sprang erschrocken auf. „Ach herrje," keuchte sie, als sie das kreidebleiche Mädchen in meinen Armen begutachtete.

„Sie ist in Bio zusammengeklappt," erklärte ich, bevor ihre Fantasie zu sehr ausufern konnte.

Ms. Cope öffnete hastig die Tür zum Untersuchungszimmer der Schulschwester. Bella hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet und sah der Sekretärin zu. Ich hörte das innerliche Erstaunen der ältlichen Schwester als ich das Mädchen vorsichtig auf der schäbigen Liege absetzte. Sobald Bella nicht mehr in meinen Armen war, brachte ich die gesamte Länge des Raumes zwischen uns. Mein Körper war zu aufgeregt, zu begierig, meine Muskeln waren angespannt und das Gift floss. Sie war so warm und wohlriechend.

„Ihr ist nur ein bisschen schwarz vor Augen geworden," versicherte ich Mrs. Hammond. „Sie ermitteln Blutgruppen in Bio."

Sie nickte verständnisvoll. „Einen gibt es jedes Mal."

Ich unterdrückte ein Lachen. Natürlich war Bella diese eine Person.

„Du Ärmste, bleib einfach eine Weile liegen," sagte Mrs. Hammond. „Es wird gleich besser werden."

„Ich weiß," sagte Bella.

„Passiert dir das öfter?", fragte die Schwester.

„Manchmal," gab Bella zu.

Ich versuchte, mein Lachen als Husten zu tarnen.

Das erregte die Aufmerksamkeit der Schwester. „Du kannst wieder zum Unterricht gehen," sagte sie.

Ich blickte ihr fest in die Augen und log mit völligem Selbstvertrauen. „Ich soll bei ihr bleiben."

_Hm. Ich frage mich ... ach, egal._ Mrs. Hammond nickte.

Bei ihr funktionierte es einwandfrei. Warum musste Bella so schwierig sein?

„Ich geh etwas Eis für deine Stirn holen, Kindchen," sagte die Schwester, sie fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich nachdem sie mir in die Augen gesehen hatte – so wie sich ein Mensch fühlen _sollte_ – und verließ das Zimmer.

„Du hattest Recht," stöhnte Bella und schloss die Augen.

Was meinte sie damit? Ich zog sofort den schlimmsten vorstellbaren Schluss: sie hatte meine Warnungen akzeptiert.

„Normalerweise schon," sagte ich und versuchte, die Erheiterung in meiner Stimme zu halten; es klang jetzt bitter. „Aber womit denn speziell?"

„Schwänzen ist tatsächlich gut für die Gesundheit," seufzte sie.

Ah, wiederum Erleichterung.

Dann war sie still. Sie atmete einfach langsam ein und aus. Ihr Lippen fingen an, sich rosa zu färben. Ihr Mund war nicht ganz symmetrisch, ihre Unterlippe ein bisschen zu voll im Gegensatz zu der oberen. Auf ihren Mund zu starren löste ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in mir aus. Es brachte mich dazu, mich ihr nähern zu wollen, was keine gute Idee war.

„Einen Moment lang hatte ich wirklich Angst," sagte ich – um die Unterhaltung wieder aufleben zu lassen, um ihre Stimme wieder zu hören. „Ich dachte, Newton zerrt deine Leiche in den Wald, um sie zu vergraben."

„Haha," sagte sie.

„Ehrlich – ich hab schon Leichen gesehen, die eine gesündere Gesichtsfarbe hatten als du." Das stimmte tatsächlich. „Ich dachte schon, ich müsste deine Ermordung rächen." Und das hätte ich.

„Armer Mike," seufzte sie. „Er ist bestimmt sauer."

Wut durchfuhr mich aber ich unterdrückte sie schnell. Ihr Sorge war sicher nur Mitleid. Sie war gütig. Das war alles.

„Er verabscheut mich zutiefst," erklärte ich ihr, erheitert von der Vorstellung.

„Das weißt du doch gar nicht."

„Ich hab sein Gesicht gesehen – das war eindeutig." Es stimmte wahrscheinlich, dass ich genug Informationen aus seinem Gesicht hätte lesen können, um diese spezielle Schlussfolgerung zu ziehen. Die ganze Übung, die ich durch Bella bekam, half mir meine Fähigkeiten im Lesen menschlicher Gesichtsausdrücke zu verbessern.

„Wie hast du mich überhaupt gesehen? Ich dachte, du schwänzt?" Ihr Gesicht sah besser aus – der grünliche Unterton war von ihrer durchsichtigen Haut verschwunden.

„Ich saß im Auto und hab Musik gehört."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich für einen kurzen Moment, als hätte sie meine völlig normale Antwort irgendwie überrascht.

Sie schlug die Augen wieder auf als Mrs. Hammond mit einem Eisbeutel zurückkehrte.

„So, meine Liebe," sagte die Schwester, während sie ihn auf Bellas Stirn legte. „Du siehst schon besser aus."

„Ich glaub, mir geht's wieder gut," sagte Bella und setzte sich auf, während sie den Eisbeutel wegzog. Natürlich. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn man sich um sie kümmerte.

Mrs. Hammonds faltige Hände zuckten zu dem Mädchen hin, als würde sie sie wieder auf die Liege drücken aber genau in dem Moment öffnete Ms. Cope die Tür zum Büro und lehnte sich herein.

Gleichzeitig mit ihrem Erscheinen kam der Geruch nach frischem Blut, nur ein Hauch.

Mike Newton stand unsichtbar im Büro hinter ihr, er war noch immer sehr wütend und wünschte sich, der schwere Junge, den er jetzt hereinschleppte wäre das Mädchen, das hier bei mir war.

„Da kommt noch einer," sagte Ms. Cope.

Bella sprang schnell von der Liege, erpicht darauf, nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

„Hier," sagte sie und reichte Mrs. Hammond die Kompresse. „Ich brauch sie nicht mehr."

Mike ächzte, als er Lee Stevens geradezu durch die Tür schob. Das Blut sickerte noch immer von der Hand, die Lee an sein Gesicht hielt, es tröpfelte in Richtung seines Handgelenks.

„Oh nein." Das war mein Stichwort, zu verschwinden – und auch Bellas, so schien es. „Geh raus, Bella."

Sie starrte mit verwirrten Augen zu mir hoch.

„Vertrau mir – los."

Sie wirbelte herum und erwischte die Tür bevor sie zufallen konnte und eilte hinaus ins Büro. Ich folgte wenige Zentimeter hinter ihr. Ihr schwingendes Haar strich über meine Hand ...

Sie drehte sich um, sodass sie mich ansehen konnte, ihre Augen waren noch immer weit aufgerissen.

"Du hast tatsächlich auf mich gehört." Das war neu.

Ihre kleine Nase legte sich in Falten. „Ich hab das Blut gerochen"

Ich starrte sie völlig überrascht an. „Menschen können kein Blut riechen"

„Ich schon – das ist es ja gerade, was ich nicht vertrage. Es riecht nach rostigem Metall ... und Salz."

Mein Gesicht erstarrte, ich blickte sie noch immer an.

* * *

**Ach Edward ... Probleme über Probleme *gg***

**_Vorschau:_ **ja, er fährt sie dann nach Hause, sie unterhalten sich... seufz. wir kennen das Alles doch ohnehin schon auswendig, oder? :P .. aber aus Edwards Sicht wird das Ganze natürlich spannender - mit Bellas Geruch auf so engem Raum? Mal sehen, was passiert ...**  
**


	25. Chapter 25

Liebe regelmäßige Leser und sonstige Leute, die hier anscheinend nur kurz mal vorbeigeschaut haben und mir jetzt unbedingt ‚helfen' wollen,

Ich möchte ein paar Dinge ein für alle Mal klarstellen:

1.) Ich weiß, dass es bereits Übersetzungen von Midnight Sun von anderen Leuten gibt.

2.) Wie schon einige Male erwähnt, hab ich ein paar davon selbst gelesen (hab ganz am Anfang auch nach einer Übersetzung gegoogelt und so einige gefunden, wie ihr anscheinend auch :))

3.) Was mich aber dazu gebracht hat, selbst einen Übersetzungs'versuch' zu starten, war, dass mir der Großteil der Übersetzungen nicht gefallen hat. Sie waren entweder schlecht (in Bezug auf Grammatik/Rechtschreibung/allgemeine Kenntnis der englischen Sprache) oder sie waren, obwohl richtig, einfach nur wortwörtlich übersetzt

4.) Was mir persönlich bei Übersetzungen immer wichtig war und worauf ich achte (auch bei Büchern die ich persönlich lese), ist, dass man nicht immer wortwörtlich übersetzen darf/soll, sondern die Hauptsorge des Übersetzers sollte sein, die Gefühle der Charaktere, sowie grundsätzlich die Stimmung der einzelnen Szenen richtig zu vermitteln.

5.) Punkt 4 wurde bei so ziemlich allen Übersetzungen, die ich im Internet überflogen habe, ignoriert, daher begann ich mit _meiner_ Übersetzung.

6.) Ich habe nicht die Absicht, Teile/Abschnitte/ganze Kapitel anderer Leute Übersetzung einfach zu kopieren und als meine auszugeben. Auch wenn das Urheberrecht auf fanfiction(dot)net nicht wirklich gesichert/festgelegt ist, finde ich das moralisch nicht vertretbar. Außerdem haben alle der an mich gesendeten Übersetzungen den unter Punkt 4. genannten Fehler. (und das ist nicht arrogant gemeint, meine Übersetzung ist auch nicht perfekt.)

7.) Das Wichtigste zum Schluß: Ich übersetze Midnight Sun nicht hauptsächlich für andere Leute und mein Ziel ist es nicht, möglichst schnell ein neues Kapitel zu veröffentlichen (mein ganzes Gequatsche über den Zeitplan war nur nett gemeint, damit sich meine regelmäßigen Leser ungefähr darauf einstellen können, wann mit einem neuen Kapitel zu rechnen ist).

**Ich übersetze Midnight Sun, weil es mir SPASS macht und weil ich es als hervorragende Übung für mein Studium (Anglistik & Germanistik) ansehe. Ich liebe die englische Sprache (offensichtlich, sonst würde ich sie nicht studieren) und genauso interessiere ich mich für die Kultur Amerikas/GBs. Für mich ist Übersetzen ein (ent)spannender, mich manchmal auch herausfordernder, Zeitvertreib.**

Ich möchte hiermit allen weiteren Versuchen (auch wenn sie noch so gut gemeint sind), mir Dateien von Midnight Sun-Übersetzungen irgendwelcher Art zu übermitteln, ein vorzeitiges Ende bereiten.

Ich will diese Dateien nicht, ich benötige sie nicht und ich habe nicht vor irgendeinen der bereits erhaltenen Texte zu verwenden/veröffentlichen.

Dankeschön für euer Verständnis und ein großes Dankeschön an dieser Stelle wieder einmal an meine treuen, regelmäßigen Leser die _meine_ Übersetzung lesen wollen, und keine andere :)

An die Leute, die mir einen dieser Texte geschickt haben: ich nehme jetzt einfach mal an, dass ihr es nur gut gemeint habt, ich wollte nur die Sachlage klären, bitte nehmt das nicht zu persönlich. Ich seh die Sache so: je mehr Übersetzungen es gibt, desto mehr Auswahl haben die Leser und können sich die, die ihnen am Besten gefällt, selbst aussuchen.

Julia


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

_

**Hier das neue Kapitel ..**

**Grüße an dieser Stelle an Ardomur - der erste MÄNNLICHE Leser meiner Übersetzung (von dem ich weiß ;)) und einer der wenigen männlichen Leser von Twilight überhaupt.. hab mich seeehr gefreut über deine Review :D ausführliche Antwort folgt in Kürze!**

**Hab jetzt kurzfristig einen Ferialjob bekommen sodass ich den ganzen Tag außer Haus bin und am Abend bringen mich meine Beine um. *seufz* aber was tut man nicht alles für Geld :)**

**Naja auf jedenfall wird das vielleicht die Veröffentlichung der Kapitel verzögern.. mal sehn! wollte nur vorwarnen damit keiner enttäuscht ist wenn jetzt länger nix neues kommt.**

**Vielen Dank an majan25.  
**

**_Rückblende:  
_**

**Nach dem Bluttest hat Edward Bella zur Krankenschwester gebracht .. sie hat sich wieder erholt und jetzt lesen wir, was weiter passiert :)**

_Ich starrte sie völlig überrascht an. „Menschen können kein Blut riechen"_

_„Ich schon – das ist es ja gerade, was ich nicht vertrage. Es riecht nach rostigem Metall ... und Salz."_

_Mein Gesicht erstarrte, ich blickte sie noch immer an._

* * *

War sie überhaupt wirklich ein Mensch? Sie _sah aus_ wie ein Mensch_._ Sie fühlte sich so weich an wie ein Mensch. Sie roch wie ein Mensch – na ja, genaugenommen roch sie besser. Sie benahm sich wie ein Mensch ... mehr oder weniger. Aber sie dachte nicht wie ein Mensch oder reagierte wie einer.

Aber was für eine andere Möglichkeit gab es?  
"Was ist denn?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nichts."

In dem Moment unterbrach uns Mike Newton, er betrat den Raum und sein Kopf war voll wütender und ungestümer Gedanken.

„Du siehst besser aus," sagte er grob.

Meine Hand zuckte vor Verlangen, ihm Manieren beizubringen. Ich würde mich zusammenreißen müssen, sonst brachte ich diesen widerlichen Jungen am Ende noch um.

„Lass einfach deine Hand in der Tasche." *****

Eine heftige Sekunde lang dachte ich, sie würde mit mir reden.

„Es blutet nicht mehr", grummelte er. „Kommst du wieder mit mir zurück?"

"Soll das ein Witz sein? Da kann ich auch gleich hierbleiben."

Das war sehr gut. Ich hatte gedacht, ich würde die ganze Stunde mit ihr verpassen und nun bekam ich stattdessen zusätzliche Zeit. Ich fühlte mich gierig, wie ein Geizhals, der über jede einzelne Minute wacht.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich ...", murmelte Mike. „Also, wie sieht's aus bei dir dieses Wochenende – kommst du mit? Zum Strand?"

Ah, sie hatten Pläne. Die Wut ließ mich erstarren. Aber es war ein Gruppenausflug. Ich hatte darüber etwas in den Köpfen von anderen Schülern gesehen. Sie würden nicht nur zu zweit sein. Ich war trotzdem zornig. Ich lehnte regungslos am Empfangstresen und versuchte, mich zu beherrschen.

„Na klar, hab ich doch gesagt", versprach sie ihm.

Also hatte sie zu ihm auch Ja gesagt. Das Brennen der Eifersucht war schmerzhafter als der Durst.

Nein, es war nur ein Gruppenausflug, versuchte ich mich selbst zu überzeugen. Sie verbrachte bloß den Tag mit Freunden. Sonst nichts.

„Wir treffen uns um zehn am Laden meines Vaters." _Und Cullen ist NICHT eingeladen._

„Ich werde da sein", sagte sie.  
"Dann bis gleich, bei Sport."

„Bis gleich", antwortete sie.

Er schlurfte zu seiner nächsten Stunde, seine Gedanken voller Zorn. _Was sieht sie bloß in dem Freak? Sicher, er hat reichlich Kohle. Die Mädels finden ihn heiß, aber ich seh' das nicht. Viel zu ... viel zu perfekt. Ich wette, sein Dad experimentiert an ihnen allen mit Schönheitschirurgie. Das ist der Grund, warum sie alle so weiß und perfekt sind. Das ist nicht natürlich. Und irgendwie sieht er ... unheimlich aus. Manchmal, wenn er mich so anstarrt, könnte ich schwören, er denkt darüber nach, mich umzubringen ... Freak ..._

Mike bekam also doch so Einiges mit.

„Sport", wiederholte Bella leise. Ein Stöhnen.

Ich blickte sie an und sah, dass sie wieder wegen etwas traurig war. Ich war mir nicht sicher warum, aber es war klar, dass sie nicht zu dieser nächsten Stunde mit Mike gehen wollte und ich war sehr für diesen Plan.

Ich trat neben sie und beugte mich zu ihrem Gesicht herab, ich konnte die Wärme, die von ihr ausstrahlte, auf meinen Lippen fühlen. Ich wagte nicht zu atmen.

„Ich kann das für dich regeln", murmelte ich. „Setz dich dorthin und sei blass."

Sie tat, worum ich sie gebeten hatte, setzte sich in einen der Klappstühle und lehnte ihren Kopf an die Wand, als Ms. Cope hinter mir aus dem Untersuchungszimmer kam und zu ihrem Schreibtisch ging. Mit geschlossenen Augen sah Bella aus, als wäre sie wieder ohnmächtig geworden. Die Farbe war noch nicht wieder vollständig in ihr Gesicht zurückgekehrt.

Ich drehte mich zu der Sekretärin um. Hoffentlich kriegte Bella alles mit, dachte ich sarkastisch. Dann würde sie sehen, wie ein Mensch reagieren _sollte_.

„Ms. Cope?", fragte ich und sprach wieder mit meiner überzeugenden Stimme.

Sie blinzelte und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich._ Zu jung, reiß dich zusammen!_

„Ja?"

Das war interessant. Wenn sich Shelly Copes Puls beschleunigte, war es, weil sie mich körperlich attraktiv fand, nicht weil sie Angst hatte. Ich war bei menschlichen Frauen an diese Reaktion gewöhnt ... und doch hatte ich diese Erklärung für Bellas rasenden Herzschlag nicht in Betracht gezogen.

Das gefiel mir. Und zwar ein bisschen zu gut. Ich lächelte und Ms. Copes Atmung wurde lauter.

„Bella hat in der nächsten Stunde Sport, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es ihr schon wieder so gut geht. Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn ich sie nach Hause bringe. Meinen Sie, es wäre möglich, sie vom Unterricht zu entschuldigen?" Ich starrte in ihre seichten Augen und genoss das Chaos, dass diese Handlung in ihren Gedanken anrichtete. War es möglich, dass Bella ... ?

Ms. Cope musste laut schlucken, bevor sie antwortete. „Brauchst du auch eine Entschuldigung, Edward?"

„Nicht nötig, meine nächste Stunde ist bei Mrs. Goff, sie hat bestimmt nichts dagegen."

Ich schenkte ihr jetzt nicht mehr viel Aufmerksamkeit. Ich dachte über diese neue Möglichkeit nach. Hmmm. Ich wollte gerne glauben, dass Bella mich attraktiv fand, so wie die anderen Menschen, aber wann reagierte Bella schon so wie andere Menschen? Ich sollte mir lieber keine Hoffnungen machen.

„Okay, ich erledige das. Und du, Bella, erholst dich, ja?"

Bella nickte schwach – sie übertrieb das Schauspielern ein bisschen.

„Kannst du laufen oder soll ich dich wieder tragen?", fragte ich sie, amüsiert von ihren armseligen schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten. Ich wusste, sie würde gehen wollen – sie wollte nicht schwach wirken.

„Ich schaff das schon", sagte sie.

Und schon wieder richtig. Ich wurde immer besser.

Sie setzte sich auf und zögerte einen Moment, als ob sie ihr Gleichgewicht prüfen wollte. Ich hielt ihr die Tür auf und wir gingen hinaus in den Regen.

Ich beobachtete sie, als sie ihr Gesicht in den leichten Regen hielt, die Augen geschlossen und ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen. _Was dachte sie gerade?_ Etwas an diesem Verhalten schien merkwürdig und mir wurde schnell klar, warum mir diese Haltung so ungewöhnlich vorkam. Normale menschliche Mädchen würden ihre Gesichter nie auf diese Weise in den Nieselregen halten; normale menschliche Mädchen trugen üblicherweise Make-up, sogar hier, an diesem feuchten Ort.

Bella trug nie Make-up und sollte es auch nicht. Die Kosmetikindustrie verdiente jedes Jahr Milliarden von Dollar an Frauen, die erreichen wollten, dass ihre Haut so aussah wie Bellas.

"Danke", sagte sie und lächelte mich jetzt an. „Wenn man dann keinen Sport treiben muss, lohnt es sich fast, krank zu sein."

Ich starrte über das Schulgelände und fragte mich, wie ich meine Zeit mit ihr verlängern konnte.

„Gern geschehen", sagte ich.

„Kommst du auch mit? Am Samstag, meine ich?" Sie klang hoffnungsvoll.

Ah, ihre Hoffnung beruhigte mich. Sie wollte mich bei sich haben, nicht Mike Newton. Und ich wollte Ja sagen. Aber es gab so viele Dinge zu beachten. Zunächst einmal würde diesen Samstag die Sonne scheinen ...

„Wo genau fahrt ihr eigentlich hin?" Ich bemühte mich, meine Stimme unbeteiligt klingen zu lassen, als wäre es nicht wichtig. Mike hatte jedoch _Strand_ gesagt. Es gab keine große Chance, dort dem Sonnenlicht zu entkommen.

„Rüber nach La Push, an den Strand."

_Verdammt_. Nun, dann war es unmöglich.

Emmett wäre sowieso verärgert, wenn ich unsere Pläne absagen würde.

Ich blickte auf ihr Gesicht hinab und lächelte sie schief an. „Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern, eingeladen worden zu sein."

Sie seufzte, sie hatte bereits resigniert. "Doch. Gerade eben. Von mir."

„Ich finde, wir beide haben den armen Mike in dieser Woche schon genug provoziert. Nicht, dass er uns noch durchdreht." Ich dachte daran, dem _armen_ Mike den Hals umzudrehen und genoss das mentale Bild davon in vollen Zügen.

„Ach was – Mike", sagte sie und es klang wieder abschätzig. Ich lächelte breit.

Und dann begann sie, von mir wegzugehen.

Ohne über mein Handeln nachzudenken, streckte ich die Hand aus und hielt sie an ihrer Regenjacke fest. Sie blieb mit einem Ruck stehen.

„Wo willst du denn hin?" Ich war beinahe wütend, dass sie mich verlassen wollte. Ich hatte nicht genug Zeit mit ihr gehabt. Sie konnte nicht gehen, noch nicht.

„Nach Hause?", sagte sie, verwirrt, dass mir diese Tatsache etwas ausmachen sollte.

„Hast du nicht gehört? Ich hab versprochen, dich sicher heimzubringen. Meinst du, ich lass dich in diesem Zustand fahren?" Ich wusste, das würde ihr nicht gefallen -meine Andeutung von Schwäche ihrerseits. Aber ich musste sowieso für den Ausflug nach Seattle üben. Herausfinden, ob ich in einem geschlossenen Raum mit ihrer Nähe umgehen konnte. Das heute war eine viel kürzere Reise.

„Was denn für ein Zustand?", wollte sie wissen. „Und was soll mit meinem Transporter passieren?"

„Ich sag Alice, dass sie ihn nach der Schule zu dir fahren soll." Ich zog sie behutsam zurück in Richtung meines Wagens, da ich jetzt wusste, dass _vorwärts_ zu gehen schon Herausforderung genug für sie war.

„Lass mich los", sagte sie, drehte sich seitwärts und stolperte beinahe. Ich streckte eine Hand aus, um sie aufzufangen, aber sie richtete sich auf, bevor es nötig war. Ich sollte nicht nach Ausreden suchen, sie zu berühren. Das brachte mich dazu, über Ms. Copes Reaktion auf mich nachzudenken, aber ich verdrängte es, damit würde ich mich später beschäftigen. Es gab viel, über dass ich in dieser Hinsicht nachdenken musste.

Als wir am Auto angekommen waren, ließ ich sie los und sie stolperte gegen die Tür. Ich würde noch vorsichtiger sein müssen, ihren schlechten Gleichgewichtssinn berücksichtigen müssen ...

„Du bist so was von _bestimmend_!"

„Es ist offen."

Ich stieg auf meiner Seite ein und ließ den Wagen an. Sie stand noch immer stocksteif neben dem Auto, obwohl der Regen stärker geworden war und ich wusste, dass sie das kalte und feuchte Wetter nicht mochte. Das Wasser tränkte ihr dichtes Haar, es verdunkelte sich und schien nun beinahe schwarz.

„Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, selber nach Hause zu fahren!"

Natürlich war sie das – ich war nur nicht in der Lage, sie gehen zu lassen.

Ich ließ auf ihrer Seite das Fenster hinunter und lehnte mich zu ihr hin. „Steig ein, Bella."

Ihre Augen verengten sich und ich vermutete, dass sie darüber nachdachte, ob sie wegrennen sollte, oder nicht.

"Ich hol dich sowieso wieder zurück", versprach ich und genoss den Unmut auf ihrem Gesicht, als ihr klar wurde, dass ich es ernst meinte.

Das Kinn in die Höhe gereckt öffnete sie die Tür und kletterte hinein. Ihre Haare tropften auf das Leder und ihre Stiefel quietschten.

„Das ist vollkommen unnötig", sagte sie frostig. Ich fand, sie sah unter ihrem Groll verlegen aus.

Ich drehte kommentarlos die Heizung hoch, sodass sie sich nicht unwohl fühlen würde, und die Musik auf eine angenehme Hintergrundlautstärke. Ich fuhr in Richtung Ausfahrt und beobachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie hatte die Unterlippe stur nach vor geschoben. Ich starrte sie an und achtete darauf, was für ein Gefühl dieser Anblick in mir auslöste ... dachte wieder über die Reaktion der Sekretärin nach ...  
Plötzlich blickte sie auf das Radio und lächelte, ihre Augen wurden weit. "Clair de lune?", fragte sie.

Ein Klassikfan? „Du kennst Debussy?"

„Nicht gut", sagte sie. „Meine Mutter hört viel Klassik zu Hause – ich kenne nur meine Lieblingsstücke."

„Das ist auch eines meiner Lieblingsstücke." Ich starrte hinaus in den Regen und dachte über diese Tatsache nach. Ich hatte tatsächlich etwas mit dem Mädchen gemein. Ich hatte angefangen, zu glauben, wir wären in jeder Hinsicht das komplette Gegenteil.

* * *

*****

**Twilight, deutsche Ausgabe: **

„**Solange du deine Hand nicht aus der Tasche nimmst."**

**Ich finde aber, dass passt nicht so ganz wenn Edward dann denkt, sie redet mit ihm.  
**

**Vorschau: gibts noch nicht, muss erst zu Übersetzen anfangen! Nur soviel: sie führen das Gespräch im Auto weiter .. wir kennen das ja alle aus Twilight :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

  
_

**Liebe Leser! **

**Tut mir Leid, dass es soooo lange gedauert hat :S **

**ich glaub ich hab so ziemlich jedem in seiner Reviewantwort mitgeteilt, dass der Grund dafür mein Ferialjob war. Danke nochmals für die Geduld, ich hoffe, in der kommenden Woche wieder mind. 1 Mal updaten zu können. Regelmäßigkeit wird's in den kommenden Wochen aber nicht geben. Hab jetzt noch eine Woche frei, dann Ferialjob, dann fängt die Uni wieder an. Werde mich bemühen so ab Mitte Oktober wieder einen Zeitplan reinzubringen, da sollte ich mich dann schon an den neuen Stundenplan gewöhnt haben usw. Sobald mein Leben wieder in geordneten Bahnen verläuft, kann ich auch wieder regelmäßig übersetzen ;)**

**Danke für die Geduld und dafür, dass ihr trotzdem weiterhin meine Geschichte lest! :)**

**Danke an majan25 wie immer, bei diesem Kapitel hast du mir wirklich weitergeholfen... und deine Kommentare zu den einzelnen Stellen waren natürlich auch sehr erheiternd :) Jetzt weiß ich wie Leser auf meine Übersetzung reagieren.. gg**

**_Rückblende:_**

**Edward fährt Bella nach dem verhängnisvollen Bluttest im Volvo nach Hause ...**

_Ein Klassikfan? „Du kennst Debussy?"_

_„Nicht gut", sagte sie. „Meine Mutter hört viel Klassik zu Hause – ich kenne nur meine Lieblingsstücke."_

_„Das ist auch eines meiner Lieblingsstücke." Ich starrte hinaus in den Regen und dachte über diese Tatsache nach. Ich hatte tatsächlich etwas mit dem Mädchen gemein. Ich hatte angefangen, zu glauben, wir wären in jeder Hinsicht das komplette Gegenteil._

**

* * *

  
**

Sie wirkte jetzt entspannter, starrte genau wie ich mit blinden Augen in den Regen. Ich nutzte ihre momentane Abgelenktheit, um meine Selbstbeherrschung zu testen.

Ich atmete vorsichtig durch die Nase ein.

Überwältigend.

Ich umklammerte das Lenkrad fester. Der Regen ließ sie noch besser riechen. Das hatte ich nicht für möglich gehalten. Törichterweise stellte ich mir plötzlich vor, wie sie schmecken würde.

Ich versuchte zu schlucken, an etwas Anderes als das Brennen in meiner Kehle zu denken.

„Was ist deine Mutter für ein Mensch?", fragte ich, um mich abzulenken.

Bella lächelte. „Sie sieht aus wie ich, nur hübscher."

Das bezweifelte ich.

„In mir steckt zuviel von Charlie", fuhr sie fort. „Sie ist extrovertierter als ich, und mutiger."

Das bezweifelte ich ebenfalls.

„Sie ist unverantwortlich und ein klein wenig exzentrisch, und eine ziemlich unberechenbare Köchin. Sie ist meine beste Freundin." Ihr Tonfall war melancholisch geworden, sie hatte die Stirn gerunzelt.

Wieder klang sie mehr wie ein Elternteil und nicht wie das Kind.

Ich hielt vor ihrem Haus und fragte mich zu spät, ob es normal war, dass ich wusste, wo sie wohnte. Nein, in so einer kleinen Stadt würde das nicht verdächtig wirken, ihr Vater war eine Person von öffentlichem Interesse ...

„Wie alt bist du, Bella?" Sie musste älter sein als ihre Schulkollegen. Vielleicht war sie später eingeschult worden, oder zurückgestuft .... das war jedoch nicht sehr wahrscheinlich.

„Siebzehn", antwortete sie.

„Du wirkst nicht wie siebzehn."

Sie lachte.

„Was denn?"

„Meine Mom sagt immer, dass ich mit 35 geboren wurde und seitdem auch nicht jünger geworden bin." Sie lachte wieder und seufzte dann. „Na ja, einer von uns muss ja erwachsen sein."

Das machte die Sache für mich klar. Ich verstand jetzt ... die unverantwortliche Mutter erklärte Bellas Reife. Sie hatte früh erwachsen werden und die Verantwortung übernehmen müssen.

Deshalb mochte sie es nicht, wenn man sich um sie kümmerte – sie hatte das Gefühl, das war ihre Aufgabe.

„Du wirkst aber auch nicht gerade wie ein typischer Schüler", sagte sie und riss mich damit aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich verzog das Gesicht. Für alles, was ich an ihr bemerkte, fielen ihr im Gegenzug zu viele Dinge an mir auf. Ich wechselte das Thema.

„Also – warum hat deine Mutter Phil geheiratet?"

Sie zögerte eine Minute lang, bevor sie antwortete. „Meine Mutter ... sie ist sehr jung für ihr Alter. Ich glaube, dass sie sich mit Phil sogar noch jünger fühlt. Auf jeden Fall ist sie verrückt nach ihm." Sie schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf.

„Und – hat sie deinen Segen?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Spielt das eine Rolle?", antwortete sie. „Ich will, dass sie glücklich ist ... und er ist das, was sie will."

Die Selbstlosigkeit ihrer Bemerkung hätte mich geschockt, doch sie stimmte nur allzu gut mit allem überein, was ich bereits über ihren Charakter wusste.

„Das ist sehr großzügig ... Ich frag mich ..."

„Was?"

„Ob sie wohl genauso großzügig wäre, wenn es um dich geht? Was meinst du – wäre es ihr egal, wen du dir aussuchst?"

Es war eine törichte Frage und ich schaffte es nicht, meine Stimme unbeteiligt klingen zu lassen, während ich sie stellte. Wie dumm von mir, auch nur darüber nachzudenken, dass jemand mich als Freund für seine Tochter gutheißen würde. Wie dumm von mir, auch nur darüber nachzudenken, dass Bella mich wählen könnte.

„Äh, glaub schon", stotterte sie und reagierte auf irgendeine Art und Weise auf meinen Blick. Hatte sie Angst ... oder fühlte sie sich von mir angezogen?

„Allerdings ist sie meine Mutter – das ist ein bisschen was anderes", schloss sie.

Ich lächelte schief. „Aber niemand allzu Beängstigendes, nehme ich an."

Sie grinste mich an. „Was meinst du mit beängstigend? Zwei Dutzend Piercings im Gesicht und Tätowierungen bis zum Kinn?"

„Zum Beispiel. Aber nicht nur." Ein sehr harmloses Beispiel, meiner Meinung nach.

„Was noch?"

Sie stellte immer die falschen Fragen. Oder vielleicht waren es genau die richtigen.

Diejenigen, die ich auf keinen Fall beantworten wollte.

„Glaubst du, _ich_ könnte beängstigend sein?", fragte ich und versuchte, ein bisschen zu lächeln.

Sie dachte darüber nach, bevor sie mir mit ernster Stimme antwortete. „Hmmm ... ich würde sagen, du _könntest_ beängstigend sein, wenn du es drauf anlegst."

Ich war jetzt auch ernst. „Und hast du jetzt vor mir Angst?"

Sie antwortete sofort, diesmal dachte sie nicht nach. „Nein."

Das Lächeln fiel mir jetzt leichter. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie die ganze Wahrheit sagte, aber sie log auch nicht wirklich. Zumindest hatte sie nicht genug Angst, um vor mir flüchten zu wollen. Ich fragte mich, was sie sagen würde, wenn ich ihr erklärte, dass sie diese Unterhaltung mit einem Vampir führte. Ich zuckte innerlich vor der Reaktion zurück, die sie wahrscheinlich haben würde.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt etwas über _deine_ Familie? Das ist sicher viel interessanter als meine Geschichte."

Es wäre auf jeden Fall eine viel furchterregendere Geschichte.

„Was willst du denn wissen?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Die Cullens haben dich adoptiert?"

„Ja."

Sie zögerte und sprach dann mit leiser Stimme. „Was ist mit deinen Eltern passiert?"

Das war nicht so schwer; ich musste sie nicht einmal anlügen. „Sie sind vor vielen Jahren gestorben."

„Das tut mir leid", murmelte sie, ganz klar besorgt, dass mich ihre Worte verletzt haben könnten.

_Sie_ machte sich Sorgen um _mich_.

„Ich erinnere mich kaum an sie", versicherte ich ihr. „Carlisle und Esme sind seit langem meine Eltern."

„Und du liebst sie", folgerte sie.

Ich lächelte. „Ja. Ich kann mir keine besseren Menschen vorstellen als die zwei."

„Du hast großes Glück."

„Ja, ich weiß." In diesem einen Umstand, im Fall meiner Eltern, konnte man mein Glück nicht bestreiten.

„Und dein Bruder und deine Schwester?"

Wenn ich sie nach zu vielen Details fragen ließ, würde ich sie anlügen müssen. Ich warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr und war niedergeschlagen, dass meine Zeit mit ihr schon um war.

„Mein Bruder und meine Schwester, genauso wie Jasper und Rosalie, werden ziemlich sauer sein, wenn sie im Regen auf mich warten müssen."

„Oh, tut mir leid, du musst los."

Sie rührte sich nicht. Sie wollte auch nicht, dass unsere Zeit schon um war. Das gefiel mir. Und zwar sehr, sehr gut.

„Und du willst wahrscheinlich deinen Transporter hier stehen haben, bevor Chief Swan heimkommt, um nicht in die Verlegenheit zu kommen, ihm von der heutigen Biostunde erzählen zu müssen." Ich grinste, als ich mich daran erinnerte, wie verlegen sie in meinen Armen gewesen war.

„Ich bin mir sicher, er weiß längst Bescheid – es gibt keine Geheimnisse in Forks." Sie sprach den Namen der Stadt mit deutlicher Abneigung aus.

Ich musste bei ihren Worten lachen. Keine Geheimnisse, in der Tat. „Viel Spaß am Strand." Ich warf einen Blick hinaus in den strömenden Regen. Ich wusste, er würde nicht anhalten und wünschte mir mehr als sonst, dass er es tat. „Prima Wetter zum Sonnen." Nun, bis Samstag würde es das sein. Das würde ihr gefallen.

„Sehen wir uns nicht morgen?"

Der Verdruss in ihrer Stimme behagte mir.

„Nein. Emmett und ich beginnen das Wochenende etwas früher." Jetzt war ich auf mich selbst sauer, weil ich diese Pläne gemacht hatte. Ich konnte sie absagen ... aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte ich gar nicht genug jagen und meine Familie würde schon besorgt genug über mein Benehmen sein, ohne dass ich ihnen verriet, wie besessen ich langsam wurde.

„Was habt ihr vor?", fragte sie und klang gar nicht glücklich ob meiner Enthüllung.

Sehr gut.

„Wir gehen wandern, in der Goat Rocks Wilderness, südlich von Mount Rainier."

Emmett freute sich schon auf die Bärensaison.

„Oh, na ja, viel Spaß", sagte sie halbherzig. Das Fehlen von Enthusiasmus in ihrer Stimme gefiel mir wieder.

Als ich sie anblickte, fühlte ich beinahe Qualen bei dem Gedanken, ihr auch nur für kurze Zeit auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Sie war einfach so zart und verletzlich. Es schien tollkühn, sie außerhalb meiner Sichtweite zu lassen, wo ihr irgendetwas passieren konnte. Und doch, die schlimmsten Dinge, die ihr passieren konnten, würden daraus resultieren, dass sie mit mir zusammen war.

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen am Wochenende?", fragte ich sie ernst.

Sie nickte und ihre Augen blickten mich ob der Intensität meiner Frage groß und erstaunt an

Sei unbeschwert.

„Sei bitte nicht beleidigt, aber du bist offensichtlich einer dieser Menschen, die Unfälle magisch anziehen. Also ... versuch bitte, nicht in den Ozean zu fallen oder dich von irgendetwas überfahren zu lassen, ja?"

Ich lächelte sie reumütig an und hoffte, dass sie die Traurigkeit in meinen Augen nicht sehen konnte. Wie sehr ich mir doch wünschte, dass sie nicht weit weg von mir sicherer war, ganz gleich, was ihr dort möglicherweise passierte.

_Lauf, Bella, lauf. Ich liebe dich mehr, als gut für dich ist. Oder für mich._

Sie fühlte sich von meiner neckenden Frage angegriffen. Sie warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu. „Mal sehen, was sich machen lässt", fauchte sie, sprang hinaus in den Regen und schlug die Tür, so fest sie konnte, hinter sich zu.

Wie ein wütendes Kätzchen, das glaubt, es sei ein Tiger.

Ich schloss meine Hand um den Schlüssel, den ich gerade aus ihrer Jackentasche genommen hatte und lächelte, als ich davonfuhr.

* * *

**Sodala.. das war Kapitel 6!**

**Werde mich bemühen, das nächste Update in Kürze zu posten :)  
**

**_Vorschau:_ Zu Beginn des 7. Kapitels („eine Melodie") denkt Edward über den Begriff ‚Anziehung' nach, fühlt sich Bella zu ihm hingezogen? Findet sie ihn attraktiv? Warum kann er nicht einfach ein Mensch sein und sie ohne Gefahr im Arm halten?**


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

* * *

**Ich vergaß – wir haben schon vor 2 Kapiteln die Hälfte von Midnight Sun überschritten! Ich wollte drauf hinweisen und habs total übersehn ;)**

**Also wisst ihr ungefähr, wie langs noch dauern wird. (Ich beziehe mich auf die Hälfte der Kapitel und auch was die Seitenanzahl angeht, nicht auf den Zeitraum *g*)**

**Gegen Ende dieses Kapitels geht's um Musik (wie der Titel schon sagt *g*) und da ich echt null Ahnung davon hab nehme ich Verbesserungsvorschläge bei Vokabeln in diesem Fall echt gerne an! :D Falls irgendwas keinen Sinn ergibt, immer her mit anderen Vorschlägen! (und ich sags gleich: das is alles Stephenie Meyers Schuld :))**

**Vielen herzlichen Dank an ****majan25****, best beta in se wörld :) ohne sie hätte ich an diesem Kapitel noch 2 Wochen lang herumgerätselt :D**

_**Rückblende:**_

**_Am Ende des 6. Kapitels hat Edward Bella nach dem ganzen Bluttest-Debakel nach Hause gefahren und sie gebeten, bei dem Ausflug zum Strand am Wochenende vorsichtig zu sein ..._  


* * *

**

**  
7. Eine Melodie  
**

Ich musste warten, als ich zurück zur Schule kam. Die letzte Stunde hatte noch nicht geendet. Das war gut, denn ich hatte so Einiges, über das ich nachdenken musste und konnte die Zeit alleine gut gebrauchen.

Ihr Geruch bestand im Wagen fort. Ich ließ die Fenster oben, ließ ihn auf mich einstürmen, versuchte mich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, dass ich mir mit voller Absicht die Kehle verbrannte.

Anziehung.

Es war eine schwierige Angelegenheit, wenn man darüber nachdachte. Dieses Gefühl hatte so viele Seiten, so viele verschiedene Bedeutungen und Ebenen. Es war nicht dasselbe wie Liebe, aber doch untrennbar damit verbunden.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob Bella sich ebenfalls von mir angezogen fühlte. (Würde ihre geistige Stille immer frustrierender werden, bis ich schließlich völlig den Verstand verlor? Oder gab es eine Grenze an die ich letztendlich stoßen würde?)

Ich versuchte, ihre körperliche Reaktion auf mich mit der von anderen, wie der Sekretärin oder Jessica Stanley, zu vergleichen, aber das Ergebnis war nicht eindeutig. Die gleichen Anzeichen – Veränderungen von Herzschlag und Atmung – konnten genauso gut auf Furcht oder Schock oder Unbehagen wie auf Interesse hinweisen. Es schien unwahrscheinlich, dass Bella dieselbe Art von Gedanken haben könnte, wie Jessica Stanley es einmal getan hatte. Schließlich wusste Bella sehr gut, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmte, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was genau es war. Sie hatte meine eiskalte Haut berührt und dann ihre Hand ruckartig weggezogen.

Und doch ... als ich mich an jene Fantasien erinnerte, die ich immer so abstoßend gefunden hatte, nun jedoch mit Bella anstelle von Jessica ...

Ich atmete schneller, das Feuer kratzte mir im Hals.

Was, wenn es _Bella_ gewesen wäre, die sich vorstellte, wie ich meine Arme um ihren zerbrechlichen Körper schlang? Die fühlte, wie ich sie eng an meine Brust zog und dann mit den Fingern ihr Kinn anhob? Wie ich ihr den schweren Vorhang ihrer Haare aus dem errötenden Gesicht strich? Wie ich mit den Fingerspitzen die Form ihrer vollen Lippen nachfuhr? Wie ich mein Gesicht näher zu ihrem lehnte, sodass ich die Hitze ihres Atems auf meinem Mund spüren konnte? Mich noch näher zu ihr hin bewegte ...

Doch dann schreckte ich vor dem Tagtraum zurück, denn ich wusste, genauso wie ich es gewusst hatte, als Jessica sich diese Dinge vorgestellte hatte, was passieren würde, wenn ich ihr so nahe kam.

Anziehung war ein unbezwingbares Dilemma, denn ich fühlte mich bereits auf die schlimmstmögliche Art und Weise zu Bella hingezogen.

_Wollte ich, dass Bella sich von mir angezogen fühlt? Wie eine Frau von einem Mann?_

Das war die falsche Frage. Die richtige Frage lautete: _sollte_ ich wollen, dass Bella sich so von mir angezogen fühlt, und die Antwort war ‚Nein'. Denn ich war kein menschlicher Mann und das wäre ihr gegenüber nicht fair.

Ich sehnte mich mit jeder Faser meines Seins danach, ein normaler Mann zu sein, sodass ich sie in den Armen halten konnte, ohne ihr Leben zu riskieren. Sodass ich meine eigenen Fantasien spinnen konnte; Fantasien, die nicht damit endeten, dass ihr Blut meine Hände bedeckte und in meinen Augen leuchtete.

Mein Streben nach ihr war unverzeihlich. Was für eine Art Beziehung konnte ich ihr bieten, wenn ich nicht riskieren konnte, sie zu berühren?  
Ich legte den Kopf in die Hände.

Es war umso verwirrender, da ich mich noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben so menschlich gefühlt hatte – nicht einmal, als ich menschlich gewesen _war_, soweit ich mich erinnerte. Als ich ein Mensch gewesen war, hatten sich alle meine Gedanken um den Ruhm gedreht, den das Soldatensein mit sich brachte. Der Erste Weltkrieg hatte während des Großteils meiner Jugendjahre gewütet und dann, neun Monate vor meinem Geburtstag, hatte mich die Grippe erwischt ... Ich hatte nur vage Eindrücke von diesen Jahren als Mensch; unscharfe Erinnerungen, die mit jedem Jahrzehnt, das verging, mehr verblassten. An meine Mutter konnte ich mich am Klarsten erinnern; ich fühlte einen uralten Schmerz, wenn ich an ihr Gesicht dachte. Ich erinnerte mich undeutlich daran, wie sehr sie die Zukunft gehasst hatte, auf die ich begierig zugestürmt war. Sie hatte jeden Abend beim Essen dafür gebetet, dass der „abscheuliche Krieg" zu Ende ging ... Ich hatte keine Erinnerung an eine andere Art von Sehnsucht. Neben der Liebe meiner Mutter hatte es keine andere Liebe gegeben, die mich zum Bleiben hätte bewegen können.

Dies war etwas völlig Neues für mich. Es gab keine Parallelen, die ich ziehen, keine Vergleiche, die ich anstellen konnte.

Die Liebe, die ich für Bella empfand, hatte völlig rein begonnen, doch jetzt war das Wasser trübe geworden. Ich wünschte mir so sehr, sie berühren zu können. Empfand sie genauso?

Das war nicht wichtig, davon versuchte ich mich selbst zu überzeugen.

Ich starrte auf meine weißen Hände und hasste ihre Härte, die Kälte, die von ihnen ausging, die unmenschliche Stärke ...

Ich erschrak, als sich die Beifahrertür öffnete.

_Hah, ich hab dich erschreckt._ _Das ist ja mal was ganz Neues, _dachte Emmett, als er sich auf den Sitz gleiten ließ. „Ich wette, Ms. Goff denkt, du bist auf Drogen, so launisch, wie du dich in letzter Zeit aufführst. Wo warst du heute?"

„Ich hab ... eine gute Tat getan."

_Häh?_

Ich lachte in mich hinein. „Hab mich um die Kranken gekümmert, so was in der Art."

Das verwirrte ihn noch mehr, doch dann atmete er ein und erkannte den Geruch im Wagen.

„Oh. Wieder das Mädchen?"

Ich verzog das Gesicht.

_So langsam wird die ganze Angelegenheit merkwürdig._

„Das kannst du laut sagen", murmelte ich.

Er holte wieder Luft. „Hmmm, die riecht ganz schön gut, nicht wahr?"

Das Knurren brach zwischen meinen Lippen hervor, bevor mein Gehirn seine Worte überhaupt vollständig registriert hatte, es war eine automatische Reaktion.

„Bleib locker, Kleiner, ich mein' ja nur."

In dem Moment kamen die anderen zum Wagen. Rosalie bemerkte den Geruch sofort und warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu, sie war noch immer sauer. Ich fragte mich, wo ihr Problem lag, aber alles, was ich von ihr zu hören bekam, waren Beleidigungen.

Mir gefiel auch Jaspers Reaktion nicht. Genau wie Emmett fiel auch ihm Bellas anziehender Geruch auf. Nicht, dass dieser für irgendeinen von ihnen auch nur ein Tausendstel der Anziehungskraft besaß, die er auf mich ausübte. Trotzdem störte es mich, dass Bellas Blut für sie süß roch. Jasper hatte wenig Kontrolle über sich ...

Alice rutschte auf meine Seite des Wagens herüber und streckte die Hand nach den Schlüsseln für Bellas Transporter aus.

„Ich hab nur geseh'n, dass ich es tue", sagte sie – undurchsichtig, wie es ihre Art war. „Du wirst mir die Gründe dafür verraten müssen."

„Das bedeutet nicht, dass–"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich werde warten. Es dauert nicht mehr lange."

Ich seufzte und gab ihr die Schlüssel.

Ich folgte ihr zu Bellas Haus. Der Regen trommelte wie eine Million winziger Hämmer auf den Boden; so laut, dass Bellas menschliche Ohren den donnernden Motor ihres Transporters vielleicht nicht hören konnten. Ich beobachtete ihr Fenster, aber sie sah nicht heraus. Vielleicht war sie nicht da. Es waren keine Gedanken zu hören.

Es machte mich traurig, dass ich nicht einmal genug hören konnte, um sicherzugehen, dass es ihr gut ging – dass sie glücklich war, oder wenigstens in Sicherheit.

Alice kletterte auf den Rücksitz und wir fuhren nach Hause. Die Straßen waren leer, also dauerte es nur ein paar Minuten. Wir gingen hinein und widmeten uns dann unseren verschiedenen Freizeitbeschäftigungen.

Emmett und Jasper steckten mitten in einer aufwendigen Partie Schach; sie benützten dazu acht miteinander kombinierte Schachbretter – ausgebreitet entlang der gläsernen Rückwand – und eine Reihe von selbst erdachten, komplizierten Regeln. Sie ließen mich nicht mehr mitspielen, nur Alice spielte noch Spiele mit mir.

Alice setzte sich an ihren Computer, der gleich um die Ecke stand und ich konnte hören, wie die Monitore zu summen begannen. Sie arbeitete gerade an einem Modeprojekt für Rosalies Garderobe, aber diese leistete ihr heute keine Gesellschaft, um hinter ihr zu stehen und Anweisungen zu den Schnitten und Farben zu geben, während Alices Hand über den Touchscreen glitt (Carlisle und ich hatten etwas am Betriebssystem feilen müssen angesichts der Tatsache, dass die meisten solcher Bildschirme auf Wärme reagierten). Stattdessen streckte sich Rosalie heute missmutig auf dem Sofa aus und begann, auf dem Flachbildfernseher zwanzig Kanäle pro Sekunde durchzuklicken, ohne Pause. Ich konnte hören, wie sie darüber nachdachte, in die Garage zu gehen und noch einmal zu versuchen, ihren BMW aufzumotzen.

Esme war oben und summte vor sich hin, während sie sich neue Blaupausen ansah.

Einen kurzen Augenblick später spähte Alice um die Ecke und begann, Emmetts – der mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf dem Boden saß – nächste Züge mit den Lippen zu formen, während sie Jasper ansah, der mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der absolut nichts verriet, Emmetts Lieblingsritter schlug.

Und ich setzte mich nach so langer Zeit des Nichtspielens, dass ich mich dafür schämte, an den erlesenen Flügel, der gleich neben dem Eingang seinen Platz hatte.

Ich ließ meine Hand sanft über die Tasten gleiten und testete die Tonlagen. Er war noch immer perfekt gestimmt.

Ein Stockwerk höher unterbrach Esme ihre Arbeit und neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Ich begann mit der ersten Zeile der Melodie, die sich mir heute im Auto angeboten hatte und war zufrieden, dass es sich noch besser anhörte, als ich mir vorgestellt hatte.

_Edward spielt wieder_, dachte Esme freudig und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie stand von ihrem Schreibtisch auf und huschte lautlos ans obere Ende der Treppe.

Ich fügte eine Notenlinie hinzu, die mit dem Klang harmonierte, ließ aber die zentrale Melodie immer wieder durchklingen.

Esme seufzte zufrieden, setzte sich auf die oberste Treppenstufe und lehnte ihren Kopf ans Geländer. _Ein neues Lied. Es ist so lange her. Was für eine hübsche Melodie._

Ich ließ die Melodie eine neue Richtung einschlagen und folgte ihr mit der Basszeile.

_Edward komponiert wieder?,_ dachte Rosalie und biss voller Unmut die Zähne zusammen.

In dem Moment verrutschte ihre Maske und ich konnte die darunterliegende Entrüstung sehen. Ich erkannte, warum sie mir gegenüber so schlechter Laune war. Warum sich bei dem Gedanken, Bella Swan umzubringen, ihr Gewissen überhaupt nicht geregt hatte.

Bei Rosalie ging es immer um Eitelkeit.

Die Musik endete abrupt und ich lachte, bevor ich mich zurückhalten konnte, ein scharfes, belustigtes Bellen, das plötzlich aufhörte, als ich mir die Hand vor den Mund schlug.

Rosalie drehte sich zu mir, um mir einen finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen, ihre Augen funkelten vor Zorn.

Emmett und Jasper drehten sich ebenfalls um und starrten mich an. Ich konnte auch Esmes Verwirrung hören. Sie war schnell wie der Blitz im Erdgeschoss und blieb stehen, um zwischen Rosalie und mir hin und her zu sehen.

„Hör nicht auf, Edward", ermutigte sie mich nach einem Augenblick angespannter Stille.

Ich begann wieder zu spielen und drehte Rosalie meinen Rücken zu, während ich mich sehr bemühte, das Grinsen zu kontrollieren, das sich auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Sie stand auf und stampfte aus dem Zimmer; sie war mehr wütend, als dass es ihr peinlich war. Aber peinlich war es ihr auf jeden Fall sehr.

_Wenn du auch nur ein Wort sagst, werde ich dich wie einen Hund jagen._

Ich unterdrückte ein weiteres Lachen.

„Was ist los, Rose?", rief Emmett ihr nach. Rosalie drehte sich nicht um. Sie ging mit stocksteifem Rücken weiter in die Garage und legte sich unter ihren BMW, als ob sie sich darunter begraben könnte.

„Was war denn das?", fragte mich Emmett.

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung", log ich.

Er grummelte frustriert.

„Spiel weiter", drängte mich Esme. Meine Hände hatten wieder innegehalten.

Ich tat, worum sie mich gebeten hatte und sie kam zu mir, stellte sich hinter mich und legte mir die Hände auf die Schultern.

Das Lied war zwar fesselnd aber unvollständig. Ich versuchte mich an einem Übergang, aber es schien irgendwie nicht richtig.

„Es ist ganz bezaubernd. Hat es einen Namen?", fragte Esme.

„Noch nicht."

„Gibt es eine Geschichte dazu?", fragte sie mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme. Die ganze Sache bereitete ihr großes Vergnügen und ich fühlte mich schuldig, dass ich meine Musik so lange vernachlässigt hatte. Das war selbstsüchtig gewesen.

„Es ist ... ein Schlaflied, nehme ich an." In dem Moment bekam ich den Übergang endlich richtig hin. Er leitete mühelos zu den nächsten Klängen über, und das Lied spielte sich nun wie von allein.

„Ein Schlaflied", wiederholte sie für sich selbst.

Es _gab_ eine Geschichte zu dieser Melodie und in dem Moment, in dem ich das erkannte, fügte sich das Puzzle mühelos zusammen. Die Geschichte bestand aus einem schlafenden Mädchen auf einem schmalen Bett, dessen dunkles Haar sich dicht und wild und wirr über den Polster ergoss ...

* * *

**Wer mag – sucht euch auf Youtube das Lied „River flows in you"!**

**Ich fand diesen Vorschlag immer besser als das eigentliche Lied, obwohl das auch nicht schlecht war! Das Lied, das im Film verwendet wurde, ist wirklich schön aber ‚River Flows In You' drückt für mich die Stimmung der Szene besser aus (so wie sie im Buch vorkommt ;)). Hab das Lied jetzt die ganze Zeit beim Übersetzen dieses Abschnitts gehört ... das wird einfach nicht langweilig! Ich war neulich auf einer Hochzeit wo es gespielt wurde – das hat auch perfekt gepasst :) hat mir natürlich wegen Twilight umso mehr gefallen. hehe...**

**Extralanges Kapitel! Ich hoffe, ihr freut euch darüber :)  
**

_**Vorschau: **_

_**Edward denkt weiter über die ganze Bellasituation nach ... und wir bekommen auch zu hören, was seine Familie darüber denkt!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

* * *

**So, endlich funktioniert fanfiction wieder (eig. hättet ihr das Kapitel schon gestern gekriegt) ... ich poste das gerade in den heiligen Hallen der Universität Wien (erbaut 1365!) fühlt euch geehrt ... hinter mir an der Wand stehen so Namen wie Sigmund Freud! ;)**

**So, genug des Geschwafels:**

**Ich bin wieder daaaa!! :D **

**Hura. (zumindest hoff ich, ihr freut euch gg) **

**Also, tut mir Leid dass es solange gedauert hat aber ich bin umgezogen und diese Woche hat die Uni wieder angefangen (wie ich einigen von euch schon mitgeteilt hab)**

**Jetzt wird es hoffentlich keine solangen Pausen mehr zwischen den Kapiteln geben, das nächste ist übrigens auch schon so ziemlich fertig! :)**

**Vielen lieben Dank wie immer an ****majan25****, sie trägt genauso viel zu dieser Übersetzung bei wie ich!  
**

_**Rückblende:**_

_Es ist ein typischer Nachmittag bei den Cullens und jeder geht seinen Freizeitbeschäftigungen nach ... Edward spielt nach langer Zeit wieder einmal etwas am Klavier – nämlich Bellas Schlaflied ...  
_

* * *

Alice überließ Jasper seinem Schicksal und setzte sich neben mich auf die Bank. Mit ihrer trillernden, glockenhellen Stimme begann sie eine wortlose Oberstimme vorzugeben, die zwei Oktaven höher als die Grundmelodie war.

„Das gefällt mir", murmelte ich. „Aber wie wär's damit?"

Ich fügte dem Akkord ihre Notenzeile hinzu – meine Hände flogen jetzt über die Tasten, um die einzelnen Teile zusammenzufügen – veränderte ihn ein bisschen, ...

Sie erfasste die neue Stimmung sofort und sang mit.

„Genau. Perfekt", sagte ich.

Esme drückte meine Schulter.

Doch nun konnte ich das Ende sehen, nun da sich Alices Stimme über die Melodie erhob und sie in eine andere Richtung führte. Ich konnte sehen, wie der Song enden musste, denn das schlafende Mädchen war perfekt, genauso wie sie war und jegliche Veränderung wäre falsch und traurig. Das Lied driftete auf diese Erkenntnis zu, es war jetzt langsamer und tiefer. Auch Alices Stimme wurde tiefer und feierlich; es war eine Tonlage, die unter die hallenden Bögen einer von Kerzen erleuchteten Kathedrale gehörte.

Ich spielte die letzte Note und beugte dann resigniert meinen Kopf über die Tasten.

Esme streichelte mir übers Haar. _Alles wird gut werden, Edward. Keine Sorge, am Ende wird die Sache gut ausgehen. Du verdienst es, glücklich zu werden. Das schuldet das Schicksal dir._

„Danke", flüsterte ich und wünschte mir, ihr glauben zu können.

_Die Liebe bekommt man nicht immer angenehm verpackt._

Ich lachte humorlos auf.

_Du bist vor jedem Anderen auf der Welt wahrscheinlich am Besten dafür geeignet, mit so einer schwierigen Situation umzugehen. Du bist der Beste und Klügste von uns allen._

Ich seufzte. Jede Mutter dachte dasselbe über ihren Sohn.

Esme war noch immer voller Freude darüber, dass nach all der Zeit jemand mein Herz berührt hatte, ganz egal wie viel potentielles Drama die Angelegenheit mit sich brachte. Sie hatte gedacht, ich würde für immer alleine bleiben ...

_Sie wird dich ebenfalls lieben_, dachte sie plötzlich und überraschte mich mit der Richtung, in die ihre Gedanken gingen. _Wenn sie ein kluges Mädchen ist._ Sie lächelte._ Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand dumm genug wäre, um nicht zu sehen, was für ein toller Fang du bist._

„Hör auf, Mom, ich lauf gleich rot an", neckte ich sie. Obwohl ihre Worte für mich sehr unwahrscheinlich klangen, heiterten sie mich doch auf.

Alice lachte und begann, die obere Stimme von „Heart and Soul" zu spielen. Ich grinste und vollendete die simple Harmonie mit ihr. Dann machte ich ihr die Freude und spielte „Chopsticks".

Sie kicherte und seufzte dann. „Ich wünschte, du würdest mir verraten, warum du Rose ausgelacht hast", sagte Alice. „Aber ich kann sehen, dass du es nicht tun wirst."

„Nein."

Sie schnipste mit dem Finger gegen mein Ohr.

„Sei nett, Alice", tadelte Esme. „Edward benimmt sich einfach wie ein Gentleman."

„Aber ich will es _wissen_."

Ich musste über ihren quengeligen Tonfall lachen. Dann sagte ich: „Hier, Esme", und begann, ihr Lieblingslied zu spielen, eine namenlose Hommage an die Liebe, die ich zwischen ihr und Carlisle seit so vielen Jahren beobachtete.

„Danke, mein Schatz." Sie drückte wieder meine Schulter.

Ich musste mich nicht konzentrieren, um das altbekannte Stück zu spielen. Stattdessen dachte ich an Rosalie, die sich in der Garage immer noch buchstäblich vor Scham wand und konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Da ich selbst gerade erst die Mächtigkeit der Eifersucht entdeckt hatte, konnte ich ein kleines bisschen Mitleid für sie aufbringen. Es war ein elendes Gefühl. Natürlich war ihre Eifersucht tausendmal unbedeutender als meine.

Ich fragte mich, auf welche Art und Weise Rosalies Leben und ihre Persönlichkeit anders gewesen wären, wäre sie nicht immer die Schönste von allen gewesen. Wäre sie ein glücklicherer Mensch geworden, ohne ihre Schönheit als ihre beste Eigenschaft? Weniger egozentrisch? Mitfühlender? Nun, wahrscheinlich war es sinnlos, sich das zu fragen, denn die Vergangenheit war vergangen und sie war immer die Schönste von allen gewesen. Auch als Mensch hatte sie immer im Scheinwerferlicht ihrer Lieblichkeit gestanden. Nicht, dass es ihr etwas ausgemacht hätte. Das Gegenteil war der Fall – sie liebte Bewunderung mehr als alles Andere. Das hatte sich mit dem Verlust ihrer Sterblichkeit nicht geändert.

Es war daher keine Überraschung, wenn man dieses Bedürfnis in Betracht zog, dass sie verletzt gewesen war, als ich sie nicht von Anfang an wegen ihrer Schönheit verehrt hatte, so wie sie es von allen Männern erwartete. Nicht, dass sie mich auf irgendeine Art und Weise gewollt hätte - ganz und gar nicht. Aber trotz dieser Tatsache hatte es sie geärgert, dass ich sie nicht gewollt hatte. Sie war daran gewöhnt, begehrt zu werden.

Bei Jasper und Carlisle war es etwas anderes – sie waren beide bereits verliebt. Ich war völlig ungebunden und blieb trotzdem unberührt.

Ich hatte gedacht, dass wir diesen alten Groll begraben hatten. Dass sie es lange hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Und das hatte sie auch ... bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich endlich jemanden fand, dessen Schönheit mich so berührte, wie die ihre es nicht getan hatte.

Rosalie war in dem Glauben gewesen, dass, wenn ich ihre Schönheit nicht für anbetungswürdig befand, es auf der ganzen Welt keine Schönheit geben würde, die mich bewegen konnte. Sie war seit dem Moment, in dem ich Bellas Leben gerettet hatte, außer sich gewesen vor Wut, da sie mit ihrer durchtriebenen weiblichen Intuition mein Interesse wahrgenommen hatte, dessen ich mir selbst praktisch nicht bewusst gewesen war.

Rosalie war zu Tode beleidigt, weil ich irgendein unwichtiges menschliches Mädchen anziehender fand als sie.

Ich unterdrückte wieder den Drang zu lachen.

Die Art, wie sie Bella sah, machte mir jedoch etwas aus. Rosalie dachte tatsächlich, das Mädchen wäre _unscheinbar_. Wie konnte sie das glauben? Es schien mir unverständlich. Zweifellos ein Produkt ihrer Eifersucht.

„Oh!", sagte Alice plötzlich. „Jasper, rate mal!"

Ich sah, was sie gerade gesehen hatte und meine Hände erstarrten auf den Tasten.

„Was, Alice?", fragte Jasper.

„Peter und Charlotte kommen uns nächste Woche besuchen! Sie werden hier in der Gegend sein, ist das nicht nett?"

„Was ist los, Edward?", fragte Esme. Sie hatte gefühlt, wie sich meine Schultern verspannten.

„Peter und Charlotte kommen nach _Forks_?", fauchte ich Alice an.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Beruhige dich, Edward. Es ist nicht ihr erster Besuch."

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Es _war _ihr erster Besuch, seit Bella hierher gekommen war und ihr süßes Blut war nicht nur für mich anziehend.

Alice runzelte die Stirn, als sie meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Sie jagen nie hier. Das weißt du."

Aber der Mann, der irgendwie Jaspers Bruder war und die kleine Vampirfrau, die er liebte, waren nicht wie wir; sie jagten auf die übliche Art und Weise. Ihnen konnte in Bellas Nähe nicht vertraut werden.

„Wann?", wollte ich wissen.

Sie schürzte unzufrieden die Lippen, aber teilte mir mit, was ich wissen musste. _Montag früh. Niemand wird Bella etwas antun_

„Nein", stimmte ich ihr zu und wandte mich dann an Emmett. „Bist du bereit, Emmett?"

„Ich dachte, wir ziehen morgen früh los?"

„Wir kommen Sonntag um Mitternacht zurück. Ist wahrscheinlich deine Sache, wann du loswillst."

„Na schön. Lass mich noch Rose ‚Auf Wiedersehen' sagen."

„Klar." Bei der Laune, die Rosalie hatte, würde es ein kurzes ‚Auf Wiedersehen' werden.

_Jetzt drehst du wirklich komplett durch, Edward_, dachte er, als er auf die Hintertür zuging.

„Ich nehme an, das tu ich."

„Spiel noch einmal das neue Lied für mich", bat mich Esme.

„Wenn du das gerne möchtest", willigte ich ein, obwohl ich ein wenig davor zögerte, der Melodie an ihr unvermeidliches Ende zu folgen – das Ende, das mich auf unbekannte Art und Weise schmerzte. Ich dachte einen Augenblick lang nach, holte dann die Verschlusskappe aus der Tasche und legte sie auf den leeren Notenhalter. Das half ein bisschen – mein kleines Andenken an ihr Ja.

Ich nickte mir selbst zu und begann zu spielen.

Esme und Alice wechselten einen Blick, aber keine von beiden fragte.

* * *

_**Vorschau:**_

_Im nächsten Kapitel begleiten wir Emmett und Edward auf die Jagd und obwohl es sehr, sehr lustig wird, kommt auch ein ernstes Thema zur Sprache ..._


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

* * *

**Achtung, monstermäßig langes Kapitel! (fast doppelt solang wie üblich) :)**

**Ich musste ja die ganze Verzögerung und Hinausschieberei irgendwie wieder gut machen und eines schönen Nachmittags (als ich eigentlich lernen sollte *seufz*) hats mich gepackt und ich hab das ganze folgende Kapitel in einem Zug übersetzt. *kopfschüttel* manchmal is es so einfach...**

**Ach und ich sags gleich: ich liebe Emmett einfach :) Der bringt wenigstens ein bisschen Humor in die ganze Geschichte ... Viel Spaß!**

**Vielen Dank an majan25!!**

_**Rückblende:**_

**Emmett und Edward gehen auf die Jagd. (irgendwie hat sich im letzten Kapitel nicht sehr viel getan :))  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hat dir noch nie jemand gesagt, dass du nicht mit dem Essen spielen sollst?", rief ich Emmett zu.

„Oh, hey Edward!", schrie er, grinste und winkte mir zu. Der Bär nützte seine kurze Abwesenheit aus und fuhr mit seiner schweren Pranke quer über Emmetts Brust. Die scharfen Klauen zerfetzten sein Hemd und fuhren quietschend über seine Haut.

Der Bär winselte, als er den schrillen Ton hörte.

_Ach, zum Teufel, Rose hat mir das Hemd geschenkt! _

Emmett brüllte das aufgebrachte Tier an.

Ich seufzte und setzte mich auf einen bequemen Felsen. Das konnte noch eine Weile dauern.

Aber Emmett war beinahe fertig. Er ließ dem Bären einen weiteren Prankenhieb, um zu versuchen, seinen Kopf abzuschlagen und lachte, als der Schlag abprallte und den Bären zurücktaumeln ließ. Der Bär brüllte und Emmett brüllte durch sein Lachen hindurch zurück. Dann griff er das Tier an, dass auf den Hinterbeinen stand und damit einen Kopf größer war als Emmett. Die beiden Körper fielen ineinander verknotet zu Boden und rissen eine ausgewachsene Fichte mit sich. Das Knurren des Bären brach mit einem Gurgeln ab.

Ein paar Minuten später lief Emmett herüber zu der Stelle, an der ich auf ihn wartete. Sein Hemd war zerstört, zerrissen und voller Blut, es klebte vor Harz und Fellbüscheln. Sein dunkles, gelocktes Haar war in nicht sehr viel besserer Verfassung. Er hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Das war ja mal ein starker Bursche. Ich hab es fast gespürt, als er mich mit seinen Klauen kratzen wollte."

„Du bist wie ein kleines Kind, Emmett."

Er beäugte mein sauberes, faltenfreies weißes Hemd. „Hast du dann den Berglöwen doch nicht erwischt?"

„Natürlich hab ich das. Ich esse bloß nicht wie ein Wilder."

Emmett lachte sein schallendes Lachen. „Ich wünschte sie wären stärker. Das würde mehr Spaß machen."

„Niemand sagt, dass du mit deinen Mahlzeiten kämpfen musst."

„Ja schon, aber mit wem soll ich sonst kämpfen? Du und Alice betrügt, Rose hat immer Angst um ihre Frisur und Esme wird sauer, wenn Jasper und ich mal so _richtig_ loslegen."

"Dein Leben ist echt hart, hab ich Recht?"

Emmett grinste mich an und verlagerte sein Gewicht, sodass er plötzlich angriffsbereit war.

„Komm schon, Edward. Stell es einfach 'ne Minute lang ab und kämpfe fair."

„Man kann es nicht abstellen", erinnerte ich ihn.

„Frage mich, was das Menschenmädchen macht, um dich auszusperren?", überlegte Emmett. „Vielleicht könnte sie mir ein paar Tipps geben."

Meine gute Laune verschwand. „Halt dich von ihr fern", knurrte ich ihn durch die Zähne an.

„Hach, da ist aber jemand empfindlich."

Ich seufzte. Emmett setzte sich neben mich auf den Fels.

„Tut mir Leid, ich weiß, du machst grade eine schwierige Zeit durch. Ich bemüh mich wirklich, kein allzu unsensibler Vollidiot zu sein, aber da das irgendwie mein Naturzustand zu sein scheint ..."

Er wartete darauf, dass ich über seinen Witz lachte und zog dann ein Gesicht.

_Immer so ernst. Was passt dir denn jetzt wieder nicht?_

„Ich denke an sie. Na ja, sagen wir lieber, ich mach mir Sorgen um sie."

„Worüber musst du dir denn Sorgen machen? _Du_ bist _hier_." Er lachte laut auf.

Ich ignorierte seinen Scherz wieder und beantwortete seine Frage. „Hast du je darüber nachgedacht, wie zerbrechlich die alle sind? Wie viele schlimme Dinge es gibt, die einem Sterblichen zustoßen können?"

„Nicht wirklich. Aber ich glaube, ich weiß, was du meinst. Beim ersten Mal konnte ich nicht wirklich mit einem Bären mithalten, nicht wahr?"

„Bären", murmelte ich und fügte eine weitere Furcht zu meiner Liste hinzu. „Das wäre typisch für Bella. Ein freilaufender Bär in der Stadt. Natürlich würde er geradewegs auf sie zulaufen."

Emmett gluckste. „Du hörst dich an wie ein Verrückter, weißt du das?"

„Stell dir nur mal für eine Minute lang vor, Rosalie wäre ein Mensch, Emmett. Und sie könnte auf einen Bären treffen ... oder von einem Auto angefahren werden ... oder ein _Blitz_ .... oder die Treppe runterfallen ... oder krank werden – eine unheilbare _Krankheit_ bekommen!" Die Worte schossen nur so aus mir heraus. Es war eine Erleichterung, sie herauszulassen – sie hatten sich das ganze Wochenende in mir aufgestaut. „Brände und Erdbeben und Tornados! Gott! Wann hast du dir das letzte Mal die Nachrichten angesehen? Hast du _gesehen_, was denen alles passiert? Überfälle und Morde ..." Mein Kiefer verkrampfte sich und ich war plötzlich so wütend bei der Vorstellung, dass ein anderer _Mensch_ ihr etwas antat, dass ich nicht atmen konnte.

„Hey, hey! Stopp mal hier, Kleiner. Sie lebt in Forks, erinnerst du dich? Na, dann kriegt sie eben ein bisschen Regen ab." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaube, sie hat einfach extremes Pech, Emmett, das glaub ich wirklich. Sieh dir mal die Beweise an. Von all den Orten auf der Welt, an die sie gehen könnte, zieht sie am Ende in eine Stadt, in der _Vampire_ einen beträchtlichen Anteil der Bevölkerung ausmachen."

„Ja, aber wir sind Vegetarier, ist das nicht eher Glück als Pech?"

„Mit ihrem Geruch? Definitiv Pech. Und dann, noch mehr Pech – die Art, wie sie für _mich_ riecht." Ich blickte finster auf meine Hände und hasste sie wieder.

„Außer, dass du mehr Selbstbeherrschung hast als so ziemlich jeder von uns, außer Carlisle. Wieder Glück."

„Der Van?"

„Das war bloß ein Unfall."

„Du hättest ihn auf sie zukommen sehen sollen, Em, wieder und wieder. Ich schwöre dir, das war, als würde sie ihn irgendwie magnetisch anziehen."

„Aber du warst da. Das war Glück."

„War es das? Ist das nicht das größte Pech, das ein Mensch je haben könnte – dass sich ein _Vampir_ in ihn _verliebt_?"

Emmett dachte einen Moment lang still darüber nach. Er stellte sich das Mädchen vor und fand das Bild uninteressant. _Ehrlich gesagt seh' ich den Reiz nicht wirklich._

„Na ja, ich kann Rosalies Anziehungskraft auch nicht wirklich sehen", sagte ich grob. „_Ehrlich gesagt_, sie scheint mir mehr Arbeit zu sein, als irgendein hübsches Gesicht es je wert wäre."

Emmett lachte in sich hinein. „Ich nehm' nicht an, du würdest mir verraten ..."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ihr Problem ist, Emmett", log ich und musste plötzlich breit grinsen.

Ich sah rechtzeitig, was er vorhatte, sodass ich mich in Acht nehmen konnte. Er versuchte, mich vom Felsen zu stoßen und es gab ein lautes Krachen, als sich im Stein zwischen uns ein Spalt öffnete.

„Betrüger", murmelte er.

Ich wartete darauf, dass er es noch einmal versuchte, aber seine Gedanken nahmen eine andere Richtung.

Er stellte sich wieder Bellas Gesicht vor, aber dieses Mal war es bleicher, ihre Augen waren strahlend rot ...

„Nein", sagte ich und meine Stimme klang wie abgewürgt.

„Dann müsstest du dir keine Sorgen mehr über ihre Sterblichkeit machen, oder? Und du würdest sie auch nicht mehr umbringen wollen. Wäre das nicht die beste Lösung?"

„Für mich? Oder für sie?"

„Für dich", antwortete er unbeschwert. Sein Tonfall fügte das _natürlich_ hinzu.

Ich lachte humorlos. „Falsche Antwort."

„Mir hat es nicht soviel ausgemacht", erinnerte er mich.

„Rosalie aber."

Er seufzte. Wir wussten beide, dass Rosalie alles tun, alles aufgeben würde, um wieder ein Mensch sein zu können. Sogar Emmett.

„Ja, bei Rose war es so", gab er leise zu.

„Ich kann nicht ... Ich sollte nicht ... Ich werde _nicht_ Bellas Leben ruinieren. Ginge es dir nicht genauso, wenn es Rosalie wäre?"

Emmett dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach. _Und du ... liebst sie wirklich?_

„Ich kann es nicht einmal in Worte fassen, Emmett. Aus heiterem Himmel ist dieses Mädchen plötzlich meine ganze Welt. Ohne sie sehe ich keinen _Sinn_ mehr im Rest der Welt."

_Aber du willst sie nicht verwandeln? Sie wird nicht für immer da sein, Edward._

„Das weiß ich", stöhnte ich.

_Und, wie du bereits gesagt hast: sie ist irgendwie ziemlich zerbrechlich._

„Vertrau mir – dessen bin ich mir ebenfalls bewusst."

Emmett war keine sehr taktvolle Person und sensible Diskussionen waren nicht seine Stärke. Er kämpfte jetzt mich sich, wollte auf keinen Fall beleidigend sein.

_Kannst du sie überhaupt berühren? Ich meine, wenn du sie _liebst_ ... willst du sie dann nicht, na ja, _berühren ..._?_

Emmett und Rosalie verband eine intensive körperliche Liebe. Es fiel ihm schwer zu verstehen, wie jemand lieben _konnte_ ohne diesen Aspekt.

Ich seufzte. „An das kann ich nicht mal denken, Emmett."

_Wow. Also, was sind dann deine Optionen?_

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte ich. „Ich versuche, einen Weg zu finden, sie zu ... zu verlassen. Ich kann mir bloß nicht vorstellen, wie ich mich selbst dazu bringen könnte, ihr fernzubleiben ..."

Mit einem tiefen Gefühl von Dankbarkeit wurde mir plötzlich klar, dass es _richtig_ von mir war, zu bleiben – zumindest im Moment, da Peter und Charlotte auf dem Weg zu uns waren. Sie war für eine Zeit lang sicherer in meiner Gegenwart. Für den Moment konnte ich ihr unwahrscheinlicher Beschützer sein.

Der Gedanke machte mich ungeduldig; ich war begierig darauf, zurück zu gehen, sodass ich diese Rolle solange wie möglich erfüllen konnte.

Emmett bemerkte die Veränderung in meinem Gesichtsausdruck. _Worüber denkst du nach?_

„Im Moment", gab ich ein bisschen verlegen zu, „sterbe ich fast vor Ungeduld, zurück zu laufen und nachzusehen, ob es ihr gut geht. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich bis Sonntag Nacht durchhalte."

„Oh nein! Du gehst ganz sicher _nicht_ früher nach Hause. Lass sich Rosalie ein bisschen beruhigen. Bitte! Für mich."

„Ich werde es versuchen", sagte ich zweifelnd.

Emmett klopfte auf das Telefon in meiner Tasche. „Alice würde anrufen, wenn es irgendeinen Grund für deine Panikattacke geben würde. Sie ist in Bezug auf dieses Mädchen genauso merkwürdig wie du."

Ich zog bei seinen Worten eine Grimasse. „Gut. Aber ich bleib nicht länger als Sonntag."

„Es gibt keinen Grund, sich mit der Rückkehr zu beeilen - es wird sowieso sonnig. Alice sagte, wir müssten bis Mittwoch nicht in die Schule."

Ich schüttelte steif den Kopf.

„Peter und Charlotte wissen sich zu benehmen."

„Das ist mir absolut egal, Emmett. Bei Bellas Glück geht sie genau im falschen Moment im Wald spazieren und –" Ich zuckte zusammen. „Peter ist nicht für seine Selbstbeherrschung bekannt. Ich geh Sonntag zurück."

Emmett seufzte. _Ganz genau wie ein Verrückter.  
_

*******  
**

Bella schlief tief und fest, als ich am frühen Montag Morgen zu ihrem Zimmerfenster hinaufkletterte. Dieses Mal hatte ich an das Öl gedacht und das Fenster gab nun lautlos nach.

An der Art, wie ihr Haar glatt über das Kissen gebreitet war, konnte ich sehen, dass sie diesmal eine weniger unruhige Nacht hinter sich hatte, als das letzte Mal, als ich hier war. Sie hatte die Hände unter ihrer Wange gefaltet wie ein kleines Kind und ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet. Ich konnte hören, wie sie langsam ein- und ausatmete.

Es war eine unfassbare Erleichterung, hier zu sein, sie wieder sehen zu können. Mir wurde klar, dass ich mich nicht wirklich entspannen konnte, wenn ich sie nicht sah. Nichts stimmte, wenn ich nicht bei ihr war.

Nicht dass alles in Ordnung gewesen wäre, wenn ich bei ihr war. Ich seufzte und ließ die Flamme des Durstes meine Kehle in Brand setzen. Ich war zu lange weg gewesen. Die Zeit, die ich ohne Schmerzen und ohne Versuchung zugebracht hatte, machte sie jetzt umso kraftvoller. Es war so schlimm, dass ich Angst hatte, mich neben ihr Bett zu knien, um die Titel ihrer Bücher zu lesen. Ich wollte die Geschichten in ihrem Kopf kennen, doch ich fürchtete mehr als nur meinen Durst. Ich fürchtete, dass ich, wenn ich mir erlaubte, mich ihr so sehr zu nähern, mir das irgendwann nicht mehr reichen würde ...

Ihre Lippen sahen so weich und warm aus. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie ich sie mit den Fingerspitzen berührte. Nur ganz leicht ...

Das war genau die Art von Fehler, die ich vermeiden musste.

Meine Augen wanderten wieder und wieder über ihr Gesicht und suchten nach Veränderungen. Sterbliche veränderten sich die ganze Zeit – ich wurde traurig bei dem Gedanken, irgendetwas zu verpassen ...

Sie sah ... müde aus. Als hätte sie dieses Wochenende zuwenig Schlaf bekommen. War sie ausgegangen?

Ich lachte leise und ironisch darüber, wie sehr mir das etwas ausmachte. Und was, wenn sie es getan hatte? Ich besaß sie nicht. Sie gehörte mir nicht.

Nein, sie gehörte nicht zu mir – und ich war wieder traurig.

Eine ihrer Hände zuckte und ich bemerkte oberflächliche, beinahe verheilte Kratzer auf ihrem Handballen. Sie war verletzt worden? Obwohl es ganz offensichtlich keine ernste Verletzung war, beunruhigte sie mich doch. Ich dachte über den Ort nach, an dem es passiert sein konnte und entschied, dass sie hingefallen sein musste. Das schien eine vernünftige Erklärung zu sein, wenn man alle Faktoren in Betracht zog.

Es war ein beruhigender Gedanke, dass ich nun nicht mehr ewig über diese kleinen Geheimnisse rätseln würde müssen. Wir waren jetzt _Freunde_ – oder versuchten zumindest, Freunde zu sein. Ich konnte sie nach ihrem Wochenende fragen – nach dem Strand und nach welcher Nachtaktivität auch immer, die sie so erschöpft aussehen ließ. Ich konnte sie fragen, was mit ihren Händen passiert war. Und ich konnte ein wenig lachen, wenn sie meine Theorie darüber bestätigte.

Ich lächelte sanft, während ich mich fragte, ob sie nun in den Ozean gefallen _war_ oder nicht. Ich fragte mich, ob ihr der Ausflug gefallen hatte. Ich fragte mich, ob sie auch nur ein einziges Mal an mich gedacht hatte. Ob sie mich auch nur einen Bruchteil dessen vermisst hatte, wie ich sie vermisst hatte. Ich versuchte sie mir am Strand in der Sonne vorzustellen. Das Bild war jedoch unvollständig, da ich selber noch nie am First Beach gewesen war. Ich kannte ihn nur von Fotos ...

Ich fühlte eine leichte Unruhe in mir aufsteigen, als ich an den Grund dachte, aus dem ich noch nie an dem schönen Strand gewesen war, der nur einen kurzen Lauf von unserem Haus entfernt war. Bella hatte den Tag in La Push verbracht – einem Ort, an den zu gehen mir aufgrund eines Abkommens verboten war. Einem Ort, an dem sich ein paar alte Männer noch immer an die Geschichten über die Cullens erinnerten, sich daran erinnerten und daran glaubten. Einem Ort, an dem unser Geheimnis bekannt war ...

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Es gab dort nichts, worüber ich mir Sorgen machen musste. Die Quileute waren genau wie wir an das Abkommen gebunden. Selbst wenn Bella eine dieser alternden Sagen gehört hatte, konnten sie nichts verraten. Und warum sollte das Thema je zur Sprache kommen? Warum sollte es Bella einfallen, ihrer Neugierde dort Ausdruck zu verleihen? Nein – die Quileute waren wahrscheinlich das _Einzige_, über das ich mir keine Sorgen machen musste.

Ich war wütend auf die Sonne, als sie zu steigen begann. Sie erinnerte mich daran, dass ich nun für mehrere _Tage_ meine Neugierde nicht würde stillen können. Warum musste sie sich genau jetzt entschließen zu scheinen?

Mit einem Seufzen huschte ich aus dem Fenster, bevor es so hell wurde, dass mich irgendjemand hier sehen konnte. Ich hatte vor, in den dichten Wäldern vor ihrem Haus zu bleiben und zu warten, bis sie in die Schule fuhr. Als ich jedoch den Waldrand erreichte, war ich überrascht, ihren Geruch auf dem Weg dort zu finden.

Ich folgte ihm schnell und neugierig und wurde immer besorgter, je tiefer die Spur in die Dunkelheit führte. Was hatte Bella _hier_ draußen gemacht?

Die Spur endete ganz plötzlich, mitten im Nichts. Sie war nur ein paar Schritte vom Weg abgewichen und in die Farnwälder gegangen, wo sie den Stamm eines umgestürzten Baumes berührt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie hier gesessen ...

Ich setzte mich, wo sie es getan hatte und sah mich um. Alles, was sie gesehen haben konnte, war Farn und Bäume. Es hatte wahrscheinlich geregnet – der Geruch war ausgewaschen, er hatte sich nicht tief im Baum festgesetzt.

Warum wäre Bella hierher gekommen, um alleine dazusitzen – und sie war alleine gewesen, zweifellos – inmitten des feuchten, düsteren Waldes?

Es ergab keinen Sinn und im Gegensatz zu den anderen Punkten konnte ich das hier kaum in einer beiläufigen Unterhaltung zur Sprache bringen.

_Also, Bella, ich bin deinem Geruch durch die Wälder gefolgt, nachdem ich dein Zimmer verlassen hatte, wo ich dir beim Schlafen zugesehen hab ... _Ja, das würde das Eis ganz sicher brechen.

Ich würde nie erfahren, was sie hier gedacht und getan hatte und ich knirschte vor Frustration darüber mit den Zähnen. Noch schlimmer, das hier erinnerte mich viel zu sehr an das Szenario, das ich Emmett ausgemalt hatte – Bella, die alleine in den Wäldern umherwanderte, wo ihr Geruch jeden auf den Plan rufen würde, der die Sinne dafür hatte, ihn aufzuspüren ...

Ich stöhnte auf. Sie hatte nicht nur Pech, sie forderte es geradezu heraus.

Nun, für den Moment hatte sie einen Beschützer. Ich würde auf sie Acht geben, sie vor jeglicher Gefahr bewahren, solange ich es verantworten konnte.

Plötzlich wünschte ich mir, Peter und Charlotte würden ihren Aufenthalt verlängern.

* * *

**Ich mag Emmett wie gesagt und es war lustig obwohl trotzdem viel Wichtiges gesagt wurde. So gefällt mir das :)**

**Außerdem sind Unterhaltungen immer einfacher zu übersetzen als die ganzen detaillierten Beschreibungen die Edward sonst so macht *seufz*.**

**Alsooo, ich hoffe es wird in den kommenden Wochen wieder mehr Zeit zum Übersetzen übrig sein .. ich verspreche nix aber grundsätzlich nehm ich mir wieder vor, mind. 1 Kapitel pro Woche zu bringen ;)**

**Ende des 7. Kapitels! Das ging ja schnell. **

_**Vorschau: **_

**Das 8. Kapitel fängt gleich mal toll an mit Mike, der Bella fragt ob sie mit ihm ausgeht und wir bekommen wieder einmal was von Edwards Eifersucht zu hören :D (das find ich sooo witzig.)**


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

_

**8. Kapitel! tut mir echt leid, dass es solange gedauert hat aber das kapitel war fertig - fanfiction hat mich mal wieder im stich gelassen. wegen der seite hat sich schon oft was verzögert. das nervt!**

**also hier endlich das neue kapitel! Viel Spaß!**

**Dankeschön - majan25**

**

* * *

  
**

**8. Unsichtbarer Begleiter**

Ich sah nicht viel von Jaspers Gästen an den zwei sonnigen Tagen, die sie in Forks verbrachten. Ich kam überhaupt nur nach Hause, damit sich Esme keine Sorgen machte. Ansonsten schien meine Existenz mehr die eines Geistes als die eines Vampirs zu sein. Ich trieb mich unsichtbar im Schatten herum, von wo aus ich dem Objekt meiner Liebe und Besessenheit folgen konnte – von wo aus ich sie sehen und hören konnte in den Gedanken der Menschen, die das Glück hatten, neben ihr im Sonnenlicht gehen zu können, wobei sich manchmal versehentlich ihre Hände berührten. Sie reagierte nie auf Kontakte dieser Art, da deren Hände genauso warm waren wie ihre.

Die erzwungene Abwesenheit von der Schule war noch nie so eine Prüfung für mich gewesen wie dieses Mal. Aber die Sonne schien sie glücklich zu machen, also konnte ich sie nicht allzu sehr hassen. Alles, was ihr gefiel, stand bei mir hoch im Kurs.

Am Montagmorgen belauschte ich eine Unterhaltung, die das Potential hatte, mein Selbstvertrauen zu zerstören und die Zeit, die ich von ihr getrennt verbrachte, zur Tortur werden zu lassen. Ihr Ende jedoch heiterte mich wieder auf.

Ich musste ein wenig Respekt für Mike Newton empfinden; er hatte nicht einfach aufgegeben und sich zurückgezogen, um seine Wunden zu lecken. Er hatte mehr Mumm, als ich ihm zugetraut hatte. Er wollte es noch einmal versuchen.

Bella kam ziemlich früh zur Schule und – scheinbar entschlossen, die Sonne zu genießen, solange sie schien – setzte sich auf eine der selten benutzten Picknickbänke während sie darauf wartete, dass die Glocke das erste Mal läutete. Ihr Haar fing die Sonne auf unerwartete Weise ein; es schimmerte rötlich auf eine Art und Weise, wie ich es nicht erwartet hatte.

Mike fand sie dort, sie war wieder am Herumkritzeln, und war von seinem Glück begeistert.

Es war zermürbend nur machtlos zusehen zu können, durch die Sonnenstrahlen im Schatten des Waldes gefangen.

Sie begrüßte ihn mit genug Enthusiasmus, um ihn in Begeisterung zu versetzen und mich in das genaue Gegenteil.

_Na siehst du, sie mag mich. Sie würde nicht so lächeln, wenn sie mich nicht mögen würde. Ich wette, sie wollte mir mit zum Ball gehen. Ich frag mich, was sie so Wichtiges in Seattle zu erledigen hat ..._

Er bemerkte die Veränderung an ihren Haaren. „Ist mir noch nie aufgefallen, dass deine Haare einen Rotstich haben."

Ich entwurzelte aus Versehen die kleine Fichte neben mir, an die ich mich gelehnt hatte, als er eine Strähne ihres Haares zwischen seinen Fingern zwirbelte.

Zu meiner tiefsten Befriedigung wich sie zurück, als er die Strähne hinter ihr Ohr strich.

Mike brauchte eine Minute, um all seinen Mut zusammenzunehmen und verschwendete Zeit mit Smalltalk.

Sie erinnerte ihn an den Aufsatz, den wir alle bis Mittwoch schreiben mussten. Von dem leicht selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu schließen, hatte sie ihren bereits fertiggestellt. Er hatte völlig vergessen diesen zu schreiben und das schränkte seine Freizeit gravierend ein.

_Verflixt – der dumme Aufsatz._

Endlich kam er auf den Punkt – meine Zähne waren so fest zusammengebissen, dass ich Granit dazwischen hätte zermahlen können – und selbst dann konnte er sich nicht überwinden, die Frage geradeheraus zustellen.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob wir mal zusammen ausgehen."

„Oh", sagte sie.

Es herrschte einen Moment lang Stille.

_Oh? Was soll das heißen? Wird sie „Ja" sagen? Moment – ich schätze, ich hab nicht wirklich gefragt._

Er schluckte schwer.

„Ich meine, wir könnten was essen gehen oder so ... und ich könnte dann später noch schreiben."

_Dummkopf – das war auch keine Frage._

„Mike ..."

Der Schmerz und Zorn meiner Eifersucht plagten mich genauso heftig, wie sie es letzte Woche getan hatten. Ich zermalmte einen weiteren Baum mit meiner Hand, während ich versuchte, mich zurückzuhalten. Ich wollte so gerne über das Schulgelände stürmen – zu schnell für das menschliche Auge – und sie packen, sie dem Jungen stehlen, den ich in diesem Moment so sehr hasste, dass ich ihn umbringen und die Tat hätte genießen können.

Würde sie „Ja" zu ihm sagen?

„Ich glaub nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee wäre."

Ich atmete wieder. Mein versteinerter Körper entspannte sich.

_Das mit Seattle war also doch nur eine Ausrede. Hätte nicht fragen sollen. Was hab ich mir nur gedacht? Ich wette es ist wegen diesem Freak, Cullen ..._

„Warum?", fragte er missmutig.

„Ich glaube ..." Sie zögerte. „Und wenn du irgendwas von dem, was ich dir jetzt sage, weitererzählst, werde ich dich mit Freude zu Tode prügeln – "

Ich lachte laut, auf als ich die Morddrohung über ihre Lippen kommen hörte. Ein Eichelhäher kreischte erschrocken und flatterte entsetzt davon.

„Also, ich glaube, das würde Jessica verletzen."

„Jessica?" _Was? Aber ... Oh. Okay. Wahrscheinlich ... Also ... Ähm._

Seine Gedanken waren nicht mehr länger verständlich.

„Ehrlich, Mike, bist du _blind_?"

Mir ging es genauso wie ihr. Sie konnte nicht von jedem erwarten, so aufmerksam zu sein wie sie, aber in diesem Fall war die Lage mehr als offensichtlich. Angesichts der Schwierigkeiten, die Mike damit gehabt hatte, Bella anzusprechen, konnte er sich da nicht vorstellen, dass es für Jessica genauso schwer sein musste? Es musste Selbstsucht sein, die ihn so blind für die Gefühle anderer machte. Und Bella war so selbstlos, dass sie alles sehen konnte.

_Jessica. Hm. Wow. Ähm._ „Oh", war alles, was er herausbrachte.

Bella nutzte seine Verwirrung, um die Flucht zu ergreifen.

„Wir müssen los, ich kann nicht schon wieder zu spät kommen."

Mike wurde von dem Moment an ein unverlässlicher Blickwinkel. Je öfter er sich die Vorstellung, dass Jessica ihn mochte, durch den Kopf gehen ließ, desto mehr gefiel sie ihm. Es war die zweite Wahl, nicht so gut, als wenn Bella ihn gemocht hätte.

_Aber sie ist wahrscheinlich ganz süß. Annehmbare Figur. Besser den Spatz in der Hand ..._

Dann war er weg, beschäftigt damit, neue Fantasien zu spinnen, die genauso vulgär waren wie die über Bella, doch nun störten sie mich nur noch, sie machten mich nicht mehr fuchsteufelswild, so wie vorher. Wie wenig er doch beide Mädchen verdiente; für ihn waren sie praktisch austauschbar. Danach hielt ich mich aus seinem Kopf fern.

Als sie außer Sicht war, sank ich zu Boden, lehnte mich gegen den Stamm einer enormen Tanne und tanzte von Kopf zu Kopf, behielt sie im Auge. Ich war immer froh, wenn Angela Weber verfügbar war, um sie zu beobachten. Ich wünschte mir, es gäbe einen Weg, dem Weber-Mädchen dafür zu danken, dass sie einfach nur nett war. Ich fühlte mich besser bei dem Gedanken, dass Bella wenigstens einen Freund hatte, den es sich zu haben lohnte.

Ich beobachtete Bellas Gesicht aus jedem Winkel, der mir zur Verfügung stand und bemerkte, dass sie wieder traurig aussah. Das überraschte mich – ich hatte gedacht, die Sonne würde ausreichen, um ihr Lächeln anhalten zu lassen. Beim Mittagessen sah ich sie immer und immer wieder zum leeren Cullentisch hinübersehen und das löste eine freudige Erregung in mir aus. Es ließ mich hoffen. Möglicherweise vermisste sie mich auch.

Sie plante, mit den anderen Mädchen wegzufahren – Ich plante automatisch meine Überwachungstaktik – aber diese Pläne wurden verschoben, als Mike Jessica nach dem Date fragte, das er eigentlich mit Bella haben wollte.

Also lief ich stattdessen direkt zu ihr nach Hause und überprüfte kurz die umliegenden Wälder, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand Gefährliches ihr zu nahe gekommen war. Ich wusste, dass Jasper seinen früheren Bruder davor gewarnt hatte, in die Stadt zu kommen – er hatte meine Verrücktheit gleichermaßen als Erklärung und Warnung benutzt – aber ich würde keine Risiken eingehen. Peter und Charlotte hatten nicht die Absicht, Unstimmigkeiten zwischen ihnen und meiner Familie aufkommen zu lassen, aber seine Absichten konnte man schnell ändern ...

Na schön, ich übertrieb. Dessen war ich mir bewusst.

Als ob sie wusste, dass ich sie beobachtete; als ob ich ihr Leid tat in meiner Qual darüber, sie nicht zu sehen, kam sie nach einer ewig dauernden Stunde, die sie drinnen verbracht hatte, nach draußen in den Garten. Sie hatte ein Buch in der Hand und eine Decke unterm Arm.

Ich kletterte lautlos in die höchsten Äste des Baumes, der dem Garten am Nähesten war.

Sie breitete die Decke im feuchten Gras aus, legte sich auf den Bauch und begann dann, das Buch durchzublättern, als ob sie versuchen würde, die passende Stelle zu finden. Ich las über ihre Schulter mit.

Ah – mehr Klassiker. Sie war ein Austen-Fan.

Sie las schnell und verkreuzte die Beine in der Luft. Ich sah zu, wie Sonnenlicht und Wind in ihren Haaren spielten, als sich ihr Körper plötzlich versteifte und ihre Hand stillhielt. Alles, was ich sehen konnte, war, dass sie bei Kapitel drei angekommen war, als sie grob einen dicken Stoß Seiten packte und umblätterte.

Ich erhaschte einen Blick auf die Titelseite, _Mansfield Park_. Sie fing eine neue Erzählung an – das Buch war eine Sammlung von Romanen. Ich fragte mich, warum sie so abrupt die Geschichte gewechselt hatte.

Nur wenige Minuten später schlug sie das Buch wütend zu. Mit finsterem Blick warf sie es zur Seite und rollte sich auf den Rücken. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, als wollte sie sich selbst beruhigen, schob die Ärmel ihres Shirts nach oben und schloss die Augen. Ich konnte mich an den Roman erinnern, aber mir fiel nichts ein, was sie daran so hätte aufwühlen können. Ein weiteres Rätsel. Ich seufzte.

Sie lag völlig still und bewegte sich nur einmal, um sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Sie ergossen sich über ihrem Kopf wie ein Meer aus Mahagoni. Und dann lag sie wieder bewegungslos da.

Ihre Atmung verlangsamte sich. Nach mehreren langen Minuten begannen ihre Lippen zu beben. Sie murmelte im Schlaf.

Ich konnte unmöglich widerstehen. Ich horchte so weit herum wie möglich und lauschte den Stimmen in den umliegenden Häusern.

_Zwei Esslöffel Mehl ... eine Tasse Milch ..._

_Komm schon! Durch den Reifen! Ach, komm schon!_

_Rot oder blau ... oder vielleicht sollte ich lieber etwas Lässigeres anziehen ..._

Niemand war in der Nähe. Ich sprang zu Boden und landete lautlos auf den Zehen.

* * *

**Dam Dam Dam!! Hach, es is so spannend :)**

**Ich möchte (das gilt ja immer in Midnight Sun aber an dieser Stelle find ich's irgendwie besonders aufregend/lustig) darauf hinweisen – lest euch die Stelle in Twilight nochmal :) Es is die Stelle wo sie immer denkt, sie wird beobachtet und dreht so durch weil in den Romanen von Jane Austen dauernd Edward/Edmund und so weiter vorkommt und sie ja eigentlich nicht mehr an ihn denken will *g* Tja, Bella, du kannst ihm nicht entkommen!**

**Hab hier wieder mal etwas geändert - An der Stelle wo sie mit Mike spricht, sagt sie in der deutschen Übersetzung:**

„**Und wenn du irgendwas von dem, was ich dir jetzt sage, weitererzählst, schlage ich dich tot, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken – "**

**das fand ich aber nicht lustig UND es ist auch nicht die wortwörtliche Übersetzung (meine Version ist die wörtliche Übersetzung und die find ich auch witziger, keine Ahnung warum die nicht so gelassen wurde :) aber über das hab ich mich schon oft gewundert also lassen wir das ... ;)**

_**Vorschau:**_

**Hmm. Was schreib ich jetz damits trotzdem spannend bleibt? *g***

_**Im nächsten Kapitel wagt Edward etwas und findet dadurch etwas Interessantes heraus. **_

**(hah! Das bringt euch gar nix .. hihi)**


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

_

**ENDLICH :D das neue Kapitel!!**

**Tut mir Leid, dass es solange gedauert hat aber wir sind beide auf der Uni und die geht nun mal vor :) - an dieser Stelle gleich mal DANKESCHÖN an majan25, ohne sie wärn hier drin peinlich viele Beistrich- und andere Fehler :) und ich würd doppelt solang brauchn weil ich mich für keine Formulierungen entscheiden könnte *g*  
**

**So - ich spann euch nicht länger auf die Folter -  
**

**_Rückblende:_**

**Bella schläft im Garten, Edward beobachtet sie aus dem Schatten heraus...**

_Niemand war in der Nähe. Ich sprang zu Boden und landete lautlos auf den Zehen._

...

* * *

_  
_Diese Sache war so falsch, so riskant. Wie herablassend hatte ich einst Emmett aufgrund seiner Gedankenlosigkeit und Jasper wegen seiner fehlenden Disziplin verurteilt – und nun missachtete ich ganz bewusst und ohne Hemmungen alle Regeln und ließ ihre Entgleisungen völlig unbedeutend erscheinen. Ich war immer der Verantwortungsbewusste gewesen.

Ich seufzte, schlich mich aber trotzdem hinaus ins Sonnenlicht.

Ich vermied es, mich selbst im blenden Sonnenschein zu betrachten. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass meine Haut im Schatten wie aus Stein und völlig unmenschlich war; ich wollte mir Bella und mich Seite an Seite im Sonnenlicht nicht ansehen. Die Unterschiede zwischen uns waren ohnehin schon unüberwindbar und schmerzhaft genug, ohne dass ich dieses Bild ebenfalls in meinem Kopf hatte.

Ich konnte jedoch das regenbogenfarbene Funkeln auf ihrer Haut nicht ignorieren, das zu sehen war, als ich näher kam. Mein Kiefer verkrampfte sich bei dem Anblick. Konnte ich ein noch größerer Freak sein? Ich stellte mir ihre entsetzte Reaktion vor, sollte sie jetzt ihre Augen öffnen ...

Ich begann mich zurückzuziehen, aber sie murmelte wieder und hielt mich damit zurück.

„Mmm ... Mmm."

Nichts Verständliches. Nun, ich würde noch ein bisschen abwarten.

Ich stahl vorsichtig ihr Buch, streckte meinen Arm aus und hielt den Atem an, während ich ihr nahe war, nur für den Fall. Ich begann wieder zu atmen, sobald ich ein paar Meter entfernt war und schmeckte, wie die frische Luft und das Sonnenlicht ihren Duft veränderten. Die Hitze schien den Geruch süßer zu machen. Meine Kehle schmerzte vor Verlangen; ich war zu lange von ihr fort gewesen und das Feuer flammte frisch auf und brannte unerbittlich und heftig

Ich bemühte mich einen Moment lang, dieses Gefühl unter Kontrolle zu halten, und dann – ich zwang mich dazu, durch die Nase zu atmen – schlug ich ihr Buch auf. Sie hatte mit der ersten Geschichte begonnen ... Ich blätterte schnell durch die Seiten, bis ich beim dritten Kapitel von _Sinn und Sinnlichkeit _angelangt war; ich suchte nach etwas, das sie an Austens übermäßig höflicher Prosa möglicherweise anstößig gefunden haben konnte.

Als meine Augen automatisch an meinem Namen hängen blieben – die Figur Edward Ferrars wurde zum ersten Mal vorgestellt –, sprach Bella wieder.

„Mmm. Edward", seufzte sie.

Dieses Mal fürchtete ich nicht, sie wäre aufgewacht. Ihr Stimme war nur ein sanftes, wehmütiges Murmeln. Nicht der Angstschrei, den ich gehört hätte, wenn sie jetzt die Augen geöffnet hätte.

Glückseligkeit kämpfte gegen Selbsthass. Sie träumte zumindest immer noch von mir.

„Edmund. Ahh. Fast ..."

Edmund?

Ha! Sie träumte überhaupt nicht von mir, realisierte ich finster. Der Selbsthass kehrte mit voller Kraft zurück. Sie träumte von fiktionalen Personen. Soviel zu meiner Überheblichkeit.

Ich legte ihr Buch wieder an seinen Platz und stahl mich zurück in den Schatten – wo ich hingehörte.

Der Nachmittag verstrich, während ich sie beobachtete. Als ich zusah, wie die Sonne unterging und die Schatten langsam über den Rasen auf sie zukrochen, fühlte ich mich wieder hilflos. Ich wollte sie aufhalten und zurückdrängen, doch die Dunkelheit war unvermeidlich; die Schatten fielen über sie her. Als das Licht verschwunden war, sah ihre Haut zu bleich aus – gespenstisch. Ihre Haare waren wieder dunkel, sie wirkten beinahe schwarz in Kontrast zu ihrem Gesicht.

Es war ein beängstigender Anblick – genau wie wenn man mitansah, wie eine von Alices Visionen Wirklichkeit wurde. Bellas steter, kräftiger Herzschlag war die einzige Zusicherung; das Geräusch, das diesen Moment davor bewahrte, sich wie ein Albtraum anzufühlen.

Ich war erleichtert, als ihr Vater nach Hause kam.

Ich konnte nur sehr wenig von ihm hören, als er die Straße entlang auf das Haus zufuhr. Irgendeine vage Genervtheit ... in der Vergangenheit, etwas von seinem Arbeitstag. Erwartung gemischt mit Hunger – ich vermutete, dass er sich auf das Abendessen freute. Seine Gedanken waren jedoch so leise und abgeschottet, dass ich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob ich Recht hatte; ich konnte ihnen nur das Wichtigste entnehmen.

Ich fragte mich, wie ihre Mutter klang – welche genetische Kombination sie so einzigartig geformt hatte.

Als sie das Auto ihres Vaters in der Einfahrt hörte, erwachte Bella mit einem Ruck und setzte sich erschrocken auf. Sie blickte sich um und schien von der unerwarteten Dunkelheit verwirrt zu sein. Für einen Moment lang fiel ihr Blick auf den Schatten, in dem ich verborgen war, doch er wanderte schnell weiter.

„Charlie?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme, während ihr Blick immer noch über die Bäume wanderte, die den kleinen Garten umsäumten.

Die Tür seines Wagens wurde zugeschlagen und sie blickte sich nach dem Geräusch um. Sie erhob sich schnell und sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen, dann warf sie einen letzten Blick zurück in Richtung der Wälder.

Ich kletterte auf einen Baum, der näher an der Küche war und hörte durch das Fenster zu, wie sie ihren Abend verbrachten. Es war interessant, Charlies Worte mit seinen gedämpft klingenden Gedanken zu vergleichen. Die Liebe und Sorge, die er für seine einzige Tochter empfand, war geradezu überwältigend und doch klangen seine Worte immer kurz angebunden und beiläufig. Die meiste Zeit saßen sie in geselliger Stille zusammen.

Ich hörte, wie sie über ihre Pläne für den folgenden Abend in Port Angeles sprach und passte meine eigenen an. Jasper hatte Charlotte und Peter nicht ermahnt, sich von Port Angeles fernzuhalten. Obwohl ich wusste, dass sie sich erst vor kurzem gesättigt hatten und nicht beabsichtigten, irgendwo in der Nähe unseres Zuhauses zu jagen, würde ich trotzdem auf Bella Acht geben, nur für den Fall. Schließlich gab es immer andere meiner Art da draußen. Und dann auch noch all die menschlichen Bedrohungen, derer ich mir früher nie wirklich bewusst gewesen war.

Ich hörte sie ihre Sorgen über die Tatsache aussprechen, dass ihr Vater sich sein Abendessen eigenhändig würde zubereiten müssen und lächelte über diesen Beweis meiner Theorie – ja, sie war jemand, der die Verantwortung übernahm.

Und dann ging ich, denn ich wusste, ich würde zurückkehren, sobald sie schlief.

Ich würde nicht wie ein Stalker in ihre Privatsphäre eindringen. Ich war hier, um sie zu beschützen; nicht, um sie lüstern anzuschmachten, wie Mike Newton es bestimmt tun würde, wäre er gelenkig genug, um sich so wie ich durch die Baumkronen bewegen zu können. Ich würde sie nicht so rüde behandeln.

Das Haus war leer, als ich heimkam, was mir nur recht war. Ich vermisste die verwirrten beziehungsweise verächtlichen Gedanken nicht, die meinen Geisteszustand hinterfragten. Emmett hatte mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen, die an der Säule klebte.

_Wir spielen Football am Rainier Feld – komm schon! Bitte?_

Ich trieb einen Stift auf und kritzelte die Worte „tut mir Leid" unter seine Frage. Die Anzahl der Teammitglieder war auch ohne mich auf alle Fälle gerade.

Ich ging auf einen der kürzesten Jagdtrips, die ich je gemacht hatte und gab mich mit den kleineren, sanfteren Kreaturen zufrieden, die nicht so gut schmeckten wie die Jäger. Dann zog ich mir frische Sachen an, bevor ich zurück nach Forks lief.

In dieser Nacht schlief Bella nicht so gut. Sie warf sich in den Laken herum, ihr Gesicht manchmal besorgt und dann wieder traurig. Ich fragte mich, welcher Albtraum sie verfolgte ... und dann wurde mir klar, dass ich es wahrscheinlich gar nicht wissen wollte.

Wenn sie sprach, murmelte sie meist mit trister Stimme abwertende Dinge über Forks. Nur einmal, als sie die Worte „Komm zurück" seufzte, und ihre Hand zuckte und sich dann öffnete – ein stummes Flehen – hatte ich eine Chance zu hoffen, sie würde von mir träumen.

Der nächste Schultag, der _letzte_ Tag, an dem mich die Sonne ihren Gefangenen nennen konnte, war dem vorangegangenen weitestgehend ähnlich. Bella schien noch trübseliger als tags zuvor und ich fragte mich, ob sie aus ihren Plänen aussteigen würde – sie schien nicht in der Stimmung dafür zu sein.

Doch da es Bella war, würde sie wahrscheinlich das Vergnügen ihrer Freunde vor ihr eigenes stellen.

Sie trug heute eine tiefblaue Bluse; die Farbe unterstrich ihren Hautton auf perfekte Art und Weise und ließ ihn wie frische Sahne aussehen.

Die Schule endete und Jessica willigte ein, die anderen Mädchen abzuholen – Angela würde auch mitkommen, wofür ich sehr dankbar war.

Ich lief nach Hause, um mein Auto zu holen. Als ich sah, dass Peter und Charlotte da waren, entschied ich, dass ich den Mädchen eine Stunde oder mehr Vorsprung geben konnte. Ich würde es niemals aushalten, hinter ihnen herzufahren, innerhalb der Geschwindigkeitsbeschränkung – eine schreckliche Vorstellung.

Ich trat durch die Küche ein und nickte vage als Antwort auf Emmetts und Esmes Begrüßung, während ich im Wohnzimmer an allen vorbei und geradewegs auf das Klavier zuging.

Ach_, er ist zurück._ Rosalie, natürlich.

_Oh, Edward. Ich hasse es, ihn so leiden zu sehen._ Esmes Freude wurde langsam durch ihre Sorge getrübt. Sie _sollte_ sich Sorgen machen. Diese Liebesgeschichte, die sie sich für mich vorstellte, schlitterte auf eine Tragödie zu, die mit jeder Sekunde offensichtlicher wurde.

_Viel Spaß heute Abend in Port Angeles, _dachte Alice fröhlich. _Sag mir Bescheid, wenn ich mit Bella reden darf._

_Du bist armselig. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das Spiel gestern Abend verpasst hast, nur um jemandem beim Schlafen zuzusehen, _grummelte Emmett.

Jasper verschwendete keinen Gedanken an mich, nicht einmal als das Lied, das ich spielte, am Ende etwas stürmischer als beabsichtigt klang. Es war ein altes Lied mit einem wohlbekannten Thema: Ungeduld. Jasper verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden, die mich neugierig beäugten.

_Was für ein merkwürdiges Wesen,_ dachte die weißblonde Charlotte, die ungefähr so groß war wie Alice._ Und er war so normal und angenehm, als wir uns das letzte Mal getroffen haben._

Peters Gedanken stimmten mit ihren überein, wie es üblicherweise der Fall war.

_Es muss an den Tieren liegen. Der Verzicht auf menschliches Blut treibt sie schlussendlich irgendwann in den Wahnsinn,_ schloss er. Sein Haar war so hell wie ihres und beinahe genauso lang. Sie waren sich sehr ähnlich – ausgenommen in Bezug auf ihre Größe, denn er war fast genauso groß wie Jasper – in dem, was sie dachten, genauso wie in ihrem Aussehen. Ein Paar, das gut zusammenpasste, hatte ich mir immer gedacht.

Alle bis auf Esme hörten nach einem Moment auf, über mich nachzudenken und ich spielte in dezenterer Lautstärke weiter, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Ich hörte ihnen lange Zeit nicht zu, ließ mich durch die Musik von meiner Unruhe ablenken. Es war hart, das Mädchen weder im Blick zu haben, noch über sie nachzudenken, Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit erst wieder auf ihre Unterhaltung, als die Verabschiedungen begannen, endgültiger zu klingen.

„Wenn ihr Maria wiederseht", sagte Jasper behutsam, „richtet ihr bitte aus, dass ich hoffe, dass es ihr gut geht."

Maria war der Vampir, der Jasper und Peter geschaffen hatte – Jasper in der zweiten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts, Peter in der jüngeren Vergangenheit, in den 1940er Jahren. Sie hatte Jasper einmal besucht, als wir in Calgary gewesen waren. Es war ein ereignisreiches Zusammentreffen gewesen – wir hatten danach sofort umziehen müssen. Jasper hatte sie höflich gebeten, in der Zukunft etwas Distanz zu wahren.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das in der nächsten Zeit passieren wird", lachte Peter – Maria war unbestreitbar gefährlich und sie und Peter hatten nicht wirklich etwas füreinander übrig. Immerhin war Peter maßgeblich an Jaspers Treuebruch beteiligt gewesen. Jasper war immer Marias Liebling gewesen; die Tatsache, dass sie ihn einmal umbringen wollte, erachtete sie als unwichtiges Detail. „Aber falls es passieren sollte, werde ich es ihr gerne ausrichten."

Dann schüttelten sie sich die Hände, sie bereiteten sich darauf vor, abzureisen. Ich ließ das Lied, das ich gerade spielte, ohne einen zufriedenstellenden Schluss verstummen und stand dann hastig auf.

„Charlotte, Peter", sagte ich und nickte.

„Es war schön, dich wiederzusehen", sagte Charlotte zweifelnd. Peter nickte nur als Antwort.

_Wie ein Verrückter_, warf Emmett mir nach.

_Idiot_, dachte Rosalie zur gleichen Zeit.

_Armer Junge._ Esme.

Und Alice, in tadelndem Ton: _Sie ziehen geradewegs nach Seattle weiter. Sie kommen nicht mal in die Nähe von Port Angeles. _Sie zeigte mir den Beweis in ihren Visionen.

Ich tat so, als ob ich sie nicht gehört hätte. Meine Ausreden waren auch so schon fadenscheinig genug.

Sobald ich im Auto saß, war ich entspannter; das robuste Schnurren des Motors, den Rosalie für mich auffrisiert hatte – letztes Jahr, als sie besserer Stimmung gewesen war – hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich. Es war eine Erleichterung, endlich in Bewegung zu sein; zu wissen, dass ich mich mit jeder Meile, die unter meinen Reifen dahinflog, Bella näherte.

* * *

**So... nächstes Kapitel wird jetz hoffentlich nicht mehr solange dauern, es ist beinahe fertig!! **

**Ach ja, kann ich bitte noch sagen, dass ich mir kommenden SONNTAG schon NEW MOON ANSEHE!?!?!? OH MEIN GOOTTT.. *kreisch* ... ich werd so durchdrehn, ich kanns kaum noch erwarten :) **

**(und ja, ich bin 21 aber in uns drinnen finden wir doch alle ein 14 jähriges Mädchen? :D)**

_**Vorschau:**_

** Kapitel 9, Port Angeles – wir alle wissen was hier passiert :) **

**Edward plant, Bella und den anderen Mädels nach Port Angeles zu folgen, doch dabei begeht er einen leichtsinnigen Fehler ... **


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

  
_

**Seid dankbar für die beschissenen Zustände bei den Österreichischen Bundesbahnen (weniger als 1 Stunde Verspätung braucht man sich gar nicht mehr erwarten) denn so komm ich in letzter Zeit am Bahnhof und dann im Zug viel öfter zum Übersetzen ;)**

**Danke für die vielen Reviews von Leuten die noch älter sind als ich :) da komm ich mir gleich nicht mehr so kindisch vor *g* - nun gleich zum Grund für die Hysterie :D**

**NEW MOON! **

**EXTREM TOLL :D habs gestern nachmittag gesehen ... Ich werde euch nix von der Handlung verraten außer: es ist soviel besser als Twilight (nicht soo extrem kitschig, einfach „realistischer" – wie die Charaktere miteinander umgehen, sich benehmen – mehr jugendlich. Vor allem anfangs, Bella und Edward, wenn sie ja noch eine „glückliche Beziehung" führen sozusagen ;)) **

**Die Wölfe sind echt toll gelungen, hätt ich mir nie vorgestellt dass die das so gut hinkriegen!**

**Die Musik passt perfekt.**

**Die Handlung ist echt nicht sehr viel anders als im Buch (mir ist eig. gar nix aufgefallen was anders war außer winzige Details die nix ändern.) Es hätte die Depressionsphase ein bisschen länger sein können und auch die Versöhnungsszene am Schluß.(aber das is bloß meine Meinung, meiner Freundin hats gepasst^^)  
**

**Edward sieht wie immer toll aus und Robert spielt viiiiiiiel besser als im ersten Teil, ehrlich. Wenn er denkt Bella ist tot – so was habt ihr noch nicht gsehen, genauso die Wiedervereinigung. Kristen spielt wahnsinnig gut, wie nicht anders erwartet!! Man nimmt ihr alles vollkommen ab.**

**Ich mag den Jacob im Film mehr als im Buch, jetz nervt er mich nicht mehr sosehr sondern ich versteh seine Situation mit der Eifersucht etc. Haben sie echt gut aufgebaut und man sieht wie sich die Beziehung zw. Jacob/Bella entwickelt, wird Gott sei Dank nicht irgendwie schnell, schnell gemacht – das is manchmal in Filmen und dann kann mans nicht nachvollziehen.**

**Die Cullens haben viel mehr (Sprechs)zenen, das macht das ganze extrem witzig :D **

**[Zitat Emmett: „So, you're dating an older woman now, huh?" Edward sieht ihn nur böse an... „What, it's true!" … so genial :)) – auf Deutsch sagt er (weiß ich von einer Freundin^^) "Du stehst also auf ältere Frauen – heiß!" :)]**

**Überhaupt gibt es in dem Film viel zu lachen (auch wegen Charlie zb) was ich gut finde, wenn's nur depressiv wäre die ganze Zeit dann würde man ja durchdrehn (obwohl dieser Teil auch nicht zu kurz kommt; was seeehr wichtig war für mich.)**

**Was vl auch noch interessant ist: fast alle Szenen die man im Trailer gesehen hat sind im Film ein bisschen anders bzw. beinhalten einen anderen Text. (Ich glaube der Trailer waren die ersten Aufnahmen und die auch noch ein bisschen zusammengeschnitten) War aber cool weil so hatte man das Gefühl immer wieder überrascht zu werden. Also glaubt bloß nicht ihr wisst schon irgendwas, was im Film passieren wird!! :P  
**

**Alles in Allem –**

**SOFORT INS KINO GEHEN ANSCHAUN! SOBALD WIE MÖGLICH :D**

**der film geht viel zu schnell vorbei, das ist einfach wahnsinn.**

**er ist einfach viel ernstzunehmender als der erste (auch wenn der auch ganz ok war :P)**

**Nun aber zum neuen Kapitel – danke wie immer an majan25 :)  


* * *

**

**  
9. Port Angeles**

Als ich nach Port Angeles kam, war es war zu hell, als dass ich in die Stadt hätte hineinfahren können; die Sonne stand noch zu hoch und obwohl mein Wagen verdunkelte Scheiben hatte, gab es keinen Grund, unnötige Risiken einzugehen. _Noch mehr_ unnötige Risiken, besser gesagt.

Ich war mir sicher, ich würde Jessicas Gedanken auch aus der Ferne finden können – sie waren lauter als die von Angela, aber sobald ich die der Ersteren gefunden hatte, würde ich ihre auch hören können. Ich würde mich dann langsam nähern, sobald die Schatten länger würden. Für den Moment fuhr ich von der Straße ab und in eine überwucherte Zufahrt, die scheinbar nur selten genutzt wurde und kurz vor der Stadt lag.

Ich wusste, in welcher Richtung ich ungefähr würde suchen müssen – es gab in Port Angeles im Grunde genommen nur eine Möglichkeit, Ballkleider zu kaufen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich Jessica ausfindig gemacht hatte, die sich vor einem dreiteiligen Spiegel um sich selbst drehte. Ich konnte Bella am Rande ihres Blickfeldes sehen, die gerade dabei war, ihre Meinung über das lange schwarze Kleid, das Jessica trug, abzugeben.

_Bella sieht noch immer angepisst aus. Ha ha. Angela hatte Recht – Tyler hat so was von gelogen. Trotzdem kann ich einfach nicht glauben, dass ihr das soviel ausmacht. Sie weiß zumindest, dass sie im Notfall ein Date für den Ball hat. Was, wenn Mike sich am Ball nicht amüsiert und nicht noch mal mit mir ausgehen will? Was, wenn er Bella zum Abschlussball einlädt? Hätte sie Mike zum Ball eingeladen, wenn ich nichts gesagt hätte? Hält er sie für hübscher als mich? Hält _sie_ sich für hübscher als mich?_

_„Ich glaub, mir gefällt das Blaue besser. Das betont deine Augen."_

Jessica lächelte Bella mit falscher Freundlichkeit an, während sie sie argwöhnisch beäugte.

_Denkt sie das wirklich? Oder will sie bloß, dass ich am Samstag wie eine fette Kuh aussehe?_

Ich war es bereits müde, Jessica zuzuhören. Ich suchte ihre Umgebung nach Angela ab – ah, aber Angela war gerade dabei, sich umzuziehen und ich zog mich schnell aus ihren Gedanken zurück, um ihr etwas Privatsphäre zu gönnen.

Nun, in einem Bekleidungsgeschäft waren Bellas Chancen, in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, doch recht gering. Ich würde sie ihre Einkäufe machen lassen und dann wieder zu ihnen stoßen, sobald sie fertig waren. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis es dunkel war – die Wolken kehrten langsam zurück, sie drifteten von Westen auf die Stadt zu. Durch die dichtstehenden Bäume konnte ich nur kurze Blicke auf sie erhaschen, aber ich konnte sehen, wie sie den Sonnenuntergang beschleunigen würden. Ich hieß sie willkommen, ersehnte sie mehr, als ich mich je zuvor nach ihren Schatten verzehrt hatte. Morgen konnte ich wieder neben Bella sitzen, konnte sie beim Mittagessen wieder in Beschlag nehmen. Ich konnte ihr all die Fragen stellen, die ich mir aufgespart hatte ...

Also war sie wütend über Tylers Anmaßung. Das hatte ich in seinem Kopf gesehen – dass er es wörtlich gemeint hatte, als er über den Ball sprach; dass er Ansprüche anmeldete. Ich erinnerte mich an ihren Gesichtsausdruck an jenem Nachmittag – die schockierte Ungläubigkeit – und lachte. Ich fragte mich, was sie ihm deshalb wohl an den Kopf werfen würde. Ihre Reaktion würde ich nicht verpassen wollen.

Die Zeit verstrich langsam, während ich darauf wartete, dass die Schatten länger wurden. Ich überprüfte regelmäßig Jessicas Gedanken; ihre mentale Stimme war am Einfachsten zu finden, aber ich mochte mich nicht lange in ihrem Kopf aufhalten. Ich sah das Restaurant, in dem sie planten, zu Abend zu essen. Um diese Zeit würde es schon dunkel sein ...vielleicht würde ich mich zufällig für dasselbe Restaurant entscheiden. Ich berührte das Handy in meiner Tasche und dachte kurz darüber nach, Alice zum Essen einzuladen ... Das würde ihr gefallen, aber sie würde auch mit Bella sprechen wollen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich wollte, dass Bella _mehr_ mit meiner Welt zu tun hatte. Verursachte _ein_ Vampir nicht schon genug Probleme?

Ich überprüfte aus Routine wieder Jessicas Gedanken. Sie dachte über Schmuck nach und fragte Angela nach ihrer Meinung.

„_Vielleicht sollte ich die Halskette zurückbringen. Ich hab schon eine zuhause, die wahrscheinlich dazupasst und ich hab schon mehr ausgegeben, als ich sollte ..." Meine Mom wird völlig ausrasten. Was hab ich mir nur gedacht?_

„_Mir macht's nichts aus, wenn wir noch mal zurück in den Laden gehen. Aber denkst du nicht, dass Bella dann nach uns suchen wird?"_

Was war das? Bella war nicht bei ihnen? Ich schaute zuerst durch Jessicas Augen und wechselte dann zu Angela. Sie standen auf dem Gehsteig vor einer Reihe von Läden und waren gerade dabei, noch mal in die andere Richtung zurückzugehen. Bella war nirgendwo zu sehen.

_Oh, wen interessiert schon, wo Bella ist?,_ dachte Jessica ungeduldig bevor sie Angelas Frage beantwortete_. „Ihr geht's gut. Wir werden noch früh genug ins Restaurant kommen, auch wenn wir jetzt noch mal zurückgehen. Wie auch immer, ich glaube, sie wollte alleine sein."_ Ich erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf den Buchladen, von dem Jessica dachte, dass Bella dorthin gegangen war.

„_Dann beeilen wir uns besser"_, sagte Angela. _Ich hoffe, Bella denkt nicht, dass wir sie stehen gelassen haben. Sie war vorher im Auto so nett zu mir ... Sie ist wirklich so ein freundlicher Mensch. Aber sie wirkte den ganzen Tag irgendwie traurig. Ich frag mich, ob es wegen Edward Cullen ist? Ich wette, deshalb hat sie mich auch nach seiner Familie gefragt ..._

Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen. Was hatte ich noch alles verpasst? Bella wanderte ganz alleine in der Stadt umher und sie hatte sich zuvor nach mir erkundigt? Angela hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit jetzt Jessica zugewandt – die über diesen Idioten Mike plapperte – und ich konnte nichts mehr von ihr erfahren.

Ich versuchte, die Schatten einzuschätzen. Die Sonne würde früh genug hinter den Wolken verschwunden sein. Wenn ich mich auf der westlichen Seite hielt, auf der die Gebäude die Straße vom schwindenden Licht abschirmen würden ...

Ich begann, unruhig zu werden, während ich durch den spärlichen Verkehr ins Stadtzentrum fuhr. Dies hatte ich nicht in Betracht gezogen – dass Bella alleine losziehen würde – und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich sie finden sollte. Ich _hätte_ es in Betracht ziehen sollen.

Ich kannte mich in Port Angeles gut aus; ich fuhr geradewegs zu dem Buchladen, an den Jessica gedacht hatte und hoffte, meine Suche würde nicht zu lange dauern. Ich bezweifelte jedoch, dass es so einfach sein würde. Wann waren die Dinge mit Bella je einfach?

Und tatsächlich, der kleine Laden war leer bis auf die unzeitgemäß gekleidete Frau hinter der Theke. Dies schien kein Ort zu sein, für den Bella sich interessieren würde – zu viel New Age für eine praktisch denkende Person. Ich fragte mich, ob sie sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hatte, hineinzugehen?

Da war ein schattiger Fleck, in dem ich parken konnte ... Er erzeugte einen dunklen Pfad, der geradewegs bis vor den Eingang des Ladens führte. _Ich sollte das wirklich nicht tun._ In den sonnigen Stunden des Tages herumzuwandern war nicht sicher. Was, wenn die Fenster eines vorbeifahrendes Auto die Sonnenstrahlen genau im falschen Moment in den Schatten warfen?

Aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich sonst nach Bella suchen sollte!

Ich parkte, stieg aus und hielt mich in den tiefsten Stellen des Schattens. Ich machte große Schritte und beeilte mich in den Laden zu kommen. Ich bemerkte die schwache Spur von Bellas Geruch in der Luft. Sie war hier gewesen, auf dem Gehsteig, aber im Inneren des Ladens konnte ich keinen Hinweis auf ihren Duft finden.

„Willkommen! Kann ich Ihnen –", begann die Verkäuferin, aber ich war schon wieder zur Tür hinaus.

Ich folgte Bellas Geruch, soweit es mir die Schatten erlaubten und blieb stehen, als ich an die Grenze zum Sonnenlicht gelangte.

Wie machtlos ich mich dadurch fühlte – eingegrenzt von der Linie zwischen Dunkelheit und Licht, die sich vor mir auf dem Gehsteig erstreckte. So eingeschränkt.

Ich konnte nur raten, dass sie geradeaus über die Straße weitergegangen war, Richtung Süden. Es gab nicht sehr viel in dieser Richtung. Hatte sie sich verirrt? Nun ja, in Bezug auf Bella klang diese Möglichkeit gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich.

Ich stieg wieder ins Auto und fuhr langsam durch die Straßen, während ich nach ihr Ausschau hielt. Ich stieg bei einigen anderen schattigen Flecken nochmals aus, konnte ihren Geruch aber nur noch ein weiteres Mal finden und die Richtung, in die er führte, verwirrte mich. Wohin hatte sie vor, zu gehen?

Ich fuhr einige Male zwischen dem Buchladen und dem Restaurant hin und her, denn ich hoffte, sie auf dem Weg anzutreffen. Jessica und Angela waren bereits dort und versuchten gerade, zu entscheiden, ob sie bestellen oder auf Bella warten sollten. Jessica drängte darauf, sofort zu bestellen.

Ich begann, durch die Gedanken Fremder zu springen und blickte durch deren Augen. Es musste sie doch sicher irgendjemand irgendwo gesehen haben.

Ich wurde immer besorgter, je länger sie verschwunden blieb. Ich hatte zuvor nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie schwer sie zu finden sein würde, sobald ich sie aus den Augen verloren hatte und sie von ihren geplanten Wegen abwich. Das gefiel mir gar nicht.

Die Wolken begannen, sich am Horizont aufzutürmen, in wenigen Minuten würde ich sie endlich zu Fuß verfolgen können. Dann würde ich nicht lange brauchen. Es war allein die Sonne, die mich jetzt so hilflos machte. Nur noch ein paar Minuten und dann würde ich wieder im Vorteil sein und es würden wieder die Menschen sein, die machtlos waren.

Und noch ein Verstand, und noch einer. So viele unwichtige Gedanken.

_... glaube, das Baby hat schon wieder eine Mittelohrentzündung ..._

_War es sechs-vier-null oder sechs-null-vier ...?_

_Schon wieder spät dran. Ich sollte ihm sagen ..._

_Da kommt sie endlich! Aha!_

Da war nun ihr Gesicht. Endlich hatte sie jemand bemerkt!

Die Erleichterung dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, und dann achtete ich genauer auf die Gedanken des Mannes, der sich aus dem Schatten heraus an ihrem Gesicht weidete.

Sein Verstand war mir fremd und doch nicht völlig unbekannt. Es hatte einmal eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte ich nach genau solchen Gedanken gesucht.

* * *

**Aaaaah! Ok, ich hoffe krieg jetz keine Morddrohungen dafür, dass ich schon wieder an so einer spannenden Stelle unterbrochen habe :P**

**Ich hab aber einen**_** Vorschlag zur Wiedergutmachung:**_

**Die (Der?) nette ****Jerafin**** hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht (da ich anscheinend zu dumm war selbst drauf zu kommen. Seufz.), dass ich ja auch Outtakes von TWILIGHT übersetzen könnte, wenn mich der Jacob Teil von NM zu sehr nervt :) . Deshalb dürft (sollt! :P) ihr jetzt in eurer Review voten und so mitentscheiden welches der folgenden Outtakes ich übersetzen werde. (zusätzlich zu Midnight Sun natürlich, mein Haupttprojekt geb ich nie auf, keine Angst.)**

**-- Alle diese Outtakes sind aus ****Bellas Sicht****.**

**1) „****Badminton" (aus Kapitel 11)**

**Wir sehen Bellas Ungeschicklichkeit mal „in action" – eine Turnstunde. SM sagt, hier beobachtet Edward sie auch (ich habs noch nicht gelesen deshalb weiß ich nicht WIE weil es ist ja aus Bellas Sicht geschrieben .. aber das werdn wir rausfindn ;))**

**Es ist ein sehr kurzes Outtake (1 Seite)**

**2) Original Kapitel 20 – „Einkaufen mit Alice"**

**Teile davon sind nach wie vor in Kapitel 20 enthalten, SM schreibt ihr tat es leid um diesen Teil, da er sehr viel über Alices Persönlichkeit aussagt. **

**(dies ist das Kapitel wo sie in dem Hotel in Phoenix sind – Jasper, Alice, Bella)**

**- 7 Seiten lang**

**3) „****Emmett und der Bär"**

**Dieser Teil wurde aus dem Originalepilog geschnitten. SM sagt, es tut ihr Leid dass sie keine Gelegenheit hatte, Emmetts Geschichte in seinen eigenen Worten zu erzählen. **

**(wiederum nur ca. 1 Seite lang)  
**

**4) „****Erweiterter Abschlussball Remix" :)**

**Etwas mehr über den Abschlussball. SM sagt „Dieser Teil ist die Erfüllung meiner eigenen Wünsche/Träume auf die schlimmste Art und Weise :) . Ich hatte einfach nur riesigen Spaß daran, so richtig pinke-Bänder-und-Schleifchen-mädchenhaft zu werden. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr."**

**(8 fette Seiten ;))**

**Ich werde gerne (vielleicht nicht sofort aber dann halt später wenn ich mal viel Zeit habe ;)) die anderen Outtakes auch noch übersetzen, es geht jetz nur mal drum welches ihr als ALLERERSTES und UNBEDINGT lesen wollt! Also los – klickt das grüne Ding da unten und sagt mir was ihr wollt ;)  
**

_**Vorschau:**_

**Na ja da kann ich jetzt nicht viel sagen, ohne dass ich meinen Spannungsmoment wieder zerstöre :P ... aber ihr wisst ja alle was in Port Angeles passiert. Hoffentlich.**


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

  
_

**Möchte mich noch entschuldigen, dieses mal hab ich nicht auf alle Reviews geantwortet – erstens, weil ich irgendwie ein problem mit meinem mail-account hatte und daher nicht mehr gesehn hab, wem ich schon geantwortet hatte u wem nicht und zweitens, weil es mittlerweile echt extrem viele reviews sind :)**

**was mich SEHR, SEHR, SEEEEHR freut, versteht mich nicht falsch, immer her damit :D nur werd ich's ab jetz so machen, dass ich nur mehr antworte wenn fragen gestellt werden bzw. halt den leuten antworte, mit denen ich sowieso öfter schreibe (ihr wisst wer ihr seid ;)). Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse, nur das braucht echt Zeit jedem ausführlich zu antworten! Tut mir Leid :S Ich möchte aber noch mal betonen, dass ich mich über jede review ehrlich freue! Sie bringen mich dazu, weiter zu übersetzen, auch an tagen wenn's mich mal gar nicht freut ;)**

**Das Outtake, das (mit Abstand!) die Abstimmung gewonnen hat, ist ****„Einkaufen mit Alice" ****– ich hab auch schon damit angefangen! Ich werds in mehrere Kapitel unterteilen, da es viel länger ist als die beiden anderen Outtakes (aus New Moon), die ich schon gemacht habe. Ich glaub es werden so ca. 5 (meiner) Kapitel werden ...**

**Dieses Kapitel ist wieder mal ein außergewöhnlich langes, gern geschehen ;) ich konnts fast nicht unterbrechen weil sonst wärs ja wieder so spannend geworden :P**

**Liebe Grüße an dieser Stelle von ****majan25****, die sich freut, dass in letzter Zeit immer mehr Leute auch an sie denken, wenn sie eine Review schreiben ;)**

**Danke wie immer von mir an dich für deine unersetzliche Hilfe!**

_**Rückblende:  
**_

_Da war nun ihr Gesicht. Endlich hatte sie jemand bemerkt!_

_Die Erleichterung dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, und dann achtete ich genauer auf die Gedanken des Mannes, der sich aus dem Schatten heraus an ihrem Gesicht weidete._

_Sein Verstand war mir fremd und doch nicht völlig unbekannt. Es hatte einmal eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte ich nach genau solchen Gedanken gesucht._

* * *

"NEIN!", brüllte ich und ein lautes Knurren entsprang meiner Kehle. Mein Fuß trat das Gaspedal beinahe durch die Bodenplatte, doch wohin sollte ich fahren?

Ich kannte die generelle Umgebung seiner Gedanken, aber meine Ortskenntnis war nicht spezifisch genug. Irgendetwas, es musste doch _irgendetwas_ geben – ein Straßenschild, ein Schaufenster; etwas in seinem Blickfeld, das mir seinen Aufenthaltsort verraten würde. Aber Bella befand sich tief im Schatten und seine Augen konzentrierten sich einzig und allein auf den angstvollen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht – er genoss die Furcht, die dort zu sehen war.

In seinem Kopf verschwamm ihr Gesicht mit der Erinnerung an andere Gesichter. Bella war nicht sein erstes Opfer.

Mein Knurren war so laut, dass mein Auto davon bebte, doch es konnte mich nicht ablenken.

In der Wand hinter ihr befanden sich keine Fenster. Irgendetwas Industrielles, weit weg vom dichter bevölkerten Einkaufsviertel. Meine Reifen quietschten in der Kurve, ich schlingerte an einem anderen Fahrzeug vorbei und fuhr in die Richtung, von der ich hoffte, dass es die richtige war. Als der andere Fahrer mich anhupte, lag das Geräusch schon weit hinter mir.

_Sie dir nur an, wie sie zittert!_ Der Mann lachte erwartungsvoll in sich hinein. Die Furcht war, was ihn anzog – sie war der Teil, den er genoss.

„_Bleib, wo du bist."_ Ihre Stimme war ruhig und entschlossen, kein Schrei.

_„Ach Süße – sei doch nicht so.."_

Er sah zu, wie sie vor einem rauen Lachen zurückwich, das aus der anderen Richtung kam. Er ärgerte sich über das Geräusch – _Halt die Klappe, Jeff_, dachte er – aber ihm gefiel, wie sie zusammenzuckte. Es reizte ihn. Er begann sich vorzustellen, wie sie bitten und betteln würde ...

Mir war nicht klar gewesen, dass er nicht alleine war, dass noch andere bei ihm waren, bis ich das laute Gelächter gehört hatte. Ich sah mich durch seine Augen um, suchte verzweifelt nach etwas, das mir nützlich sein würde. Er machte den ersten Schritt in ihre Richtung und ließ seine Finger knacksen.

Die Gedanken um ihn herum waren nicht so ein Sündenpfuhl wie seine. Sie waren alle leicht angetrunken und keinem Einzigen von ihnen war klar, wie weit der Mann, den sie Lonnie nannten, dieses Spiel treiben wollte. Sie folgten Lonnies Führung blind. Er hatte ihnen ein bisschen Spaß versprochen ...

Einer von ihnen warf nervös einen Blick die Straße hinunter – er wollte nicht dabei erwischt werden, wie sie das Mädchen belästigten – und lieferte mir damit, was ich brauchte. Ich erkannte die Straße, in deren Richtung er sah.

Ich raste über eine Rote Ampel und schlitterte gerade noch so zwischen zwei anderen Autos hindurch. Hinter mir hupte es wie wild.

Mein Handy vibrierte in der Hosentasche. Ich ignorierte es.

Lonnie bewegte sich langsam auf das Mädchen zu, zögerte die Ungewissheit hinaus – den Moment der Furcht, der ihn so erregte. Er wartete auf ihren Schrei und bereitete sich darauf vor, ihn auszukosten.

Doch Bella biss die Zähne zusammen und wappnete sich. Er war überrascht – er hatte erwartet, dass sie versuchen würde, wegzulaufen. Überrascht und ein wenig enttäuscht. Er mochte es, seine Beute zu hetzen und den Adrenalinstoß, den die Jagd in ihm auslöste.

_Das ist mal eine Mutige. Ist vielleicht besser, wahrscheinlich ... wehrt sich mehr._

Ich war einen Block von ihnen entfernt. Das Monster konnte jetzt das Dröhnen meines Motors hören, aber er schenkte mir keine Aufmerksamkeit, war zu sehr auf sein Opfer konzentriert.

Ich würde gerne sehen, wie ihm die Jagd gefiel, wenn _er_ die Beute war; was er über _meinen_ Jagdstil dachte.

In einem anderen Teil meines Kopfes ging ich bereits die verschiedenen Arten der Folter durch, die ich mitangesehen hatte, als ich noch Selbstjustiz betrieben und über Monster wie ihn Urteile gefällt hatte. Ich suchte nach der qualvollsten.

Er würde hierfür büßen. Er würde sich vor Schmerzen winden. Die anderen würden für ihren Anteil an dieser Sache bloß sterben müssen, aber das Monster namens _Lonnie_ würde um den Tod betteln, lange bevor ich ihm dieses Geschenk gewährte.

Er überquerte die Straße und ging auf sie zu.

Ich schoss scharf um die Ecke, meine Scheinwerfer fielen auf die Szenerie vor mir und brachten den Rest von ihnen dazu, wie erstarrt stehen zu bleiben. Ich hätte den Anführer überfahren können, der aus dem Weg sprang, doch das wäre ein viel zu einfacher Tod für ihn gewesen.

Ich ließ das Auto sich weiterdrehen, bis es die Runde vollendet hatte und ich wieder in die Richtung sah, aus der ich gekommen war und die Beifahrertür Bella so nah wie möglich war. Ich stieß sie auf und sie lief bereits auf den Wagen zu.

„Steig ein", fauchte ich.

_Was zum Teufel ...?_

_Ich wusste, das war eine schlechte Idee! Sie ist nicht allein._

_Soll ich weglaufen?_

_Glaub ich muss mich übergeben ..._

Bella sprang ohne zu zögern in den Wagen und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Und dann sah sie mit dem vertrauensvollsten Ausdruck, den ich je in einem menschlichen Gesicht gesehen hatte, zu mir hoch und all meine brutalen Pläne lösten sich in Nichts auf.

Es brauchte viel, viel weniger als eine Sekunde bis mir klar wurde, dass ich sie auf keinen Fall hier im Auto lassen konnte, um mich um die vier Männer auf der Straße zu kümmern. Was würde ich ihr sagen; dass sie nicht hinsehen sollte? Hah! Wann machte sie je das, was ich ihr sagte? Wann tat sie je das, was am Sichersten für sie war?

Würde ich die Männer wegzerren, aus ihrem Blickfeld, und sie hier alleine lassen? Die Chance, dass sich ein weiterer gefährlicher Mensch in dieser Nacht in den Straßen von Port Angeles herumtrieb, war gering, aber die Chance, dass es überhaupt einen gegeben hatte, war schon sehr gering gewesen! Wie ein Magnet zog sie alles an, was ihr gefährlich werden konnte. Ich durfte sie nicht aus den Augen lassen.

Ich war mir sicher, sie würde den Moment des Zögerns meinerseits nicht bemerken, wenn ich beschleunigte und die Verfolger so schnell hinter uns ließ, dass sie dem Wagen nur mit verständnislosem Blick hinterhersehen konnten. Sie würde annehmen, dass der Plan von Anfang an ‚Flucht' geheißen hatte.

Ich konnte ihn nicht einmal mit dem Auto anfahren. Das würde ihr Angst machen.

Ich dürstete so sehr nach seinem Tod, dass das Bedürfnis danach meine Ohren klingeln ließ und mir den Blick vernebelte und ich es auf meiner Zunge schmecken konnte. Meine Muskeln waren vor Dringlichkeit, dem Sehnen, der Notwendigkeit dessen, bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Ich _musste_ ihn töten. Ich würde ihn langsam zerpflücken, Stück für Stück, die Haut von den Muskeln, dann die Muskeln von den Knochen ...

Nur klammerte sich das Mädchen – das einzige Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt – mit beiden Händen an ihrem Sitz fest und starrte mich mit großen und zutiefst vertrauensvollen Augen an. Die Vergeltung würde warten müssen.

„Schnall dich an", befahl ich. Meine Stimme klang rau vor Hass und Blutlust. Nicht die übliche Blutlust. Ich würde meinen Körper nicht beschmutzen, indem ich irgendetwas von diesem Mann in mich aufnahm.

Sie schnallte sich an und erschreckte leicht vor dem Geräusch, das dabei entstand. Das leise Klicken ließ sie zusammenfahren und doch zuckte sie kein einziges Mal, als ich durch die Stadt raste und alle Verkehrsregeln ignorierte. Ich konnte ihren Blick auf mir fühlen. Sie wirkte merkwürdig entspannt. Das ergab für mich keinen Sinn – nicht, wenn man bedachte, was sie gerade durchgemacht hatte.

„Ist alles okay mit dir?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang plötzlich rau vor Anspannung und Furcht.

_Sie_ wollte wissen, ob es _mir_ gut ging?

Ich dachte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über ihre Frage nach. Nicht so lange, dass sie mein Zögern bemerken konnte. _War_ alles okay mit mir?

„Nein", wurde mir klar und mein Tonfall brodelte vor Wut.

Ich fuhr mit ihr zu derselben Einfahrt, in der ich den Nachmittag verbracht hatte; mit der schlechtesten Überwachung beschäftigt, die es je gegeben hatte. Es war jetzt stockdunkel unter den Bäumen.

Ich war so fuchsteufelswild, dass mein Körper völlig bewegungslos wurde, ich war wie erstarrt. Meine eiskalten Hände schmerzten vor Verlangen, ihren Angreifer zu zerquetschen; ihn zu so kleinen Stückchen zu zermalmen, dass man seinen Körper nie würde identifizieren können.

Doch das würde erfordern, dass ich sie alleine ließ, ohne Schutz in der dunklen Nacht.

„Bella?", stieß ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Ja?", antwortete sie heiser. Sie räusperte sich.

„Ist alles okay mit _dir_?" Das war das absolut Wichtigste, meine oberste Priorität. Die Vergeltung kam erst an zweiter Stelle. Ich _wusste_ das, aber mein Körper war so voller Zorn, dass es schwer war, klar zu denken.

„Ja", ihre Stimme klang noch immer belegt – vor Angst, ganz ohne Zweifel.

Und so konnte ich sie nicht alleine lassen.

Auch wenn sie nicht aus irgendeinem Grund ständig irgendwelchen Gefahren ausgesetzt gewesen wäre – ein grausamer Scherz, den sich das Universum mit mir erlaubte – auch wenn ich mir _sicher_ hätte sein können, dass sie in meiner Abwesenheit völlig außer Gefahr war, konnte ich sie nicht alleine in der Dunkelheit lassen.

Sie musste solche Angst haben.

Und doch war ich absolut nicht in der Verfassung, sie zu beruhigen – selbst wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie ich das bewerkstelligen sollte, was ich nicht tat. Sie konnte ganz sicher die Brutalität spüren, die ich ausstrahlte, diese war ganz sicher offensichtlich. Ich würde ihr noch mehr Angst einjagen, wenn ich die Lust nach einem Gemetzel, die in mir kochte, nicht dämpfen konnte.

Ich musste an etwas Anderes denken.

„Lenk mich bitte ab", flehte ich.

„Wie bitte – was?"

Ich hatte mich kaum genug unter Kontrolle, um ihr zu erklären, was ich meinte.

„Du sollst irgendwas Unwichtiges erzählen, bis ich mich wieder beruhigt hab", wies ich sie mit noch immer verkrampftem Unterkiefer an. Das Einzige, was mich im Auto hielt, war die Tatsache, dass sie mich brauchte. Ich konnte die Gedanken des Mannes hören, seine Enttäuschung und Wut ... Ich wusste, wo ich ihn finden würde ... Ich schloss die Augen, wünschte mir, dass ich nicht trotzdem alles sehen konnte ...

„Äh ..." Sie zögerte – und versuchte, aus meiner Bitte schlau zu werden, nahm ich an. „Ich werde wohl morgen früh vor der Schule Tyler Crowley überfahren müssen?" Sie sagte es, als wäre es eine Frage.

Ja – das war genau, was ich brauchte. Natürlich würde Bella sich etwas völlig Unerwartetes einfallen lassen. Genau wie zuvor klang die Gewaltandrohung aus Bellas Mund höchst amüsant. Hätte ich nicht vor Verlangen gebrannt, jemanden umzubringen, hätte ich gelacht.

„Warum?", presste ich heraus, um sie dazu zu bringen, weiterzusprechen.

„Er rennt rum und erzählt allen, dass er mit mir zum Jahresabschlussball geht", sagte sie und in ihrer Stimme konnte man hören, dass sie wieder voller Tiger-Kätzchen-Wut war. „Entweder er ist wahnsinnig, oder er versucht immer noch, Wiedergutmachung zu leisten, weil er mich fast totgefahren hätte letzten ... na ja, du weißt ja, wann", fügte sie trocken hinzu, „jedenfalls scheint er zu denken, dass der Abschlussball irgendwie die korrekte Art ist, das zu tun. Deshalb dachte ich mir, wenn ich ihn auch fast totfahre, sind wir quitt, und er kann damit aufhören, Buße zu tun. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust auf irgendwelche Rivalitäten, und wenn er mich in Ruhe lässt, hört Lauren vielleicht auch auf, Gift zu sprühen. Kann allerdings sein, dass ich Schrott aus seinem Sentra machen muss", fuhr sie fort und sah jetzt nachdenklich aus. „Ohne Auto kann er schließlich auch niemanden zum Ball ausführen, richtig?"

Es war ermutigend, zu sehen, dass sie die Dinge manchmal falsch interpretierte. Tylers Beharrlichkeit hatte absolut nichts mit dem Unfall zu tun. Sie schien die Anziehung, die sie auf die menschlichen Jungen an der Schule ausübte, nicht zu sehen. Konnte sie die Wirkung, die sie auf mich hatte, auch nicht sehen? Ah, es funktionierte. Die verwirrenden Vorgänge in ihrem Gehirn konnten mich immer wieder fesseln. Ich begann, die Kontrolle über mich wiederzuerlangen, ich konnte mich wieder auf etwas anderes konzentrieren als nur auf Rache und Folter ...

"Stimmt, ich hab auch schon davon gehört", teilte ich ihr mit. Sie hatte aufgehört zu sprechen und ich musste ihre Stimme wieder hören.

„_Du?"_, fragte sie ungläubig. Dann klang ihre Stimme zorniger als zuvor. „Wenn er vom Hals abwärts gelähmt ist, kann er auch nicht zum Ball gehen."

Ich wünschte mir, es gäbe einen Weg, sie darum zu bitten, weiter über Morddrohungen und Körperverletzung zu sprechen, ohne völlig verrückt zu klingen. Sie hätte sich nichts Besseres einfallen lassen können, um mich zu beruhigen. Und ihre Worte – in ihrem Falle nur Sarkasmus, pure Übertreibung – waren eine Mahnung, die ich in diesem Augenblick von ganzem Herzen benötigte.

Ich seufzte und öffnete meine Augen.

„Geht's dir besser?", fragte sie zaghaft.

„Nicht so richtig."

Nein, ich war ruhiger, aber es ging mir nicht besser. Denn mir war gerade klar geworden, dass ich das Monster namens Lonnie nicht umbringen konnte, obwohl ich das noch immer mehr wollte als beinahe alles Andere auf der Welt. Beinahe.

Das Einzige, was ich in diesem Moment mehr wollte, als einen zutiefst gerechtfertigten Mord zu begehen, war dieses Mädchen. Und, obwohl ich sie nicht haben konnte, machte es mir schon das bloße Träumen davon unmöglich, heute Nacht meinem Blutrausch nachzugeben – ganz egal wie vertretbar dieser war.

Bella hatte etwas Besseres als einen Mörder verdient.

Ich hatte sieben Jahrzehnte damit verbracht, zu versuchen, etwas anderes zu sein – alles außer ein Killer. Trotz dieser Jahre der Anstrengung konnte ich nie des Mädchens würdig sein, das neben mir saß. Und doch hatte ich das Gefühl, dass, sollte ich zu diesem Leben – einem Leben als Mörder – zurückkehren, und sei es auch nur für eine Nacht, sie ganz bestimmt für immer außerhalb meiner Reichweite sein würde. Auch wenn ich deren Blut nicht trinken, das leuchtende Rot nicht als Beweis in meinen Augen zu sehen sein würde, würde sie nicht den Unterschied merken?

Ich versuchte, gut genug für sie zu sein. Es war ein unmögliches Ziel, aber ich würde es weiter versuchen.

„Was ist los?", flüsterte sie.

Ihr Geruch stieg mir in die Nase und ich wurde an den Grund erinnert, aus dem ich sie nicht verdiente. Nach allem, was passiert war, und obwohl ich sie so sehr liebte ... ließ sie mir noch immer das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen.

Ich würde so ehrlich zu ihr sein, wie möglich. Das schuldete ich ihr.

„Gelegentlich fällt es mir sehr schwer, mich zu beherrschen, Bella." Ich starrte hinaus in die stockfinstere Nacht und wünschte mir, dass sie das Grausen, das meinen Worten innewohnte, erkennen würde und gleichzeitig, dass sie es nicht täte. Hauptsächlich Letzteres. _Lauf, Bella, lauf. Bleib, Bella, bleib. _„Aber es wäre ganz sicher _keine_ gute Idee, jetzt umzudrehen und diese Typen zur Strecke zu bringen. Diese widerlichen ..." Der bloße Gedanke daran brachte mich beinahe dazu, sofort aus dem Auto zu springen. Ich atmete tief ein und ließ ihren Geruch meine Kehle hinunterbrennen. „Zumindest ist es das, wovon ich mich zu überzeugen versuche."

„Oh."

Sie sprach nicht weiter. Wie viel hatte sie aus meinen Worten herausgehört? Ich warf einen verstohlenen Blick in ihre Richtung, aber ihr Gesicht war unlesbar. Ausdruckslos vor Schock, vielleicht. Nun, sie schrie nicht. Noch nicht.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Ich kämpfte mit mir, versuchte zu sein, was ich sein sollte. Was ich nicht sein konnte.

* * *

**Puh, geschafft. Sorry, diese Kapitel ist schon gestern früh korrigiert bei mir gewesen aber ich bin die letzten beiden ‚Nächte' (sagen wirs lieber ehrlich: Morgen :)) erst um 6 Uhr früh heimgekommen und ich bin tooood. Ich wär jetz schon fast eingeschlafen aber wollt euch das heute unbedingt noch posten, vor allem weil ich ja letztes Mal echt an einer spannenden Stelle aufgehört hab. Falls irgendwelche Fehler drinnen sind, TUT MIR LEID! :) Sie sind völlig meine Schuld und nicht die von meiner Betaleserin. Ich seh praktisch nix mehr und fall jetz ins bett... ach ja, die vorschau braucht ihr ja noch..**

_**Vorschau:**_

**Das nächste Kapitel beinhaltet den Anfang der Restaurantszene :) Ihr könnt euch also auf etwas Romantik und Spaß freuen!**

***Update (10/12/09) – hab jetz ein paar kleine Dinge ausgebessert und bemerkt, dass ich die Fußnote vergessen hab! Ich hab wieder eine der Textstellen der deutschen Ausgabe ganz frech verändert :P**

**Wenn er sagt:**

„Du sollst irgendwas Unwichtiges erzählen, bis ich mich wieder beruhigt hab", **h****eißt es in der deutschen Fassung eigentlich „irgendetwas Unwichtiges ****plappern****" – aber das hat mich im Buch selbst beim Lesen schon so gestört! „plappern" ist für mich ein sehr negativer Ausdruck, so würde ich eher das bezeichnen, was Jessica macht :) aber ich denke nicht, dass Edward das je über Bella sagen würde. Also, das ist meine langwierige Erklärung für die kleine Änderung, falls es überhaupt jemandem aufgefallen ist *g***


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

  
_

**Ich widme dieses Kapitel meiner Leserin ****darling94****, die mir in so ziemlich jeder Sprache der Welt für meine Übersetzung gedankt hat :D Danke nochmal an dich, ich hab mich wirklich gefreut! :)**

**Als kleines Vorweihnachtsgeschenk und weils wieder ein bisschen länger gedauert hat ist dieses Kapitel wieder extralang! ;)**

**[PS: hab wieder eine Stelle geändert xD im Deutschen sagt Bella „Leute so aus der Fassung zu bringen – wahrscheinlich muss sie sich jetzt in der Küche erst einmal beruhigen.".. Ich finde die tatsächliche Übersetzung des Originals aber viel besser, nämlich: ".... wahrscheinlich hyperventiliert sie jetzt gerade in der Küche" Ich hoffe ihr gönnt mir wie immer meine künstlerische Freiheit! *grins*]  
**

_**Rückblende:**_

Edward und Bella sind im Auto in Port Angeles ...

_Ausdruckslos vor Schock, vielleicht. Nun, sie schrie nicht. __Noch nicht. _

_Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Ich kämpfte mit mir, versuchte zu sein, was ich sein sollte. Was ich nicht sein konnte._

_

* * *

  
_

"Jessica und Angela werden sich Sorgen machen", sagte sie leise. Ihre Stimme klang sehr ruhig und ich war mir nicht sicher, wie das möglich war. _Stand_ sie unter Schock? Vielleicht hatte sie die Ereignisse des Abends noch nicht realisiert. „Ich war mit ihnen verabredet."

Wollte sie von mir wegkommen? Oder machte sie sich nur Gedanken über die Besorgtheit ihrer Freundinnen?

Ich antwortete ihr nicht, sondern startete das Auto und fuhr zurück. Jeder Zentimeter, den ich der Stadt näher kam, machte es schwerer, mich an meinen Vorsatz zu halten. Ich war ihm einfach so _nahe_ ...

Wenn es unmöglich war – wenn ich das Mädchen weder je haben noch verdienen konnte – wo lag dann der Sinn darin, den Mann ungestraft davonkommen zu lassen? Sicherlich konnte ich mir zumindest _das_ zugestehen ...

Nein. Ich war nicht dabei, aufzugeben. Noch nicht. Ich wollte sie zu sehr, um aufzugeben.

Wir waren bei dem Restaurant, in dem sie ihre Freundinnen treffen sollte, angelangt, bevor ich auch nur begonnen hatte, Sinn in meine Gedanken zu bringen. Jessica und Angela hatten ihre Mahlzeit beendet und machten sich nun beide wirklich Sorgen um Bella. Sie wollten sich gerade auf den Weg machen, um nach ihr zu suchen und gingen die dunkle Straße entlang.

Dies war keine gute Nacht für die beiden, um hier herumzuwandern –

„Woher wusstest du denn, wo ...?" Bellas unbeendete Frage unterbrach mich und mir wurde klar, dass ich schon wieder einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Ich war zu abgelenkt gewesen, um mich daran zu erinnern, sie zu fragen, wo sie sich mit ihren Freundinnen treffen wollte.

Doch anstatt die Frage zu beenden und auf einer Antwort zu beharren, schüttelte Bella nur den Kopf und lächelte leicht.

Was bedeutete _das_ denn?

Nun, ich hatte keine Zeit, mir den Kopf über ihre merkwürdige Akzeptanz meines noch merkwürdigeren Wissens zu zerbrechen. Ich öffnete meine Tür.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte sie und hörte sich überrascht an.

_Dich nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Mir selbst nicht zu erlauben, heute Abend alleine zu sein. In der Reihenfolge. _„Ich lade dich zum Essen ein."

Das sollte interessant werden. Es kam mir wie ein komplett anderer Abend vor, als ich mir vorgestellt hatte, Alice einzuladen und so zu tun, als ob ich zufällig dasselbe Restaurant gewählt hätte wie Bella und ihre Freundinnen. Und nun war ich hier, praktisch auf einem Date mit dem Mädchen. Nur dass es nicht zählte, weil ich ihr nicht die Möglichkeit gab, Nein zu sagen.

Sie hatte ihre Tür bereits halb geöffnet, bevor ich auf ihrer Seite des Wagens angelangt war – es war normalerweise nicht so frustrierend, sich mit unauffälliger Geschwindigkeit bewegen zu müssen – anstatt zu warten, bis ich das für sie erledigte. Machte sie das, weil sie es nicht gewohnt war, wie eine Dame behandelt zu werden, oder weil sie mich nicht als Gentleman sah?

Ich wartete, bis sie neben mir stand und wurde immer unruhiger, als ich sah wie ihre Freundinnen weiter in Richtung der dunklen Straßenecke gingen.

„Würdest du bitte Jessica und Angela aufhalten, bevor ich sie auch noch suchen muss?", wies ich sie schnell an. „Ich glaub nicht, dass ich mich ein zweites Mal beherrschen könnte, wenn ich deine Freunde von vorhin wiedersehen würde." Nein, dafür würde ich nicht stark genug sein.

Sie erschauerte und riss sich dann schnell zusammen. Sie machte einen halben Schritt in ihre Richtung und rief mit lauter Stimme: „Jess! Angela!". Die beiden drehten sich um und sie winkte mit hoch erhobenem Arm, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

_Bella! Oh, ihr geht's gut!_, dachte Angela erleichtert.

_Bisschen spät dran, hm?_, grummelte Jessica, aber auch sie war erleichtert, dass Bella sich weder verirrt hatte noch verletzt worden war. Dafür mochte ich sie ein bisschen mehr, als ich es zuvor getan hatte.

Sie beeilten sich, zurückzulaufen und blieben dann schockiert stehen, als sie mich an Bellas Seite sahen.

_Oh mein Gott_, dachte Jessica fassungslos. _Das gibt's jetzt aber _echt _nicht!_

_Edward Cullen? Ist sie alleine losgezogen, um ihn zu suchen? Aber warum würde sie sich über die Abwesenheit der Cullens erkundigen, wenn sie wusste, dass er hier war_ ... Ich sah kurz Bellas verschämten Gesichtsausdruck, als sie Angela fragte, ob meine Familie oft nicht in der Schule war. _Nein, sie kann es nicht gewusst haben_, entschied Angela.

Jessicas Gedanken ließen die Überraschung hinter sich und bewegten sich weiter zu Argwohn. _Bella hat mir etwas verschwiegen._

„Wo warst du?", wollte sie wissen und starrte Bella an, beobachtete mich dabei aber aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Ich hab mich verlaufen. Und dann hab ich Edward getroffen", sagte Bella und deutete in meine Richtung. Ihr Tonfall war erstaunlich normal. Als ob das tatsächlich alles war, was passiert war.

Sie musste unter Schock stehen. Das war die einzige Erklärung für ihre Ruhe.

„Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich euch Gesellschaft leiste?", fragte ich – um höflich zu sein; ich wusste, dass sie schon gegessen hatten.

_Aber Heilige _Scheiße_, er ist heiß!_, dachte Jessica und ihre Gedanken waren plötzlich ein wenig unzusammenhängend.

Angela war nicht sehr viel gefasster. _Ich wünschte, wir hätten noch nicht gegessen. Wow. Einfach nur. Wow._

Und warum konnte ich nicht denselben Effekt auf Bella haben?

„Äh ... na klar", willigte Jessica ein.

Angela runzelte die Stirn. „Ehrlich gesagt, Bella, wir haben schon was gegessen, während wir gewartet haben", gab sie zu. „Sorry."

_Was? Halt den Mund!_, beschwerte sich Jessica innerlich.

Bella zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern. So entspannt. Sie stand definitiv unter Schock. „Macht nichts, ich hab sowieso keinen Hunger."

„Ich finde, du solltest etwas essen", widersprach ich. Sie musste Zucker in ihren Blutkreislauf bringen – obwohl ihr Blut auch so schon süß genug roch, dachte ich ironisch. Die schrecklichen Ereignisse des Abends konnten jeden Moment auf sie einstürzen und ein leerer Magen würde es nicht besser machen. Es brauchte nicht viel, damit sie in Ohnmacht fiel, wie ich aus Erfahrung wusste.

Diese Mädchen würden keiner Gefahr ausgesetzt sein, wenn sie sofort nach Hause fuhren. Die Gefahr beobachtete nicht jeden _ihrer_ Schritte.

Außerdem wollte ich lieber mit Bella alleine sein – solange sie gewillt war, mit mir alleine zu sein.

„Hättet ihr etwas dagegen, wenn ich Bella später nach Hause fahre?", fragte ich Jessica, bevor Bella antworten konnte. „Dann müsst ihr nicht warten, bis sie gegessen hat."

„Äh, nö, eigentlich nicht ..." Jessica starrte Bella eindringlich an, sie hielt Ausschau nach einem Zeichen, dass das war, was sie wollte.

_Ich will hierbleiben ... aber sie möchte ihn wahrscheinlich für sich allein haben. Wer würde das nicht?_, dachte Jess. Gleichzeitig sah sie, wie Bella ihr zuzwinkerte.

Bella hatte ihr _zugezwinkert_?

„Okay", sagte Angela, sie wollte so schnell wie möglich aus dem Weg sein, wenn es das war, was Bella wollte. Und es schien, als wollte sie das tatsächlich. „Bis morgen dann, Bella ... Edward." Sie musste sich bemühen, meinen Namen mit beiläufigem Ton auszusprechen. Dann griff sie nach Jessicas Hand und begann sie von uns wegzuziehen.

Ich würde einen Weg finden müssen, Angela hierfür zu danken.

Jessica hatte ihr Auto ganz in der Nähe im hellen Schein einer Straßenlaterne geparkt. Bella beobachtete die beiden ganz genau bis sie im Wagen saßen, mit einer kleinen Sorgenfalte auf ihrer Stirn. Also musste sie sich der Gefahr, in der sie geschwebt hatte, vollkommen bewusst sein. Jessica winkte, als sie wegfuhr und Bella winkte zurück. Erst als das Auto nicht mehr zu sehen war, atmete sie tief ein und drehte sich um, sodass sie zu mir hochsehen konnte.

„Ehrlich, ich hab wirklich keinen Hunger", sagte sie.

Warum hatte sie gewartet, bis die beiden weg waren, bevor sie sprach? Wollte sie wirklich mit mir alleine sein – sogar jetzt, nachdem sie meinen mörderischen Zorn miterlebt hatte?

Egal ob das der Fall war oder nicht, sie würde etwas essen.

„Tu mir den Gefallen", sagte ich.

Ich hielt ihr die Restauranttür auf und wartete.

Sie seufzte und ging hinein.

Ich ging neben ihr zu dem Podium, wo die Empfangsdame, die uns zu einem Tisch führen würde, wartete. Bella schien noch immer völlig gefasst zu sein. Ich wollte ihre Hand oder ihre Stirn berühren, um ihre Temperatur zu prüfen. Doch meine kalte Hand würde sie abstoßen, so wie zuvor.

_Oh ... mein ... Gott_. Die ziemlich laute innere Stimme der Empfangsdame drang in mein Bewusstsein. _Wow._

Es schien meine Nacht zu sein, was die Köpfe anging, die sich nach mir umdrehten. Oder fiel es mir nur deshalb mehr auf, weil ich mir sosehr wünschte, dass Bella mich auf diese Art und Weise sah? Wir wirkten immer attraktiv auf unsere Beute. Ich hatte vorher noch nie sehr viel darüber nachgedacht. Üblicherweise – abgesehen von Fällen, in denen die ständige Wiederholung die Furcht abschwächte, wie bei Shelly Cope und Jessica Stanley – nahm die Angst schnell überhand nach der anfänglichen Anziehung.

„Ein Tisch für zwei Personen?", drängte ich, als die Dame keine Anstalten machte, zu sprechen.

„Oh, ähm, ja, natürlich. Willkommen in La Bella Italia." _Mmm! __Was für eine Stimme!_ „Bitte folgen sie mir." Ihre Gedanken waren geschäftig – berechnend.

_Vielleicht ist sie seine Cousine. Seine Schwester kann sie nicht sein, sie sehen sich überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Aber definitiv eine Verwandte. _Er_ kann nicht mit _ihr_ zusammen sein._

Menschliche Augen waren trüb; sie sahen nichts klar. Wie konnte diese engstirnige Frau meine körperlichen Vorzüge – die als Falle für meine Beute dienten – so anziehend finden und doch die sanfte Perfektion des Mädchens neben mir nicht bemerken?

_Na ja, ich brauche ihr aber nicht auch noch zu helfen, falls da etwas sein sollte_, dachte die Empfangsdame, während sie uns zu einem Familientisch inmitten des belebtesten Teils des Restaurants führte._ Kann ich ihm meine Nummer geben, während sie hier ist ...?_ überlegte sie.

Ich zog einen Geldschein aus meiner hinteren Hosentasche. Die Menschen waren ausnahmslos stets kooperativ sobald Geld im Spiel war.

Bella war bereits dabei, sich ohne Einwand auf den Platz zu setzen, den die Empfangsdame uns zugewiesen hatte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sie zögerte und neigte neugierig den Kopf. Ja, sie würde heute Abend sehr viele Fragen haben. Inmitten einer Menschenmenge war nicht der ideale Ort für diese Unterhaltung.

„Vielleicht etwas, wo man ein wenig ungestörter sitzt?", fragte ich die Dame und reichte ihr das Geld. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und wurden dann schmal, während ihre Finger sich um den Schein schlossen.

„Ja, sicher."

Sie warf verstohlen einen Blick auf den Geldschein, während sie uns hinter eine Trennwand führte.

_Fünfzig Dollar für einen besseren Tisch? Reich auch noch. Das ergibt Sinn – ich wette, seine Jacke hat mehr gekostet als mein letztes Gehalt. Verdammt. Warum will er mit _ihr _alleine sein?_

Sie bot uns ein Separee in einer ruhigen Ecke des Restaurants an, wo uns niemand würde sehen können – wo niemand Bellas Reaktion auf was auch immer ich ihr sagen würde sehen konnte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was sie heute Abend von mir wollen würde. Oder was ich ihr gewähren würde.

Wie viel hatte sie schon erraten? Welche Erklärung hatte sie sich selbst für die Ereignisse des heutigen Abends geliefert?

„Wie ist es hier?", fragte die Empfangsdame.

„Perfekt", antwortete ich und, da ich leicht genervt war von ihren unfreundlichen Gedanken Bella gegenüber, lächelte sie breit an, wobei ich meine Zähne zeigte. S_ie soll mich klar sehen._

_Woah._ „Ähm – die Kellnerin wird gleich da sein."_ Er kann nicht real sein. Ich träume bestimmt. Vielleicht verschwindet sie ... vielleicht kann ich meine Nummer mit Ketchup auf seinen Teller schreiben ... _Sie zog leicht taumelnd von dannen.

Merkwürdig. Sie hatte noch immer keine Angst vor mir. Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich daran, wie Emmett mich vor so vielen Wochen in der Cafeteria geneckt hatte. _Ich wette, ich hätte ihr mehr Angst einjagen können._

Verlor ich meine Schärfe?

„Das solltest du wirklich nicht tun." Bella unterbrach in missbilligendem Ton meine Gedanken. „Das gehört sich nicht."

Ich starrte in ihr kritisches Gesicht. Was meinte sie? Ich hatte der Empfangsdame überhaupt keine Angst eingeflößt, trotz meiner Absichten. „Was gehört sich nicht?"

„Leute so aus der Fassung zu bringen – wahrscheinlich hyperventiliert sie jetzt gerade in der Küche."

Hmm. Bella lag beinahe richtig. Die junge Dame konnte nur halbverständliche Sätze bilden, als sie ihrer Freundin ihre falsche Einschätzung von mir erzählte.

„Ich bitte dich", schalt Bella mich, als ich nicht sofort antwortete. „Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du nicht weißt, wie du auf Leute wirkst."

„Ich bringe Leute aus der Fassung?" Das war eine interessante Art, es zu auszudrücken. Passend genug für den heutigen Abend. Ich fragte mich, warum es auf einmal anders war als sonst ...

„Ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen?", fragte sie, noch immer kritisch. „Dachtest du, alle kriegen so schnell, was sie wollen?"

„Bringe ich _dich_ aus der Fassung?" Ich sprach meine Neugierde impulsiv laut aus und dann waren die Worte ausgesprochen und es war zu spät, sie zurückzunehmen.

Doch bevor ich Zeit hatte, es zu sehr zu bereuen, antwortete sie: „Des Öfteren." Und ihre Wangen nahmen einen leichten Rosaton an.

Ich brachte sie aus der Fassung.

Mein stummes Herz schwoll an vor Hoffnung, die intensiver war, als ich es je zuvor gefühlt hatte.

„Hallo", sagte jemand. Es war die Kellnerin, die sich vorstellte. Ihre Gedanken waren laut und expliziter als die der Empfangsdame, aber ich blendete sie aus. Anstatt zuzuhören betrachtete ich Bellas Gesicht und beobachtete, wie sich das Blut unter ihrer Haut ausbreitete. Ich konzentrierte mich nicht darauf, wie dieser Anblick meine Kehle in Flammen aufgehen ließ, sondern wie es ihr hübsches Gesicht strahlen ließ, wie es den milchigen Ton ihrer Haut betonte ...

Die Kellnerin wartete auf etwas. Ah, sie hatte nach unserem Getränkewunsch gefragt. Ich blickte weiterhin Bella an und die Kellnerin drehte sich widerstrebend ebenfalls zu ihr um.

„Ich nehm' eine Cola?", sagte Bella, als würde sie um Erlaubnis bitten.

„Zwei Cola", ergänzte ich. Durst – normaler, menschlicher Durst – war ein Zeichen für Schock. Ich würde sichergehen, dass sie den zusätzlichen Zucker des Softdrinks in ihrem Kreislauf hatte.

Sie sah aber gesund aus. Mehr als gesund. Sie strahlte richtig.

„Was?", forderte sie – sie fragte sich wahrscheinlich, warum ich sie so anstarrte. Ich bemerkte vage, dass die Kellnerin verschwunden war.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte ich.

Sie blinzelte, überrascht von der Frage. „Okay."

„Dir ist also nicht schwindlig, schlecht, kalt ...?"

Jetzt war sie noch verwirrter. „Wieso?"

„Na ja, ehrlich gesagt warte ich darauf, dass du einen Schock bekommst." Ich lächelte schief und erwartete, dass sie es abstritt. Sie würde nicht wollen, dass sich jemand um sie kümmerte.

Sie brauchte eine Minute, bis sie antwortete. Ihr Blick war leicht verschwommen. Sie sah manchmal so aus, wenn ich sie anlächelte. Hatte ich sie ... aus der Fassung gebracht?

Das hätte ich liebend gerne geglaubt.

„Ich glaube, das wird nicht passieren. Ich war schon immer gut darin, Unerfreuliches zu verdrängen", antwortete sie und es klang ein bisschen atemlos.

Bedeutete das, sie hatte viel Übung darin, mit unerfreulichen Dingen umzugehen? War ihr Leben immer so gefährlich?

„Trotzdem", erklärte ich ihr. „Ich hab ein besseres Gefühl, wenn du was im Magen hast."

* * *

**Dieses Kapitel war schon sooo lang, ich musste irgendwann unterbrechen! Die Restaurantszene dauert einfach ewig :) Zumindest ist es diesmal keine spannende Stelle!  
**

**Heute hab ich viel zu sagen, bitte nehmt euch die Zeit alles zu lesen :)  
**

**Ich möchte jetzt kurz 2 Sachen erklären, auf die ich schon oft angesprochen wurde:  
**

_**1) Wie erfahre ich, wenn ein neues Kapitel da ist, ohne dass ich jeden Tag hier rein schauen muss?**_

**- wenn ihr jetzt auf der Seite links unten schaut, sehr ihr ein drop-down-Menü. Klickt das auf. Hier könnt ihr nun versch. Dinge anklicken, unter anderem:**

**Author Alert = ihr bekommt immer eine Mail wenn ich ein neues Kapitel ODER eine neue Geschichte rauflade! (Sobald ich irgendwas mache also :))**

**Story Alert = ihr bekommt nur dann eine Mail wenn ich für diese Geschichte hier ein neues Kapitel rauflade!**

**(Ihr bekommt die Mail immer auf diejenige Mailadresse, die ihr bei eurer Anmeldung auf dieser Seite angegeben habt.)  
**

_**2) Wie kann ich SaJuMa noch schreiben, außer über Reviews?**_

**- ihr könnt auf meine Seite gehen und auf Private Message (ganz oben irgendwo über meinem Namen ;)) klicken. Hier können wir dann immer hin- und herschreiben – im Gegensatz zu Reviews, da kann ich euch nur einmal antworten und das wars dann. Ihr könnt mir PMs auch schicken, indem ihr sie von eurer persönlichen Seite aus schreibt (über eure Inbox oder irgendwie so, weiß ich jetz leider nicht auswendig :)) Ihr bekommt auch hier immer eine Mail sobald ich euch zurückschreibe – ich bekomm auch eine Mail sobald ihr mir schreibt (egal ob Review oder PM).**

**Ich möchte wieder mal betonen, dass ich mich über jeden Kommentar, jede Anregung und jede Frage freue!**

**Es gibt keine dummen Fragen – also her damit! Auch für Verbesserungsvorschläge und Tips bin ich immer offen!  
**

_**Vorschau:**_

**Im nächsten Kapitel kann Bella endlich ein paar Fragen stellen ... bekommt sie auch die Antworten, die sie will? Kann Edward selbst einige Fragen loswerden? Wie reagiert er auf Bellas Neugierde? .. es bleibt spannend :)  
**

**************  
**

**Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es in diesem Jahr noch neue Kapitel geben wird, eher gering ist. Es gibt vielleicht noch eine kleine Weihnachtsüberraschung (ja, ich arbeite eng mit dem Christkind zusammen ;)) aber das wars dann. Es ist zurzeit einfach immens viel zu tun. Die Kapitel sind tlw. bereits halbfertig und müssen nur noch korrigiert werden – es geht also auf jeden Fall weiter! **

**Wir bitten um euer Verständnis; auch wir haben eine Familie, möchten gerne Weihnachten und Neujahr stressfrei verbringen und – nicht zu vergessen – die ewige Uni die viel zu viel Zeit verbraucht :)**

**Dankeschön für eure Unterstützung, das viele Lob und einfach alle netten Kommentare, die uns dieses Jahr gebracht hat! Ein frohes Weihnachtsfest an alle, die es feiern und ein schönes neues Jahr!**

**Liebe Grüße,**

**Julia und Ann-So**


	36. Chapter 36

Ich muss mein Versprechen brechen, dies ist kein neues Kapitel ... aber lest weiter und ihr werdet sehen was es hiermit auf sich hat. Es gibt ein Happy End, versprochen! ;)

* * *

ANN-SOPHIE IST WIEDER DA :)) Freude, Jubel, Heiterkeit! :D

Hier ein kleiner Brief von ihr für euch ;)

* * *

Liebe Leserinnen und Leser (Ja, ich glaube daran, dass es auch Männer gibt, die Twilight & Co gut finden.),

hiermit möchte ich mich bei jedem von euch dafür entschuldigen, dass ihr so lange auf ein neues Kapitel warten musstet. Ich selber lese ja auch viel und kann es ebenfalls nicht leiden, wenn es so ewig lange dauert, bis ein weiteres Kapitel erscheint. Und ich meine, das waren jetzt drei Monate !! Oh mein Gott o.0 Es tut mir leid !!

Ich will euch natürlich auch erklären, warum es solang gedauert hat - und das soll jetzt auch keine Mitleid heischende Geschichte werden; ich möchte mich einfach nur erklären…

Bisher war 2010 echt scheiße !! Der Unfall im Januar war erst der Anfang. Ich bin mit Verbrennungen dritten Grades im Gesicht und auf meinem rechten Arm in meinem Bett aufgewacht und habe mich erst einmal gewundert, dass ich dort war, da ich ja eigentlich schon eine Stunde zuvor aufgestanden war. Aufgrund der Brandwunden war ich dann erst mal zwei Wochen im Bundeswehrkrankenhaus (ich sag euch, Soldaten sind schon lecker :D). Nun, diese zwei Wochen, die ich in der Fachhochschule gefehlt habe, waren der Grund dafür, warum ich die nächste Zeit die Korrekturen nicht weiter machen konnte… Und dann, als ich bei meiner Mutter, die nebenbei bemerkt gerade umgezogen war und im Westerwald (wem das was sagt) wohnt, zu Besuch war, kam auch der Grund für den Unfall im Januar heraus. Tadaa, ich habe Epilepsie, hatte bei meiner Mutter einen Anfall und kam wieder ins Krankenhaus.

Naja, auf jeden Fall wollte mich meine Mutter nicht wieder allein nach Hause lassen, da ich ja auch eine eigene Wohnung habe… Ihr wisst ja, wie Mütter so sind… Sie wollte warten, bis mir ein Neurologe das OK für's Alleinwohnen gibt und das habe ich heute endlich bekommen =)

Deshalb gibt's jetzt endlich wieder was zu lesen; bei meiner Mum gab's nämlich kein Internet… Seufz…

Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse und ich hoffe auch, dass ich schnell genug mit den Korrekturen der sicherlich Abermillionen von neuen Kapiteln, die Julia bestimmt in dieser langen Zeit schon übersetzt hat, bin…

Ich verspreche euch, dass ich mich anstrengen werde.

Ganz liebe Grüße und vielen, vielen Dank für eure Anteilnahme und Geduld,

eure Ann-Sophie

* * *

Noch eine kleine Anmerkung von mir:

Das neue Kapitel kommt am SONNTAG ABEND.

Ich bin derzeit bei meinen Eltern zuhause, deshalb müsst ihr euch noch 2 Tage gedulden. Ich hoffe, das macht nicht mehr allzu viel Unterschied :)

Ich möchte ebenfalls danke für die Geduld und die andauernde Unterstützung sagen! Ich freu mich, dass es euch das wert war, solange zu warten und ich hoffe, wir haben durch die lange Pause nicht zu viele Leser verloren.

Ganz liebe Grüße,

Julia


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

_

**Liebe Leser, ich sag gar nicht viel außer: viel Spaß! :)**

**Danke wie immer an Ann-Sophie (diesmal ganz besonders :))  
**

_**Rückblende:**_

Edward und Bella befinden sich im Restaurant in Port Angeles.

_..._

_„Na ja, ehrlich gesagt warte ich darauf, dass du einen Schock bekommst." Ich lächelte schief und erwartete, dass sie es abstritt. Sie würde nicht wollen, dass sich jemand um sie kümmerte._

_Sie brauchte eine Minute, bis sie antwortete. Ihr Blick war leicht verschwommen. Sie sah manchmal so aus, wenn ich sie anlächelte. Hatte ich sie ... aus der Fassung gebracht?_

_Das hätte ich liebend gerne geglaubt._

_„Ich glaube, das wird nicht passieren. Ich war schon immer gut darin, Unerfreuliches zu verdrängen", antwortete sie und es klang ein bisschen atemlos._

_Bedeutete das, sie hatte viel Übung darin, mit unerfreulichen Dingen umzugehen? War ihr Leben immer so gefährlich?_

_„Trotzdem", erklärte ich ihr. „Ich hab ein besseres Gefühl, wenn du was im Magen hast."_

* * *

Die Kellnerin kam mit zwei Colas und einem Brotkorb zurück. Sie stellte alles vor mir ab und fragte mich nach meiner Bestellung; gleichzeitig versuchte sie, meinen Blick aufzufangen. Ich gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie sich um Bella kümmern sollte und blendete sie dann wieder aus. Ihr Kopf war voll von vulgären Gedanken.

„Ähm ...", Bella warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Speisekarte. „Ich nehme die Pilzravioli."

Die Kellnerin drehte sich eifrig wieder zu mir um. „Und du?"

„Für mich bitte nichts."

Bella verzog das Gesicht. Hmm. Sie musste bemerkt haben, dass ich nie etwas zu mir nahm. Sie bemerkte alles. Und ich vergaß immer, in ihrer Gegenwart vorsichtig zu sein.

Ich wartete, bis wir wieder unter uns waren.

„Trink was", drängte ich.

Ich war überrascht, als sie meiner Aufforderung sofort und ohne Widerspruch Folge leistete. Sie trank, bis das Glas völlig leer war, also schob ich ihr die zweite Cola auch noch hinüber und runzelte die Stirn. War es Durst oder Schock?

Sie trank noch ein bisschen mehr und erschauerte dann.

„Ist dir kalt?"

„Liegt nur an der Cola", sagte sie, fröstelte dann jedoch wieder, wobei ihre Lippen leicht zitterten, als ob ihre Zähne gleich zu klappern beginnen würden.

Die hübsche Bluse, die sie trug, wirkte zu dünn, um sie zu wärmen; sie haftete an ihr wie eine zweite Haut, beinahe so zerbrechlich wie die erste. Sie war so zart, so sterblich. „Hast du keine Jacke dabei?"

„Doch." Sie blickte um sich und wirkte etwas verwirrt. „Mist – die liegt in Jessicas Auto."

Ich schlüpfte aus meiner Jacke und wünschte mir, dass meine Körpertemperatur die Geste nicht verderben würde. Es wäre schön gewesen, ihr einen warmen Mantel anbieten zu können. Sie starrte mich an und ihre Wangen erwärmten sich wieder. Was dachte sie jetzt?

Ich reichte ihr die Jacke über den Tisch. Sie zog sie sofort an und erschauerte dann wieder.

Ja, es wäre wirklich sehr schön, warm zu sein.

„Danke", sagte sie. Sie atmete tief ein und schob die überlangen Ärmel hoch, um die Hände frei zu haben. Sie nahm einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug.

Zeigte der Abend schlussendlich doch seine Wirkung? Ihre Gesichtsfarbe war immer noch gut; ihre Haut wirkte wie Sahne und Rosen gegen das dunkle Blau ihrer Bluse.

„Dieses Blau sieht hübsch an dir aus – es passt so gut zu deinem Teint", schmeichelte ich ihr. Ich war bloß ehrlich.

Sie errötete und verstärkte den Effekt damit noch.

Sie sah aus, als ginge es ihr gut, aber es gab keinen Grund, etwas zu riskieren. Ich schob den Brotkorb zu ihr rüber.

„Ehrlich", wehrte sie ab, sie hatte meine Beweggründe richtig erraten. „Ich krieg keinen Schock."

„Das solltest du aber – jeder _normale_ Mensch würde einen kriegen. Du siehst völlig unbeeindruckt aus." Ich blickte sie tadelnd an und fragte mich, warum sie nicht normal sein konnte und dann, ob ich tatsächlich wollte, dass sie es war.

„Ich fühle mich eben sehr sicher mit dir", sagte sie und ihre Augen waren wieder voller Vertrauen. Vertrauen, das ich nicht verdiente.

Ihre Instinkte waren völlig verdreht. Das musste das Problem sein. Sie erkannte Gefahren nicht auf die Art und Weise, wie ein Mensch es können sollte. Sie hatte die gegenteilige Reaktion. Anstatt wegzulaufen, verweilte sie; fühlte sich angezogen von dem, was ihr Angst einjagen sollte ...

Wie konnte ich sie vor mir schützen, wenn wir das _beide_ nicht wollten?

„Das wird immer komplizierter", murmelte ich.

Ich konnte sehen, wie sie meine Worte in Gedanken abwog und ich fragte mich, wie sie diese wohl auslegte. Sie griff nach einer Brotstange und begann zu essen, scheinbar ohne sich der Handlung bewusst zu sein. Sie kaute einen Moment lang und neigte dann den Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite.

„Normalerweise hast du bessere Laune, wenn deine Augen so hell sind", sagte sie in beiläufigem Tonfall.

Ihre Beobachtung, die sie mit solcher Selbstverständlichkeit geäußert hatte, brachte mich kurz aus der Fassung. „Wie bitte?"

„Wenn deine Augen schwarz sind, bist du unausstehlich – daran habe ich mich schon gewöhnt. Ich hab eine Theorie dazu", fügte sie leichthin hinzu.

Also hatte sie sich ihre eigene Erklärung einfallen lassen. Natürlich hatte sie das. Ich fühlte ein tiefes Gefühl des Grauens in mir aufsteigen, als ich mich fragte, wie nahe sie der Wahrheit wohl gekommen war.

„Noch eine Theorie?"

„Mh-hm." Sie nahm einen weiteren Bissen, völlig ungezwungen, als ob sie im Moment nicht gerade die Aspekte eines Monsters mit dem Monster selbst diskutieren würde.

„Ich hoffe, du warst ein bisschen einfallsreicher als beim letzten Mal ...", log ich, als sie nicht weitersprach. Was ich tatsächlich hoffte, war, dass sie _falsch _lag – dass sie die Wahrheit meilenweit verfehlt hatte. "Oder klaust du deine Ideen immer noch aus Comics?"

„Na ja, nein, aus einem Comic ist sie nicht", sagte sie leicht verlegen. "Aber alleine bin ich auch nicht draufgekommen."

„Und?" presste ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Sicherlich würde sie nicht so ruhig sprechen, wenn sie kurz davor stand zu schreien.

Als sie sich zögernd auf die Unterlippe biss, tauchte die Kellnerin mit Bellas Essen auf. Ich beachtete sie kaum, als sie den Teller vor Bella abstellte und mich dann fragte, ob ich etwas wolle.

Ich verneinte, bat aber noch um eine Cola. Der Kellnerin waren die leeren Gläser nicht aufgefallen. Sie räumte sie ab und ging.

"Du wolltest mir gerade etwas erzählen", drängte ich ungeduldig, sobald wir wieder unter uns waren.

"Später, im Auto", sagte sie leise. Ah, es musste etwas Schlimmes sein. Sie wollte ihre Vermutungen nicht in der Gegenwart anderer aussprechen. "Aber nur, wenn ...", fügte sie plötzlich hinzu.

"Ach, du hast Bedingungen?" Ich war so angespannt, die Worte klangen beinahe wie ein Knurren.

"Sagen wir mal so – ich hab natürlich ein paar Fragen."

"Natürlich", stimmte ich mit hartem Tonfall zu.

Ihre Fragen würden wahrscheinlich genügen, um herauszufinden, in welche Richtung ihre Gedanken gingen. Doch wie würde ich sie beantworten? Mit verantwortbaren Lügen? Oder würde ich ihr die Wahrheit sagen und sie würde sofort die Flucht ergreifen? Oder würde ich überhaupt nichts sagen, unfähig, mich zu entscheiden?

Wir schwiegen, während die Kellnerin ihren Softdrink auffüllte.

"Na dann los", sagte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, sobald sie weg war.

"Wie kommt es, dass du in Port Angeles bist?"

Das war eine zu einfache Frage – für sie. Sie verriet nichts, im Gegenteil zu meiner Antwort, die – sollte ich die Wahrheit sagen – viel zu viel verraten würde. _Lass sie zuerst etwas preisgeben._

"Nächste Frage", sagte ich.

"Aber das ist noch die einfachste."

"Nächste Frage", sagte ich wieder.

Meine Weigerung frustrierte sie. Sie wandte ihren Blick von mir, hinunter auf ihr Essen. Langsam, während sie scharf nachdachte, nahm sie einen weiteren Bissen und kaute entschlossen. Sie spülte ihn mit mehr Cola hinunter und blickte dann endlich zu mir hoch. Sie hatte die Augen argwöhnisch zusammengekniffen.

"Na gut, okay", begann sie. "Sagen wir mal – rein hypothetisch, versteht sich – jemand ... ist in der Lage ... Gedanken zu lesen – er weiß also, was die anderen Leute denken, mit ein paar Ausnahmen."

Es hätte schlimmer sein können.

Dies erklärte das kleine Lächeln im Auto. Sie war schnell von Begriff– niemand sonst hatte das je erraten. Außer Carlisle und damals, zu Beginn, war es ziemlich offensichtlich gewesen, als ich alle seine Gedanken beantwortete, als ob er sie laut ausgesprochen hätte. Er hatte verstanden, bevor ich es tat ...

Diese Frage war nicht so schlimm. Während klar war, dass sie wusste, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmte, war es nicht so ernst, wie es hätte sein können. Gedankenlesen war schließlich keine typische Eigenschaft von Vampiren.

"Mit _einer_ Ausnahme", korrigierte ich. "Hypothetisch."

Sie unterdrückte ein Lächeln – meine vage Ehrlichkeit sagte ihr zu. "Okay, also mit einer Ausnahme. Wie funktioniert das? Wo sind die Grenzen? Wie würde dieser Jemand ... jemand anderen ... genau im richtigen Augenblick finden? Woher wüsste er, dass sie in Gefahr ist?"

"Rein hypothetisch?"

"Genau." Ihre Lippen zuckten und ihre tiefbraunen Augen blickten mich erwartungsvoll an.

"Also..." Ich zögerte. "Wenn ... dieser Jemand ..."

"Sagen wir mal, er heißt Joe", schlug sie vor.

Ihr Enthusiasmus brachte mich zum Lächeln. Dachte sie wirklich, die Wahrheit würde sich als etwas Gutes erweisen? Wenn meine Geheimnisse angenehm wären, warum würde ich sie ihr dann vorenthalten?

"Also gut, Joe", willigte ich ein. "Wenn Joe gut aufgepasst hätte, hätte das Timing gar nicht so genau stimmen müssen." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und unterdrückte ein Schaudern bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ich heute beinahe zu spät gekommen war. "Nur _du_ könntest in einer so kleinen Stadt in Gefahr geraten. Wahrscheinlich hättest du ihre Verbrechensstatistik für die nächsten zehn Jahre verdorben."

Ihre Mundwinkel sanken nach unten und sie zog einen Schmollmund. "Moment mal, haben wir nicht von einem hypothetischen Fall gesprochen?"

Ich lachte über ihre verärgerte Miene.

Ihre Lippen, ihre Haut ... Sie sahen so weich aus. Ich wollte sie berühren. Ich wollte mit den Fingerspitzen die Falte auf ihrer Stirn glätten. Unmöglich. Meine Haut würde sie abstoßen.

"Ja, du hast Recht", sagte ich und konzentrierte mich wieder auf die Unterhaltung, bevor ich mich selbst zu sehr deprimieren konnte. "Sollen wir dich Jane nennen?"

Sie lehnte sich über den Tisch zu mir hin, jegliche Belustigung und Ärger waren aus ihren großen Augen verschwunden.

„Woher wusstest du, wo du mich finden würdest?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme war leise und intensiv.

Sollte ich ihr die Wahrheit sagen? Und wenn ja, bis zu welchem Punkt?

Ich wollte es ihr sagen. Ich wollte das Vertrauen, dass ich noch immer in ihren Augen sehen konnte, verdienen.

"Du kannst mir vertrauen, Edward", flüsterte sie und streckte ihre Hand aus, als wollte sie meine Hände berühren, die vor mir auf dem leeren Tisch ruhten.

Ich zog sie weg – ich hasste die Vorstellung ihrer Reaktion auf meine eiskalte, steinerne Hand – und sie ließ ihre fallen.

Ich wusste, ich konnte darauf vertrauen, dass sie meine Geheimnisse bewahrte; sie war absolut vertrauenswürdig, durch und durch ein guter Mensch. Doch ich konnte nicht darauf vertrauen, dass sie nicht von ihnen entsetzt sein würde. Sie _sollte_ entsetzt sein. Die Wahrheit _war_ entsetzlich.

"Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich noch eine Wahl habe", murmelte ich. Ich erinnerte mich, dass ich sie einmal geneckt hatte, indem ich sie als 'außergewöhnlich unaufmerksam' bezeichnete; sie damit beleidigt hatte, wenn meine Interpretation ihrer Reaktion richtig war. Nun, ich konnte zumindest diese eine Ungerechtigkeit richtig stellen. "Ich habe mich geirrt – du bist sehr viel aufmerksamer, als ich dir zugestanden hatte."

Und, obwohl es ihr vielleicht nicht klar sein mochte, ich hatte ihr schon sehr viel zugestanden. Sie übersah nichts.

"Ich dachte, du hättest immer Recht", sagte sie und lächelte.

"Das war einmal so." Ich hatte immer gewusst, was ich tat. Ich war mir meines Weges immer sicher gewesen. Und nun war alles ein einziges Chaos.

Und doch würde ich es gegen nichts eintauschen. Ich wollte nicht das Leben, das Sinn ergab. Nicht, wenn das Chaos bedeutete, dass ich mit Bella zusammensein konnte.

"Aber was dich betrifft, hab ich mich in noch einer anderen Sache geirrt", fuhr ich fort und rückte damit einen weiteren Punkt ins rechte Licht. "Du ziehst nicht nur Unfälle an – das trifft es nicht ganz. Du ziehst _jede_ Art von Ärger an. Wenn es irgendeine Gefahr im Umkreis von zehn Meilen gibt, begegnest du ihr mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit." Warum gerade sie? Was hatte sie getan, um irgendetwas hiervon zu verdienen?

Bellas Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. "Und du rechnest dich selbst zu den Gefahren?"

In Bezug auf diese Frage war Ehrlichkeit wichtiger als bei allen anderen. "Ohne jeden Zweifel."

Ihre Augen verengten sich leicht – dieses Mal nicht misstrauisch sondern merkwürdig besorgt. Sie streckte die Hand wieder über den Tisch aus, langsam und entschieden. Ich zog meine Hände einen Zentimeter von ihr weg, doch sie ignorierte es und war entschlossen, mich zu berühren. Ich hielt den Atem an – nun nicht wegen ihres Geruchs, sondern wegen der plötzlichen, überwältigenden Anspannung. Furcht. Meine Haut würde sie abstoßen. Sie würde fliehen.

Sie fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen leicht über meinen Handrücken. Die Hitze ihrer sanften, gewollten Berührung war völlig anders als alles, was ich je zuvor gefühlt hatte. Es war beinahe reiner Genuss. Wäre es gewesen, abgesehen von meiner Furcht. Ich beobachtete ihr Gesicht, als sie die steinerne Kälte meiner Haut fühlte, noch immer hielt ich den Atem an.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund.

"Danke", sagte sie und begegnete meinem Blick mit einem ebenso intensiven ihrerseits. "Das war schon das zweite Mal."

Ihre sanften Finger verweilten auf meiner Hand, als fänden sie es dort angenehm.

Ich antwortete ihr so zwanglos wie möglich. "Wir lassen es besser nicht auf ein drittes Mal ankommen, okay?"

Sie verzog das Gesicht, nickte aber.

Ich zog meine Hände unter ihren hervor. So exquisit ihre Berührung sich auch anfühlte, ich würde nicht darauf warten, dass ihre wundersame Toleranz verschwand und sich in Abscheu verwandelte. Ich versteckte meine Hände unter dem Tisch.

Ich las in ihren Augen; obwohl ihre Gedanken stumm blieben, konnte ich Vertrauen und Erstaunen darin entdecken. Mir wurde in diesem Augenblick klar, dass ich ihre Fragen beantworten _wollte_. Nicht weil ich es ihr schuldete. Nicht weil ich wollte, dass sie mir vertraute.

Ich wollte, dass sie mich wirklich _kannte_.

"Ich bin dir nach Port Angeles gefolgt", erklärte ich ihr, und die Worte sprudelten zu schnell aus mir heraus, als dass ich sie hätte vorsichtiger formulieren können. Ich kannte die Gefahr der Wahrheit; das Risiko, dass ich einging. Jeden Moment konnte sich ihre unnatürliche Ruhe in Hysterie verwandeln. Ganz im Gegenteil, dieses Wissen brachte mich bloß dazu, noch schneller zu sprechen. "Ich hab vorher noch nie versucht, eine bestimmte Person zu beschützen und es ist viel mühsamer, als ich gedacht hätte. Aber das liegt vermutlich daran, dass du es bist. Die meisten Menschen scheinen ohne größere Katastrophen durchs Leben zu kommen."

Abwartend beobachtete ich sie.

Sie lächelte. Ihre Lippen hoben sich an den Rändern und ihre schokoladebraunen Augen wurden warm.

Ich hatte gerade zugegeben, dass ich ihr hinterherspionierte und sie lächelte.

"Hast du dich eigentlich mal gefragt, ob vielleicht beim ersten Mal, bei der Sache mit dem Van, meine Tage schon gezählt waren und du ins Schicksal eingegriffen hast?", fragte sie.

"Das war nicht das erste Mal", sagte ich und starrte auf das dunkle, kastanienbraune Tischtuch hinunter, während ich beschämt meine Schultern nach vorne sinken ließ. Meine Grenzen waren nicht mehr existent, die Wahrheit floss nach wie vor leichtfertig aus mir heraus. "Deine Tage waren gezählt, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe."

Es war wahr und das machte mich wütend. Ich schwebte wie die Klinge einer Guillotine über ihrem Leben. Es war, als ob sie von irgendeinem grausamen, ungerechten Schicksal für den Tod gekennzeichnet worden wäre, und – da ich mich als unwilliges Werkzeug erwiesen hatte – bemühte dieses Schicksal sich weiterhin, das Urteil zu vollstrecken. Ich stellte mir dieses Schicksal als Person vor; eine grausige, eifersüchtige Hexe, eine rachsüchtige Furie.

Ich wollte etwas, jemanden, den ich hierfür verantwortlich machen konnte – sodass ich etwas Konkretes hatte, gegen das ich würde kämpfen können. Etwas, irgendetwas, das ich zerstören konnte, sodass Bella in Sicherheit war.

Bella war sehr ruhig, ihre Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt.

Ich sah zu ihr auf; wissend, dass ich nun schlussendlich die Furcht sehen würde, auf die ich gewartet hatte. Hatte ich nicht gerade zugegeben, wie knapp davor ich gewesen war, sie umzubringen? Noch näher als der Van, der sie bloß um wenige Zentimeter verfehlt hatte. Und trotzdem war ihr Gesicht nach wie vor ruhig, ihre Augen noch immer nur aus Sorge verengt.

"Erinnerst du dich?" Sie musste sich daran erinnern.

"Ja", sagte sie und ihre Stimme war ruhig und ernst. In ihren tiefgründigen Augen war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie sich der Tatsache bewusst war.

Sie wusste es. Sie wusste, dass ich sie hatte ermorden wollen.

Wo blieben ihre Schreie?

"Und trotzdem sitzt du jetzt hier", sagte ich und zeigte damit den diesem Wissen innewohnenden Widerspruch auf.

"Ja, jetzt sitz ich hier ... wegen dir." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, verwandelte sich in Neugierde, als sie nicht sehr subtil das Thema wechselte. "Weil du heute irgendwie wusstest, wo du mich finden würdest ...?"

Ohne Hoffnung versuchte ich noch einmal, an der Barriere, die ihre Gedanken schützte, zu kratzen; ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als sie zu verstehen. Es ergab für mich keinen Sinn. Wie konnte sie den Rest überhaupt wissen wollen, mit dieser schrecklichen Wahrheit auf dem Tisch?

Sie wartete und wirkte einfach bloß neugierig. Ihre Haut war bleich, was für sie ganz natürlich war, mir aber trotzdem Sorgen machte. Ihr Abendessen stand praktisch unberührt vor ihr. Wenn ich damit weitermachte, ihr zuviel zu erzählen, würde sie einen Puffer benötigen, sobald sie sich von ihrem Schock erholte.

Ich nannte ihr meine Bedingungen. "Du isst, ich rede."

Sie dachte eine halbe Sekunde darüber nach und schob sich dann mit einer Geschwindigkeit einen Bissen in den Mund, die ihre Ruhe Lügen strafte. Sie war begieriger auf meine Antwort, als ihre Augen verrieten.

* * *

**Jep, wir sind also tatsächlich wieder da :D**

**Das war ein riiiesen Kapitel mit so einigen wichtigen Enthüllungen; ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! :)**

**Das nächste Kapitel wird der erste Teil des Alice Outtakes sein (ich habs also nicht vergessen! :)) und wird am ****Donnerstag Abend**** hochgeladen.**


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

_

**Das wird doch nicht schon ein neues Kapitel sein? :)**

**Tja, wir sind also tatsächlich und endgültig wieder da. Dies ist bereits der letzte Teil des 9. Kapitels! Ich freu mich, dass uns soviele Leser treu geblieben sind und allen das neue Kapitel so gut gefallen hat!  
**

**Im folgenden wurden wieder einige Konversationsstellen geändert (und nicht von der offiziellen deutschen Version übernommen) um sie mit Edwards Gedanken kompatibel zu machen.  
**

**Danke an Ann-Sophie :) und viel Spaß!**

_**Rückblende:**_

_Ich nannte ihr meine Bedingungen. "Du isst, ich rede."_

_Sie dachte eine halbe Sekunde darüber nach und schob sich dann mit einer Geschwindigkeit einen Bissen in den Mund, die ihre Ruhe Lügen strafte. Sie war begieriger auf meine Antwort, als ihre Augen verrieten._

* * *

"Es ist schwieriger, als es sein sollte – dir auf der Spur zu bleiben", erklärte ich ihr. "Normalerweise kann ich jemanden sehr leicht finden; vorausgesetzt, ich hab schon mal seine Gedanken gehört."

Ich beobachtete aufmerksam ihr Gesicht, während ich das sagte. Etwas richtig zu erraten war eine Sache, es bestätigt zu bekommen etwas völlig Anderes.

Sie war völlig regungslos, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen. Ich fühlte, wie sich mein Kiefer verkrampfte, während ich ihre Panik erwartete.

Doch sie blinzelte nur einmal, schluckte laut und schaufelte sich dann schnell einen weiteren Bissen in den Mund. Sie wollte, dass ich weitersprach.

"Ich hatte Jessica sozusagen auf dem Schirm", fuhr ich fort und beobachtete, wie jedes einzelne Wort bei ihr ankam. "Ohne allzu genau aufzupassen – wie gesagt, nur du könntest in Port Angeles in Gefahr geraten." Ich konnte nicht widerstehen das hinzuzufügen. War ihr klar, dass das Leben anderer Menschen nicht so oft von Nahtoderfahrungen gequält wurde, oder hielt sie das für normal? Sie war so weit von 'normal' entfernt, wie ich es noch nie erlebt hatte. "Zuerst fiel mir gar nicht auf, dass ihr euch getrennt hattet. Als ich dann mitbekam, dass du nicht mehr bei ihr warst, bin ich zu dem Buchladen gefahren, den ich in ihren Gedanken sah. Mir war klar, dass du ihn nicht betreten hattest und weiter in südlicher Richtung unterwegs warst ... und ich wusste, dass du bald umkehren musstest. Also hab ich einfach auf dich gewartet und wahllos die Gedanken der Leute, die unterwegs waren, durchsucht – um zu sehen, ob du jemandem aufgefallen warst, der mich dann zu dir hätte führen können. Es gab eigentlich keinen Grund zur Besorgnis ... aber irgendwas machte mich nervös ..." Mein Atem ging schneller, als ich mich an das Gefühl der Panik erinnerte. Ihr Geruch brannte in meiner Kehle und ich war froh darüber. Es war ein Schmerz, der mir zeigte, dass sie am Leben war. Solange ich brannte, war sie in Sicherheit.

"Ich begann im Kreis zu fahren ... und weiter nach Stimmen zu hören." Ich hoffte, dass die Worte für sie einen Sinn ergaben. Das alles musste sehr verwirrend klingen. "Dann ging endlich die Sonne unter und ich wollte gerade aussteigen, um dir zu Fuß zu folgen. Und dann ..."

Als mich die Erinnerung übermannte – völlig klar und lebendig, als würde ich mich wieder in genau demselben Moment befinden – fühlte ich, wie mich dieselbe mörderische Wut überkam. Sie ließ meinen Körper zu Eis erstarren.

Ich wollte, dass er starb. Er _musste_ sterben. Mein Kiefer verkrampfte sich, als ich mich darauf konzentrierte, hier am Tisch zu bleiben. Bella brauchte mich noch immer. Das war, was zählte.

"Dann was?", flüsterte sie und ihre dunklen Augen wurden groß.

"Dann hörte ich, was ihnen durch den Kopf ging", presste ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor und konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Worte wie ein Knurren klangen. "Ich sah dein Gesicht in seinen Gedanken."

Ich konnte dem Drang zu töten kaum widerstehen. Ich wusste noch immer ganz genau, wo ich ihn finden würde. Seine finsteren Gedanken reisten durch den Nachthimmel und zogen mich in seine Richtung.

Ich bedeckte mein Gesicht, denn ich wusste, dass der Ausdruck in ihm der eines Monsters, eines Jägers, eines Mörders war. Hinter meinen geschlossenen Augen stellte ich mir sie vor, um mich unter Kontrolle zu halten und konzentrierte mich nur auf ihr Gesicht. Das zerbrechliche Gefüge ihrer Knochen, ihre hauchdünn wirkende, blasse Haut – wie über Glas gespannte Seide, unglaublich sanft und einfach zu durchbrechen. Sie war zu verletzlich für diese Welt. Sie _brauchte_ einen Beschützer. Und durch eine verdrehte Fehlentscheidung des Schicksals war ich die naheliegendste verfügbare Lösung.

Ich versuchte meine heftige Reaktion zu erklären, sodass sie verstehen würde.

"Es war so ... schwer – du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schwer – dich nur ins Auto zu schaffen und sie ... am Leben zu lassen", flüsterte ich. "Ich hätte dich mit Jessica und Angela fahren lassen können, aber ich hatte Angst, dass ich nach ihnen suchen würde, wenn du mich alleine gelassen hättest.

Das zweite Mal heute Nacht gab ich einen beabsichtigten Mord zu. Dieser war zumindest vertretbar.

Sie sagte nichts, während ich mich bemühte, ruhig zu bleiben. Ich lauschte auf ihren Herzschlag. Der Rhythmus war unregelmäßig, doch er verlangsamte sich mit der Zeit, bis er wieder gleichmäßig war. Auch ihre Atmung war leise und ausgeglichen.

Ich war zu kurz davor, die Fassung zu verlieren. Ich musste sie nach Hause bringen, bevor ...

Würde ich ihn also umbringen? Würde ich wieder zum Mörder werden, obwohl sie mir vertraute? Gab es irgendeinen Weg mich selbst aufzuhalten?

Sie hatte versprochen, mir ihre neueste Theorie zu verraten, sobald wir alleine waren. Wollte ich sie hören? Ich war begierig darauf, doch würde die Belohnung meiner Neugierde schlimmer sein als das Nichtwissen?

In jedem Fall hatte sie genug Wahrheit für eine Nacht erfahren.

Ich blickte sie wieder an, sie wirkte blasser als zuvor aber gefasst.

"Bist du bereit, nach Hause zu fahren?", fragte ich.

"Wir können gehen", sagte sie. Sie wählte ihre Worte mit Bedacht, als würde ein einfaches 'Ja' nicht genügen, um auszudrücken, was sie sagen wollte.

Frustrierend.

Die Kellnerin kam wieder an unseren Tisch. Sie hatte Bellas letzte Aussage gehört, während sie aufgeregt hinter der Trennwand gewartet und sich gefragt hatte, was sie mir noch anbieten könnte. Ich verspürte den Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen, bei einigen von den Angeboten, an die sie dachte.

"Alles in Ordnung? Habt ihr noch einen Wunsch?", fragte sie mich.

"Danke, wir würden gerne zahlen", erklärte ich ihr, während meine Augen auf Bella ruhten.

Die Atmung der Kellnerin beschleunigte sich und sie war momentan – um Bellas Formulierung zu gebrauchen – aus der Fassung gebracht durch meine Stimme.

In einem plötzlichen Moment der Erkenntnis, als ich die Art und Weise hörte, wie meine Stimme im Kopf dieser unbedeutenden Frau klang, wurde mir klar, warum ich heute Abend soviel Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen schien – ohne dass es von der üblichen Furcht verzerrt wurde.

Es lag an Bella. Indem ich mich so sehr bemühte, ungefährlich für sie zu sein, weniger furchteinflößend zu sein, ein _Mensch_ zu sein, hatte ich wahrhaftig meine Schärfe verloren. Die anderen Menschen sahen nur mehr Schönheit, jetzt da ich mein angeborenes Grauen so sorgfältig unter Kontrolle hatte.

Ich blickte hoch zur Kellnerin und wartete darauf, dass sie sich fasste. Es war irgendwie witzig, nun da ich den Grund verstand.

"Äh ... j-ja klar", stotterte sie. "Bitte schön."

Sie reichte mir die Mappe mit der Rechnung und dachte an die Karte, die sie hinter den Ausdruck gesteckt hatte. Eine Karte mit ihrem Namen und ihrer Telefonnummer darauf.

Ja, es war ziemlich komisch.

Ich hatte das Geld wieder vorbereitet. Ich gab ihr die Mappe sofort wieder zurück, sodass sie keine Zeit damit verschwendete, auf einen Anruf zu warten, der nie kommen würde.

"Stimmt so", sagte ich und hoffte, die Höhe des Trinkgeldes würde ihre Enttäuschung mildern.

Ich stand auf und Bella folgte schnell meinem Beispiel. Ich wollte ihr meine Hand anbieten aber dachte, dass ich damit mein Glück für eine Nacht ein bisschen zu sehr strapazieren würde. Ich dankte der Kellnerin, dabei verließen meine Augen keine Sekunde lang Bellas Gesicht. Bella schien ebenfalls etwas amüsant zu finden.

Wir gingen nach draußen; ich ging so nahe neben ihr, wie ich es wagte. Nah genug, dass die von ihrem Körper ausstrahlende Wärme sich an der linken Seite meines Körpers wie eine tatsächliche Berührung anfühlte. Als ich ihr die Tür aufhielt, seufzte sie leise und ich fragte mich, was ihr Kummer machte. Ich blickte ihr in die Augen und wollte sie gerade fragen, als sie plötzlich zu Boden sah; sie wirkte verlegen. Das machte mich noch neugieriger, auch wenn ich nun zögerte, zu fragen. Die Stille zwischen uns bestand weiter fort, während ich ihr die Tür öffnete und dann in den Wagen stieg.

Ich stellte die Heizung an – das warme Wetter hatte abrupt geendet; das kalte Auto musste unangenehm für sie sein. Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen schmiegte sie sich in meine Jacke.

Ich wartete ab, zögerte mit einer Unterhaltung, bis die Lichter der Straßenlaternen hinter uns verblassten. Dadurch fühlte ich mich mehr mit ihr allein.

War das richtig? Nun, da ich mich nur auf sie konzentrierte, schien das Wageninnere plötzlich geschrumpft zu sein. Ihr Geruch wurde vom Luftstrom der Heizung herumgewirbelt, baute sich auf und wurde immer stärker. Er verwandelte sich in eine eigene Kraft, wie ein weiteres Wesen im Wagen. Eine Präsenz, die Beachtung verlangte.

Das hatte sie: Ich brannte. Das Brennen war jedoch willkommen. Es schien mir merkwürdig angebracht. Mir war heute Abend soviel gegeben worden – mehr als ich erwartet hatte. Und hier war sie, noch immer bereitwillig an meiner Seite. Ich schuldete ihr etwas im Gegenzug. Ein Opfer. Eine brennende Opfergabe.

Wenn ich es jetzt bloß dabei belassen konnte; nur ein Brennen und nicht mehr. Doch das Gift füllte meinen Mund und meine Muskeln strafften sich vor Erwartung, als wäre ich auf der Jagd ...

Ich musste solche Gedanken aus meinem Kopf verbannen. Und ich wusste, was mich ablenken würde.

"Und jetzt", sagte ich und die Furcht vor ihrer Antwort milderte das Brennen, "bist du dran."

* * *

**Tja, das war also das 9. Kapitel - ihr seht, S. Meyer hört auch an fiesen Stellen auf, das liegt also nicht nur an mir :P**

**Kann ich hier übrigens mal fragen wer Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen (egal zum wievielten Mal *g*) parallel liest? Ich hab Midnight Sun und das erste Buch nämlich parallel gelesen weil man sich doch eh immer gefragt hat, WAS DENKT DER TYP SICH HIER GRADE, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL? :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

_

**Und schon sind wir beim 10. Kapitel!**

**Vielen lieben Dank wie immer an Ann-Sophie :)**

* * *

**10. Eine Theorie**

"Darf ich dich noch eine Sache fragen?", bat sie, anstatt meiner Aufforderung nachzukommen.

Ich war nervös, erwartete ungeduldig das Schlimmste. Und doch, wie verlockend war es, diesen Augenblick hinauszuzögern. Bella bloß noch ein paar Sekunden länger bereitwillig bei mir zu haben. Ich seufzte beim Gedanken an dieses Dilemma und sagte dann: "Eine."

"Also ...", sie zögerte einen Moment lang, als müsse sie sich entscheiden, welche Frage sie äußern wollte. "Du hast doch gesagt, du wusstest, dass ich den Buchladen nicht betreten habe und stattdessen weiter in südlicher Richtung gegangen bin. Kannst du mir sagen, woher?"

Ich starrte zornig auf die Straße. Schon wieder eine Frage, die nichts von ihr und zuviel von mir preisgab.

"Ich dachte, mit den Ausweichmanövern sei Schluss", sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang ungehalten und enttäuscht.

Was für eine Ironie. Sie wich mir dauernd aus, ohne es überhaupt zu wollen.

Nun, sie wollte, dass ich direkt war. Und diese Unterhaltung würde ohnehin auf nichts Gutes hinauslaufen.

"Na schön, wie du willst", sagte ich. "Ich bin deinem Geruch gefolgt."

Ich wollte ihr Gesicht beobachten, doch ich hatte Angst davor, was ich dort sehen würde. Stattdessen hörte ich zu, wie sich ihr Atem zuerst beschleunigte und dann gleichmäßig wurde. Nach einer kurzen Pause sprach sie wieder und ihre Stimme klang fester, als ich es erwartet hatte.

"Und dann hast du meine erste Frage noch nicht beantwortet ...", sagte sie.

Ich sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihr hinunter. Sie versuchte ebenfalls, Zeit zu schinden.

"Welche?"

"Wie das geht, das Gedankenlesen.", sagte sie und wiederholte damit ihre Frage aus dem Restaurant. "Kannst du die Gedanken von jedem lesen, egal wo? Wie machst du das? Und kannst nur du das oder auch die anderen aus deiner Familie ...?" Sie verstummte und lief wieder rot an.

"Das ist mehr als eine", sagte ich.

Sie sah mich bloß an und wartete auf ihre Antworten.

Und warum sollte ich es ihr nicht sagen? Sie hatte bereits das Meiste hiervon erraten und es war ein einfacheres Thema als das, welches sich drohend am Horizont abzeichnete.

"Nein, nur ich. Und ich kann auch nicht jeden hören, und überall. Ich muss halbwegs in der Nähe sein. Je vertrauter die ... 'Stimme' ist, desto weiter kann ich sie hören. Trotzdem nicht mehr als ein paar Meilen weit." Ich versuchte, einen Weg zu finden, es ihr so zu erklären, dass sie es verstehen würde. Eine Analogie, die sie nachvollziehen konnte. "Es ist ein bisschen so, als wäre man in einem riesigen Saal voller Menschen, die alle auf einmal reden. Alles ist ein einziges Summen – ein Hintergrundrauschen aus Stimmen. Bis man sich auf eine konzentriert, dann tritt sie klar hervor und man hört die Gedanken der Person. Die meiste Zeit blende ich das alles aus – es lenkt ziemlich ab. Und es ist einfacher, _normal_", - Ich verzog das Gesicht – "zu erscheinen, wenn man nicht versehentlich auf die Gedanken von jemandem antwortet, anstatt auf seine Worte."

"Was meinst du, warum du mich nicht hören kannst?", fragte sie neugierig.

Ich lieferte ihr eine weitere Wahrheit und eine weitere Analogie.

"Ich weiß es nicht", gab ich zu. "Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, dass dein Gehirn irgendwie anders arbeitet als die der anderen. Als würden deine Gedanken auf Kurzwelle gesendet, aber ich kann nur UKW empfangen."

Mir wurde klar, dass ihr diese Analogie nicht gefallen würde. Die Erwartung ihrer Reaktion brachte mich zum Lächeln. Sie enttäuschte mich nicht.

"Mein Gehirn funktioniert also nicht richtig, ist es das?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme wurde laut vor Unmut. "Ich bin ein Freak?"

Ah, wieder diese Ironie.

"Ich höre Stimmen, und _du_ machst dir Sorgen, ein Freak zu sein!" Ich lachte. Sie verstand all die kleinen Dinge sofort und die großen, wichtigen immer falsch. Immer die verkehrten Instinkte ...

Bella nagte an ihrer Unterlippe und die Falte zwischen ihren Brauen war tief.

"Keine Angst", versicherte ich ihr. "Es ist nur eine Theorie ..." Und es gab eine viel wichtigere Theorie, über die es zu sprechen galt. Ich wartete ungeduldig darauf, es endlich hinter mich zu bringen. Jede Sekunde, die verstrich, fühlte sich mehr und mehr danach an, als hätte ich die Zeit nur geliehen.

"Womit wir wieder beim eigentlichen Thema wären", sagte ich, zwiegespalten. Ich war gleichzeitig ungeduldig und zögerlich.

Sie seufzte und kaute noch immer auf ihrer Unterlippe herum – ich befürchtete, sie würde sich selbst verletzen. Sie blickte mir starr in die Augen, ihre Miene besorgt.

"Wie war das – Schluss mit den Ausweichmanövern?", fragte ich leise.

Sie wandte den Blick nach unten und schien mit sich selbst zu kämpfen. Plötzlich erstarrte sie und ihre Augen flogen auf. Zum ersten Mal blitzte Furcht in ihrem Gesicht auf.

"Meine Güte!", keuchte sie.

Ich brach in Panik aus. Was hatte sie gesehen? Womit hatte ich ihr Angst gemacht?

Dann schrie sie: "Nicht so schnell!"

"Was ist denn?" Ich verstand nicht, was sie so erschrocken hatte.

"Du fährst hundert Meilen pro Stunde!", schrie sie mich an. Sie warf einen raschen Blick aus dem Fenster und zuckte vor den dunklen Bäumen zurück, die an uns vorbeirasten.

Diese kleine Sache, das bisschen Geschwindigkeit, brachte sie dazu, vor Angst zu schreien?

Ich rollte mit den Augen. "Entspann dich, Bella."

"Willst du uns umbringen?", wollte sie mit hoher, angespannter Stimme wissen.

"Es wird uns nichts passieren", versprach ich ihr.

Sie atmete tief ein und dann war ihr Tonfall ein wenig gefasster. "Warum hast du's denn so eilig?"

"Das ist meine normale Geschwindigkeit."

Ich begegnete ihrem Blick, amüsiert über ihren schockierten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Guck nach vorn!", rief sie.

"Bella, ich hatte noch nie einen Unfall – ich hab noch nicht einmal einen Strafzettel bekommen." Ich grinste sie an und berührte meine Stirn. Das machte es noch lustiger – die Absurdität, mit ihr über etwas so Geheimes und Seltsames scherzen zu können. "Eingebauter Radardetektor."

"Sehr witzig", sagte sie sarkastisch, doch ihre Stimme klang mehr ängstlich als wütend. "Charlie ist Polizist, falls du das vergessen hast. Man hat mir beigebracht, die Verkehrsregeln zu beachten. Und außerdem, wenn du den Volvo um einen Baum wickelst, kannst du wahrscheinlich einfach aussteigen und weggehen."

"Wahrscheinlich", wiederholte ich und lachte dann humorlos auf. Ja, bei einem Autounfall würden wir sehr verschieden abschneiden. Sie hatte zurecht Angst, trotz meiner Fähigkeiten als Autofahrer... "Aber du nicht."

Mit einem Seufzen ließ ich das Auto langsamer werden, bis es praktisch nur noch dahinkroch. "Zufrieden?"

Sie beäugte den Tachometer. "Fast."

War ihr das noch immer zu schnell? "Ich hasse es, langsam zu fahren", brummte ich, ließ aber die Nadel noch einen Zentimeter nach unten rutschen.

"Das soll langsam sein?", fragte sie.

"Das waren jetzt genug Bemerkungen zu meinem Fahrstil", sagte ich ungeduldig. Wie oft war sie meiner Frage jetzt schon ausgewichen? Drei Mal? Vier Mal? Waren ihre Spekulationen wirklich so entsetzlich? Ich musste es wissen – augenblicklich. "Ich warte immer noch auf deine neueste Theorie."

Sie biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe und ihr Gesicht nahm einen gequälten, beinahe schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck an.

Ich zügelte meine Ungeduld und milderte meinen Tonfall. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie bekümmert war.

"Ich lache nicht", versprach ich und wünschte mir, dass es bloß Verlegenheit war, die sie vom Sprechen abhielt.

"Ich hab eher Angst, dass du sauer bist", flüsterte sie.

Ich zwang mich dazu, meine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen. "So schlimm?"

"Ziemlich."

Sie mied meinen Blick und sah nach unten. Die Sekunden verstrichen.

"Na los", ermutigte ich sie.

Ihre Stimme klang unsicher. "Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll."

"Am besten am Anfang." Ich erinnerte mich an ihre Worte im Restaurant. "Du hast gesagt, dass du nicht von allein darauf gekommen bist?"

"Nein", stimmte sie zu und schwieg dann wieder.

Ich dachte darüber nach, was ihr Ideen geliefert haben könnte. "Wie dann? Durch ein Buch? Einen Film?"

Ich hätte mir ihren Bücherbestand ansehen sollen, als sie nicht zuhause war. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob Bram Stoker oder Ann Rice sich unter ihren abgenützten Taschenbüchern befanden ...

"Nein", sagte sie wieder. "Es war am Samstag, am Strand."

Das hatte ich nicht erwartet. Der Tratsch über uns in der Umgebung war nie allzu bizarr geworden – oder zu präzise. Gab es ein neues Gerücht, von dem ich nichts wusste? Bella blickte von ihren Händen hoch und sah meinen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Da hab ich einen alten Freund getroffen – Jacob Black", fuhr sie fort. "Sein Dad und Charlie waren schon befreundet, da war ich noch ein Baby."

Jacob Black – der Name kam mir nicht bekannt vor und doch erinnerte er mich an etwas ... an eine andere _Zeit_, die lange, lange her war ... Ich starrte auf die Straße vor uns und durchsuchte meine Erinnerung; bemüht, einen Zusammenhang zu finden.

"Sein Dad ist Stammesältester der Quileute", sagte sie.

Jacob Black. _Ephraim Black._ Ein Nachfahre, zweifellos.

Es war so schlimm, wie es nur sein konnte.

Sie kannte die Wahrheit.

In Gedanken ging ich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit die Folgen durch, so wie der Wagen um die dunklen Kurven der Straße raste, mein Körper erstarrt vor quälender Angst – reglos, bis auf die kleinen, automatischen Bewegungen, mit denen ich das Auto steuerte.

Sie kannte die Wahrheit.

Aber ... wenn sie die Wahrheit am Samstag erfahren hatte ...dann hatte sie es den ganzen Abend lang gewusst ... und dennoch ...

"Wir sind ein bisschen spazieren gegangen", fuhr sie fort. "Und er hat mir ein paar alte Legenden erzählt; ich glaube, er wollte mir Angst einjagen. Jedenfalls, eine davon ..."

Sie brach plötzlich ab, doch ihre Bedenken waren nun unnötig; ich wusste, was sie sagen würde. Das einzige Geheimnis, dass es nun noch zu lösen galt, war, warum sie jetzt hier bei mir war.

"Sprich weiter", sagte ich.

"Eine handelte von Vampiren", hauchte sie und ihre Worte waren kaum ein Flüstern.

* * *

**DAM DAM DAAAM! hehe. fies fies fies.**

**Es wurden wieder einige kleine Dinge verändert um die Sprechszenen mit Edwards Gedanken kompatibel zu machen :) An die Leute, die _Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen _parallel lesen bzw. manchmal was nachsehn ... ich hoffe es stört nicht zu sehr, der Sinn blieb gleich, ich musste nur ein paar Wörter ändern, sonst ergäben Edwards Aussagen tlw. keinen Sinn (außerdem gibts manchmal Übersetzungsfehler - soll nicht arrogant klingen, ich hab keine Ahnung woran das liegt; von einer beruflichen Übersetzerin könnte man doch mehr erwarten ...)  
**

**Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass es hier im Auto ist, dass sie über so viele wichtige Dinge sprechen! Mögt ihr die Szene? Ich fand es grade hier sehr interessant, was Edward dachte .**

_**Vorschau:**_

_"Und du hast sofort an mich gedacht?", fragte ich._

_"Nein. Er ... hat deine Familie erwähnt."_

_ Was für eine Ironie, dass ausgerechnet Ephraims eigene Nachkommenschaft das Abkommen verletzte, welches einzuhalten er geschworen hatte._


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung des Großteils der Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

_

**Es wurden wieder Teile der Gespräche verändert.**

**Viel Spaß!**

**Danke an Ann-Sophie :)**

**Rückblende:**

_Sie brach plötzlich ab, doch ihre Bedenken waren nun unnötig; ich wusste, was sie sagen würde. Das einzige Geheimnis, dass es nun noch zu lösen galt, war, warum sie jetzt hier bei mir war._

_"Sprich weiter", sagte ich._

_"Eine handelte von Vampiren", hauchte sie und ihre Worte waren kaum ein Flüstern._

_

* * *

  
_

Auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise war es noch schlimmer, sie das Wort laut aussprechen zu hören, als zu wissen, dass sie mein wahres Ich kannte. Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich es hörte und dann riss ich mich wieder zusammen.

"Und du hast sofort an mich gedacht?", fragte ich.

"Nein. Er ... hat deine Familie erwähnt."

Was für eine Ironie, dass ausgerechnet Ephraims eigene Nachkommenschaft das Abkommen verletzte, welches einzuhalten er geschworen hatte. Ein Enkelsohn, oder Urenkel möglicherweise. Wie viele Jahre waren verstrichen? Siebzig?

Es hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass nicht die alten Männer, die an die Legenden _glaubten_, uns gefährlich werden würden. Natürlich war es die jüngere Generation – die man gewarnt hatte, die aber den alten Aberglauben lächerlich fanden – natürlich würde _hier_ die Gefahr der Enthüllung liegen.

Ich nahm an, dies bedeutete, dass ich nun den kleinen, wehrlosen Stamm an der Küste auslöschen konnte, sollte ich geneigt sein, dies zu tun. Ephraim und sein Rudel von Beschützern waren schon lange tot ...

"Für ihn war das alles nur dummer Aberglaube", sagte Bella plötzlich und ihre Stimme hatte einen ängstlichen Tonfall angenommen. "Er wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich mir irgendwas dabei denken könnte."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie sie besorgt die Hände rang.

"Und ehrlich gesagt war es meine Schuld", sagte sie nach einer kurzen Pause und dann ließ sie den Kopf hängen, als würde sie sich schämen. "Ich hab ihn dazu gebracht, mir die Geschichte zu erzählen."

"Warum?" Es war jetzt nicht mehr so schwierig, meine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen. Das Schlimmste hatten wir hinter uns. So lange wir über die Details der Aufdeckung sprachen, mussten wir nicht zu ihren Konsequenzen übergehen.

"Lauren hat etwas über dich gesagt – sie wollte mich provozieren." Bei der Erinnerung daran verzog sie das Gesicht. Ich war leicht abgelenkt; ich fragte mich, wie Bella dadurch provoziert werden würde, dass jemand über mich sprach ... "Daraufhin sagte ein älterer Junge vom Stamm, dass deine Familie nicht ins Reservat kommt, nur dass es so klang, als meinte er noch was anderes. Und dann hab ich mir Jacob zur Seite genommen und ihn bearbeitet, bis er es mir verriet."

Ihr Kopf sank noch tiefer nach unten, als sie das zugab und ihr Gesichtsausdruck schien ... schuldbewusst.

Ich wandte meinen Blick von ihr und lachte auf. _Sie_ fühlte sich schuldig? Was konnte _sie_ getan haben, das in irgendeiner Art und Weise Tadel verdiente?

"Inwiefern bearbeitet?", fragte ich.

"Ich hab versucht zu flirten. Es hat besser funktioniert, als ich dachte", erklärte sie und ihre Stimme klang ungläubig bei der Erinnerung an ihren Erfolg.

Ich konnte mir genau vorstellen – wenn man die Anziehungskraft in Betracht zog, die sie auf alles Männliche auszuüben schien, derer sie sich aber absolut nicht bewusst war – wie überwältigend sie wäre, wenn sie _versuchen _würde, attraktiv zu wirken. Ich war plötzlich voller Mitleid für den nichtsahnenden Jungen, auf den sie eine so mächtige Kraft losgelassen hatte.

"Das hätte ich gern gesehen", sagte ich und lachte wieder sarkastisch auf. Ich wünschte mir, ich hätte die Reaktion des Jungen hören und mir die verheerenden Auswirkungen selbst ansehen können. "Aber mir vorwerfen, Leute aus der Fassung zu bringen! Armer Jacob Black."

Ich war nicht so wütend auf die Quelle meiner Entlarvung, wie ich es erwartet hatte. Er wusste es nicht besser. Und wie konnte ich von irgendjemandem erwarten, diesem Mädchen etwas abzustreiten, das sie wollte? Nein, ich empfand nur Mitleid für ihn wegen des Schadens, den sie seinem Seelenfrieden angetan haben würde.

Ich fühlte, wie ihr Erröten die Luft zwischen uns erhitzte. Ich warf einen Blick auf sie und sah sie aus dem Fenster starren. Sie sprach nicht weiter.

"Und was hast du dann gemacht?", drängte ich. Es war Zeit, wieder zur Horrorgeschichte zurückzukehren.

"Ich hab ein bisschen im Internet recherchiert."

Praktisch orientiert wie immer. "Und? Hat dich das überzeugt?"

"Nein", sagte sie. "Nichts passte. Und das meiste war ziemlich albern. Und dann ..."

Sie brach wieder ab und ich konnte hören, wie sie die Zähne zusammenbiss.

"Was?", fragte ich nach. Was hatte sie gefunden? Was hatte den Albtraum sinnvoll erscheinen lassen?

Es gab eine kurze Pause und dann flüsterte sie: "... hab ich entschieden, dass es egal ist."

Der Schock ließ meine Gedanken für eine halbe Sekunde gefrieren und dann fügte sich alles zusammen. Warum sie ihre Freunde heute Abend weggeschickt hatte, anstatt mit ihnen zu entkommen. Warum sie wieder in meinen Wagen gestiegen war, anstatt wegzulaufen und nach der Polizei zu schreien ...

Ihre Reaktionen waren immer falsch – völlig falsch. Sie zog die Gefahr an. Sie lud sie ein.

"Dass es _egal_ ist?", presste ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor und Zorn stieg in mir hoch. Wie sollte ich jemanden beschützen, der so ... so ... so entschlossen war, sich nicht beschützen zu lassen?

"Ja", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, die unerklärlich zärtlich klang. "Es ist mir egal, was du bist."

Sie war unmöglich.

"Es ist dir egal, ob ich ein Monster bin? Ob ich ein _Mensch_ bin oder nicht?"

"Ja."

Ich begann mich zu fragen, ob sie geistig völlig in Ordnung war.

Ich nahm an, ich konnte die bestmögliche Pflege für sie veranlassen ... Carlisle würde die Verbindungen haben, um die begabtesten Ärzte, die talentiertesten Therapeuten für sie zu finden. Möglicherweise konnte etwas getan werden, um in Ordnung zu bringen, was auch immer es war, das mit ihr nicht stimmte; was auch immer es war, das sie dazu brachte, vollkommen ruhig neben einem Vampir zu sitzen, mit gleichmäßig und ruhig schlagendem Herzen. Natürlich würde ich die Anstalt beobachten und sie so oft besuchen, wie es mir erlaubt war ...

"Jetzt bist du wütend", seufzte sie. "Hätte ich lieber nichts gesagt."

Als ob es irgendwem von uns geholfen hätte, wenn sie diese verstörenden Neigungen verborgen hätte.

"Nein. Mir ist es lieber, wenn ich weiß, was du denkst – selbst wenn es völlig verrückt ist."

"Soll das heißen, ich lieg wieder falsch?", fragte sie und es klang jetzt leicht angriffslustig.

"Das meine ich nicht!" Mein Kiefer verkrampfte sich wieder. "Es ist mir egal!", wiederholte ich in vernichtendem Tonfall.

Sie keuchte. "Ich hab also Recht?"

"Ist das _wichtig_?", konterte ich.

Sie atmete tief ein. Ich wartete wütend auf ihre Antwort.

"Nicht wirklich", sagte sie, ihre Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle habend. "Aber neugierig bin ich trotzdem."

Nicht wirklich. Es war nicht wirklich wichtig. Es war ihr egal. Sie wusste, dass ich kein Mensch, dass ich ein Monster war und es war nicht wirklich wichtig für sie.

Abgesehen von meinen Sorgen um ihre geistige Gesundheit begann ich ein zunehmendes Gefühl der Hoffnung zu verspüren. Ich versuchte, es zu unterdrücken.

"Worauf bist du denn neugierig?", fragte ich sie. Es waren keine Geheimnisse mehr übrig, bloß unbedeutende Details.

"Wie alt bist du?", fragte sie.

Meine Antwort war automatisch und tief in mir verwurzelt. "Siebzehn."

"Und wie lange bist du schon siebzehn?"

Ich versuchte, nicht über den süffisanten Tonfall zu lächeln. "Eine Weile", gab ich zu.

"Okay", sagte sie mit plötzlichem Enthusiasmus. Sie lächelte zu mir hoch. Als ich ihren Blick erwiderte, wiederum ängstlich um ihre geistige Gesundheit besorgt, lächelte sie noch breiter. Ich verzog das Gesicht.

"Lach jetzt nicht", warnte sie. "Aber wie kommt es, dass du tagsüber rausgehen kannst?"

Ich lachte trotz ihrer Bitte. Anscheinend war sie bei ihren Nachforschungen bloß auf die üblichen Geschichten gestoßen. "Mythos", erklärte ich.

"Ihr werdet nicht von der Sonne verbrannt?"

"Mythos."

"Ihr schlaft auch nicht in Särgen?"

"Mythos."

Schlaf war schon so lange kein Teil meines Lebens mehr gewesen – erst in diesen letzten paar Nächten wieder, in denen ich Bella beim Träumen zugesehen hatte ...

"Ich kann nicht schlafen", murmelte ich und beantwortete damit ihre Frage etwas vollständiger.

Sie war einen Moment lang still.

"Gar nicht?", fragte sie.

"Nie", hauchte ich.

Ich sah ihr in die Augen, die so groß waren unter dem dichten Kranz ihrer Wimpern, und sehnte mich nach Schlaf. Nicht nach dem Vergessen, wie ich es früher getan hatte; nicht, um der Langeweile zu entkommen, sondern weil ich _träumen_ wollte. Vielleicht konnte ich – ohne Bewusstsein, im Traum – ein paar Stunden lang in einer Welt leben, in der sie und ich zusammen sein konnten. Sie träumte von mir. Ich wollte von ihr träumen.

Sie erwiderte meinen Blick und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war voller Staunen. Ich musste die Augen abwenden.

Ich konnte nicht von ihr träumen. Sie sollte nicht von mir träumen.

"Das Wichtigste hast du mich noch nicht gefragt", sagte ich und meine stumme Brust fühlte sich härter und kälter an als zuvor. Ich musste sie zwingen, es zu verstehen. Irgendwann würde ihr klar werden müssen, was sie hier tat. Ich musste ihr klar machen, das dies alles wichtig _war_ – wichtiger als alle anderen Erwägungen. Erwägungen wie die Tatsache, dass ich sie liebte.

* * *

**Ich weiß, ich weiß ... Seid ihr an diesem Punkt wirklich noch überrascht?? *hehe***

2 wichtige Sachen:

A)

nachdem ich von einigen Lesern schon des öfteren darauf hingewiesen wurde, dass es auch eine deutsche fanfiction seite gibt (nämlich **fanfiktion[punkt]de**), habe ich mich jetzt endlich aufgerafft und auch dort das erste Kapitel meiner Übersetzung gepostet. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich den Rest auch noch hochladen werde, da die Reaktion bis jetzt ziemlich lahm ist. Falls jemand aber einfach die deutsche Seite lieber mag (weil es da auch einfacher ist, sich anzumelden, Reviews zu hinterlassen etc. wenn man jetzt nicht so gut Englisch kann) dann schreibt mir dort eine Review oder sonst was denn sonst weiß ich ja nicht, ob irgendjemand überhaupt Interesse hat ;) (mein Name ist derselbe, die Übersetzung hab ich aber dort korrekterweise gleich "Mitternachtssonne" genannt.)

B)

Hier bin ich ebenfalls nicht selbst draufgekommen weil ich einfach faul bin und niiiee auf die Homepage von Stephenie Meyer gehe :)

**Es gibt ein neues Buch in der Twilight Saga!!!**

Ok, tief durchatmen, hier die Erklärung: Das "Buch" ist eine Novelle (dh es hat ca. 200 Seiten), der Titel: "The short second life of Bree Tanner" (Das kurze zweite Leben von Bree Tanner) Bree war eine der jungen Vampire in Eclipse (Bis(s) zum Abendrot) und anscheinend superwichtig. (Ich hab mich echt nicht mehr an die Dame erinnert bis ich eben von dem Buch erfahren habe *schäm* aber der dritte Teil war auch nie mein Lieblingsbuch ....) Das Buch ist laut Stephenie Meyer mehr ein "Geschenk an die Fans" als etwas, mit dem sie Geld machen möchte, deshalb stellt sie es ab 5. Juni einen Monat lang gratis auf ihrer Homepage zur Verfügung, danach beginnt der Verkauf in Amerika. Vom Verkauf jedes Buchs geht 1 Dollar an das Rote Kreuz für Katastrophenfälle (also zB Haiti, Chile etc)

Wann es in Deutschland/Österreich verfügbar sein wird, weiß ich nicht, ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung wie schnell Übersetzungen erscheinen wenn der Erfolg so klar vorhersehbar ist :)

Die Frage an mich war jetzt: wirst du es übersetzen? Die Antwort lautet ja – sobald ich mit Midnight Sun fertig bin, werde ich theoretisch gerne damit beginnen.  
ABER: ich hab das Buch ja selbst noch nicht gelesen. wenn es jetzt furchtbar mühsam (bzw. einfach nicht interessant) ist, dann überleg ich's mir noch. Ich steh dem ganzen zur Zeit noch etwas skeptisch gegenüber weil's da um irgendeinen Vampir geht und nicht um die Cullens/Edard+Bella – und für mich war das Vampirding nie der Hauptunterhaltungsfaktor in den Büchern, sondern die Liebesgeschichte.

Aber ich lass mich gerne überraschen!

So.. puh... Das Kapitel war diesmal etwas kürzer weil's fuuuurchtbar kompliziert war. Ich glaub das gab die meisten Diskussionen von allen Kapiteln bis jetzt zwischen Ann-Sophie und mir. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und das ganze Kopfweh hat sich ausgezahlt :)

_**Vorschau:**_

_"Wir tun unser Bestes", erklärte ich. "Und normalerweise sind wir sehr gut in dem, was wir tun. Aber manchmal unterlaufen uns Fehler. Mir zum Beispiel, wenn ich mir gestatte, mit dir allein zu sein."_

_"Das hier ist ein Fehler?", fragte sie und man konnte an ihrer Stimme hören, wie es ihr das Herz brach._


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER**:

** -- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

-- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

-- Die Übersetzung des Großteils der Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009_

_

* * *

_**Hi, leider hab ich ausnahmsweise auch mal Unistress - deshalb ein eher kurzes Kapitel (aber keine Angst, trotzdem tut sich was *g*) und es wird wahrscheinlich jetz ein bisschen dauern bis wieder was kommt.. Alice sollte aber bald fertig werden! Bitte Geduld...**

**Gespräche wurden tlw. wieder leicht verändert.  
**

Danke :) Ann-Sophie

**_Rückblende:_**

_"Das Wichtigste hast du mich noch nicht gefragt", sagte ich und meine stumme Brust fühlte sich härter und kälter an als zuvor. Ich musste sie zwingen, es zu verstehen. Irgendwann würde ihr klar werden müssen, was sie hier tat. Ich musste ihr klar machen, das dies alles wichtig war – wichtiger als alle anderen Erwägungen. Erwägungen wie die Tatsache, dass ich sie liebte._

* * *

"Das wäre?", fragte sie, völlig überrascht und ahnungslos.

Das ließ meine Stimme nur noch härter klingen. "Machst du dir keine Gedanken über meine Ernährung?"

"Ach so. Das." Sie sprach in leisem Tonfall, den ich nicht deuten konnte.

"Ja, das. Willst du nicht wissen, ob ich Blut trinke?"

Bei der Frage zuckte sie zusammen. Endlich. Endlich verstand sie.

"Na ja, Jacob hat was dazu gesagt", sagte sie.

"Was hat Jacob gesagt?"

"Er hat gesagt, dass ihr keine ... Menschen jagt. Und das deine Familie als ungefährlich galt, weil ihr nur Tiere gejagt habt."

"Er hat gesagt, wir sind ungefährlich?", wiederholte ich zynisch.

"Nicht ganz", stellte sie klar. "Er hat gesagt, dass ihr als ungefährlich _galtet_, aber dass die Quileute euch trotzdem nicht auf ihrem Land haben wollten, nur für den Fall ..."

Ich starrte auf die Straße; meine Gedanken waren ein heilloses Durcheinander und meine Kehle schmerzte vor vertrautem, flammendem Durst.

"Also, hatte er Recht?", fragte sie, so ruhig, als würde sie auf die Bestätigung eines Wetterberichts warten. "Damit, dass ihr keine Menschen jagt?"

"Die Quileute haben ein langes Gedächtnis."

Sie nickte und schien angestrengt nachzudenken.

"Das ist aber kein Grund, es auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen", sagte ich schnell. "Sie tun recht daran, uns fernzubleiben. Wir sind immer noch gefährlich."

"Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht."

Nein, das tat sie nicht. Wie konnte ich es ihr begreiflich machen?

"Wir tun unser Bestes", erklärte ich. "Und normalerweise sind wir sehr gut in dem, was wir tun. Aber manchmal unterlaufen uns Fehler. Mir zum Beispiel, wenn ich mir gestatte, mit dir allein zu sein."

Ihr Geruch hatte noch immer seine eigene Präsenz im Wagen. Ich gewöhnte mich langsam daran, konnte ihn fast ignorieren, doch ich konnte nicht abstreiten, dass sich mein Körper immer noch aus den falschen Gründen nach ihr sehnte. Mein Mund lief beinahe über vor Gift.

"Das hier ist ein Fehler?", fragte sie und man konnte an ihrer Stimme hören, wie es ihr das Herz brach. Das zu hören hatte eine entwaffnende Wirkung auf mich. Sie wollte mit mir zusammen sein – trotz allem wollte sie mit mir zusammen sein.

Die Hoffnung wogte wieder in mir hoch und ich drängte sie zurück.

"Ein extrem gefährlicher", sagte ich wahrheitsgetreu und wünschte mir, die Wahrheit könnte irgendwie aufhören, wichtig zu sein.

Einen Moment lang antwortete sie nicht. Ich konnte ihre nun merkwürdig veränderte, unregelmäßige Atmung hören und sie hörte sich nicht an, als hätte sie Angst.

"Erzähl mir mehr", sagte sie plötzlich und ihre Stimme klang vor Qual verzerrt.

Ich betrachtete sie eingehend.

Sie litt. Wie hatte ich es soweit kommen lassen können?

"Was willst du denn noch wissen?", fragte ich und versuchte nachzudenken, um einen Weg zu finden, sie von ihrem Leiden zu befreien. Sie sollte nicht leiden. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie litt.

"Verrat mir, warum du Tiere jagst und keine Menschen", sagte sie, und ihre Stimme klang noch immer schmerzerfüllt.

War es nicht offensichtlich? Oder vielleicht fand sie das auch nicht wichtig.

"Ich _möchte_ kein Monster sein", murmelte ich.

"Aber Tiere genügen nicht?"

Ich suchte nach einem weiteren Vergleich; einem Weg, es ihr verständlich zu machen. "Ich bin mir natürlich nicht sicher, aber vielleicht kann man es mit einer Ernährung auf Tofu- und Sojamilchbasis vergleichen. Wir nennen uns Vegetarier – unser kleiner Insiderwitz. Es stillt den Hunger nicht vollständig, oder vielmehr den Durst. Aber es gibt uns genügend Kraft, um widerstehen zu können. Meistens zumindest." Meine Stimme wurde leiser; ich schämte mich dafür, zugelassen zu haben, dass sie sich so einer Gefahr aussetzte. Gefahr, die ich immer noch zuließ ...

"Zu manchen Zeiten ist es schwerer als zu anderen."

"Ist es jetzt gerade sehr schwer?"

Ich seufzte. Natürlich würde sie die Frage stellen, die ich nicht beantworten wollte. "Ja", gab ich zu.

Dieses Mal war meine Erwartung der Reaktion ihres Körpers korrekt: ihre Atmung blieb ruhig, ihr Herz behielt seinen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus bei. Ich erwartete es, doch ich verstand es nicht. Wie konnte sie keine Angst haben?

"Aber jetzt gerade bist du nicht hungrig", erklärte sie völlig von sich überzeugt.

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Deine Augen", sagte sie leichthin. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich hab eine Theorie dazu. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Leute – speziell Männer – schlechter gelaunt sind, wenn sie Hunger haben."

Ich lachte in mich hinein: _schlechter gelaunt_. Das war ja mal eine Untertreibung. Aber sie lag natürlich vollkommen richtig, wie üblich. "Du bist tatsächlich sehr aufmerksam, oder?" Ich lachte wieder.

Sie lächelte ein bisschen und die Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen war wieder zu sehen, als ob sie über etwas Bestimmtes nachdenken würde.

"Warst du am Wochenende mit Emmett jagen?", fragte sie nachdem mein Lachen verklungen war. Der beiläufige Ton, in dem sie sprach, war so faszinierend wie frustrierend. Konnte sie das alles wirklich so einfach akzeptieren? Ich war eher davor, einen Schock zu kriegen als sie.

"Ja", antwortete ich und dann, als ich es dabei belassen wollte, verspürte ich denselben Drang wie im Restaurant: Ich wollte, dass sie mich wirklich kannte. "Ich wollte nicht weg", fuhr ich langsam fort, "aber es war notwendig. Es fällt mir etwas leichter, in deiner Nähe zu sein, wenn ich nicht durstig bin."

"Warum wolltest du nicht weg?"

Ich atmete tief ein und wandte mich ihr zu, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Diese Art von Ehrlichkeit fiel mir aus einem ganz anderen Grund schwer.

"Es macht mich ... nervös", ich nahm an, dieses Wort würde ausreichen, obwohl es nicht stark genug war, "nicht in deiner Nähe zu sein. Es war kein Witz, als ich dir am vergangenen Donnerstag sagte, du sollst aufpassen, dass du nicht in den Ozean fällst oder überfahren wirst. Das ganze Wochenende über konnte ich mich auf nichts konzentrieren, so besorgt war ich um dich. Und nach dem, was heute passiert ist, bin ich tatsächlich überrascht, dass du mehrere Tage am Stück unversehrt überstanden hast." Dann erinnerte ich mich an die Kratzer auf ihren Händen. "Na ja, nicht ganz unversehrt", berichtigte ich.

"Wie bitte?"

"Deine Hände", erinnerte ich sie.

Sie seufzte und verzog das Gesicht. "Ich bin hingefallen."

Ich hatte richtig geraten. "Das dachte ich mir", sagte ich und es war mir unmöglich, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. "Ich nehme an – wenn man bedenkt, dass wir hier von dir sprechen – es hätte viel schlimmer kommen können. Und genau dieser Gedanke hat mir die ganze Zeit keine Ruhe gelassen. Es waren drei sehr lange Tage. Ich bin Emmett fürchterlich auf die Nerven gegangen." Wenn ich ehrlich war, dann war die Vergangenheit nicht die korrekte Zeit, um das auszudrücken. Ich nervte Emmett wahrscheinlich immer noch, genau wie den Rest der Familie. Bis auf Alice ...

"Drei Tage?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme hatte plötzlich einen scharfen Unterton. "Seid ihr nicht erst heute zurückgekommen?"

Ich verstand die plötzliche Veränderung in ihrer Stimme nicht. "Nein, wir sind am Sonntag zurückgekommen."

"Warum war dann keiner von euch in der Schule?", verlangte sie zu wissen. Ihre Verärgerung verwirrte mich. Ihr schien nicht klar zu sein, dass diese Frage wieder mit meinem Geheimnis zu tun hatte.

"Na ja, du wolltest doch wissen, ob die Sonne mich verletzt – das tut sie nicht," sagte ich. "Aber ich kann trotzdem bei Sonnenschein nicht rausgehen; zumindest nicht, wenn mich jemand sehen kann."

Das lenkte sie von ihrer mysteriösen Verärgerung ab. "Warum nicht?", fragte sie, während sie den Kopf schief legte.

Ich bezweifelte, dass ich mir eine passende Metapher hierfür einfallen lassen konnte. Also sagte ich einfach: "Ich zeig's dir bei Gelegenheit." Und dann fragte ich mich, ob dies ein Versprechen war, welches ich am Ende brechen würde. Würde ich sie nach heute Abend wiedersehen? Liebte ich sie bereits genug, um es zu ertragen, sie zu verlassen?

"Du hättest mich anrufen können", sagte sie.

Was für eine merkwürdige Schlussfolgerung. "Wieso – ich wusste doch, dass du in Sicherheit bist."

"Aber _ich_ wusste nicht, wo _du_ bist. Ich –", sie hörte plötzlich auf zu sprechen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Hände.

"Was?"

"Es hat mir nicht gefallen", sagte sie schüchtern und die Haut über ihren Wangenknochen erwärmte sich. "Dich nicht zu sehen. Es macht mich auch nervös."

* * *

**Ja, ich bin fies.**

**Ann-Sophie hat mir verboten nochmal an so einer Stelle aufzuhören.. also vl is es diesmal das letzte Mal.. wenn ich es schaffe, mich zu beherrschen :) aber es macht Spaaß!**

**ok. ich bin gemein. aber ich bin auch extrem müde und hab einen anstrengenden Tag vor mir morgen.. Also gibts diesmal keine Vorschau (auch weil ich noch nicht mit dem nächsten Kapitel begonnen habe ... so und jetz versteck ich mich unter der Bettdecke :P)**


	42. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER**:

** - Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

- Die Übersetzung des Großteils der Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009_

_

* * *

_

**Liebe Leser,**

**Also erstmal danke für die vielen Hinweise zu dem 5. Buch der Reihe (Das kurze zweite Leben der Bree Tanner), wie ich schon auf meiner Profilseite bemerkt habe werde ich das jetzt nicht übersetzen, da eine deutsche Version zeitgleich mit der englischen nicht nur im Internet sondern auch in den Buchläden zur Verfügung stehen wird.**

**Außerdem möchte ich mich entschuldigen dass ich diesmal nicht allen geantwortet hab bzw. lange gebraucht hab – ich antworte ab jetzt (und diesmal mein ich es ernst *g* ich hab das ja schon mal gesagt...) nur noch auf Nachrichten bzw. Reviews wenn jemand eine konkrete Frage hat. Ich freu mich ehrlich über alles was ihr mir schreibt aber es geht bei der Masse an Mails die ich kriege echt nicht mehr das ich bei jedem was zurückschreibe, tut mir Leid! Wir sind aber wirklich dankbar für jede Art von Feedback! Ich freu mich über jede Review auch wenn nur drinnen steht "Danke" :)**

**Danke an Ann-Sophie bei einem eher komplizierten Kapitel :)**

_**Rückblende:**_____

_"Aber ich wusste nicht, wo du bist. Ich –", sie hörte plötzlich auf zu sprechen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Hände._

_"Was?"_

_"Es hat mir nicht gefallen", sagte sie schüchtern und die Haut über ihren Wangenknochen erwärmte sich. "Dich nicht zu sehen. Es macht mich auch nervös."_

* * *

_Bist du jetzt _zufrieden_?,_ wollte ich von mir selbst wissen. Nun, dies war der Lohn für mein Hoffen.

Ich war fassungslos, überglücklich, entsetzt – hauptsächlich entsetzt – darüber, dass ich mit all meinen wildesten Vorstellungen gar nicht so weit daneben gelegen hatte. Dies war der Grund, warum die Tatsache meines Daseins als Monster für sie nicht wichtig war. Es war exakt derselbe Grund, aus dem die Regeln für mich nicht länger wichtig waren. Warum richtig und falsch nicht mehr länger zwingende Umstände waren. Warum sich alle meine Prioritäten um einen Rang nach unten verschoben hatten, um an der Spitze Platz für dieses Mädchen zu schaffen.

Bella machte sich auch etwas aus mir.

Ich wusste, es konnte nichts im Vergleich zu dem sein, wie sehr ich sie liebte. Doch es war genug, dass sie dafür ihr Leben riskierte, indem sie hier mit mir saß. Und dass sie es gerne tat.

Genug, um ihr Schmerzen zu bereiten, sollte ich mich entscheiden, das Richtige zu tun und sie verlassen.

Gab es jetzt noch irgendetwas, das ich tun konnte, _ohne_ sie zu verletzen? Irgendetwas?

Ich hätte mich von ihr fernhalten sollen. Ich hätte nie nach Forks zurückkommen sollen. Ich würde ihr nichts als Schmerz bringen.

Würde mich das davon abhalten, jetzt hier zu bleiben? Es schlimmer zu machen?

Wie ich mich in diesem Moment fühlte, ihre Wärme auf meiner Haut ...

Nein. Nichts würde mich aufhalten.

"Ahh", stöhnte ich bei mir. "Das ist nicht richtig."

"Was hab ich denn gesagt?", fragte sie; sofort bereit, die Schuld auf sich zu nehmen.

"Begreifst du nicht, Bella? Es ist eine Sache, wenn ich mich ins Unglück stürze, aber etwas völlig anderes, wenn du so tief mit drinsteckst. Ich will nicht hören, dass du dich so fühlst." Es war die Wahrheit und es war eine Lüge. Der selbstsüchtigste Teil von mir fühlte sich wie auf Wolken bei dem Wissen, dass sie mich so wollte, wie ich sie wollte. "Es ist falsch. Es ist nicht sicher. Ich bin gefährlich, Bella – bitte begreif das."

"Nein." Sie zog einen Schmollmund.

"Ich meine es ernst." Ich kämpfte so sehr mit mir selbst – einerseits wünschte ich mir verzweifelt, dass sie es akzeptierte, andererseits versuchte ich genauso verzweifelt, die Warnung zurückzuhalten – dass die Worte wie ein Knurren klangen.

"Genau wie ich", beharrte sie. "Ich hab dir gesagt, es ist mir egal, was du bist. Es ist zu spät."

Zu spät? Die Welt erschien mir eine endlose Sekunde lang in trostlosem Schwarz und Weiß, als ich zusah, wie in meiner Erinnerung die Schatten langsam über den sonnigen Rasen auf die schlafende Bella zukrochen. Unvermeidbar, unaufhaltsam. Sie raubten ihrer Haut die Farbe und tauchten sie in Dunkelheit.

Zu spät? Alices Vision wirbelte durch meinen Kopf und Bellas blutrote Augen starrten teilnahmslos in meine eigenen. Sie waren ausdruckslos – doch es war unmöglich, dass sie mich für diese Zukunft _nicht_ hassen würde. Mich dafür hassen würde, ihr alles weggenommen zu haben. Ihr Leben und ihre Seele geraubt zu haben.

Es konnte nicht zu spät sein.

"Sag das niemals", zischte ich.

Sie blickte zum Fenster hinaus und ihre Zähne versenkten sich wieder in ihre Unterlippe. Ihre Hände waren in ihrem Schoß zu starren Fäusten verkrampft. Ihre Atmung war unregelmäßig und abgehackt.

"Was denkst du gerade?" Ich musste es wissen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf ohne mich anzusehen. Ich sah auf ihrer Wange etwas glitzern, wie einen Kristall.

Tortur. "Weinst du?" Ich hatte sie zum _Weinen_ gebracht. So sehr hatte ich sie also schon verletzt.

Sie rieb die Tränen mit dem Handrücken weg.

"Nein", log sie – und ihre Stimme brach.

Ein Instinkt, den ich vor langer Zeit in mir vergraben hatte, brachte mich dazu, meine Hand nach ihr auszustrecken – in dieser einen Sekunde fühlte ich mich menschlicher, als ich es je zuvor getan hatte. Und dann erinnerte ich mich, dass ich es ... _nicht_ war. Und ich ließ meine Hand sinken.

"Es tut mir Leid", sagte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Wie konnte ich ihr je erklären, wie leid es mir tat? All die dummen Fehler, die ich gemacht hatte. Meine endlose Selbstsucht. Dass sie zu ihrem Unglück diejenige gewesen war, die diese, meine erste tragische Liebe inspiriert hatte. Die Dinge, die außerhalb meiner Kontrolle lagen – dass ich das Monster war, welches das Schicksal auserwählt hatte, um ihr Leben zu beenden.

Ich atmete tief ein, ignorierte meine elende Reaktion auf den Geruch im Wagen, und versuchte mich wieder zu sammeln.

Ich wollte das Thema wechseln, an etwas anderes denken. Zu meinem Glück war meine Neugier in Bezug auf das Mädchen unersättlich. Ich hatte immer eine Frage.

"Erklär mir etwas", sagte ich.

"Ja?", fragte sie heiser und man konnte die Tränen noch immer in ihrer Stimme hören.

"Was hast du gedacht vorhin, unmittelbar bevor ich um die Ecke kam? Ich konnte mir keinen Reim auf deinen Gesichtsausdruck machen – du hast nicht ängstlich ausgesehen, eher hochkonzentriert." Ich erinnerte mich an ihr Gesicht – ich zwang mich zu vergessen, durch wessen Augen ich es betrachtete –, ihre entschlossene Miene.

"Ich hab versucht mich daran zu erinnern, wie man einen Angreifer unschädlich macht", sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang jetzt gefasster. "Du weißt schon, Selbstverteidigung. Ich hatte vor, ihm die Nase ins Gehirn zu quetschen." Ihre Fassung hielt nicht bis zum Ende ihrer Erklärung an. Ihr Tonfall veränderte sich, bis er vor Hass bebte. Dies war keine Übertreibung und ihre katzenähnliche Wut brachte mich in diesem Moment nicht zum Lächeln. Ich konnte ihre zarte Gestalt sehen – wie Seide über Glas – überschattet von den beleibten, schwerfälligen menschlichen Monstern, die sie verletzt hätten. Die Wut kochte in meinem Hinterkopf.

"Du hattest vor, mit ihnen zu kämpfen?" Ich hatte den Drang aufzustöhnen. Ihre Instinkte waren tödlich – für sie selbst. "Und du bist nicht auf die Idee gekommen wegzulaufen?"

"Ich fall ziemlich schnell hin, wenn ich renne", sagte sie kleinlaut.

"Und was ist mit Schreien?"

"Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen."

Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Wie hatte sie es geschafft, am Leben zu bleiben, bevor sie nach Forks gekommen war?

"Du hattest Recht", erklärte ich ihr und meine Stimme hatte einen bitteren Unterton. "Wenn ich versuche dich zu beschützen, greife ich definitiv ins Schicksal ein."

Sie seufzte und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Dann wandte sie ihren Blick wieder mir zu.

"Sehen wir uns morgen?", fragte sie unvermittelt.

Solang ich ohnehin schon auf dem Weg in die Hölle war, konnte ich die Reise genauso gut genießen.

"Ja – ich muss auch einen Aufsatz abgegeben." Ich lächelte sie an und es fühlte sich gut an, es zu tun. "Ich halte dir beim Mittagessen einen Platz frei."

Ihr Herzschlag flatterte; mein totes Herz fühlte sich plötzlich wärmer an.

Ich hielt den Wagen vor dem Haus ihres Vaters an. Sie machte keine Anstalten, mich zu verlassen.

"_Versprichst_ du, morgen zu kommen?", beharrte sie.

"Ich verspreche es."

Wie konnte es mir soviel Freude bereiten, das Falsche zu tun? Da stimmte doch sicherlich irgendetwas nicht.

Sie nickte zufrieden und begann, meine Jacke auszuziehen.

"Du kannst sie behalten", versicherte ich ihr schnell. Ich wollte ihr gerne etwas von mir zurücklassen. Ein Symbol, so wie der Schraubverschluss der Flasche, der sich in dem Moment in meiner Tasche befand ... "Du hast doch keine für morgen."

Sie reichte sie mir und lächelte reumütig. "Aber ich hab auch keine Lust, es Charlie zu erklären", sagte sie.

Das konnte ich mir vorstellen. Ich lächelte sie an. "Oh, ich verstehe."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf den Türgriff und hielt dann inne. Sie wollte nicht gehen, genauso wenig wie ich bereit war, sie gehen zu lassen.

Sie unbeschützt zu lassen, wenn auch nur für wenige Augenblicke.

Peter und Charlotte hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon ein gutes Stück ihres Weges zurückgelegt, sie befanden sich zweifellos bereits weit hinter Seattle. Doch es gab immer andere. Diese Welt war kein sicherer Ort für Menschen und für sie schien es hier noch gefährlicher zu sein als für den Rest.

"Bella?", fragte ich und war überrascht über den Genuss, den es mir bereitete, einfach nur ihren Namen auszusprechen.

"Ja?"

"Versprichst du mir auch etwas?"

"Ja", antwortete sie ohne Zögern und dann verengten sich ihre Augen, als wäre ihr ein Grund eingefallen, zu widersprechen.

"Geh nicht allein in den Wald", warnte ich sie und fragte mich, ob diese Bitte sie dazu bringen würde, das auszusprechen, was in ihren Augen zu sehen war.

Sie blinzelte überrascht. "Warum?"

Ich blickte finster in die nicht vertrauenswürdige Dunkelheit. Das Fehlen von Licht war kein Problem für _meine_ Augen, aber genauso wenig würde es einem anderen Jäger Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Es raubte nur Menschen die Sicht.

"Sagen wir einfach, ich bin nicht immer die größte Gefahr da draußen", erklärte ich.

Sie erschauerte, aber erholte sich schnell wieder und lächelte sogar, als sie mir antwortete: "Wenn du es sagst."

Ihr Atem streichelte mein Gesicht, so süß und wohlriechend.

Ich hätte die ganze Nacht so verbringen können, doch sie brauchte ihren Schlaf. Diese beiden Begierden schienen gleich stark zu sein, während sie kontinuierlich in mir gegeneinander kämpften: Einerseits _wollte_ ich sie, andererseits wollte ich, dass sie in_ Sicherheit_ war.

Ich seufzte, weil es so unmöglich war. "Wir sehn uns morgen", sagte ich; wissend, dass ich sie sehr viel früher sehen würde. Sie würde _mich_ jedoch vor morgen nicht sehen.  
"Bis morgen", stimmte sie zu, als sie die Tür öffnete.

Ich litt wieder Qualen, als ich zusah, wie sie mich verließ.

Ich lehnte mich zu ihr hin, wollte sie bei mir halten. "Bella?"

Sie drehte sich um und erstarrte; überrascht, dass sich unsere Gesichter so nahe waren.

Ich war genau wie sie von der Nähe überwältigt. Die Hitze entströmte ihr in Wellen und liebkoste mein Gesicht. Ich konnte beinahe ihre seidige Haut fühlen ...

Ihr Herzschlag stotterte und ihre Lippen öffneten sich.

"Schlaf gut", flüsterte ich, bevor der Drang in mir – entweder der vertraute Durst oder die völlig neue und merkwürdige Sehnsucht, die ich plötzlich verspürte – mich dazu brachte, etwas zu tun, dass sie verletzen könnte.

Einen Augenblick lang saß sie bewegungslos da, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sie wirkte wie betäubt.

Aus der Fassung gebracht, wahrscheinlich.

Mir ging es genauso.

Sie erholte sich – obwohl ihr Gesicht nach wie vor etwas verwirrt wirkte – und fiel beinahe aus dem Auto, stolperte über ihre Füße und musste sich am Wagen festhalten, um das Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen.

Ich lachte in mich hinein – hoffentlich leise genug, dass sie es nicht hören konnte.

Ich sah zu, wie sie auf den Kreis aus Licht zustolperte, der die Haustür umgab. Für den Moment war sie in Sicherheit. Und ich würde bald zurück sein, um sicherzugehen, dass es auch so blieb.

* * *

**Liebe Leute, gleich mal Entschuldigung für die lange Pause aber im Moment geht's nicht anders! Der Mai und Juni sind die stressigsten Monate im Unijahr und Prüfungen, Arbeiten und Präsentationen haben uns fest in ihrer Hand :(**

**Wie ihr euch aber vielleicht von früheren Prüfungszeiten erinnern könnt brauch ich oft eine Entspannung vom Lernen und hab da des öfteren schon ganz lange Kapitel fertiggekriegt :)**

**Wir verabschieden uns aber grundsätzlich mal für den Juni, ich möchte ja nichts versprechen, dass ich nicht halten kann :)**

**Ich werde mich aber auf jeden Fall bemühen und vielleicht schaff ich ja doch das ein oder andere Kapitel von den Outtakes! **

**Danke für eure Geduld.**


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER**:

** - Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

* * *

**Hi! Ja, es gibt endlich ein neues Kapitel! Die große Hitze hat auch uns lahmgelegt.. genauso die Prüfungen, der Ferienstart, ... :)**

**Als Entschädigung ist dieses Kapitel extralang!**

**Es beinhaltet außerdem eine tolle Szene aus Edwards Gedanken die ich bis jetzt für die überraschenste und bestgeschriebenste von Midnight Sun ha****lte … Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch auch. Ich finde sie toll weil sie so völlig anders ist als alles, was Bella denkt ... bzw. einfach auch einen aufschlussreichen Einblick in Edwards Gedankenwelt darstellt.**

**Vielen Dank an Ann-So, diesmal war echt wieder große Hilfe nötig :)**

**_Rückblende:_**

_Ich sah zu, wie sie auf den Kreis aus Licht zustolperte, der die Haustür umgab. Für den Moment war sie in Sicherheit. Und ich würde bald zurück sein, um sicherzugehen, dass es auch so blieb._

**

* * *

**

Ich konnte fühlen, wie ihre Augen mir folgten, während ich die Straße hinunter fuhr. Es war ein sehr ungewohntes Gefühl. Normalerweise konnte ich mich einfach durch die Augen der Person, die mich betrachtete, selbst beobachten; sollte ich das wollen. Das hier war merkwürdig aufregend – dieses nicht greifbare Gefühl von beobachtenden Augen. Ich wusste, das war es nur, weil es _ihre_ Augen waren.

Eine Million Gedanken jagten einander durch meinen Kopf, als ich ziellos in die Nacht hinein fuhr.

Für eine lange Zeit raste ich durch die Straßen, nirgendwohin, dachte an Bella und die unglaubliche Erleichterung, die darin lag, dass die Wahrheit jetzt endlich auf dem Tisch war. Nicht mehr länger musste ich fürchten, sie würde herausfinden, was ich war. Sie wusste es. Es war nicht wichtig für sie. Auch wenn dies für sie ganz offensichtlich schlimme Folgen hatte, war es für mich extrem befreiend.

Mehr noch als das; ich dachte an Bella und erwiderte Liebe. Sie konnte mich nicht auf dieselbe Weise lieben, wie ich sie liebte – solch eine übermächtige, alles verzehrende Liebe würde ihr zerbrechlicher Körper wahrscheinlich nicht ertragen. Doch ihre Gefühle waren stark genug. Genug, um ihre instinktive Furcht zu bezwingen. Genug, um mit mir zusammen sein zu wollen. Und mit ihr zusammen zu sein war das größte Glück, das ich je gekannt hatte.

Eine Zeit lang – während ich allein war und zur Abwechslung einmal niemanden verletzte – gestattete ich mir, das Glück zu genießen, ohne mich mit der Tragödie zu beschäftigen. Einfach glücklich zu sein, dass sie sich etwas aus mir machte. Einfach den Triumph zu bejubeln, ihre Zuneigung gewonnen zu haben. Mir einfach vorzustellen, Tag für Tag neben ihr zu sitzen, ihre Stimme zu hören und mir ihr Lächeln zu verdienen.

Ich rief mir dieses Lächeln ins Gedächtnis; sah, wie sich die Mundwinkel ihrer vollen Lippen hoben, den Anflug eines Grübchens an ihrem Kinn, wie ihre Augen warm wurden und zu schmelzen schienen... Ihre Finger hatten sich heute Abend so warm und sanft auf meiner Hand angefühlt. Ich stellte mir vor, wie es sich anfühlen würde, die zarte Haut zu berühren, die sich über ihre Wangenknochen spannte - seidig, warm ... so fragil. Seide über Glas ... erschreckend zerbrechlich.

Ich sah nicht, wohin meine Gedanken führten, bis es zu spät war. Als ich über diese verheerende Verletzlichkeit nachdachte, drängten sich neue Bilder ihres Gesichts in mein Bewusstsein.

Verloren im Schatten, leichenblass vor Angst – und doch waren ihre Gesichtszüge angespannt und entschlossen, ihre Augen grimmig und voller Konzentration, ihr schlanker Körper bereit, jeden Moment die schwerfälligen Gestalten anzugreifen, die wie Albträume in der Finsternis lauerten ...

„Ah", stöhnte ich, als der schwelende Hass – den ich über die Freude, dass ich sie liebte, beinahe vergessen hatte – wieder in ein loderndes Feuer des Zorns ausbrach.

Ich war allein. Bella war, darauf vertraute ich, in ihrem Zuhause sicher; einen Moment lang war ich schrecklich froh darüber, dass Charlie Swan – Leiter der lokalen Exekutive, geschult und bewaffnet – ihr Vater war. Das musste etwas wert sein; ihr einen gewissen Schutz bieten.

Sie war in Sicherheit. Ich würde nicht sehr viel Zeit benötigen, um den Vorfall zu rächen ...

Nein. Sie hatte etwas Besseres verdient. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie sich etwas aus einem Mörder machte.

Aber ... was war mit den anderen?

Bella war in Sicherheit, ja. Angela und Jessica befanden sich ganz bestimmt ebenfalls sicher in ihren Betten.

Und doch bewegte sich ein Monster frei in den Straßen von Port Angeles. Ein menschliches Monster – machte ihn das automatisch zu einem Problem der Menschen? Den Mord zu begehen, nach dem es mich so sehr dürstete, war falsch. Das wusste ich. Ihm die Freiheit zu lassen, wieder jemanden anzugreifen, konnte jedoch auch nicht richtig sein.

Die blonde Empfangsdame aus dem Restaurant. Die Kellnerin, die ich kaum beachtet hatte. Über beide hatte ich mich auf belanglose Weise geärgert, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie es verdient hatten, in Gefahr zu sein.

Jede der beiden konnte jemandes Bella sein.

Diese Erkenntnis entschied die Sache für mich.

Ich lenkte den Wagen Richtung Norden und beschleunigte, nun, da ich einen Entschluss gefasst hatte. Immer wenn ich ein Problem hatte, das meine Fähigkeiten überstieg – und so konkret war wie dieses – dann wusste ich, an wen ich mich wenden konnte.

Alice saß auf der Veranda und wartete auf mich. Ich parkte das Auto vor dem Haus, anstatt nach hinten in die Garage zu fahren.

„Carlisle ist in seinem Büro", erklärte sie mir, bevor ich fragen konnte.

„Dank dir", sagte ich und zerstrubbelte im Vorbeigehen ihre Haare.

_Ich danke _dir _dafür, dass du mich zurückgerufen hast_, dachte sie sarkastisch.

„Oh." Ich blieb an der Tür stehen, zog mein Handy aus der Tasche und klappte es auf. „Tut mir leid, ich hab nicht mal nachgesehen, wer es war. Ich war ... beschäftigt."

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich möchte mich auch entschuldigen. Als ich sah, was passieren würde, warst du schon unterwegs."

„Es war knapp", murmelte ich.

_Es tut mir leid_, wiederholte sie voller Scham.

Es war einfach, großmütig zu sein, nun da ich wusste, dass es Bella gut ging. „Das muss es nicht. Ich weiß, dass du nicht auf alles Acht geben kannst. Niemand erwartet von dir, dass du alles weißt, Alice."

„Danke."

„Ich wollte dich heute Abend beinahe zum Essen einladen – hast du das noch gesehen, bevor ich meine Meinung geändert habe?"

Sie grinste. „Nein, das hab ich auch verpasst. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es gewusst. Ich wär' mitgekommen."

„Auf was hast du dich so konzentriert, dass du alles verpasst hast?"

_Jasper denkt über unseren Jahrestag nach._ Sie lachte. _Er versucht, keine Entscheidung zu treffen, was mein Geschenk angeht, aber ich glaube, ich weiß ziemlich genau, was es sein wird ..._

„Du bist schamlos."

„Jep."

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und starrte mit vorwurfsvollem Gesichtsausdruck zu mir hinauf. _Danach hab ich besser aufgepasst. Wirst du ihnen sagen, dass sie Bescheid weiß?_

Ich seufzte. „Ja. Später."

_Ich werde nichts sagen. Tu mir einen Gefallen und sag es Rosalie, wenn ich nicht in der Nähe bin, ja?_

Ich zuckte zusammen. „Okay."

_Bella hat es ziemlich gut aufgenommen._

„Zu gut."

Alice grinste mich an._ Unterschätz' Bella nicht._

Ich versuchte das Bild abzuwehren, das ich nicht sehen wollte – Bella und Alice, beste Freundinnen. Ich seufzte, jetzt war ich ungeduldig. Ich wollte den nächsten Teil des Abends hinter mir haben; ich wollte, dass er vorbei war. Aber ich war ein bisschen besorgt darüber, Forks zu verlassen ...

„Alice ...", begann ich. Sie sah, was ich vorhatte zu fragen.

_Ihr wird heute Nacht nichts passieren. Ich pass' jetzt besser auf. Sie braucht eine Art 24-Stunden-Überwachung, stimmt's?_

„Mindestens."

„Wie auch immer, du wirst schon bald bei ihr sein."

Ich atmete tief ein. Diese Worte klangen wundervoll.

„Na dann los – bring es hinter dich, damit du hinkannst, wo du hinwillst", wies sie mich an.

Ich nickte und eilte die Treppe hinauf in Carlisles Zimmer.

Er wartete auf mich; seine Augen waren auf die Tür gerichtet, anstatt auf das dicke Buch auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ich habe gehört, wie Alice dir gesagt hat, wo du mich finden kannst", sagte er und lächelte.

Es war eine Erleichterung, bei ihm zu sein; das Mitgefühl und die tiefe Intelligenz in seinen Augen zu sehen. Carlisle würde wissen, was zu tun war.

„Ich brauche Hilfe."

„Alles was du willst, Edward", versprach er.

„Hat Alice dir erzählt, was Bella heute Abend zugestoßen ist?"

_Beinahe zugestoßen ist_, berichtigte er.

„Ja, beinahe. Ich habe ein Problem, Carlisle. Ich will ihn ... so sehr ... umbringen." Die Worte flossen schnell und stürmisch aus mir heraus. „So sehr. Aber ich weiß, dass das falsch wäre, weil es aus Rache passieren würde, nicht aus Gerechtigkeit. Reine Wut, keine Objektivität. Trotzdem kann es nicht richtig sein, einen mehrfachen Vergewaltiger und Mörder in Port Angeles frei herumlaufen zu lassen! Ich kenne die Menschen dort nicht, aber ich kann niemanden an Bellas statt sein Opfer werden lassen. Diese anderen Frauen – jemand empfindet möglicherweise für sie so, wie ich für Bella empfinde. Jemand könnte möglicherweise so leiden, wie ich gelitten hätte, wäre sie verletzt worden. Es ist nicht richtig –"

Sein breites, unerwartetes Lächeln ließ mich meinen Wortfluss abrupt unterbrechen.

_Sie tut dir sehr gut, nicht wahr? Soviel Barmherzigkeit, so große Selbstbeherrschung. Ich bin beeindruckt._

"Ich bin nicht hier, weil ich mir Komplimente erhoffe, Carlisle."

„Natürlich nicht. Aber ich kann nichts gegen meine Gedanken machen, oder?" Er lächelte wieder. „Ich werd' mich darum kümmern. Du kannst dich entspannen. Niemand wird statt Bella verletzt werden."

Ich sah den Plan in seinem Kopf. Es war nicht wirklich das, was ich wollte; es befriedigte mein Verlangen nach Brutalität nicht, aber ich sah ein, dass es die richtige Lösung war.

„Ich werde dir zeigen, wo du ihn finden kannst", sagte ich.

„Na dann los."

Auf dem Weg nach draußen griff er sich seine schwarze Tasche. Ich hätte eine aggressivere Methode der Ruhigstellung bevorzugt – wie zum Beispiel einen Schädelbruch – aber ich würde Carlisle die Sache auf seine Art erledigen lassen.

Wir nahmen meinen Wagen. Alice saß noch immer auf den Stufen. Sie grinste und winkte, als wir wegfuhren. Ich sah, dass sie für mich die Zukunft überprüft hatte; wir würden keine Schwierigkeiten haben.

Die Fahrt auf der dunklen, leeren Straße dauerte nicht lange. Ich fuhr ohne Licht, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ich musste lächeln beim Gedanken daran, was Bella wohl zu _dieser_ Geschwindigkeit gesagt hätte. Als sie sich beschwert hatte, war ich bereits langsamer als gewöhnlich gefahren – um meine Zeit mit ihr zu verlängern.

Carlisles Gedanken drehten sich ebenfalls um Bella.

_Ich hatte nicht vorhergesehen, dass sie so gut für ihn sein würde. Das kommt une__rwartet. Vielleicht war es irgendwie vorherbestimmt. Vielleicht dient es einem höheren Zweck. Bloß ..._

Er stellte sich Bella mit eiskalter Haut und blutroten Augen vor und zuckte dann vor dem Bild zurück.

Ja. _Bloß_. In der Tat. Denn wie konnte irgendetwas Gutes darin liegen, ein so reines und liebliches Geschöpf zu zerstören?  
Ich starrte finster in die Nacht hinaus, die ganze Freude des Abends verdorben durch seine Gedanken.

_Edward verdient es, glücklich zu sein. Das schuldet ihm die Welt._ Die Entschlossenheit in Carlisles Gedanken überraschte mich. _Es muss einen Weg geben._

Ich wünschte mir, das glauben zu können – beides. Aber es gab keinen höheren Zweck für das, was Bella passierte. Nur eine grausame Furie; ein hässliches, verbittertes Schicksal, das es nicht ertragen konnte, dass Bella das Leben bekam, welches sie verdiente.

Ich verweilte nicht in Port Angeles. Ich fuhr Carlisle zu der Absteige, in der die Kreatur namens Lonnie mit seinen Freunden ihre Enttäuschung zu ertränken versuchte – zwei von ihnen waren bereits bewusstlos.

Carlisle konnte sehen, wie schwer es für mich war, ihm so nahe zu sein – die Gedanken des Monsters zu hören und seine Erinnerungen zu sehen; Erinnerungen an Bella vermischt mit Mädchen, die weniger Glück gehabt hatten; die jetzt niemand mehr retten konnte.

Meine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Ich umklammerte das Lenkrad.

_Geh, Edward_, wies er mich sanft an. _Ich werde mich um sie kümmern. Geh du zurück zu Bella._

Er hatte genau das Richtige gesagt. Ihr Name war das Einzige, das mich jetzt ablenken konnte.

Ich ließ ihn im Auto zurück und lief geradewegs durch den schlafenden Wald nach Forks. Ich benötigte dafür weniger Zeit als zuvor mit dem Wagen. Nur Minuten später kletterte ich an der Seite ihres Hauses empor und schob ihr Fenster auf.

Ich seufzte leise vor Erleichterung. Alles war, wie es sein sollte. Bella träumte sicher in ihrem Bett; ihr feuchtes Haar wirr über das Kissen gebreitet.

Aber im Unterschied zu den meisten anderen Nächten hatte sie sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammengerollt, die Decke straff über die Schultern gespannt. Wahrscheinlich war ihr kalt. Bevor ich mich an meinem üblichen Platz niederlassen konnte, erschauerte sie und ihre Lippen zitterten.

Ich dachte einen Moment lang nach, glitt dann hinaus auf den Gang und sah mir damit zum ersten Mal einen weiteren Teil ihres Hauses an.

Charlies Schnarchen war laut und gleichmäßig. Ich konnte beinahe den Beginn seines Traumes ausmachen. Das Rauschen von Wasser und geduldige Erwartung ... Angeln, vielleicht?

Da, am oberen Ende der Treppe, stand ein vielversprechend aussehender Schrank. Ich öffnete ihn hoffnungsvoll und fand, wonach ich gesucht hatte. Ich wählte die dickste Wolldecke aus dem kleinen Stoß und nahm sie mit in ihr Zimmer. Ich würde sie zurücklegen, bevor sie aufwachte und niemand würde je davon erfahren.

Mit angehaltenem Atem breitete ich die Decke vorsichtig über sie; sie reagierte nicht auf das zusätzliche Gewicht. Ich setzte mich in den Schaukelstuhl.

Während ich ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass ihr wärmer wurde, dachte ich an Carlisle und fragte mich, wo er sich gerade befand. Ich wusste, sein Plan würde reibungslos über die Bühne gehen – Alice hatte es gesehen.

Ich musste seufzen, als ich an meinen Vater dachte – Carlisle hatte eine zu gute Meinung von mir. Ich wünschte mir, ich wäre die Person, die er in mir sah. Diese Person, welche Glück verdiente, könnte darauf hoffen, des schlafenden Mädchens würdig zu sein. Wie anders die Dinge wären, könnte ich dieser Edward sein.

Als ich darüber nachdachte, erschien ein merkwürdiges, unerwartetes Bild in meinem Kopf.

Einen Augenblick lang wurde das Schicksal, das ich mir vorgestellt hatte – in Gestalt einer hässlichen, alten Hexe, die nur auf Bellas Zerstörung aus war – durch den törichtesten und waghalsigsten aller Engel ersetzt. Ein Schutzengel – etwas, das der andere Edward vielleicht gehabt hätte.

Mit einem leichtsinnigen Lächeln auf den Lippen, die himmelfarbenen Augen voller Übermut, formte der Engel Bella auf eine Art und Weise, dass ich sie unmöglich übersehen konnte. Ein geradezu lächerlich kraftvoller Duft, um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen; ein stummer Geist, um meine Neugier zu entflammen; eine ruhige Schönheit, um meinen Blick zu fesseln; eine selbstlose Seele, um meine Ehrfurcht zu verdienen. Dann musste man noch den natürlichen Selbsterhaltungstrieb weglassen – sodass Bella in meiner Nähe sein konnte – und schließlich eine erbarmungswürdig lange Pechsträhne hinzufügen.

Mit einem unbekümmerten Lachen ließ der unverantwortliche Engel seine zerbrechliche Schöpfung direkt in meinen Weg flattern und vertraute Bellas Überleben munter meiner makelbehafteten Sittlichkeit an.

In dieser Vision war nicht ich Bellas Todesurteil; _sie_ war meine Belohnung.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf über die Fantasie des gedankenlosen Engels. Er war nicht sehr viel besser als die alte Hexe. Ich konnte keine gute Meinung von einer höheren Macht haben, die sich so gefährlich und dumm verhielt. Gegen das hässliche Schicksal konnte ich zumindest kämpfen.

Und ich hatte keinen Engel. Die waren für die Guten reserviert – für Menschen wie Bella. Wo also war ihr Engel in all dem? Wer passte auf sie auf?

Ich lachte leise; überrascht, als mir klar wurde, dass im Moment ich diese Rolle erfüllte.

Ein Vampir-Engel – das war ja mal weit hergeholt.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde entspannte sich Bella. Ihr Atem ging tiefer und sie begann vor sich hin zu murmeln. Ich lächelte zufrieden. Es war nur eine Kleinigkeit, aber wenigstens schlief sie heute Nacht besser, weil ich hier war.

„Edward", seufzte sie und lächelte ebenfalls.

Ich schob für den Moment die Tragödie mit Nachdruck beiseite und erlaubte mir, wieder glücklich zu sein.

* * *

**Alsooo. das war das 10. Kapitel! Jetzt sind nur mehr 2 übrig :(**

**Die Prüfungen sind vorbei, die Sommerferien sind da und das heißt es sollte wieder regelmäßig (und öfter) updates geben! (Urlaubsreisen behalte ich mir selbstverständlich vor :P)**

**Ich wünsch euch allen noch viel Spaß mit dem tollen Wetter und den arbeitenden Menschen viel Durchhaltevermögen – der Urlaub kommt bestimmt ;)**

**_Vorschau:_**

_Ich hatte Bellas Zimmer vor weniger als einer Stunde verlassen. Ich sehnte mich bereits danach, sie wieder zu sehen._

_"Alice, macht es dir was aus –"_

_Sie unterbrach mich. "Rosalie wird fahren. Sie wird so tun, als ob sie genervt wäre, aber du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ihr jede Ausrede recht ist, um mit ihrem Wagen anzugeben." Alice ließ ihr trällerndes Lachen hören._

_Ich grinste sie an. "Wir seh'n uns in der Schule."_


	44. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER**:

** - Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

* * *

**Neues Kapitel! Bald geht die Uni wieder los und wie auch letztes Jahr muss ich als Ferien-Fazit sagen: Während dem Semester hab ich viel mehr Zeit zum Übersetzen als in den Ferien :)**

**Ich hoffe ihr hab noch geduld, hier ist der erste Teil des vorletzten Kapitels! Unglaublich :(**  
**Viel Spaß!**

**Danke an Ann-Sophie :)**

* * *

**11. Befragungen**

CNN brachte die Story als Erstes.

Ich war froh, dass es in den Nachrichten war, bevor ich zur Schule musste. Ich wartete begierig darauf zu erfahren, wie die Menschen den Vorfall beschreiben würden und wie viel Aufmerksamkeit er bekommen würde.

Zum Glück gab es an dem Tag viele Schlagzeilen. Ein Erdbeben in Südamerika und die Entführung eines Politikers im Nahen Osten. Also bekam der Bericht am Ende nur wenige Sekunden, wenige Sätze und ein einziges, unscharfes Bild.

"Alonzo Calderas Wallace – vermutlich mehrfacher Vergewaltiger und Serienmörder, gesucht in den Staaten Texas und Oklahoma – konnte letzte Nacht in Portland, Oregon dank eines anonymen Hinweises verhaftet werden. Wallace wurde heute am frühen Morgen bewusstlos in einer Seitenstraße entdeckt, nur wenige Meter von einer Polizeistation entfernt. Die Behörden können zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht sagen, ob er für die Gerichtsverhandlung nach Houston oder Oklahoma City ausgeliefert wird."  
Das Bild war unklar – ein Fahndungsfoto – und zum Zeitpunkt des Fotos hatte er einen dichten Bart getragen. Selbst wenn Bella es sehen würde, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie ihn erkannte, ziemlich gering. Ich hoffte, dass dies nicht passierte; sie würde sich nur unnötig ängstigen.

"Die Berichterstattung hier in der Stadt wird nur oberflächlich sein. Es ist zu weit entfernt, als dass es für die lokalen Nachrichten wichtig genug wäre", erklärte mir Alice. "Es war eine gute Idee, Carlisle zu sagen, er solle ihn über die Staatsgrenze bringen."

Ich nickte. Bella sah ohnehin nicht viel fern und ich hatte ihren Vater noch nie vor etwas anderem als Sportsendungen sitzen sehen.

Ich hatte getan, was ich konnte. Dieses Monster jagte nicht mehr länger und ich war kein Mörder. Zumindest nicht in der letzten Zeit. Es war richtig gewesen, Carlisle zu vertrauen; sosehr ich mir auch wünschte, das Monster wäre nicht so einfach davongekommen. Ich erwischte mich selbst dabei, wie ich darauf hoffte, dass er nach Texas ausgeliefert werden würde, wo die Todesstrafe so beliebt war ...

Nein. Das war nicht wichtig. Ich würde diesen Vorfall hinter mir lassen und mich auf das konzentrieren, was am wichtigsten war.

Ich hatte Bellas Zimmer vor weniger als einer Stunde verlassen. Ich sehnte mich bereits danach, sie wieder zu sehen.

"Alice, macht es dir was aus –"

Sie unterbrach mich. "Rosalie wird fahren. Sie wird so tun, als ob sie genervt wäre, aber du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ihr jede Ausrede recht ist, um mit ihrem Wagen anzugeben." Alice ließ ihr trällerndes Lachen hören.

Ich grinste sie an. "Wir seh'n uns in der Schule."

Alice seufzte und mein Grinsen verwandelte sich in eine Grimasse.

_Ich weiß, ich weiß,_ dachte sie. _Noch nicht. Ich werde warten, bis du bereit dafür bist, dass Bella mich kennen lernt. Du solltest aber wissen, es geht hier nicht nur um meine Selbstsucht. Bella wird mich auch mögen._

Ich gab ihr keine Antwort, als ich zur Tür hinaus eilte. Das war eine andere Weise, die Angelegenheit zu betrachten. Würde Bella Alice kennen lernen und somit einen Vampir als Freundin haben _wollen_?

So wie ich Bella kannte ... würde ihr die Vorstellung nicht das Geringste ausmachen.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Was Bella wollte und was das Beste für Bella war, waren zwei sehr unterschiedliche Dinge.

Ich begann, nervös zu werden, als ich meinen Wagen in Bellas Auffahrt parkte. Das Sprichwort der Menschen besagte, dass die Dinge am Morgen anders aussahen – dass sich die Dinge veränderten, wenn man darüber schlief. Würde ich anders aussehen für Bella im schwachen Licht eines nebligen Morgens? Unheimlicher oder weniger unheimlich als ich es in der Finsternis der Nacht getan hatte? Hatte sie die Wahrheit erst wirklich verstanden, während sie geschlafen hatte? Würde sie endlich Angst haben?

Ihre Träume waren in der vorigen Nacht friedlich gewesen. Während sie meinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, wieder und wieder, hatte sie gelächelt. Mehr als einmal hatte sie die Bitte gemurmelt, ich möge bei ihr bleiben. Würde das heute gar nichts mehr bedeuten?

Ich wartete voller Nervosität, lauschte auf die Geräusche, die sie im Haus verursachte – die hastigen, stolpernden Schritte auf der Treppe, das scharfe Reißen von Folie, die Inhalte des Kühlschranks, die beim Zuschlagen der Tür gegeneinander krachten. Es hörte sich an, als wäre sie in Eile. Wollte sie so schnell wie möglich in die Schule? Der Gedanke brachte mich zum Lächeln; ich war wieder voller Hoffnung.

Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Ich nahm an – wenn man die Geschwindigkeit in Betracht zog, auf die sie ihr altersschwacher Transporter beschränkte – dass sie _tatsächlich_ ein bisschen spät dran war.

Bella stürmte zur Tür heraus; ihr Rucksack war kurz davor, ihr von der Schulter zu rutschen, ihr Haar war zu einem schlampigen Knoten gedreht, der sich im Nacken bereits wieder aufzulösen begann. Der dicke grüne Pullover, den sie trug, half nicht gegen den kalten Nebel, wie man an ihren nach vorn gebeugten Schultern erkennen konnte.

Der lange Sweater war zu groß für sie; nicht sehr schmeichelhaft. Er versteckte ihre schlanke Figur und verwandelte all ihre zierlichen Kurven und sanften Linien in eine unförmige Masse.

Ich war darüber beinahe so froh, wie ich mir wünschte, sie hätte etwas getragen wie die zarte blaue Bluse des Vorabends ... das Material hatte sich auf so reizvolle Weise an ihre Haut geschmiegt; tief genug geschnitten, um die hypnotisierende Art zu enthüllen, auf die sich ihr Schlüsselbein von der kleinen Senkung unter ihrer Kehle fortwand. Das Blau war wie Wasser über die zarte Form ihres Körpers geglitten ...

Es war besser – essentiell –, wenn ich meine Gedanken soweit wie nur möglich von dieser Form fernhielt, also war ich dankbar für den unkleidsamen Pullover, den sie trug. Ich konnte es mir nicht leisten, Fehler zu machen; und es wäre ein monumentaler Fehler, bei den merkwürdigen Gelüsten zu verweilen, die Gedanken an ihre Lippen ... ihre Haut ... ihren Körper in mir auslösten. Gelüsten, die ich hundert Jahre lang nicht verspürt hatte. Doch ich konnte mir nicht erlauben, daran zu denken, sie zu berühren, denn es war unmöglich.

Ich würde sie zerbrechen.

Bella wandte sich so eilig von der Tür ab, dass sie beinahe direkt an meinem Wagen vorbeigerannt wäre, ohne ihn zu bemerken.

Dann kam sie rutschend zum Stehen und ihre Knie versteiften sich ruckartig, wie die eines erschreckten Fohlens. Der Rucksack rutschte ihr vollends vom Arm und ihre Augen flogen weit auf, als sie das Auto bemerkte.

Ich stieg aus, ohne mich um eine menschliche Geschwindigkeit zu bemühen und öffnete die Beifahrertür für sie. Ich würde nicht mehr versuchen, ihr etwas vorzuspielen – zumindest wenn wir alleine waren, würde ich mir treu sein.

Sie sah zu mir hoch; wieder erschrocken, als ich im Nebel wie aus dem Nichts vor ihr aufzutauchen schien. Und dann verwandelte sich die Überraschtheit in ihren Augen in etwas anderes und ich hatte nicht mehr länger Angst – oder hoffte darauf – dass sich ihre Gefühle im Laufe der Nacht verändert hatten. Wärme, Erstaunen, Faszination, all das schwamm im flüssigen Schokobraun ihrer Augen.

"Möchtest du heute mit mir fahren?", fragte ich. Anders als beim vorabendlichen Essen würde ich ihr die Wahl lassen. Von nun an würde es immer ihre Entscheidung sein.

"Sehr gern, danke", murmelte sie und kletterte ohne zu zögern in meinen Wagen.

Würde die Tatsache, dass ich derjenige war, zu dem sie Ja sagte, je aufhören, mich in höchste Erregung zu versetzen? Ich bezweifelte es.

Ich raste um den Wagen herum; begierig darauf, in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Sie zeigte keine Anzeichen von Schock darüber, dass ich plötzlich neben ihr auftauchte.

Das Glücksgefühl, welches ich verspürte, als sie neben mir saß, war unvergleichlich. So sehr ich die Liebe und die Gesellschaft meiner Familie auch genoss; trotz der verschiedenen Unterhaltungen und Ablenkungen, welche die Welt bieten konnte, war ich noch nie so glücklich gewesen. Selbst zu wissen, dass es falsch war; dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, wie die Sache gut würde enden können, konnte das Lächeln nicht lange von meinem Gesicht fernhalten.

* * *

**Oooh.. süß :)**

**Leider etwas kurz aber der Ferialjob hat doch viel Zeit und Energie gekostet!**


	45. Chapter 45

**DISCLAIMER**:

** - Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

_

Meine Jacke lag gefaltet über der Kopfstütze ihres Sitzes. Ich sah, wie sie das Kleidungsstück mit fragendem Blick betrachtete.

"Ich hab dir die Jacke mitgebracht", erklärte ich ihr. Das hatte ich mir als Ausrede zurechtgelegt, sollte ich eine dafür benötigen, dass ich heute morgen uneingeladen hier aufgetaucht war. Es war kalt. Sie hatte keine Jacke. Dies musste eine akzeptable Form der Ritterlichkeit sein. "Nicht, dass du krank wirst oder so."

"So empfindlich bin ich nun auch wieder nicht", erklärte sie mir und blickte dabei auf meine Brust, anstatt in mein Gesicht; als zögerte sie, meinen Blick zu erwidern. Doch sie zog den Mantel an, bevor ich auf gutes Zureden oder Schmeicheln zurückgreifen musste.

"Bist du nicht?", murmelte ich.

Sie starrte zum Fenster hinaus, während ich in Richtung Schule losraste. Ich ertrug das Schweigen nur für ein paar Sekunden. Ich musste wissen, worum sich ihre Gedanken an diesem Morgen drehten. Soviel hatte sich zwischen uns verändert, seit die Sonne das letzte Mal am Himmel gestanden hatte.

"Was denn, keine zwanzig Fragen heute?", wollte ich wissen – ich bemühte mich wieder um Unbeschwertheit.

Sie lächelte; scheinbar froh darüber, dass ich das Thema angeschnitten hatte. "Stören dich meine Fragen?"

"Nicht so sehr wie deine Reaktionen", offenbarte ich ihr und erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

Ihre Mundwinkel sanken nach unten. "Reagiere ich denn so schlimm?"

"Nein, das ist ja das Problem. Du nimmst alles so cool hin – das ist unnatürlich." Noch kein einziger Schrei bis jetzt. Wie konnte das möglich sein? "Ich frag mich dann immer, was du wirklich denkst." Natürlich brachte mich alles, was sie tat oder nicht tat, dazu, mich das zu fragen.

"Ich sag dir immer, was ich wirklich denke."

"Du behältst Dinge für dich."

Ihre Zähne pressten sich wieder in ihre Unterlippe. Sie schien nicht zu bemerken, dass sie das machte – es war eine unbewusste Reaktion bei Anspannung oder Nervosität. "Nicht viele."

Allein diese Worte genügten, um meine Neugierde aufflammen zu lassen. Was gab es, das sie mir absichtlich vorenthielt?

"Genug, um mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben", sagte ich.

Sie zögerte, und flüsterte dann: "Du willst sie doch nicht hören."

Ich musste einen Moment nachdenken und unsere gesamte Konversation des vorhergehenden Abends durchgehen, Wort für Wort, bevor ich verstand. Vielleicht benötigte ich soviel Konzentration, weil ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass ich irgendeine Aussage ihrerseits nicht hören wollte. Und dann – weil ihr Tonfall derselbe war wie letzte Nacht; plötzlich war er wieder schmerzerfüllt – erinnerte ich mich. Ein einziges Mal hatte ich sie gebeten, ihre Gedanken nicht auszusprechen. _Sag das niemals_, hatte ich sie praktisch angefaucht. Ich hatte sie zum Weinen gebracht ...

War es das, was sie mir vorenthielt? Die Tiefe ihrer Gefühle für mich? Dass die Tatsache, dass ich ein Monster war, ihr nichts ausmachte und dass sie dachte, es wäre zu spät für sie, ihre Meinung zu ändern?

Es war mir unmöglich zu sprechen, denn die Freude und der Schmerz waren zu groß, um sie in Worte fassen zu können; der Kampf zwischen den beiden Empfindungen zu stürmisch, um eine Antwort zuzulassen, die Sinn ergab. Im Wagen herrschte Stille, mit Ausnahme des gleichmäßigen Rhythmus ihres Herzens und ihrer Lunge.

"Wo ist eigentlich der Rest deiner Familie?", fragte sie plötzlich.

Ich atmete tief ein – und fühlte dabei zum ersten Mal den wahren Schmerz, den der Geruch im Wagen mir verursachte; ich begann mich daran zu gewöhnen, wurde mir voller Genugtuung klar – und zwang mich wieder dazu, unbeschwert zu wirken.

"Sie sind mit Rosalies Auto gekommen." Ich parkte auf dem freien Platz neben dem besagten Auto. Ich verbarg mein Lächeln, während ich zusah, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten. "Protzig, nicht wahr?"

"Ähm – wow. Wenn das ihres ist, warum fährt sie dann immer mit dir?"

Rosalie hätte Bellas Reaktion genossen ... wäre ihre Einstellung gegenüber Bella objektiv gewesen, was wahrscheinlich nicht passieren würde.

"Wie gesagt, es ist protzig. Wir _versuchen_ zumindest, nicht aufzufallen."

"Ohne Erfolg", erklärte sie mir und ließ dann ein unbeschwertes Lachen hören.

Der heitere, völlig sorglose Klang wärmte meine hohle Brust, auch wenn er gleichzeitig meinen Kopf mit Zweifeln füllte.

"Wenn es so auffällig ist, warum ist Rosalie dann heute mit dem Cabrio gekommen?", fragte sie.

"Hast du noch nicht bemerkt, dass ich im Moment _sämtliche_ Regeln breche?"

Meine Antwort hätte leicht beängstigend sein sollen – also lächelte Bella natürlich dazu.

Wie am Abend zuvor wartete sie wieder nicht, bis ich ihr die Tür öffnete. Ich musste hier in der Schule Normalität vortäuschen – also konnte ich mich nicht schnell genug bewegen, um dies zu verhindern – doch sie würde sich einfach daran gewöhnen müssen, mit mehr Höflichkeit behandelt zu werden, und zwar schnell.

* * *

**Das nächste Kapitel ist bereits bei Ann-Sophie... ich möchte mich nicht mehr für die Verzögerungen entschuldigen :) Ich hab einfach nebenher auch noch soviel zu tun dass ich froh bin wenn ich überhaupt noch ein bisschen was übersetze.. also ich hoffe ihr mögt unsere Übersetzung genug, dass euch das Warten nicht so viel ausmacht.**

**Danke für die Geduld und die Unterstützung :)**

_**Vorschau:**_

Ich ging so nahe neben ihr wie ich es wagte und hielt aufmerksam Ausschau nach einem Anzeichen, dass ihr meine Nähe unangenehm war. Zweimal zuckte ihre Hand in meine Richtung und sie zog sie schnell wieder zurück. Es sah so _aus_, als ob sie mich berühren wollte ...


	46. Chapter 46

**DISCLAIMER**:

** - Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

_

Ich ging so nahe neben ihr, wie ich es wagte und hielt aufmerksam Ausschau nach einem Anzeichen, dass ihr meine Nähe unangenehm war. Zweimal zuckte ihre Hand in meine Richtung und sie zog sie schnell wieder zurück. Es sah so _aus_, als ob sie mich berühren wollte ... Mein Atem beschleunigte sich.

"Wenn ihr so unbehelligt wie möglich bleiben wollt, warum habt ihr dann überhaupt solche Autos?", fragte sie während wir auf die Schule zugingen.

"Ein Luxus, den wir uns gönnen", gab ich zu. "Wir fahren alle gerne schnell."

"Warum wundert mich das nicht?", murmelte sie griesgrämig.

Sie sah nicht auf, um mein Lächeln zu bemerken.

_"Nie-mals! Das glaub ich jetz' nicht! Wie zum Teufel hat Bella das denn geschafft? Ich kapier's nicht! Warum?"_

Jessicas mentales Gebrabbel unterbrach meine Gedanken. Sie wartete auf Bella und suchte unter dem Dach der Cafeteria Schutz vor dem Regen, mit Bellas Winterjacke über dem Arm. Ihre Augen waren weit vor Ungläubigkeit.

Im nächsten Moment bemerkte Bella sie ebenfalls. Ein leichtes Pink überzog ihre Wangen, als sie Jessicas Gesichtsausdruck registrierte. Die Gedanken in Jessicas Kopf _waren_ ziemlich klar in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.

"Hallo, Jessica. Danke, dass du dran gedacht hast", begrüßte Bella sie. Sie griff nach der Jacke und Jessica reichte sie ihr wortlos.

Ich sollte höflich zu Bellas Freunden sein, ob sie nun gute Freunde waren oder nicht.

"Guten Morgen, Jessica."

_Whoa ..._

Jessicas Augen wurden noch größer. Es war merkwürdig und amüsant ... und, ganz ehrlich, ein bisschen peinlich ... wie die viele Zeit, die ich in Bellas Nähe verbrachte, mich menschlicher gemacht hatte. Es schien, als ob niemand mehr vor mir Angst hatte. Wenn Emmett hiervon erfuhr, würde er für das gesamte nächste Jahrhundert genug zu lachen haben.

"Äh ... hi", murmelte Jessica und warf Bella einen kurzen, bedeutsamen Blick zu. "Wir sehen uns dann in Mathe, nehm' ich an."

_Du wirst mir das so was von erzählen. Ich werde kein Nein akzeptieren. Details. Ich brauche Details! Ich mein, wir reden hier von Edward CULLEN! Das Leben ist so unfair._

Bellas Lippen zuckten. "Ja, genau – bis dann."

Jessicas Gedanken waren in Aufruhr, während sie zu ihrer ersten Stunde hastete und alle paar Sekunden einen Blick über die Schulter zurück auf uns warf.

_Die ganze Geschichte. Ich werde nichts anderes akzeptieren. Haben sie das Treffen gestern Abend geplant? Sind sie zusammen? Seit wann? Wie konnte sie das geheim halten? Warum würde sie das überhaupt _wollen_? Es kann keine halbe Sache sein – sie muss ernsthaft in ihn verliebt sein. Gibt's eine andere Möglichkeit? Ich _werde_ es rausfinden. Ich ertrag's nicht, es nicht zu wissen. Ich frag mich, ob sie mit ihm rumgemacht hat? Oh, allein die Vorstellung ... _Jessicas Gedanken waren plötzlich unzusammenhängend und sie ließ stumme Fantasien in ihrem Kopf herumwirbeln. Ich zuckte vor ihren Vorstellungen zurück und nicht nur, weil sie in diesen mentalen Bildern sich selbst an Bellas Stelle gestellt hatte.

Das durfte nie passieren. Und doch ... wollte ich ...

Ich konnte es nicht einmal mir selbst eingestehen. Auf wie viele verschiedene schreckliche Arten würde ich Bella wollen? Welche davon würde ihr am Ende das Leben kosten?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, diese finsteren Gedanken zu verdrängen.

"Was willst du ihr erzählen?", fragte ich Bella.

"Hey", zischte sie leise. "Ich dachte, du kannst meine Gedanken nicht lesen!"

"Kann ich auch nicht." Ich starrte sie überrascht an und versuchte, den Sinn hinter ihren Worten zu finden. Ah – wir mussten zur selben Zeit dasselbe gedacht haben. Hmm ... das gefiel mir. "Aber dafür ihre – sie kann's kaum erwarten, dich nachher mit ihren Fragen zu bombardieren."

Bella stöhnte auf und ließ die Jacke von ihren Schultern gleiten. Mir war nicht sofort klar, dass sie mir das Kleidungsstück zurückgeben wollte – ich hätte sie nicht darum gebeten; mir wäre es lieber gewesen, sie hätte es behalten ... als Andenken – also war ich nicht schnell genug, um ihr dabei zu helfen. Sie reichte mir die Jacke und schlüpfte in ihre eigene, ohne aufzublicken und zu bemerken, dass ich meine Arme ausgestreckt hatte, um ihr zu helfen. Ich runzelte die Stirn und brachte dann schnell meinen Gesichtsausdruck unter Kontrolle, bevor sie es bemerkte.

"Also – was willst du ihr sagen?", drängte ich.

"Wie wär's mit ein wenig Hilfe? Was will sie denn wissen?"

Ich lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wollte wissen, was sie dachte, ohne das es eines Anstoßes meinerseits bedurfte. "Das wäre nicht fair."

Ihre Augen verengten sich. "Ich sag dir, was nicht fair ist: dass du etwas weißt, was du mir nicht verrätst."

Richtig – sie hatte etwas gegen Doppelmoral.

Wir erreichten die Tür zu ihrem Klassenzimmer – wo ich sie würde verlassen müssen; ich fragte mich träge, ob Ms. Cope kooperativer wäre, wenn es um einen Wechsel meiner Englischstunde ginge ... ich konzentrierte mich. Ich konnte fair sein.

"Sie will wissen, ob wir insgeheim zusammen sind", sagte ich langsam. "Und sie will wissen, was du für mich empfindest."

Ihre Augen waren groß geworden – sie wirkten jetzt nicht überrascht, sondern erfinderisch. Sie waren offen mir gegenüber, einfach zu durchschauen. Sie spielte die Unschuldige.

"Oje", murmelte sie. "Was soll ich bloß sagen?"

"Hmmm." Sie versuchte immer, mich dazu zu bringen, mehr zu verraten als sie. Ich überlegte, wie ich antworten sollte.

Eine verirrte Strähne ihres Haares – ein bisschen feucht vom Nebel – fiel über ihre Schulter herab und rollte sich über der Stelle ein, an der unter dem lachhaften Pullover ihr Schlüsselbein versteckt war. Sie zog meine Augen in ihren Bann ... ließ sie über die anderen versteckten Formen gleiten ...

Ich griff vorsichtig danach, ohne ihre Haut zu berühren – der Morgen war auch ohne meine Berührung schon kühl genug – und steckte sie wieder zurück auf ihren Platz im Haarknoten, sodass sie mich nicht mehr ablenken würde. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie Mike Newton ihr Haar berührt hatte und mein Kiefer verkrampfte sich bei der Vorstellung. Sie war vor ihm zurückgezuckt. Jetzt war ihre Reaktion eine völlig andere; ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht, das Blut raste durch ihre Venen und ihr Herz klopfte plötzlich in unruhigem Takt.

Ich versuchte mein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, während ich ihre Frage beantwortete.

"Vielleicht könntest du das Erste bejahen ... das heißt, wenn du nichts dagegen hast –", ihre Entscheidung, immer ihre Entscheidung "– es ist die einfachste Erklärung."

"Ich hab nichts dagegen", flüsterte sie. Ihre Herz hatte noch nicht in seinen normalen Rhythmus zurückgefunden.

"Und was die andere Frage angeht ...", jetzt konnte ich mein Lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken. "Da bin ich auch schon gespannt, was du sagst."

_Darüber_ sollte sie jetzt mal nachdenken. Ich hielt mein Lachen zurück, als der Schock über ihr Gesicht wanderte.

Ich drehte mich schnell um, bevor sie nach noch mehr Antworten fragen konnte. Es fiel mir schwer, ihr nicht alles zu gewähren, worum sie mich bat. Und ich wollte _ihre_ Gedanken hören, nicht meine.

"Bis zum Mittagessen", rief ich über meine Schulter zurück; als Alibi um herauszufinden, ob sie mir noch immer mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nachsah. Ihre Mund stand offen. Ich drehte mich wieder um und lachte.

* * *

**Vorschau leider noch nicht möglich :) Werd aber dieses Wochenende weiterarbeiten... hab einen großen Brocken Arbeit hinter mir, hurra :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**DISCLAIMER**:

** - Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

_

**Dieses Mal wieder ein längeres Kapitel :)**

**Danke an Ann-Sophie!**

**Rückblick:**

_"Bis zum Mittagessen", rief ich über meine Schulter zurück; als Alibi um herauszufinden, ob sie mir noch immer mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nachsah. Ihre Mund stand offen. Ich drehte mich wieder um und lachte._

* * *

Während ich davon schlenderte, war ich mir der Spekulationen in den schockierten Gedanken, die in den Köpfen rund um mich herumwirbelten, vage bewusst – die Blicke sprangen zwischen Bella und mir hin und her. Ich beachtete sie kaum. Ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren. Es war schon schwer genug, auf dem Weg zu meiner nächsten Stunde meine Beine mit angemessener Geschwindigkeit über den durchweichten Boden zu bewegen. Ich wollte laufen – losrennen; so schnell, dass ich verschwinden würde; so schnell, dass es sich anfühlen würde, als ob ich flöge. Ein Teil von mir flog bereits.

Ich zog mir die Jacke an, als ich mein Klassenzimmer erreichte und ihr Duft durchtränkte die Luft um mich herum. Ich wollte _jetzt_ brennen – und gegen den Geruch unempfindlich werden – das würde es später, wenn ich wieder mit ihr beim Mittagessen saß, einfacher machen ...

Es war gut, dass sich meine Lehrer nicht länger die Mühe machten, mich aufzurufen. Heute hätte der Tag sein können, an dem sie mich erwischt hätten – unvorbereitet und ohne Antworten. Meine Gedanken waren an diesem Morgen so sehr in Aufruhr; nur mein Körper befand sich im Klassenzimmer.

Natürlich behielt ich Bella im Auge. Das wurde immer selbstverständlicher – ich tat es so automatisch wie Atmen. Ich konnte ihre Unterhaltung mit einem entmutigten Mike Newton hören. Sie lenkte das Gespräch schnell auf Jessica und ich grinste so breit, dass Rob Sawyer, der an dem Tisch zu meiner Rechten saß, sichtbar zusammenzuckte und sich tiefer in seinen Sessel sinken ließ, weg von mir.

_Brr. Gruslig._

Nun, anscheinend wirkte ich noch nicht _völlig_ harmlos.

Ich beobachtete auch Jessica von Zeit zu Zeit und hörte zu, wie sie ihre Fragen an Bella ausformulierte. Ich konnte die vierte Stunde kaum erwarten; ich war zehnmal so ungeduldig und begierig darauf wie das neugierige Menschenmädchen, das auf frischen Tratsch hoffte.

Und ich hörte Angela Weber zu.

Ich hatte meine Dankbarkeit ihr gegenüber nicht vergessen – dafür, dass sie von Anfang an nur nette Dinge über Bella gedacht hatte und dann für ihre Hilfe letzte Nacht. Also hielt ich den ganzen Morgen über Ausschau nach etwas, das sie wollte. Ich nahm an, es würde sehr einfach sein; wie bei jedem anderen Menschen musste es irgendein Spielzeug oder sonst etwas Lächerliches geben, das sie unbedingt haben wollte. Mehrere wahrscheinlich. Ich würde es ihr anonym zukommen lassen und damit wären wir quitt.

Doch Angelas Gedanken stellten sich als beinahe genauso wenig entgegenkommend heraus wie Bellas. Sie war merkwürdig zufrieden für einen Teenager. Glücklich. Vielleicht war das der Grund für ihre außergewöhnliche Freundlichkeit – sie war einer der wenigen Menschen, die hatten, was sie wollten und wollten, was sie hatten. Wenn sie sich gerade nicht auf ihre Lehrer oder ihren Unterricht konzentrierte, dachte sie an ihre zwei kleinen Zwillingsbrüder, mit denen sie am Wochenende einen Ausflug an den Strand machen würde – sie sah deren Begeisterung mit beinahe mütterlicher Freude entgegen. Sie kümmerte sich oft um die beiden, störte sich aber nicht an dieser Tatsache ... Es war sehr nett von ihr.

Doch nicht sehr hilfreich für mich.

Es musste etwas geben, das sie wollte. Ich würde einfach weiter aufpassen müssen. Aber später. Es war Zeit für Bellas Matheunterricht mit Jessica.

Ich passte nicht auf, wo ich hintrat, während ich zu meiner Englischstunde ging. Jessica saß bereits auf ihrem Platz; beide Füße tippelten ungeduldig auf den Boden, während sie auf Bella wartete.

Im Gegensatz zu ihr setzte mich auf meinen Stuhl und verhielt mich völlig regungslos. Ich musste mich selbst daran erinnern, von Zeit zu Zeit ein wenig hin und her zu rutschen. Um die Täuschung aufrecht zu erhalten. Es fiel mir schwer, da meine Gedanken so völlig auf Jessicas konzentriert waren. Ich hoffte, sie würde gut aufpassen und wirklich versuchen, Bellas Gesicht für mich zu lesen.

Jessicas Tippeln wurde schneller, als Bella den Raum betrat.

_Sie sieht ... niedergeschlagen aus. Warum? Vielleicht hat sie gar nichts mit Edward Cullen. Das wäre eine Enttäuschung. Andererseits ... dann ist er noch zu haben ... falls er auf einmal an Mädchen interessiert ist – mir würd' es nichts ausmachen, ihm auszuhelfen ..._

Bellas Gesicht sah nicht niedergeschlagen aus, sondern zögerlich. Sie machte sich Sorgen – sie wusste, ich würde das gesamte Gespräch mitanhören. Ich lächelte.

_"Erzähl mir alles!"_, verlangte Jess, während Bella noch dabei war, ihre Jacke auszuziehen und über ihren Stuhl zu hängen. Sie bewegte sich mit Bedacht – widerwillig.

_Argh. Sie ist so langsam! Kommen wir endlich mal zu den pikanten Details!_

_"Was willst du denn wissen?"_ Bella versuchte Zeit zu schinden, während sie sich setzte.

_"Was gestern alles passiert ist."_

_"Er hat mich zum Essen eingeladen und dann nach Hause gefahren."_

_Und dann? Komm schon, da muss doch noch mehr sein! Sie lügt ja sowieso, das weiß ich ganz genau. Ich werde sie drauf ansprechen._

_"Wie bist du denn so schnell nach Hause gekommen?"_

Ich sah, wie Bella ihre Augen verdrehte, weil Jessica so misstrauisch war.

_"Er fährt wie ein Irrer. Der blanke Horror."_

Sie lächelte ein winziges Lächeln und ich lachte lauthals auf, womit ich Mr. Masons Ankündigungen unterbrach. Ich versuchte, das Lachen als Husten zu tarnen doch ich konnte niemanden täuschen. Mr. Mason warf mir einen verärgerten Blick zu, aber ich machte mir nicht einmal die Mühe, den Gedanken dahinter zu hören. Ich hörte Jessica zu.

_Hm. Klingt, als ob sie die Wahrheit sagen würde. Warum muss ich ihr alles Wort für Wort aus der Nase ziehen? Ich würd' es von den Dächern schreien, wenn ich sie wäre!_

_"War das so was wie ein Rendez-vous? Hattest du dich mit ihm dort verabredet?"_

Jessica sah zu, wie ein überraschter Ausdruck über Bellas Gesicht wanderte und war enttäuscht darüber, wie ehrlich dieser wirkte.

_"Im Gegenteil – ich war vollkommen überrascht, ihn dort zu sehen"_, erklärte ihr Bella.

_Was ist los? "Aber er hat dich heute früh zuhause abgeholt?" Es muss noch mehr hinter dieser Geschichte stecken._

_"Ja – das kam auch überraschend. Ihm ist aufgefallen, dass ich gestern Abend keine Jacke hatte."_

_Das klingt ja nicht nach sehr viel Spaß_, dachte Jessica wieder enttäuscht.

Ich war ihrer Fragen müde – ich wollte etwas hören, das ich nicht bereits wusste. Ich hoffte, sie war nicht so enttäuscht, dass sie die Fragen, auf die ich wartete, überspringen würde.

"_Und, trefft ihr euch wieder?"_, wollte Jessica wissen.

_"Na ja, er hat mir angeboten, mich am Samstag nach Seattle zu fahren, weil er der Meinung ist, mein Transporter schafft das nicht – zählt das?"_

_Hmm. Auf jeden Fall gibt er sich ganz schön Mühe, um sich ... um sie zu kümmern, sozusagen. Dann müssen von seiner Seite doch Gefühle vorhanden sein, wenn schon nicht auf ihrer. Wie kann das möglich SEIN? Bella ist verrückt._

_"Das zählt", _beantwortete Jessica Bellas Frage.

_"Tja dann", _folgerte Bella._"Ja."_

_"Wow ... __Edward Cullen" Ob sie ihn mag oder nicht, das ist eine große Sache._

_"Ich weiß",_ seufzte Bella.

Ihr Tonfall ermutigte Jessica. _Endlich – klingt, als ob sie's kapieren würde! Es muss ihr klar sein, dass ..._

_"Warte!"_, sagte Jessica, der plötzliche ihre wichtigste Frage einfiel. _"Hat er dich geküsst?" Bitte sag ja. Und dann beschreib' jede einzelne Sekunde!_

_"Nein", _murmelte Bella und dann blickte sie bedauernd auf ihre Hände hinunter. _"So ist es irgendwie nicht."_

_Verdammt. Ich wünschte ... Hah. Sieht so aus, als ob sie das auch täte._

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Bella sah tatsächlich aus, als ob sie irgendetwas belasten würde; doch es konnte nicht Enttäuschung sein, wie Jessica vermutete. Sie konnte das nicht wollen. Nicht nachdem sie wusste, was sie wusste. Sie konnte meinen _Zähnen_ nicht so nahe kommen wollen. Ihrem Wissen nach konnte ich genauso gut Fangzähne haben.

Ich erschauerte.

_"Meinst du, dass er am Samstag ..."_, bohrte Jessica.

Bella sah noch viel frustrierter aus, als sie antwortete, _"Das bezweifle ich."_

_Ja, sie wünscht es sich tatsächlich. Das ist ja scheiße für sie._

Lag es daran, dass ich mir dies alles durch den Filter von Jessicas Wahrnehmung ansah, dass es wirkte, als habe sie Recht?

Eine halbe Sekunde lang wurde ich abgelenkt von der Vorstellung, der Unmöglichkeit davon, wie es wäre, auch nur zu versuchen sie zu küssen. Meine Lippen an ihren Lippen; kalter Stein an warmer, nachgiebiger Seide ...

Und dann stirbt sie.

Ich zuckte zusammen, schüttelte den Kopf und zwang mich zum Zuhören.

_"Worüber habt ihr geredet?" Hast du mit ihm gesprochen oder musste er dir auch alles aus der Nase ziehen, so wie ich?_

Ich lächelte reumütig. Jessica lag gar nicht so weit daneben.

_"Keine Ahnung, Jess. Über alles Mögliche. Wir haben ein Bisschen über den Englischaufsatz gesprochen."_

Ein winziges bisschen. Mein Lächeln wuchs.

_Oh, jetzt KOMM schon. "Bitte Bella! Wie wär's mit ein paar Einzelheiten?"_

Bella dachte einen Moment lang nach.

_"Mmmh … okay, also. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie die Kellnerin mit ihm geflirtet hat – es war nicht mehr zum Aushalten. Aber er hat sie nicht mal beachtet."_

Was für ein merkwürdiges Detail, um es mit jemandem zu teilen. Ich war überrascht, dass es Bella überhaupt aufgefallen war. Es schien mir sehr belanglos zu sein.

_Interessant ... "Das ist ein gutes Zeichen. War sie hübsch?"_

Hmm. Jessica schien es für wichtiger zu halten als ich. Das musste eine Frauensache sein.

* * *

**Wie schlimm wäre es, wenn Männer solche Gespräche tatsächlich mitanhören könnten? Brrrr... :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**DISCLAIMER**:

** - Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

_

**Danke Ann-Sophie :)**

_**Rückblick:**_

_"... Du hättest sehen sollen, wie die Kellnerin mit ihm geflirtet hat – es war nicht mehr zum Aushalten. Aber er hat sie nicht mal beachtet."_

Was für ein merkwürdiges Detail, um es mit jemandem zu teilen. Ich war überrascht, dass es Bella überhaupt aufgefallen war. Es schien mir sehr belanglos zu sein.

_Interessant ... "Das ist ein gutes Zeichen. War sie hübsch?"_

Hmm. Jessica schien es für wichtiger zu halten als ich. Das musste eine Frauensache sein.

* * *

_"Ziemlich",_ erklärte Bella ihr, _"Und wahrscheinlich so neunzehn oder zwanzig."_

Jessica war einen Augenblick lang abgelenkt von der Erinnerung an ihr Date mit Mike Montagabend – er war ein bisschen zu freundlich zu einer Kellnerin gewesen, die Jessica absolut nicht für hübsch hielt. Sie schob die Erinnerung beiseite, unterdrückte ihren Ärger und kehrte wieder zu ihrer Mission nach Details zurück.

_"Noch besser. Er muss dich wirklich mögen."_

_"Das Gefühl hab ich auch",_ sagte Bella langsam und ich saß am Rand meines Stuhls; mein gesamter Körper wie versteinert. _"Aber es ist schwer zu sagen. Er ist immer so kryptisch."_

Ich musste also doch nicht so völlig durchschaubar und offensichtlich gewesen sein, wie ich gedacht hatte. Und doch ... aufmerksam wie sie war ... Wie konnte sie nicht sehen, dass ich in sie verliebt war? Ich ging in Gedanken unsere Unterhaltung noch einmal durch und war beinahe überrascht, dass ich die Worte nicht laut ausgesprochen hatte. Es hatte sich angefühlt, als wäre diese Tatsache in jedem Wort, das zwischen uns gefallen war, offensichtlich gewesen.

_Wow. Wie sitzt man einem männlichen Model gegenüber und macht Konversation? "Ich weiß gar nicht, woher du den Mut nimmst, mit ihm allein zu sein",_ sagte Jessica.

Ein schockierter Ausdruck huschte über Bellas Gesicht. _"Wie meinst du das?"_

_Komische Reaktion. Was glaubt sie denn, was ich meine? "Er ist so ..." Was ist das richtige Wort? "Einschüchternd. Ich wüsste überhaupt nicht, was ich zu ihm sagen sollte." Ich konnte heute nicht mal normal mit ihm reden und alles, was er gesagt hat, war 'Guten Morgen'. Ich muss mich angehört haben wie ein kompletter Idiot._

Bella lächelte. _"Mir fehlen tatsächlich manchmal die Worte, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen bin."_

Sie versuchte wahrscheinlich, nett zu Jessica zu sein. Sie war schon fast unnatürlich selbstsicher, wenn wir zusammen waren.

_"Na ja",_ seufzte Jessica. _"Er ist auch wirklich unglaublich süß."_

Bellas Gesichtsausdruck war plötzlich kälter. Ihre Augen blitzten auf dieselbe Weise, wie sie es bei Ungerechtigkeit taten. Jessica fiel die Veränderung in ihrem Gesicht nicht auf.

_"Es gibt noch viel mehr, was toll an ihm ist",_ erwiderte Bella ungehalten.

_Ooh. Na jetzt kommen wir endlich mal zu den interessanten Sachen. "Wirklich? Was denn?"_

Bella kaute einen Moment lang auf ihrer Lippe. Dann sagte sie: _"Ich kann's nicht richtig erklären... aber _hinter_ seinem Äußeren ist er noch viel unglaublicher." _Sie wandte ihren Blick von Jessica und er wurde leicht verschwommen, als würde sie etwas ansehen, das weit in der Ferne lag.

Mein Gefühl in dem Moment ähnelte dem, welches ich bekam, wenn Carlisle oder Esme mich wieder einmal mehr lobten, als ich verdient hatte. Es war ähnlich, aber intensiver, verzehrender.

_Den Blödsinn kannst du jemand anderem erzählen – es gibt nichts Besseres als dieses Gesicht! Außer seinen Körper. Seufz. "Und das geht?", kicherte Jessica._

Bella drehte sich nicht um. Sie starrte weiter in die Ferne und ignorierte Jessica.

_Jeder normale Mensch würde damit angeben. Vielleicht muss ich einfachere Fragen stellen. Ha ha. Als würd' ich mit einem Kindergartenkind reden. "Das heißt, du magst ihn?"_

Ich war wieder wie versteinert.

Bella sah Jessica nicht an. _"Ja."_

_"Ich meine, so _richtig_?"_

"Ja."

_Nun sieh sich einer diese roten Wangen an!_

Machte ich bereits.

_"Wie _sehr_ magst du ihn?", _wollte Jessica wissen.

Das Klassenzimmer hätte in Flammen aufgehen können und ich hätte es nicht bemerkt.

Bellas Gesicht war nun leuchtend rot – ich konnte die Hitze beinahe durch das gedankliche Bild fühlen.

_"Viel zu sehr", _flüsterte sie._ "Mehr als er mich. Aber ich wüsste nicht, was ich dagegen tun sollte."_

_Scheibenkleister! Was hat Mr. Varner gerade gefragt? "Ähm – welche Nummer, Mr. Varner?"_

Es war gut, dass Jessica Bella nicht mehr länger ausquetschen konnte. Ich brauchte eine Minute um nachzudenken.

Was dachte das Mädchen _jetzt_ bloß wieder? _Mehr als er mich_? Wie war sie denn _darauf_ gekommen? _Aber ich wüsste nicht, was ich dagegen tun sollte?_ Was sollte das bedeuten? Ich konnte keine rationale Erklärung für ihre Worte finden. Sie waren praktisch sinnlos.

Es schien, als könnte ich überhaupt nichts mehr voraussetzen. Offensichtliche Dinge – Dinge, die absolut Sinn ergaben, wurden irgendwie ins Chaos gestürzt und in ihrem bizarren Gehirn völlig verdreht. _Mehr als er mich?_ Vielleicht sollte ich die Anstalt doch noch nicht ganz verwerfen.

Ich starrte finster auf die Uhr und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Wie konnten bloße Minuten sich für eine unsterbliches Wesen so unglaublich lange anfühlen? Wo war meine Perspektive?

Mein Kiefer war während Mr. Varners gesamter Mathestunde verkrampft. Ich hörte mehr vom Gespräch der Mädchen als von meiner eigenen Stunde. Bella und Jessica sprachen nicht noch einmal, doch Jessica warf mehrere Male einen Blick in Bellas Richtung und einmal war ihr Gesicht ohne sichtbaren Grund wieder scharlachrot.

Die Mittagspause konnte nicht schnell genug kommen.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Jessica möglicherweise einige der Antworten, auf die ich wartete, nach der Stunde bekommen würde – doch Bella war schneller als sie.

Sobald die Glocke läutete, drehte Bella sich zu Jessica.

_"Mike hat mich in Englisch gefragt, ob du was zu Montagabend gesagt hast",_ sagte Bella und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. Ich verstand, was sie vorhatte – Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung.

_Mike hat nach mir gefragt?_ Überschwängliche Freude ließ Jessicas Gedanken plötzlich sanfter werden; die übliche Schärfe verschwand. _"Nicht dein Ernst! Und was hast du gesagt?"_

_"Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass du's toll fandest. Und er hat sich gefreut, als er das hörte."_

_"Sag mir ganz genau, was er gefragt hat und was du ihm geantwortet hast."_

Das war ganz klar alles, was ich heute aus Jessica herausbekommen würde. Bella lächelte, als würde sie dasselbe denken. Sie hatte diese Runde gewonnen.

Nun, das Mittagessen würde eine andere Geschichte werden. Ich würde erfolgreicher als Jessica damit sein, Antworten von ihr zu bekommen, dafür würde ich sorgen.

Ich konnte es kaum ertragen, in der vierten Stunde von Zeit zu Zeit einen Blick in Jessicas Gedanken zu werfen. Ich hatte keine Geduld für ihre Obsession mit Mike Newton. Ich hatte mehr als genug von ihm nach den letzten zwei Wochen. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass er noch am Leben war.

Ich bewegte mich apathisch mit Alice durch die Turnstunde; wie wir uns immer bewegten, wenn wir uns in Gegenwart von Menschen körperlich betätigen mussten. Sie war natürlich in meinem Team. Es war der erste Tag, an dem wir Badminton spielten. Ich seufzte gelangweilt und schwang den Schläger in Zeitlupe, um den Ball zurück auf die andere Seite zu befördern. Lauren Mallory war in der anderen Gruppe und sie verfehlte ihn. Alice zwirbelte ihren Schläger in der Hand und starrte an die Decke.

Wir alle hassten den Turnunterricht, besonders Emmett. Ein Spiel absichtlich zu verlieren war ein Affront an seine Lebensphilosophie. Heute kam es mir noch schlimmer vor als gewöhnlich – ich war genauso genervt wie Emmett üblicherweise.

Bevor mein Kopf vor Ungeduld explodieren konnte, klatschte Coach Clapp in die Hände und entließ uns ausnahmsweise schon früher. Ich war lächerlich dankbar dafür, dass er das Frühstück ausgelassen hatte – ein neuer Versuch, eine Diät zu beginnen – und durch den dadurch verursachten Hunger war er in Eile, endlich das Schulgelände verlassen zu können und sich irgendwo ein fetttriefendes Mittagessen zu gönnen. Er gab sich selbst das Versprechen, morgen neu zu beginnen ...

Das gab mir genug Zeit, um das Mathematikgebäude zu erreichen, bevor Bellas Stunde um war.

_Viel Spaß_, dachte Alice, als sie losging, um sich mit Jasper zu treffen. _Ich muss mich nur mehr ein paar Tage länger gedulden. Ich nehme an, du willst Bella keine Grüße von mir ausrichten, nicht wahr?_

Ich schüttelte gereizt den Kopf. Waren alle Hellseher so selbstgefällig?

_Nur dass du's weißt: es wird dieses Wochenende sonnig werden. Vielleicht möchtest du also deine Pläne ändern._

Ich seufzte, während ich in die andere Richtung weiterging. Selbstgefällig, aber definitiv nützlich.

* * *

**Ich wünsch euch allen schon mal schöne Weihnachten und ich hoffe ihr habt soviel Schnee wie wir hier in Österreich :D**

**Ich werd mich auf jedenfall bemühn in den Ferien weiter zu arbeiten - ich hab ja 3 Wochen keine Uni :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**DISCLAIMER**:

** - Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

_

**Hier das versprochene, extralange Kapitel! 1000mal Entschuldigung für den Unistress und die daraus resultierende Verzögerung ;) Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!**

**(und danke an die gute Ann-Sophie :))**

**_Rückblende:_**

Ich schüttelte gereizt den Kopf. Waren alle Hellseher so selbstgefällig?

_Nur dass du's weißt: es wird dieses Wochenende sonnig werden. Vielleicht möchtest du also deine Pläne ändern._

Ich seufzte, während ich in die andere Richtung weiterging. Selbstgefällig, aber definitiv nützlich.

* * *

Ich lehnte mich an die Wand und wartete. Ich war nahe genug, dass ich nicht nur Jessicas Gedanken, sondern auch ihre Stimme durch die Ziegel hören konnte.

"Ich nehm' mal an, du sitzt heute nicht bei uns, oder?" _Sie sieht so ... strahlend aus. Ich wette sie hat mir tonnenweise Sachen verschwiegen._

"_Wahrscheinlich_ nicht", antwortete Bella merkwürdig zögerlich.

Hatte ich ihr nicht versprochen, mit ihr zu Mittag zu essen? Was _dachte_ sie?

Sie kamen gemeinsam aus dem Klassenzimmer und die Augen beider Mädchen wurden groß, als sie mich sahen. Doch hören konnte ich nur Jessica.

_Nett. Wow. Oh ja, da geht mehr vor sich, als sie mir erzählt ... Vielleicht ruf' ich sie heute Abend an ... Oder vielleicht sollte ich sie nicht ermutigen. Hm. Ich hoffe er lässt sie bald links liegen. Mike ist ja ganz süß, aber ... wow._

"Bis später, Bella."

Bella ging auf mich zu und blieb einen Schritt entfernt zögernd stehen. Die Haut über ihren Wangenknochen war rosig.

Ich kannte sie jetzt gut genug, um sicher zu sein, dass hinter ihrem Zögern keine Furcht steckte. Anscheinend ging es hier um irgendeine Kluft, die sie zwischen ihren und meinen Gefühlen vermutete. _Mehr als er mich._ Absurd!

"Hallo", sagte ich etwas kurz angebunden.

Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Hi."

Sie schien nicht vorzuhaben, noch etwas zu sagen, also ging ich los in Richtung Cafeteria und sie ging stumm neben mir her.

Die Jacke hatte ihren Dienst getan – ihr Geruch war nicht so überwältigend wie sonst. Es war nur eine Intensivierung des Schmerzes, den ich bereits verspürte. Er ließ sich viel einfacher ignorieren, als ich es mir zuvor hätte vorstellen können.

Bella war unruhig, als wir in der Warteschlange standen und spielte abwesend mit dem Reißverschluss ihrer Jacke herum, während sie nervös ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen verlagerte. Sie blickte immer wieder zu mir hoch; doch jedes Mal, wenn sich unsere Blicke trafen, sah sie nach unten, als ob ihr etwas peinlich wäre. Lag es daran, dass uns so viele Leute anstarrten? Vielleicht konnte sie das laute Flüstern hören – die Gerüchte waren heute nicht nur gedanklich sondern ebenso wörtlich zu vernehmen.

Oder vielleicht war ihr klargeworden, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten steckte, nachdem sie meinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte.

Sie sagte kein Wort, bis ich ihr Mittagessen zusammenstellte. Ich wusste nicht – noch nicht – was sie mochte, also nahm ich etwas von allem.

"Was hast du vor?", zischte sie leise. "Soll das alles für mich sein?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schob das Tablett weiter zur Kasse. "Die Hälfte ist natürlich für mich."

Sie zog skeptisch die Augenbraue hoch, sagte jedoch nichts, während ich das Essen bezahlte und sie zu dem Tisch begleitete, an dem wir letzte Woche gesessen hatten, vor ihrem desaströsen Experiment mit den Bluttests. Es schien viel länger her zu sein als bloß ein paar Tage. Alles war nun anders.

Sie setzte sich mir gegenüber. Ich schob ihr das Tablett entgegen.

"Nimm dir, was du willst", forderte ich sie auf.

Sie hob einen Apfel auf und drehte in ihren Händen, einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

"Ich bin neugierig."

Was für eine Überraschung.

"Was würdest du machen, wenn jemand dich fragt, ob du dich traust, so was zu essen?", fuhr sie mit so leiser Stimme fort, dass sie nicht zu menschlichen Ohren vordringen würde. Unsterbliche Ohren hingegen waren eine andere Geschichte, falls sie uns Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollten. Ich hätte ihnen gegenüber wahrscheinlich vorher etwas erwähnen sollen ...

"Du bist immer neugierig", beschwerte ich mich. Na ja. Es war ja nicht so, dass ich vorher noch nie hatte essen müssen. Es war Teil der Farce. Ein unangenehmer Teil.

Ich schnappte mir das, was am Nächsten lag, und blickte ihr unentwandt in die Augen, während ich einen kleinen Bissen, von was auch immer es war, abbiss. Ohne hinzusehen konnte ich es nicht feststellen. Es war so schleimig und klumpig und abstoßend wie alles menschliche Essen. Ich kaute hastig, schluckte und versuchte, dabei das Gesicht nicht zu verziehen. Der Essensklumpen bewegte sich langsam und unangenehm meine Kehle hinunter. Ich seufzte, als ich daran dachte, dass ich es später wieder würde hochwürgen müssen. Widerlich.

Bellas Gesichtsausdruck war schockiert. Beeindruckt.

Ich verspürte den Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen. Natürlich hatten wir solche Täuschungen perfektioniert.

"Wenn jemand dich fragen würde, ob du dich traust, Erde zu essen, dann könntest du das doch auch, oder?"

Sie rümpfte die Nase und lächelte. "Hab ich mal ... es war eine Wette. Es war gar nicht so schlimm."

Ich lachte. "Ich würde sagen, das überrascht mich nicht."

_Sie seh'n doch aus, als würden sie sich miteinander wohlfühlen, oder? Gute Körpersprache. Ich werde Bella später von meinen Einschätzungen berichten. Er lehnt sich genauso zu ihr hin, wie er es tun sollte, wenn er interessiert ist. Er sieht interessiert aus. Er sieht ... perfekt aus._ Jessica seufzte._ Lecker._

Ich blickte in Jessicas neugierige Augen und sie wandte nervös kichernd den Blick ab, zu dem Mädchen neben sich.

Hmmm. Wahrscheinlich besser, wenn ich mich an Mike halte. Realität, nicht Fantasie ...

"Jessica analysiert jede meiner Bewegungen", verriet ich Bella. "Sie wird das alles später haarklein vor dir ausbreiten."

Ich schob den Teller voller Essen wieder in ihre Richtung – es war Pizza, wie mir klar wurde – und fragte mich, wie ich am Besten anfangen sollte. Meine Frustration von vorhin flammte wieder auf, als ich die Wörter in meinem Kopf wiederholte: _Mehr als er mich. Aber ich wüsste nicht, was ich dagegen tun sollte._

Sie nahm einen Bissen von meinem Pizzastück. Es verblüffte mich, wie vertrauensvoll sie war. Natürlich wusste sie nicht, dass ich hochgiftig war – nicht, dass geteiltes Essen sie irgendwie verletzen würde. Und doch erwartete ich von ihr, dass sie mich anders behandelte. Wie etwas Fremdes. Doch das tat sie nie – zumindest nicht auf negative Art und Weise ...

Ich würde langsam anfangen.

"Die Kellnerin war also hübsch, ja?"

Sie zog wieder die Augenbraue hoch. "Hast du das wirklich nicht bemerkt?"

Als ob irgendeine Frau hoffen konnte, meine Aufmerksamkeit von Bella abzulenken. Absurd, wiederum.

"Nein. Ich hab sie nicht beachtet. Mir ging eine Menge durch den Kopf." Wovon nicht das Unwichtigste gewesen war, wie ihr dünne Bluse sich angeschmiegt –

Es war gut, dass sie heute diesen hässlichen Pullover trug.

"Armes Ding", sagte Bella lächelnd.

Sie mochte die Tatsache, dass ich die Kellnerin überhaupt nicht interessant gefunden hatte. Das konnte ich verstehen. Wie oft hatte ich mir vorgestellt, Mike Newton im Biologiezimmer große Schmerzen zuzufügen?

Sie konnte doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass ihre menschlichen Gefühle – die Früchte siebzehn kurzer sterblicher Jahre – stärker sein konnten, als die unsterbliche Leidenschaft, die sich im Verlaufe eines ganzen Jahrhunderts in mir aufgebaut hatte.

"Eine Sache, die du zu Jessica gesagt hast ..." Ich konnte meine Stimme nicht beiläufig klingen lassen. "Na ja, die wurmt mich."

Sie ging sofort in die Defensive. "Das wundert mich gar nicht, dass du was gehört hast, was dir nicht gefallen hat. Du weißt ja, wie es dem Lauscher an der Wand ergeht."

Der Lauscher an der Wand hört nie etwas Gutes über sich, so hieß es.

"Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich zuhören werde", erinnerte ich sie.

"Und ich hab dir gesagt, dass du nicht alles wissen willst, was ich denke."

Ah, sie dachte daran, wie ich sie zum Weinen gebracht hatte. Reue ließ meine Stimme belegt klingen. "Das hast du gesagt. Das stimmt jedoch nicht ganz. Ich möchte sehr wohl wissen, was du denkst – alles. Ich wünschte nur ... dass du über einige Sachen anders denken würdest."

Noch mehr halbe Lügen. Ich wusste, ich _sollte_ mir nicht wünschen, dass ich ihr wichtig war. Doch ich tat es. Natürlich tat ich das.

"Das ist ein ziemlicher Unterschied", knurrte sie und warf mir einen bösen Blick zu.

"Aber darum geht's im Moment sowieso nicht."

"Und worum geht es?"

Sie lehnte sich zu mir; eine Hand leicht um ihren Hals gewunden. Sie zog meinen Blick darauf – lenkte mich ab. Wie weich diese Haut sich anfühlen musste ...

_Konzentrier dich_, befahl ich mir selbst.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mehr für mich empfindest, als ich für dich?", fragte ich. Die Frage hörte sich in meinen Ohren lächerlich an; als hätte jemand die Wörter ohne Sinn neu vermischt.

Ihre Augen wurden weit; ihr stockte der Atem. Dann blickte sie zur Seite und blinzelte. Sie stieß ein leises Keuchen aus.

"Du tust es schon wieder", murmelte sie.

"Was denn?"

"Du bringst mich aus der Fassung", gab sie zu und hob vorsichtig den Blick wieder zu mir.

"Oh." Hmm. Ich war mir nicht wirklich sicher, was ich damit anfangen sollte. Genauso wenig war ich mir sicher, dass ich sie _nicht_ aus der Fassung bringen wollte. Ich war begeistert, dass ich es _konnte_. Doch es war dem Fortschritt unserer Unterhaltung nicht zuträglich.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Sie seufzte. "Du kannst nicht anders."

"Wirst du meine Frage beantworten?", wollte ich wissen.

Sie starrte auf den Tisch. "Ja."

Das war alles, was sie sagte.

"Ja, du beantwortest die Frage oder ja, du glaubst das wirklich?", fragte ich ungeduldig.

"Ja, ich glaube das wirklich", sagte sie, ohne aufzublicken. Es lag ein leicht trauriger Unterton in ihrer Stimme. Sie lief wieder rot an und begann ohne es zu merken, auf ihrer Unterlippe herumzukauen.

Plötzlich wurde mir klar, dass es ihr sehr schwer fiel, dies zuzugeben. Weil sie tatsächlich davon überzeugt war. Und ich war kein Stück besser als dieser Feigling Mike, wenn ich von ihr verlangte ihre Gefühle zuzugeben, bevor ich meine in Worte gefasst hatte. Es war egal, dass ich meiner Meinung nach meine Seite der Dinge unmissverständlich und klar dargestellt hatte. Es war _ihr_ nicht klar, also hatte ich keine Ausrede.

"Du irrst dich", versprach ich. Sie musste die Zärtlichkeit in meiner Stimme hören.

Bella sah zu mir hoch und ihr Blick war absolut nicht zu deuten. "Das weißt du doch gar nicht."

Sie dachte, ich würde ihre Gefühle unterschätzen, weil ich ihre Gedanken nicht hören konnte. Doch das wahre Problem war, dass sie _meine_ unterschätzte.

"Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte ich.

Sie erwiderte meinen Blick mit der Furche zwischen ihren Augenbrauen und biss sich auf die Lippen. Zum millionsten Mal wünschte ich mir verzweifelt, sie einfach _hören_ zu können.

Ich war kurz davor, sie anzubetteln, mir den Gedanken mitzuteilen, der sie so beschäftigte; doch sie hob einen Finger, um mich vom Sprechen abzuhalten.

"Lass mich bitte nachdenken", verlangte sie.

Solange sie einfach nur ihre Gedanken ordnen wollte, konnte ich geduldig sein.

Oder zumindest so tun, als ob ich es wäre.

Sie presste ihre Hände aneinander, verschränkte die schlanken Finger und löste sie dann wieder voneinander. Während sie sprach, beobachtete sie ihre Finger, als gehörten sie zu jemand anderem.

"Also, abgesehen von den offenkundigen Gründen", murmelte sie, "ist es manchmal ... Ich bin mir nicht sicher – _ich_ kann keine Gedanken lesen – aber manchmal ist es, als würdest du versuchen, dich von mir zu verabschieden, obwohl du etwas ganz anderes sagst." Sie blickte nicht auf.

Das war ihr also aufgefallen. War ihr klar, dass es nur Schwäche und Egoismus waren, die mich hier hielten? Hielt sie darum nun weniger von mir?

"So aufmerksam", hauchte ich – und sah dann entsetzt zu, wie der Schmerz ihr Gesicht verzerrte. Ich beeilte mich, ihrer Vermutung zu widersprechen. "Aber genau das ist der Grund, weswegen du dich irrst –", begann ich. Doch dann hielt ich inne, weil ich mich an die ersten Worte ihrer Erklärung erinnerte. Sie beunruhigten mich, obwohl ich nicht sicher war, dass ich sie richtig verstanden hatte. "Aber von welchen 'offenkundigen Gründen' redest du eigentlich?"

"Na, schau mich doch an", sagte sie.

Ich _sah_ sie an. Sie anzusehen war alles, was ich die ganze Zeit tat. Was meinte sie?

"Ich bin absolut durchschnittlich", erklärte sie. "Na ja, abgesehen von den negativen Besonderheiten wie den ganzen Vorfällen, wo ich beinahe draufgehe und einer Ungeschicklichkeit, die an körperliche Behinderung grenzt. Und dann sieh dich an." Sie wedelte die Luft in meine Richtung, als würde sie ein so offensichtliches Argument anführen, dass man es nicht auszusprechen brauchte.

Sie hielt sich für durchschnittlich? Sie dachte, dass ich ihr irgendwie vorzuziehen war? Laut wessen Einschätzung? Der von dummen, engstirnigen, blinden Menschen wie Jessica oder Ms. Cope? Wie konnte ihr nicht klar sein, dass sie das schönste ... erlesenste ... Diese Worte reichten nicht einmal annähernd aus.

Und sie hatte keine Ahnung.

"Du kannst dich selber nicht sonderlich gut einschätzen, weißt du das?", erklärte ich ihr. "Ich gebe zu, dass du vollkommen recht hast, was die negativen Eigenschaften angeht ..." Ich lachte ohne Humor. Ich fand das teuflische Schicksal, welches sie verfolgte, nicht unterhaltsam. Die Ungeschicklichkeit jedoch war auf gewisse Weise lustig. Liebenswert. Würde sie mir glauben, wenn ich ihr erklärte, dass sie wunderschön war – von innen und außen? Vielleicht würde ich mehr Beweise benötigen, um sie zu überzeugen. "Doch im Gegensatz zu mir hast du nicht mitbekommen, was jedem männlichen Wesen an dieser Schule durch den Kopf ging, als du zum ersten Mal hier aufgetaucht bist."

Ah, die Hoffnung, der Nervenkitzel, die Begierde dieser Gedanken. Die Geschwindigkeit, in der sie sich in unmögliche Fantasien verwandelt hatten. Unmöglich, weil sie keinen von ihnen wollte.

Ich war der, zu dem sie ja gesagt hatte.

Mein Lächeln musste sehr selbstzufrieden gewesen sein.

Ihr Gesicht zeigte nichts als Überraschung. "Das glaub' ich nicht", murmelte sie.

"Glaub mir, nur dieses eine Mal – du bist das exakte Gegenteil von durchschnittlich."

Allein ihre Existenz war genug, um die Erschaffung der gesamten Welt zu rechtfertigen.

Sie war an Komplimente nicht gewöhnt, das war mir klar. Noch etwas, an das sie sich einfach würde gewöhnen _müssen_. Sie lief rot an und wechselte das Thema. "Ich bin es aber nicht, die sich verabschiedet."

"Verstehst du nicht? Genau das ist es doch, was mir Recht gibt. Du bedeutest mir mehr, denn wenn ich so etwas tun kann..." Würde ich je selbstlos genug sein, um das Richtige zu tun? Ich schüttelte voller Verzweiflung den Kopf. Ich würde die Stärke aufbringen müssen. Sie verdiente ein Leben. Nicht was Alice für sie vorausgesehen hatte. "Wenn es das Richtige ist, wegzugehen ..." Und es musste das Richtige sein, nicht wahr? Es gab keinen waghalsigen Engel. Bella gehörte nicht zu mir. "Dann werde ich mir selbst weh tun, um dich davor zu beschützen, verletzt zu werden; damit du sicher bist."

Als ich die Worte aussprach, wollte ich, dass sie wahr waren.

Sie starrte mich finster an. Irgendwie hatten sie meine Worte wütend gemacht. "Und du meinst nicht, ich würde dasselbe tun?", fragte sie heftig.

So wütend – so sanft und zerbrechlich. Wie könnte sie je jemandem wehtun? "Du würdest nie in eine solche Lage kommen", erklärte ich ihr, wiederum deprimiert von den extremen Unterschieden zwischen uns.

Sie blickte mich an und Besorgnis trat anstelle des Zornes in ihre Augen, wodurch die kleine Falte zwischen ihnen auftauchte.

Mit dem Universum musste etwas Grundlegendes nicht stimmen, wenn jemand so Gutes und Verletzbares keinen Schutzengel verdiente, um denjenigen vor Schwierigkeiten zu bewahren.

_Nun_, dachte ich voll schwarzem Humor,_ zumindest hat sie einen Schutzvampir._

Ich lächelte. Wie sehr ich doch meine Ausrede, um hier zu bleiben, liebte.

"Andererseits – allmählich kommt es mir so vor, als erforderte deine Sicherheit meine Anwesenheit rund um die Uhr."

Sie lächelte ebenfalls. "Heute hat noch niemand probiert, mich um die Ecke zu bringen", sagte sie leichthin und dann wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck für eine halbe Sekunde nachdenklich, bevor sich ihre Augen wieder verdunkelten.

"Noch nicht", fügte ich trocken hinzu.

"Noch nicht", stimmte sie zu meiner Überraschung zu. Ich hatte erwartet, dass sie jegliches Bedürfnis nach Schutz abstreiten würde.

_Wie konnte er nur? Dieser selbstsüchtige Idiot! Wie konnte er uns das antun? _Rosalies durchdringendes gedankliches Kreischen unterbrach meine Konzentration.

"Ganz ruhig, Rose", hörte ich Emmett von der anderen Seite der Cafeteria flüstern. Er hatte den Arm um ihre Schultern geschlungen und hielt sie fest an seine Seite gepresst – er hielt sie zurück.

_Tut mir Leid, Edward_, dachte Alice schuldbewusst. _Sie erkannte durch eure Unterhaltung, dass Bella zuviel wusste ... und, na ja, es wäre schlimmer gewesen, wenn ich ihr von Anfang an die Wahrheit gesagt hätte. Glaub mir._

Ich zuckte zusammen bei dem mentalen Bild, das folgte – was passiert wäre, wenn ich Rosalie zuhause, wo sie keine Fassade aufrecht erhalten musste, gesagt hätte, dass Bella nun wusste, dass ich ein Vampir war. Ich würde meinen Aston Martin außerhalb der Staatsgrenze verstecken müssen, wenn sie sich bis zum Unterrichtsende noch immer nicht beruhigt hatte. Der Anblick meines Lieblingswagens, völlig verbogen und in Flammen, brachte mich etwas aus der Fassung – obwohl ich wusste, dass ich die Strafe verdient hatte.

Jasper war nicht sehr viel glücklicher.

Ich würde mich später um die anderen kümmern. Mir war nur eine gewisse Zeit mit Bella beschieden und die würde ich nicht verschwenden. Und das, was Alice gesagt hatte, erinnerte mich daran, dass ich noch etwas Wichtiges erledigen musste.

"Ich hab da noch eine Frage", sagte ich, während ich Rosalies gedankliche Hysterie ausblendete.

"Na dann los", lächelte Bella.

"Musst du wirklich nach Seattle am Samstag, oder brauchtest du nur eine Ausrede für deine ganzen Verehrer?"

Sie schnitt eine Grimasse. "Ganz ehrlich, die Sache mit Tyler nehme ich dir immer noch übel. Es ist deine Schuld, dass er jetzt denkt, ich würde mit ihm zum Jahresabschlussball gehen."

"Ach, er hätte schon noch ohne mich eine Möglichkeit gefunden, dich zu fragen –ich wollte nur einfach wirklich gern deinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen."

Ich lachte, während ich mich ihres schockierten Gesichtes erinnerte. Nichts, das ich ihr über meine eigene dunkle Vorgeschichte erzählt hatte, hatte sie je so entsetzt blicken lassen. Die Wahrheit machte ihr keine Angst. Sie wollte mit mir zusammen sein. Es war schwindelerregend.

"Wenn ich dich gefragt hätte, hättest du _mir_ auch eine Abfuhr erteilt?"

"Wahrscheinlich nicht", antwortete sie. "Aber später hätte ich dann wegen Krankheit oder einem verstauchten Fuß abgesagt."

Wie merkwürdig. "Warum denn das?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als wäre sie enttäuscht, dass ich nicht sofort verstand.

"Okay, du hast mich nie in Sport gesehen, aber ich hätte gedacht, dass du weißt, was ich meine."

Ah. "Beziehst du dich auf die Tatsache, dass du nicht über eine gerade, stabile Oberfläche laufen kannst, ohne zu stolpern?"

"Ganz offensichtlich."

"Das wäre kein Problem. Beim Tanzen kommt es nur darauf an, wie geführt wird."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde ich überwältigt von der Vorstellung, sie während eines Tanzes in meinen Armen zu halten – wobei sie sicherlich etwas Zartes und Hübsches tragen würde und nicht diesen grässlichen Pullover.

Mit völliger Klarheit erinnerte ich mich daran, wie ihr Körper sich unter meinem angefühlt hatte, nachdem ich sie vor dem Van in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Mehr als an die Panik oder die Verzweiflung oder den Kummer konnte ich mich an dieses Gefühl erinnern. Sie war so warm und weich gewesen; hatte sich so mühelos meiner steinernen Form angepasst ...

Ich riss mich von der Erinnerung los.

"Aber was denn nun –", sagte ich hastig, um sie davon abzuhalten, mit mir über ihre Ungeschicktheit zu streiten, was sie ganz klar vorhatte. "Willst du unbedingt nach Seattle fahren, oder wärst du auch einverstanden, wenn wir etwas anderes machen?"

Verschlagen – ihr eine Wahl zu geben ohne die Option, den Tag ohne mich zu verbringen. Es war nicht wirklich fair von mir. Doch ich hatte ihr letzte Nacht ein Versprechen gegeben ... und mir gefiel die Vorstellung, es einzuhalten – beinahe sosehr wie sie mir schreckliche Angst einjagte.

Die Sonne würde am Samstag scheinen. Ich würde ihr mein wahres Ich zeigen können, wenn ich mutig genug war, ihr Entsetzen und ihren Ekel zu ertragen. Ich kannte auch einen Ort, der perfekt dafür war, ein solches Risiko einzugehen ...

* * *

**Dam Dam DAAAM *dramatischeMusik***

**hihi**

**ich hoffe das lange Kapitel hat über die laaaange Pause hinweggetröstet :)) Die nächsten sind schon so gut wie fertig, ich hoffe es dauert diesmal nicht wieder solange! Wir arbeiten auf jedenfall sehr fleißig weiter; Sorgen darüber, dass wir einfach aufhören ohne Bescheid zu sagen oder die Geschichte zu vollenden sind totaaal unbegründet :)**

_**Vorschau:**_

_Edward_, rief Alice eindringlich.

Plötzlich starrte ich in einen blenden Kreis aus Sonnenlicht, gefangen in einer von Alices Visionen.

Es war ein Ort, den ich gut kannte; der Ort, an den ich Bella hatte mitnehmen wollen – eine kleine Lichtung, auf die nie jemand kam außer mir.


	50. Chapter 50

**DISCLAIMER**:

** - Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

_

* * *

_

**Und hier der letzte Teil des 11. Kapitels. Jetzt steht nur noch ein Kapitel aus - mit dem 12. ist es dann vorbei :(**

**Ich habe das Gefühl, es lesen nur mehr wenige Leute, für das letzte Kapitel hab ich nur ca. 5 Reviews bekommen - mir war klar, dass ich durch die lange Pause viele Leser verliere. Falls es doch noch mehr sind, ich würd mich freun, von euch zu hören! :)) Aber selbst wenns nur mehr wenige sind, ich würde das letzte Kapitel natürlich auch für eine einzige Person beenden ;)**

**Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!**

**(danke an Ann-Sophie :))**

_**Rückblende:**_

_Die Sonne würde am Samstag scheinen. Ich würde ihr mein wahres Ich zeigen können, wenn ich mutig genug war, ihr Entsetzen und ihren Ekel zu ertragen. Ich kannte auch einen Ort, der perfekt dafür war, ein solches Risiko einzugehen ..._

* * *

"Ich bin offen für Vorschläge", sagte Bella. "Aber ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten."

Ein Ja mit Einschränkungen. Was würde sie wollen?

"Ja?"

"Kann ich fahren?"

War das ihre Vorstellung von Humor? "Warum?"

"Hauptsächlich deshalb, weil mich Charlie, als ich ihm erzählte, dass ich nach Seattle will, ausdrücklich gefragt hat, ob ich alleine fahre, und zu dem Zeitpunkt nahm ich das an. Wenn er mich noch mal fragt, werde ich sicher nicht lügen, aber ich vermute, dass er mich _nicht_ noch mal fragen wird. Und wenn ich jetzt meinen Transporter zu Hause stehen lasse, beschwöre ich das Thema nur unnötigerweise herauf. Und außerdem macht mir deine Fahrweise Angst."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Von allem, was dir an mir Angst machen könnte, sorgst du dich ausgerechnet um meine Fahrweise." Ihr Gehirn arbeitete tatsächlich völlig verdreht. Ich schüttelte empört den Kopf.

_Edward_, rief Alice eindringlich.

Plötzlich starrte ich in einen blenden Kreis aus Sonnenlicht, gefangen in einer von Alices Visionen.

Es war ein Ort, den ich gut kannte; der Ort, an den ich Bella hatte mitnehmen wollen – eine kleine Lichtung, auf die nie jemand kam außer mir. Ein ruhiger, hübscher Platz, wo ich mich darauf verlassen konnte, allein zu sein – weit genug entfernt von Wegen oder jeglicher menschlicher Zivilisation, dass sogar in meinen Gedanken Ruhe und Frieden herrschte.

Alice erkannte ihn ebenfalls wieder, denn sie hatte mich dort vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in einer anderen Vision gesehen – einer dieser flackernden, undeutlichen Visionen, die Alice mir an dem Morgen gezeigt hatte, als ich Bella vor dem Van rettete.

In dieser flackernden Vision war ich nicht alleine gewesen. Und nun war es offensichtlich – Bella war mit mir dort. Also _war_ ich mutig genug. Sie starrte mich an, Regenbogen tanzten über ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen waren unergründlich.

_Es ist derselbe Ort_, dachte Alice und ihre Gedanken waren voll eines Entsetzens, das nicht mit der Vision zusammenpasste. Anspannung, vielleicht, aber Entsetzen? Was meinte sie, _derselbe Ort?_

Und dann sah ich es.

_Edward!_ protestierte Alice schrill. _Ich liebe sie, Edward!_

Ich blendete sie gewaltsam aus.

Sie liebte Bella nicht so sehr wie ich. Ihre Vision war nicht möglich. Verkehrt. Sie musste irgendwie geblendet sein und unmögliche Dinge sehen.

Nicht einmal eine halbe Sekunde war verstrichen. Bella blickte mir neugierig ins Gesicht und wartete, dass ich ihrem Wunsch nachgab. Hatte sie das Grauen aufblitzen sehen oder war es zu schnell vorbei gewesen?

Ich konzentrierte mich auf sie; auf unsere Unterhaltung, die wir noch nicht beendet hatten und verdrängte Alice und ihre fehlerhaften, lügnerischen Visionen aus meinen Gedanken. Sie verdienten meine Aufmerksamkeit nicht.

Ich war jedoch nicht fähig, den spielerischen Ton unserer Neckereien aufrechtzuerhalten.

"Willst du denn deinem Vater nicht sagen, dass du den Tag mit mir verbringst?", fragte ich und Düsternis schlich sich in meine Stimme.

Ich kämpfte wieder gegen die Visionen an; versuchte sie weiter weg zu schieben; sie davon abzuhalten, durch meinen Kopf zu flackern.

"Bei Charlie ist weniger grundsätzlich mehr", sagte Bella überzeugt. "Wo fahren wir denn überhaupt hin?"

Alice lag falsch. Völlig falsch. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass das passieren würde. Und es war bloß eine alte Vision, die jetzt wertlos war. Die Dinge hatten sich geändert.

"Es wird schönes Wetter sein", erklärte ich ihr langsam, während ich gegen die Panik und die Unentschlossenheit ankämpfte. Alice lag falsch. Ich würde weitermachen, als ob ich nichts gehört oder gesehen hätte. "Ich werde mich also von der Öffentlichkeit fernhalten ... und du kannst mit mir kommen, wenn du magst."

Bella erkannte die Bedeutung sofort; ihre Augen wurden groß und ihr Blick begierig. "Heißt das, du zeigst mir, was du meinst – mit der Sonne?"

Vielleicht würde ihre Reaktion – wie schon so oft – das Gegenteil von dem sein, was ich erwartete. Ich lächelte bei dieser Möglichkeit; bemüht, wieder zu dem unbekümmerten Augenblick von vorhin zurückzukehren. "Ja. Aber ..." Sie hatte nicht ja gesagt. "Wenn du nicht mit mir ... allein sein willst, wäre es mir trotzdem lieber, du würdest nicht ohne Begleitung nach Seattle fahren. Wenn ich daran denke, was dir in einer Stadt dieser Größe zustoßen könnte, läuft es mir kalt den Rücken runter."

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander; ich hatte sie beleidigt.

"Phoenix hat allein schon dreimal so viele _Einwohner_ wie Seattle, und was die Größe angeht ..."

"Aber anscheinend waren deine Tage in Phoenix noch nicht gezählt", unterbrach ich ihre Rechtfertigungen. "Deshalb wär's mir lieber, du bist in meiner Nähe."

Sie konnte für immer bei mir sein und es wäre nicht lange genug.

Ich sollte nicht an so etwas denken. Wir hatten nicht für immer Zeit. Die verfliegenden Sekunden zählten mehr als je zuvor; jede Sekunde veränderte Bella, während sie für mich ohne Folgen blieb.

"Wie es der Zufall will, bin ich gar nicht abgeneigt, mit dir allein zu sein", sagte sie.

Nein – weil ihre Instinkte verkehrt waren.

"Ich weiß", seufzte ich. "Trotzdem solltest du Charlie Bescheid sagen."

"Warum, um Himmels willen, sollte ich das tun?", fragte sie entsetzt.

Ich blickte sie finster an. Die Visionen, die es mir nicht gelang, völlig zu unterdrücken, wirbelten Übelkeit erregend durch meinen Kopf.

"Um mir einen kleinen Anreiz zu geben, dich heil zurückzubringen", zischte ich. Sie sollte mir zumindest das geben – einen Zeugen, durch den ich gezwungen war, vorsichtig zu sein.

Warum hatte mir Alice dieses Wissen _jetzt_ aufgezwungen?

Bella schluckte laut und blickte mich für einen langen Moment an. Was sah sie?

"Ich glaube, ich lass es drauf ankommen", sagte sie.

Argh! Gab es ihr irgendeinen Kick, ihr Leben zu riskieren? Einen Adrenalinstoß, nach dem sie sich sehnte?

Ich funkelte Alice böse an, die meinen Blick mit einem warnenden ihrerseits erwiderte. Neben ihr starrte Rosalie wutentbrannt vor sich hin, doch das war mir völlig gleich. Sollte sie meinen Wagen zerstören. Er war nur ein Spielzeug.

"Lass uns über was anderes reden", schlug Bella plötzlich vor.

Ich wandte meinen Blick wieder auf sie und fragte mich, wie sie das, was wirklich wichtig war, einfach nicht bemerken konnte. Warum wollte sie mich nicht als das Monster sehen, das ich war?

"Worüber willst du denn reden?"

Ihre Augen schweiften nach links und dann nach rechts, als wollte sie sichergehen, dass niemand zuhörte. Sie musste vorhaben, über einen weiteren Mythos zu sprechen. Ihr Blick erstarrte für einen Moment; ihr Körper verspannte sich und dann sah sie wieder zu mir.

"Warum seid ihr eigentlich am Wochenende zum ... Jagen in die Goat Rocks Wilderness gefahren? Charlie meinte, das sei keine gute Gegend zum Wandern, wegen der vielen Bären."

So ahnungslos. Ich erwiderte ihren Blick und zog eine Augebraue hoch.

"Bären?", keuchte sie.

Ich lächelte ironisch und beobachtete, wie das bei ihr ankam. Würde dies sie dazu bringen, mich ernst zu nehmen? Würde irgendetwas das je tun?

Sie bemühte sich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. "Und das, obwohl keine Jagdsaison ist", sagte sie streng und ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

"Wenn du die Bestimmungen sorgfältig liest, dann wirst du feststellen, dass die Verbote lediglich das Jagen mit Waffen betreffen."

Sie verlor für einen Augenblick die Kontrolle über ihr Gesicht. Ihr Mund klappte auf.

"Bären?", sagte sie wieder; dieses Mal war es mehr eine zögerliche Frage als ein schockiertes Keuchen.

"Grizzlybären mag Emmett am liebsten."

Ich beobachtete ihre Augen, während sie das verdaute.

"Hmmm", murmelte sie. Dann biss sie von ihrer Pizza ab ohne hochzusehen. Sie kaute nachdenklich und trank einen Schluck.

"Und", sagte sie und blickte endlich auf. "Was magst du am liebsten?"

Wahrscheinlich hätte ich etwas Ähnliches erwarten sollen, aber das hatte ich nicht. Bellas Reaktionen waren immer interessant – milde ausgedrückt.

"Puma", antwortete ich schroff.

"Ah", sagte sie mit neutraler Stimme. Ihr Herz schlug weiterhin fest und gleichmäßig, als würden wir über unser Lieblingsrestaurant sprechen.

Nun gut. Wenn sie so tun wollte, als wäre dies eine ganz normale Unterhaltung ...

"Selbstverständlich achten wir darauf, nicht durch unüberlegtes Jagdverhalten in die Umwelt einzugreifen", erklärte ich ihr mit unbeteiligter und emotionsloser Stimme. "Wir sind bemüht, uns auf Gegenden mit einem Überbestand an Raubtieren zu beschränken und nehmen dafür auch weite Strecken in Kauf. Natürlich wären hier in der Gegend immer genügend Rehe und Elche verfügbar, aber es soll ja auch ein bisschen Spaß machen."

Sie hörte mir mit höflich interessiertem Gesicht zu, als wäre ich ein Lehrer, der einen Vortrag hielt. Ich musste lächeln.

"Oh, selbstverständlich", murmelte sie ruhig und nahm einen weiteren Bissen Pizza.

"Die ersten Frühlingswochen sind Emmetts bevorzugte Bärensaison", fuhr ich mit dem Vortrag fort. "Da kommen sie gerade aus dem Winterschlaf und sind besonders reizbar."

Siebzig Jahre waren vergangen und er hatte noch immer nicht verwunden, dass er jenen ersten Kampf verloren hatte.

"Es geht doch nichts über einen gereizten Grizzlybären", stimmte Bella zu und nickte feierlich.

Ich konnte ein Glucksen nicht unterdrücken, während ich den Kopf über ihre unlogische Gelassenheit schüttelte. Sie musste gestellt sein. "Bitte sag mir, was du wirklich denkst."

"Ich versuche mir das vorzustellen, aber es gelingt mir nicht", sagte sie und die Furche zwischen ihren Augenbrauen vertiefte sich. "Wie jagt man einen Bären ohne Waffen?"

"Oh, Waffen haben wir schon", erklärte ich und schenkte ihr ein breites Lächeln. Ich erwartete ein Zurückschrecken, doch sie bewegte sich nicht und beobachtete mich weiter. "Nur nicht solche, die unter die Jagdbestimmungen fallen. Falls du jemals im Fernsehen einen angreifenden Bären gesehen hast, dann kannst du dir ein Bild von Emmett beim Jagen machen."

Sie wandte ihren Blick zu dem Tisch, an dem die anderen saßen und erschauerte.

Endlich. Und dann lachte ich über mich selbst, denn ich wusste, ein Teil von mir wünschte sich, sie würde es weiterhin ignorieren.

Ihre dunklen Augen waren weit offen und wirkten sehr tief, als sie mich nun anstarrte. "Bist du auch wie ein Bär?", fragte sie beinahe flüsternd.

"Mehr wie eine Raubkatze – das sagen zumindest die anderen", sagte ich; bemüht, wieder unbeteiligt zu klingen. "Vielleicht sind unsere kulinarischen Vorlieben ja bezeichnend für unser Wesen."

Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht. "Vielleicht", wiederholte sie. Und dann neigte sie den Kopf zur Seite und plötzlich war die Neugierde klar in ihren Augen zu sehen. "Werde ich das auch einmal zu sehen bekommen?"

Ich benötigte keine Bilder von Alice, um dieses Entsetzen darzustellen – meine Vorstellungskraft reichte völlig aus.

"Auf gar keinen Fall!", knurrte ich.

Sie schrak zurück; ihr Blick war verwirrt und angsterfüllt.

Ich lehnte mich ebenfalls zurück, um Raum zwischen uns zu bringen. Sie würde es nie verstehen, nicht wahr? Sie würde mir nicht einmal ein klein wenig dabei helfen, sie am Leben zu erhalten.

"Zu beängstigend für mich?", fragte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. Ihr Herzschlag jedoch raste noch immer in doppelter Geschwindigkeit dahin.

"Wenn es das wäre, würde ich dich noch heute Nacht mitnehmen", presste ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor. "Du _brauchst_ eine gehörige Portion Angst. Es gibt nichts, was du dringender nötig hast."  
"Warum dann?", fragte sie unnachgiebig.

Ich starrte sie ausdruckslos an und wartete darauf, dass sie Angst bekam. _Ich_ hatte Angst. Ich konnte mir nur zu gut vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn Bella beim Jagen in meiner Nähe wäre ...

Ihre Augen blieben neugierig, ungeduldig, sonst nichts. Sie wartete auf eine Antwort und würde nicht nachgeben.

Aber unsere Stunde war um.

"Später", sagte ich kurz angebunden und stand auf. "Wir müssen los."

Sie blickte sich verwirrt um, als hätte sie vergessen, dass wir beim Mittagessen waren. Als hätte sie vergessen, dass wir überhaupt in der Schule waren – als wäre sie überrascht, dass wir uns nicht allein an irgendeinem abgeschiedenen Ort befanden. Ich verstand das Gefühl vollkommen. Es fiel schwer, den Rest der Welt nicht zu vergessen, wenn ich mit ihr zusammen war.

Sie erhob sich schnell, schwankte kurz und schwang sich ihren Rucksack über die Schulter.

"Okay, später also", sagte sie und ich konnte die Entschlossenheit sehen, die ihren Mund umspielte. Sie würde es mich nicht vergessen lassen.

* * *

**Tada!**

**Das nächste Kapitel ist so gut wie fertig...**


	51. Chapter 51

**DISCLAIMER**:

** - Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

* * *

Unfassbar aber wahr - wir sind beim letzten Kapitel angelangt :((

Ich werde es wieder in mehrere kurze unterteilen also dies ist noch nicht das Ende - verzweifelt nicht! :)

Viel Spaß und vielen herzlichen Dank wieder mal an Ann-Sophie die besonders in diesem Kapitel mal wieder hellseherische Fähigkeiten bewiesen hat.

* * *

**12. Komplikationen**

Bella und ich gingen wortlos zum Biologieunterricht. Ich versuchte, mich auf den Augenblick zu konzentrieren; auf das Mädchen neben mir; auf das, was real und tatsächlich da war; auf alles, was Alices trügerische, bedeutungslose Visionen aus meinem Kopf fernhalten würde.

Wir gingen an Angela Weber vorbei, die am Gehweg stand und eine Hausaufgabe mit einem Jungen aus ihrem Mathematikunterricht besprach. Ich überflog flüchtig ihre Gedanken in Erwartung einer weiteren Enttäuschung, doch dann wurde ich von ihrem wehmütigen Ton überrascht.

Ah, also gab es doch etwas, das Angela wollte. Unglücklicherweise war es etwas, das man nicht so einfach in Geschenkspapier wickeln konnte.

Einen Moment lang fühlte ich mich durch Angelas hoffnungslose Sehnsucht merkwürdig getröstet. Ein Gefühl von Gemeinsamkeit durchfuhr mich, von dem Angela nie erfahren würde, und in dieser Sekunde war ich eins mit dem menschlichen Mädchen.

Es war seltsam tröstlich zu wissen, dass ich nicht der Einzige war, der sich inmitten einer tragischen Liebesgeschichte befand. Gebrochene Herzen waren überall.

Im nächsten Moment war ich schlagartig und gründlich verärgert. Denn Angelas Geschichte _musste_ nicht tragisch enden. Sie war ein Mensch und er war ein Mensch und der Unterschied, der in ihrem Kopf so unüberwindbar schien, war lächerlich, wahrhaft lächerlich im Vergleich zu meiner eigenen Situation. Es gab keinen Grund für ihr gebrochenes Herz. Was für eine traurige Verschwendung, wenn es doch keinen stichhaltigen Anlass für sie gab, nicht mit demjenigen zusammenzusein, nach dem sie sich sehnte. Warum sollte sie nicht bekommen, was sie wollte? Warum sollte nicht wenigstens diese Geschichte ein Happy End haben?

Ich wollte ihr ein Geschenk machen ... Nun, ich würde ihr geben, was sie wollte. Mit dem Wissen, das ich über die menschliche Natur besaß, würde es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal sehr schwierig werden. Ich durchsuchte das Bewusstsein des Jungen neben ihr, dem Objekt ihrer Zuneigung und er schien nicht unwillig; ihn hinderte bloß die gleiche Problematik wie sie. Hoffnungslos und voller Akzeptanz; genau wie sie.

Ein kleiner Schubs – das wäre alles, was ich ihnen geben musste.

Der Plan formierte sich schnell; das Drehbuch schrieb sich wie von selbst, ohne jegliche Anstrengung meinerseits. Ich würde Emmetts Hilfe benötigen – ihn zum Mitmachen zu bewegen, war das einzig wirklich Schwierige. Die Menschen waren soviel einfacher zu manipulieren als Vampire.

Ich war zufrieden mit meiner Lösung; mit meinem Geschenk für Angela. Es war eine angenehme Ablenkung von meinen eigenen Problemen. Wenn meine doch nur genauso einfach in Ordnung gebracht werden könnten.

Meine Stimmung hatte sich leicht verbessert, als Bella und ich uns setzten. Vielleicht sollte ich etwas positiver denken. Vielleicht gab es irgendwo da draußen eine Lösung für uns, die mir entging – so wie Angelas offensichtliche Lösung für sie so unsichtbar war. Nicht sehr wahrscheinlich ... Aber warum Zeit damit verschwenden, hoffnungslos zu sein? Wenn es um Bella ging, hatte ich keine Zeit zu verschwenden. Jede Sekunde zählte.

Mr. Banner betrat den Raum und zog einen uralten Fernseher mit dazugehörigem Videorekorder hinter sich her. Er übersprang ein Wissensgebiet, das ihn nicht besonders interessierte – Erbkrankheiten – indem er uns die nächsten drei Tage einen Film zeigte. _Lorenzo's Oil_ war keine sehr unterhaltsame Produktion, doch das minderte die Aufregung im Raum nicht. Keine Notizen – kein Teststoff. Drei freie Tage. Die Menschen waren überglücklich.

Für mich war es so oder so gleich. Ich hatte nicht vorgehabt, irgendetwas oder irgendjemandem außer Bella meine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Heute rückte ich meinen Stuhl nicht von ihrem weg, um mir mehr Raum zum Atmen zu verschaffen. Stattdessen saß ich nahe bei ihr, wie es ein normaler Mensch tun würde. Näher als wir in meinem Auto nebeneinander saßen; nah genug, dass die linke Hälfte meines Körpers sich anfühlte, als würde sie in der Hitze ihrer Haut völlig untergehen.

Es war eine merkwürdige Erfahrung; gleichermaßen angenehm und nervenaufreibend, doch ich zog dies dem Gegenübersitzen an einem Tisch vor. Es war mehr, als ich gewohnt war und doch wurde mir schnell klar, dass es nicht genug war. Ich war nicht zufrieden. Ihr so nahe zu sein, brachte mich bloß dazu, ihr noch näher sein zu wollen. Die Anziehungskraft war stärker, je näher ich ihr kam.

Ich hatte ihr vorgeworfen, Gefahr wie ein Magnet anzuziehen. In diesem Moment fühlte es sich an, als wäre das die wortwörtliche Wahrheit. Ich _war_ eine Gefahr und mit jedem Zentimeter, den ich mir erlaubte, ihr näher zu kommen, wurde ihre Anziehung größer.

Und dann schaltete Mr. Banner das Licht aus.

Es war merkwürdig, was für einen großen Unterschied das machte, wenn man bedachte, dass das fehlende Licht für meine Augen nicht sehr viel änderte. Meine Sehkraft war genauso perfekt wie zuvor. Jedes Detail im Raum war klar zu sehen.

Warum also der plötzliche Schock von Elektrizität in der Luft; in dieser Dunkelheit, die für mich nicht dunkel war? War es, weil ich wusste, ich war der Einzige, der alles sehen konnte? Dass Bella und ich beide für die anderen unsichtbar waren? Als wären wir alleine, nur wir beide, versteckt in einem dunklen Raum, so nah nebeneinander ...

Meine Hand bewegte sich ohne meine Erlaubnis in ihre Richtung. Bloß ihre Hand zu berühren, sie in der Dunkelheit zu halten. Wäre das ein so schrecklicher Fehler? Wenn meine Haut ihr etwas ausmachte, musste sie nur ihre Hand wegziehen ...

Ich riss meine Hand zurück, verschränkte die Arme fest vor der Brust und ballte die Fäuste. Keine Fehler. Ich hatte mir selbst versprochen, ich würde keine Fehler machen; ganz gleich wie winzig sie erscheinen mochten. Sollte ich ihre Hand halten, würde ich nur mehr wollen – eine weitere unwichtige Berührung, eine weitere Bewegung in ihre Richtung. Das konnte ich fühlen. Eine neue Art von Begierde wuchs in mir und arbeitete daran, meine Selbstkontrolle zu besiegen.

Keine Fehler.

Bella verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, genau wie meine.

_Was denkst du gerade?_ Ich wollte es ihr unbedingt ins Ohr flüstern, doch im Klassenzimmer war es zu still, um auch nur eine geflüsterte Unterhaltung zu führen.

Der Film fing an und die Dunkelheit wurde etwas heller. Bella blickte zu mir hoch. Sie bemerkte die versteifte Art, wie ich dasaß – genau wie sie – und lächelte. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich leicht und ihre Augen schienen warm und einladend.

Oder vielleicht sah ich nur, was ich sehen wollte.

Ich erwiderte ihr Lächeln; ihr Atem stockte mit einem leisen Keuchen und sie wandte schnell den Blick ab.

Das machte es schlimmer. Ich kannte ihre Gedanken nicht, doch plötzlich war ich mir sicher, dass ich zuvor richtig gelegen hatte und sie _wollte_, dass ich sie berührte. Sie fühlte diese gefährliche Begierde – genau wie ich.

Zwischen ihrem Körper und meinem summte die Elektrizität.

Sie bewegte sich während der ganzen Stunde nicht; behielt ihre steife, kontrollierte Haltung bei, wie ich meine beibehielt. Von Zeit zu Zeit warf sie mir einen verstohlenen Blick zu und jedes Mal fuhr es durch mich hindurch, als würde ich unter Strom stehen.

Die Stunde verging – langsam, und doch nicht langsam genug. Dies war so neu, ich hätte tagelang so neben ihr sitzen können, um das Gefühl vollständig zu erfahren.

Ich führte ein Dutzend verschiedener Diskussionen mit mir selbst, während die Minuten vergingen. Rationalität kämpfte gegen Begierde, während ich versuchte, eine Berührung zu rechtfertigen.

Schließlich drehte Mr. Banner die Lichter wieder an.

Im grellen Licht der Neonröhren kehrte die Atmosphäre im Raum wieder zur Normalität zurück. Bella seufzte, streckte sich und schüttelte ihre Finger aus. Es musste unbequem für sie gewesen sein, solange in dieser Haltung zu verweilen. Für mich war es einfacher – Bewegungslosigkeit war etwas ganz Natürliches.

Der erleichterte Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht brachte mich zum Lachen. "Ich würde sagen, das war interessant."

"Mmmh", murmelte Bella. Sie wusste ganz klar, wovon ich sprach, gab dazu jedoch keinen Kommentar ab. Was ich nicht alles geben würde, um hören zu können, was sie in diesem Moment dachte.

Ich seufzte. Ich konnte es mir noch so sehr wünschen, es würde nichts bringen.

"Sollen wir?", fragte ich und erhob mich von meinem Stuhl.

Sie verzog das Gesicht und kam wacklig auf die Beine; ihre Hände auf der Tischplatte aufgestützt, als hätte sie Angst, sie würde hinfallen.

Ich konnte ihr meine Hand anbieten. Oder ich konnte diese Hand an ihren Ellbogen legen – nur ganz leicht – und sichergehen, dass sie nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor. Das wäre doch ganz sicherlich kein allzu schlimmer Regelbruch ...

Keine Fehler.

Sie war sehr still, während wir in Richtung Turnhalle spazierten. Die Furche zwischen ihren Augen war klar zu sehen; ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie tief in Gedanken war. Ich dachte ebenso angestrengt nach.

Eine Berührung meiner Haut würde sie nicht verletzen, argumentierte meine selbstsüchtige Seite.

Ich konnte den Druck, den meine Hand ausübte, ganz einfach regulieren. Es war nicht gerade schwierig, solange ich mich völlig unter Kontrolle hatte. Mein Tastsinn war besser entwickelt als jener der Menschen; ich konnte ein Dutzend Kristallkelche jonglieren, ohne einen einzigen zu zerbrechen; ich konnte eine Seifenblase streicheln, ohne sie zu zerplatzen. Solang ich mich unter Kontrolle hatte ...

Bella war wie eine Seifenblase – zerbrechlich und flüchtig. _Vergänglich_.

Wie lange würde ich meine Anwesenheit in ihrem Leben rechtfertigen können? Wie viel Zeit blieb mir? Würde ich eine weitere Chance wie diese bekommen; wie diese Sekunde? Sie würde nicht immer innerhalb meiner Reichweite sein ...

An der Tür zur Turnhalle wandte sich Bella zu mir um und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Sie sagte nichts. Ich betrachtete mein Spiegelbild in ihren Augen und sah den Konflikt in meinen eigenen. Ich sah zu, wie sich mein Gesicht veränderte, als meine bessere Seite den Streit verlor.

Meine Hand hob sich, ohne dass ich ihr einen bewussten Befehl erteilt hatte. So sanft, als ob sie aus dem dünnsten Glas geformt; als ob sie so zerbrechlich wie eine Seifenblase wäre, streichelten meine Finger die warme Haut, die ihre Wangenknochen bedeckte. Sie erwärmte sich unter meiner Berührung und ich konnte spüren, wie ihr Puls sich unter der beinahe durchsichtigen Haut beschleunigte.

_Genug_, befahl ich, obwohl meine Hand vor Sehnsucht schmerzte, sich an die Seite ihres Gesichtes zu schmiegen. _Genug_.


	52. Chapter 52

**DISCLAIMER:**

**- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :) **

- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

- Die Übersetzung aller Gespräche, in die auch Bella verwickelt ist, stammt aus folgender Quelle: _Biss zum Morgengrauen, Piper Verlag GmbH, 5. Auflage, 2009._

* * *

** Unglaublich aber wahr - ein neues Kapitel. Ich bin wirklich, ehrlich dankbar für eure Geduld, da ich mich schön langsam dem Ende meines Studiums nähere, hatte ich wirklich einfach keine Zeit bzw. Lust zu übersetzen, da es soviel anderes gab, auf das ich mich konzentrieren musste. Ich hoffe euch gefällt's, dieses Kapitel wird OHNE BETA veröffentlicht, wegen der langen Pause habe ich grad Probleme mit Ann-Sophie in Kontakt zu kommen. Ich hoffe es ist trotzdem erträglich :)**

**_Rückblende:_**

Meine Hand hob sich, ohne dass ich ihr einen bewussten Befehl erteilt hatte. So sanft, als ob sie aus dem dünnsten Glas geformt; als ob sie so zerbrechlich wie eine Seifenblase wäre, streichelten meine Finger die warme Haut, die ihre Wangenknochen bedeckte. Sie erwärmte sich unter meiner Berührung und ich konnte spüren, wie ihr Puls sich unter der beinahe durchsichtigen Haut beschleunigte.

_Genug_, befahl ich, obwohl meine Hand vor Sehnsucht schmerzte, sich an die Seite ihres Gesichtes zu schmiegen. _Genug_.

* * *

Ich zwang mich dazu, mich abzuwenden und in die andere Richtung davonzugehen. Mein Körper bewegte sich steif – unwillig.

Im Geiste verweilte ich bei ihr, um sie zu beobachten, während ich davoneilte; ja beinahe rannte, um der Versuchung zu entkommen. Ich schnappte Mike Newtons Gedanken auf – sie waren am Lautesten – als er zusah, wie Bella völlig abwesend an ihm vorbeiging. Ihr Blick war verschwommen und ihre Wangen glühten. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde finster und plötzlich mischte sich in seinem Kopf mein Name mit einer Flut von Schimpfwörtern. Ich konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen.

Die Haut auf meiner Hand prickelte. Ich spannte sie an und ballte sie dann zu einer Faust, doch sie hörte nicht auf zu kribbeln.

Nein, ich hatte sie nicht verletzt, aber es war trotzdem ein Fehler gewesen, sie zu berühren.

Es hatte sich wie Feuer angefühlt – als ob das durstige Brennen in meiner Kehle sich durch meinen ganzen Körper ausgebreitet hätte.

Würde ich es schaffen, sie nicht wieder zu berühren, wenn ich das nächste Mal in ihrer Nähe war? Und wenn ich sie einmal berührte, würde ich es dabei belassen können?

Keine Fehler mehr. Das war's. _Genieße __die __Erinnerung, __Edward_, sagte ich mir selbst düster, _und __behalt__ deine__ Hände__ bei __dir._Entweder das, oder ich würde mich selbst irgendwie dazu zwingen müssen, fortzugehen ... Denn ich konnte mir nicht erlauben, ihr nahe zu sein, wenn ich weiterhin Fehler begehen würde.

Ich atmete tief ein und versuchte, meine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Emmett holte mich vor dem Englischgebäude ein.

"Hey Edward." _Er__ sieht__ besser__ aus.__ Merkwürdig,__ aber__ besser. __Glücklich._

"Hey Em." Sah ich glücklich aus? Wahrscheinlich fühlte ich mich trotz des Chaos in meinem Kopf tatsächlich so.

_Gut gemacht mit dem Mundhalten. Rose will dir die Zunge rausreißen._

Ich seufzte. "Tut mir Leid, dass du dich alleine darum kümmern musstest. Bist du wütend auf mich?"

"Nee. Rose wird schon drüber wegkommen. Es wäre sowieso passiert." _Nachdem,__ was __Alice__ kommen__ sieht__..._

Alices Visionen waren nichts, an das ich im Moment denken wollte. Ich starrte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen geradeaus.

Während ich nach einer Ablenkung suchte, sah ich, wie Ben Cheney vor uns das Klassenzimmer für Spanisch betrat. Ah – hier war meine Gelegenheit, mich bei Angela zu revanchieren.

Ich blieb stehen und hielt Emmett am Arm zurück. "Warte mal eine Sekunde."

_Was ist los?_

"Ich weiß, ich hab es nicht verdient, aber würdest du mir trotzdem einen Gefallen tun?"

"Um was geht's?", fragte er neugierig.

Mit leiser Stimme – und in einer Geschwindigkeit, die für einen normalen Menschen in jedem Fall unverständlich gewesen wäre, unabhängig davon, wie laut ich sprach – erklärte ich ihm, was ich tun wollte.

Nachdem ich geendet hatte, starrte er mich mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck an. Seine Gedanken waren genauso leer wie sein Gesicht.

"Also", drängte ich, "hilfst du mir?"

Er brauchte eine Minute, um zu antworten. "Aber _warum_?"

"Komm schon, Emmett. Wieso _nicht_?"

_Wer bist du und was hast du mit meinem Bruder gemacht?_

"Bist du nicht derjenige, der sich dauernd beschwert, dass die Schule jeden Tag das Gleiche ist? Das hier ist mal etwas Neues, nicht? Sieh es als Experiment – als Experiment in menschlicher Natur."

Er starrte mich einen weiteren Moment lang an, bevor er nachgab. "Na ja, es _ist_ mal etwas Anderes, das geb' ich zu ... Okay, gut." Emmett schnaubte und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. "Ich helf' dir."

Ich grinste ihn an; nun da er mitmachte, fühlte ich mich viel enthusiastischer. Rosalie konnte wirklich nerven aber ich würde ihr immer etwas schulden dafür, dass sie sich für Emmett entschieden hatte; niemand hatte einen besseren Bruder als ich.

Emmett musste nicht üben. Ich flüsterte ihm seinen Text nur ein einziges Mal zu, während wir das Klassenzimmer betraten.

Ben saß bereits auf seinem Platz hinter mir und legte seine Hausaufgaben zurecht, um sie abzugeben. Emmett und ich setzten uns und machten das Gleiche. Im Klassenzimmer war es noch nicht still geworden; das Gemurmel von leisen Unterhaltungen würde andauern, bis Mrs. Goff uns um Ruhe bat. Sie hatte es nicht eilig, sondern sah die Tests der letzten Woche durch.

"Also," sagte Emmett, seine Stimme lauter als nötig – wenn er tatsächlich nur mit mir gesprochen hätte. "Hast du Angela Weber schon gefragt, ob sie mit dir ausgeht?"

Das Geräusch von raschelndem Papier hinter mir verstummte abrupt, als Ben innehielt und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit sich plötzlich auf unser Gespräch konzentrierte.

_Angela? Sie reden über Angela?_

Gut, ich hatte sein Interesse geweckt.

"Nein", sagte ich und schüttelte dabei langsam den Kopf, um mein Bedauern auszudrücken.

"Warum nicht?", improvisierte Emmett. "Hast du Schiss?"

Ich zog ein Grimasse. "Nein. Ich hab gehört, sie ist an jemand anderes interessiert."

_Edward__ Cullen__ wollte _Angela _fragen, __ob__ sie __mit __ihm__ ausgeht? __Aber__ ... __nein. __Das __gefällt __mir __nicht. __Ich __will __ihn __nicht __in __ihrer __Nähe __haben. __Er__ ... __passt __nicht __zu __ihr. __Das__ wäre __nicht __... __sicher._

Die Ritterlichkeit, den Beschützerinstinkt hatte ich nicht erwartet. Mein Ziel war Eifersucht. Aber solange es funktionierte ...

"Davon willst du dich abhalten lassen?", fragte Emmett verächtlich; er improvisierte wieder. "Fühlst dich der Konkurrenz nicht gewachsen, was?"

Ich warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, aber arbeitete mit dem, was er mir vorgelegt hatte. "Sieh mal, ich glaube, sie mag diesen Ben-Typ wirklich. Ich werd' nicht versuchen, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Es gibt noch andere Mädchen."

Die Reaktion im Stuhl hinter mir war elektrisierend.

"Wen?", fragte Emmett und hielt sich damit wieder an das Skript.

"Meine Laborpartnerin meinte, sein Name sei Cheney oder so ähnlich. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich ihn kenne."

Ich unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Nur die überheblichen Cullens konnten damit durchkommen, vorzugeben, nicht jeden einzelnen Schüler an der winzigen Schule zu kennen.

Ben's Gedanken waren völlig konfus vor Schock. _Mich? __Mehr__ als__ Edward__ Cullen?__ Aber__ warum__ sollte__ sie _mich_ mögen?_

"Edward", murmelte Emmett etwas leiser und deutete mit den Augen Richtung Ben. "Er sitzt direkt hinter dir", formte er mit den Lippen; so offensichtlich, dass der Mensch hinter uns es ohne Schwierigkeiten von seinem Mund ablesen konnte.

"Oh", murmelte ich.

Ich drehte mich auf meinem Stuhl und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Für einen Augenblick waren seine Augen voller Angst, aber dann setzte er sich gerade hin und straffte seine schmalen Schultern; erzürnt von meiner ganz klar abfälligen Einschätzung seiner Person. Sein Kinn schoss nach vorn und ein wütendes Rot überzog seine gold-braune Haut.

"Na ja", meinte ich arrogant als ich mich zu Emmett umdrehte.

_Er glaubt, er ist besser als ich. Aber Angela tut das nicht. Ich werd's ihm schon zeigen ..._

Perfekt.

"Aber hast du nicht gesagt, sie will mit Yorkie zum Ball geh'n?", fragte Emmett und schnaubte als er den Namen des Jungen sagte, den viele wegen seiner Verlegenheit abschätzend behandelten.

"Es war anscheinend eine gemeinsame Entscheidung der Gruppe." Ich wollte sichergehen, dass Ben das verstand. "Angela ist schüchtern. Wenn B– na ja, wenn ein Typ nicht den Mumm hat, sie zu fragen, fragt _sie_ ihn auf keinen Fall."

"Du stehst auf schüchterne Mädchen", meinte Emmett; er improvisierte wieder. _Ruhige__ Mädchen.__ Mädchen__ wie __... __hmm, __ich __weiß __auch __nicht. __Bella __Swan?_

Ich grinste ihn an. "Genau." Dann konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf unsere Aufführung. "Vielleicht hat Angela bald keine Lust mehr zu warten. Vielleicht frag ich sie doch, ob sie mit mir zu dem Ball geht."

_Nein, __das__ wirst __du__ nicht_, dachte Ben und setzte sich in seinem Stuhl auf. _Und__ wenn__ schon,__ ist__ sie__ halt__ um__ soviel__ größer__ als __ich.__ Wenn's __ihr__ nichts __ausmacht, __dann__ ist__ es __mir __auch __egal. __Sie__ ist __das __netteste, __klügste, __hübscheste __Mädchen__ der __Schule __... __und __sie __will _mich_._

Ich mochte diesen Ben. Er schien mir klug und gutmütig zu sein. Vielleicht sogar eines Mädchens wie Angela würdig.

* * *

**Tadaaaaaaaa! Jetzt wisst ihr es - Edward ist der größte Kuppler aller Zeiten :)**  
**Ich fand das so genial, dass er das gemacht hat.**

**Ich hoffe ich komm bald dazu, den Rest zu übersetzen, es wird wahrscheinlich nur noch 1 Kapitel ergeben, insgesamt. Mal sehn ... **

**Wie gesagt, danke für eure Geduld! :)))**


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer:

**- Midnight Sun belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just trying to make it accessible to German-speaking fans :)**

- Midnight Sun ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer; ich versuche nur, es deutschprachigen Fans zugänglich zu machen :)

Unglaublich aber doch, endlich eine Forsetzung! Ich langweile euch gar nicht mit langen Entschuldigungen, einigen Leuten hab ich eh geantwortet, ich hatte in den letzten 2 Jahren einfach zuviel mit der Uni zu tun und hab den Fokus verloren. Ich möchte es aber jetzt wirklich beenden! Es fehlen noch ein paar Seiten, ich werd mich bemühen sie in der nächsten Zeit hochzuladen :) Danke für die anhaltende Unterstützung, ich kann kaum glauben dass es noch immer Leute gibt, die mich unterstützen und meine Übersetzung lesen! DANKE! Julia

Ms. Goff stand auf und begrüßte die Klasse; ich zeigte unterm Tisch Emmett beide Daumen nach oben.

_Okay, ich geb's zu, das war schon lustig, _dachte Emmett.

Ich lächelte; ich war zufrieden mit mir selbst weil ich es geschafft hatte, einer Liebesgeschichte ein Happy End zu verschaffen. Ich war mir sicher, dass Ben die Sache durchziehen und Angela mein anonymes Geschenk erhalten würde. Meine Schuld war beglichen.

Wie dumm die Menschen doch waren, sich ihr Glück von einem Größenunterschied von 15 Zentimetern zunichte machen zu lassen.

Mein Erfolg versetzte mich in gute Stimmung. Ich lächelte wieder, als ich mich auf meinem Platz niederließ und darauf wartete, eine Show geboten zu bekommen. Denn wie Bella beim Mittagessen gesagt hatte – ich hatte sie noch nie während der Turnstunde gesehen.

Mikes Gedanken waren am einfachsten zu lokalisieren in dem Geplapper, das durch die Turnhalle lärmte. Seine Gedanken waren mir in den letzten Wochen viel zu vertraut geworden. Mit einem Seufzer fand ich mich damit ab, durch ihn das Geschehen mit zu verfolgen. Zumindest konnte ich sicher sein, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Bella konzentrieren würde.

Ich kam gerade rechtzeitig, um sein Angebot zu hören, ihr Badminton-Partner zu sein. Während er sie fragte, dachte er darüber nach, in welchen anderen Situationen er gerne ihr Partner sein würde. Mein Lächeln verblasste, mein Kiefer verkrampfte sich und ich musste mir ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass Mike Newton umzubringen keine zulässige Option war.

„_Danke Mike, du musst das nicht tun, das weißt du."_

„_Keine Angst, ich werd' versuchen, dir nicht in die Quere zu kommen."_

Sie grinsten sich an und kurze Ausschnitte von anderen Unfällen – alle im Zusammenhang mit Bella – flackerten durch Mikes Gedanken.

Mike spielte zu Beginn allein, während Bella sich in der hinteren Hälfte des Feldes hielt, den Schläger vorsichtig in der Hand haltend, als wäre er eine gefährliche Waffe. Dann kam Coach Clapp vorbei und wies Mike an, Bella auch spielen zu lassen.

_Oh-oh_, dachte Mike als Bella mit einem Seufzen nach vorne kam, den Schläger etwas tollpatschig in der Hand.

Jennifer Ford schlug den Federball direkt zu Bella, ihr Kopf voll selbstgefälliger Gedanken. Mike sah, wie Bella sich in die Richtung des Balles stürzte, den Schläger meilenweit vom Ziel entfernt – und beeilte sich, den Punkt zu retten.

Ich beobachtete die Flugbahn von Bellas Schläger voller Angst. Und wie vorhergesehen schlug er gegen das Netz, prallte ab, und erwischte sie an der Stirn bevor er schließlich mit einem unüberhörbaren _Knall_ auf Mikes Arm landete.

_Au. Autsch. Das gibt ganz sicher einen blauen Fleck._

Bella massierte ihre Stirn. Es war schwer, auf meinem Stuhl zu bleiben, wo ich hingehörte, während ich wusste, dass sie verletzt war. Doch was hätte ich tun können, wäre ich bei ihr gewesen? Und es schien nichts Ernstes zu sein … Ich zögerte, sah weiter zu. Wenn sie vorhatte, weiter zu spielen zu versuchen, würde ich eine Ausrede finden müssen, um aus dem Unterricht zu kommen.

Der Trainer lachte. _„Tut mir Leid, Newton." Das Mädchen ist das schlechteste Omen, das ich je gesehen hab'. Ich sollte sie wirklich nicht auf die anderen loslassen …_

Er dreht sich ganz entschlossen von ihr weg und wandte sich einem anderen Spiel zu, sodass Bella wieder in ihre vorherige Beobachterposition zurückkehren konnte.


End file.
